Heart of a Dragon
by Yulah Nightwing
Summary: SoaDSequel, Viereinhalb Jahre nach dem Sieg über Voldemort sehen sich die Drachenreiter einer neuen Gefahr gegenüber, die ihre Existenz bedroht. Und Harry muss mit dem schwersten aller Verluste fertig werden... DMHP DramaFantasy, M
1. Prologue

Halli-Hallo! 

Es ist jetzt knapp zwei Jahre her, dass ich das letzte Kapitel von Soul of a Dragon geschrieben und gepostet habe. Damals hab ich euch ein Sequel versprochen. Das war leichter gesagt als getan. Ich hatte zwar einen groben Plot im Kopf, aber bei weitem nicht genug, um daraus eine komplette Geschichte zu basteln. Die Story musste sich erst entwickeln. Aber nachdem ich die Storyline zigmal umgeschmissen und bestimmt zehnmal neu angefangen habe, ist es jetzt endlich soweit, dass ich etwas vorzeigen kann. ;o)

Einig von euch haben bestimmt schon nicht mehr damit gerechnet.

Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Hier ist das Sequel. Viel Spaß dabei. Ich freu mich auf eure Kommentare und danke für eure Geduld.

Hugs & Kisses

Eure Yulah Nightwing

xxxxxxx

Heart of a Dragon

Prolog - Winter VD 4 

Regen prasselt auf die felsige Insel.

Sie ist winzig, kaum mehr als eine Ansammlung scharfkantiger Klippen in der tosenden Umarmung des Ozeans.

Graue Wolken bedecken den Himmel, löschen das Sonnenlicht aus, tauchen die Welt in dumpfes Dämmerlicht und wirbelnde Schwärze.

Ein Blitzschlag erhellt sekundenlang die Szenerie, lässt die Umrisse der Felsen harsch und scharf konturiert aufleuchten. Ein Teil des schwarz und grau gebänderten Steins scheint rot zu leuchten. Ein altes, stumpfes Rot wie Rost – oder getrocknetes Blut.

Ein hellerer roter Schimmer flackert in einer Felsrinne auf.

Eine schlanke, bis zum mittleren Fingergelenk von einem ledernen Handschuh bedeckte Hand taucht aus den Schatten und greift nach dem Funkeln, zieht es aus seinem steinernen Gefängnis.

Die einsame Gestalt hockt zwischen den zerklüfteten Felsen und studiert zum wiederholten Mal aufmerksam den nassen Untergrund, hebt kleine Steine auf, berührt behutsam Vertiefungen im dunkelgrauen, nassen Fels.

Jetzt betrachtet sie nachdenklich das zerbrochene, rote Schuppenstück, dreht es zwischen langen Fingern, fängt das Licht eines neuen Blitzes in der rauen, leicht strukturierten Oberfläche. Grüne Augen verengen sich, mustern minutenlang die scharf gezackte Bruchkante der ledrigen Hornplatte.

Fast wirkt die Person selbst als Teil der Klippen und erst als sie sich jetzt mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen vom Boden erhebt, scheint sie in die Realität zu treten.

Ein zufälliger Beobachter in dieser nassen Nacht hätte einen jungen, hochgewachsenen Mann erkennen können, der, in einen dunkelgrünen Umhang, schwarze Hosen und kniehohe Stiefel gehüllt, mit schulterlangem, schwarzem Haar, das, zur Zeit sehr nass, im Nacken von einem Lederband gehalten wird, fast vollständig mit seiner Umgebung verschmilzt. Er ist noch jung, vielleicht Ende zwanzig. Mit einem schmalen, kantigen Gesicht, dass trotz der scharf gezeichneten Züge und des kurzen, unregelmäßigen Bartes sehr anziehend und fast hübsch zu nennen ist.

Der junge Mann hebt jetzt den Kopf und sucht mit gegen den Regen zusammengekniffenen Augen den Horizont ab. Dann steckt er zwei Finger in den Mund und stößt einen hohen, trillernden Pfiff aus. Eine Weile bleibt er stumm und wie erstarrt im Regen stehen, blickt unablässig auf einen bestimmten Punkt am Himmel.

Ein Teil der Wolken scheint sich dort plötzlich zu lösen und langsam näher zu schweben. Ein leises, ledernes Rauschen mischt sich in den Regen. Dann werden die Konturen schärfer und die schlanke, geschmeidige Gestalt eines rauchgrauen Drachen löst sich aus der allgegenwärtigen Nässe. Der junge Mann lächelt, weiße Zähne blitzen kurz in seinem Gesicht auf.

„Smoke, mein Freund. Lass uns hier verschwinden und zusehen, dass wir ins Trockene kommen."

Er schiebt die zerbrochenen Schuppe in die Tasche seines Umhangs und schwingt sich auf den Rücken der großen Echse, die sich mit raschen Bewegungen in die Luft erhebt. Wenige Minuten später sind die Klippen leer und nur der Regen prasselt unablässig auf die Felsen...

xxx

Die Sonne ging bereits auf, als endlich die Inseln am Horizont auftauchten.

Harry grinste in den Kragen seines Mantels.

Charlie würde einiges dazu zu sagen haben, dass er sich die ganze Nacht herumtrieb. Vor allem, dass er sich die ganze Nacht _allein_ herumtrieb, und das ohne einer Menschenseele Bescheid zu geben.

Er ließ die rechte Hand über die rauen Schuppen an Smokes Hals gleiten und lächelte wieder.

„Unser Kommandeur hat gelegentlich viel Ähnlichkeit mit einer Glucke."

Der graue Drache behielt für sich, was er davon hielt, aber Harry konnte seine Zufriedenheit spüren.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund. Du bist froh, wenn wir zu Hause sind und du deinen verrückten Reiter quitt bist, der dich mitten in der Nacht aus dem trockenen Hort zerrt und im Sturm herumfliegen lässt."

Er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare, die im wärmer werdenden Licht der Wintersonne langsam zu trocknen anfingen. Mit den Fingern löste er die verklebten Strähnen, zog die Lederbänder heraus und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Nach vier Jahren als Drachenreiter, fühlte Harry sich in der Luft, auf dem Rücken der großen Echse so sicher wie in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer. Jede Spur von Angst und Unbehagen war schon lange verflogen.

Er unterdrückte ein Gähnen und rieb sich mit den Fingern fest über die Augen. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er dankbar für den Druidenzauber, der sie vor zwei Jahren geheilt hatte. Mit Brille wäre er in der letzten Nacht keine zwei Meter weit gekommen.

Er ließ die Bänder in die Tasche seines Umhangs gleiten. Dabei berührten seine Finger das Schuppenstück. Vorsichtig zog er es hervor und betrachtete es.

Die rotgoldenen Farbe ließ es auf seiner Handfläche glühen, wie ein Stück des Sonnenaufgangs. Die Bruchkanten waren unregelmäßig und stumpf, wirkte trotzdem wie geschliffen. Feine Salzkristalle hatten sich in den Rillen und Furchen auf der ansonsten glatten Oberfläche gebildet. Es war ein Wunder, dass die Schuppe all die Zeit auf der Klippe überstanden hatte.

Über ein Jahr war sie der Witterung und den Gezeiten ausgesetzt gewesen.

Über ein Jahr...

19 Monate genau...

Ein altbekannter, längst vertrauter Schmerz griff nach seiner Seele.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen steckte er das Bruchstück zurück und hob den Kopf. Vor ihm tauchte die Hauptinsel aus dem Morgendunst auf.

Der Anblick war auch nach all der Zeit noch überwältigend.

Die Drachenfestung dampfte im Morgenlicht. Helle Nebelbänder umwehten die mächtigen Zinnen der gewaltigen, uralten Burg. Um die zerklüfteten Klippen toste der Ozean.

Harry konnte ein weiteres wehmütiges Seufzen nicht zurückhalten.

Zu Hause.

Mehr als Hogwarts, mehr als der Fuchsbau, mehr als jeder andere Ort auf der Welt war dieser hier zu seinem Zuhause geworden.

Von hier fort zu gehen schien ebenso unmöglich, wie mit dem Atmen aufzuhören.

Auch wenn...

Ein gellender Schrei riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

Harry hob den Blick und sah sich nach der Ursache des Geräusches um, eine dunkle Ahnung im Kopf.

Ein Drache jagte dicht über den schäumenden Wellen dahin. Ein großes Männchen, in dessen silbergrünen Schuppen sich die Morgensonne brach.

Der Drachenreiter legte die Hände fester an die ledernen Zügel, bereit, sein eigenes Reittier jederzeit herumzureißen. Er spürte, wie Smokes Muskeln sich unter ihm spannten. Einen Moment schien es tatsächlich so, als würde der sehr viel größer, grüne Drache von seinem Kurs abweichen und auf seinen schlankeren, kleineren Artgenossen zufliegen. Statt dessen warf er ihnen aber nur einen wilden Blick aus geschlitzten Augen zu, stieß einen neuen, ohrenbetäubenden Klagelaut aus und verschwand zwischen den Klippen der äußeren Inseln.

Harry atmete schaudernd aus und entspannte den Griff um Smokes Leitzügel.

„Das war verdammt knapp... komm Smoke, sehen wir zu, dass wir aus der Luft kommen."

Er stieß den grauen Drachen sacht mit den Fersen an und lenkte ihn auf die breite Mauerkrone des Burghofes zu.

xxx

"Harry James Potter!!! Wo zum _Henker_ hast du die ganze Nacht gesteckt?"

Charlies Augen sprühten förmlich Funken, als er Harry auf dem Wehrgang entgegen kam.

„Es ist NOVEMBER! Und niemand hat die Festung zu verlassen um in der Weltgeschichte rumzufliegen! NIEMAND! Schon gar nicht allein! Es ist viel zu gefährlich! Smoke ist noch jung, er kann mit den Stürmen noch nicht umgehen! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass ein _irrer Mörder_ da draußen sein Unwesen treibt, wie du sehr wohl weißt! Dein Verhalten ist leichtsinnig und dumm und in keinster Weise zu tolerieren. Und um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, vernachlässigst du deine Pflichten! Du hättest Eric um Mitternacht im Hort ablösen sollen. Aber nein! Der Herr macht einen kleinen Ausflug!"

Harry lehnte an Smokes Flanke und sah seinen Anführer mit mildem Interesse an, fragte sich, wie lange es wohl diesmal dauern würde. Da er nicht vorhatte, das Ende der Tirade abzuwarten, wartete er auf die Gelegenheit das Gebrüll zu unterbrechen. Als es kurz abbrach, weil Charlie Atem holen musste, nutze er die Chance.

„Bist du fertig?"

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und fing dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten an, den grauen Drachen von seinem Geschirr zu befreien, während die Tirade in seinem Rücken mit unverminderter Lautstärke weiterging. Eine Weile arbeitet er stumm weiter, ließ Charlie brüllen, dann:

„Er ist wieder da." Seine Stimme war ruhig und sachlich, trotzdem brachte sie seinen Kommandanten dazu, den Faden zu verlieren.

„Er? Wer..? Oh... Verdammt! Warum hat niemand etwas gesagt?"

„Er ist schon wieder weg. Tauchte drüben über den äußeren Inseln auf."

„Oh man... ist was passiert?"

„Nein. Smoke hat er bisher noch nie angegriffen... Das Blut ist stärker. Noch... Aber mir war ganz schön mulmig. Er ist fast anderthalb mal so groß." Er tätschelte Smokes Nase und entließ den Drachen in seine wohlverdiente Freiheit. „Wenn er sich jemals entscheiden sollte, die Verwandtschaft zu vergessen, dann haben wir keine Chance."

Charlie fluchte leise. „Wir hätten ihn töten sollen... Wenn du ihn nur nicht freigelassen hättest... Vielleicht sollten wir einen Jagdtrupp zusammenstellen, der sich der Sache annimmt. Es wäre für alle das Beste."

Harry wirbelte herum und funkelte Charlie kalt an.

„Nein! Das werde ich unter keinen Umständen zulassen." Er ließ seine grünen Augen über den Horizont wandern auf der Suche nach einem Drachen, der nie wieder heimkommen würde. Als er weitersprach, war seine Stimme leise und ausdruckslos.

„Er ist nicht böse. Sein Herz ist gebrochen."

Charlie sah Harry forschend an.

„Du warst wieder bei den Klippen."

Harry antwortete nicht, nahm statt dessen Smokes Geschirr und machte sich auf den Weg zum Hort.

„Harry."

„Warum fragst du, wenn du die Antwort kennst?"

„Warum gehst DU immer wieder dorthin? Warum quälst du dich so?"

„Es quält mich, NICHT dorthin zu gehen." Er verlagerte das Gewicht des Geschirrs, so dass er einen Arm frei hatte und zog das Schuppenstück aus der Manteltasche. Charlie nahm es und betrachtete es mit einem Seufzer.

„Das wievielte ist das? Du findest immer wieder Bruchstücke..."

Harry nahm ihm die Schuppe wieder ab und steckte sie zurück in den Mantel.

„Irgendwann werde ich mehr finden."

"Harry... Du musst dir endlich klar machen, dass er..."

"Nein! Sag es nicht. Sprich es nicht aus! Ich weiß was du sagen willst und ich will es nicht hören."

Charlie schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Harry war unerbittlich, was dieses Thema betraf.

„Also schön... Aber warte mit deinem nächsten Ausflug wenigstens bis zum Frühjahr. Versprich mir das."

„Ich werde es versuchen. Aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Jetzt würde ich gerne ins Bett."

xxx

Das Zimmer hatte sich in den Jahren seit er hier lebte auf subtile Art verändert. Es war nichts Gravierendes, wie die Farbe der Wände oder die Möbel. Es waren kleine Änderungen, die allmählich und völlig unbewusst kamen. Hatte es früher einzig Dracos Persönlichkeit wiedergespiegelt, war es jetzt voller Erinnerungen an die Liebe zweier Menschen, die füreinander alles bedeuteten. Harry bemerkte diese Änderungen nicht. Sie waren ihm nie wirklich aufgefallen. Die Dinge, die ihm auffielen wogen zu schwer, blendeten alles andere aus.

Das Bett, ungemacht wie immer, voller Erinnerung und dennoch leer.

Das alte Schwert, das in seiner Halterung an der Wand hing, von Tagen der Schlacht träumte und niemals wieder geführt werden würde.

Der Sessel am Fenster, verwaist, seit Dusty vor einem halben Jahr nach einem langen Katzenleben nicht mehr aufgewacht war. Der Verlust des alten Katers hatte Harry mehr geschmerzt, als er je für möglich gehalten hatte.

Er zog seine Stiefel aus und warf sie in die Ecke, der Mantel landete über dem Stuhl. Dann ging er zum Schreibtisch und öffnete eine der Schubladen, entnahm ihr ein hölzernes Kästchen, das er langsam öffnete. Auf dem alten, verblichenen Samt, mit dem die Schatulle ausgekleidet war lagen eine Handvoll unterschiedlich großer Schuppenstücke, eine zerbrochene Mantelspange in Form eine silbernen Schlange, ein Stück Leder vom Geschirr eines Drachen. Ein Knopf und drei Silbernägel, die vom Beschlag einer Schwertscheide stammten. Er schob eine der Schuppen beiseite und berührte den darunter liegenden Onyx. Der Edelstein war zerbrochen und aus seiner Fassung geschlagen worden. Harry unterdrückte ein leichtes Schaudern. Er legte die heute gefundene Schuppe zu den anderen, verschloss das Kästchen wieder und stellte es zurück an seinen Platz. Vielleicht hatte Charlie ja recht. Vielleicht war es falsch sich so zu quälen. Aber auch nach 19 Monaten brachte Harry es nicht über sich einfach zu vergessen, sich wie alle anderen einfach damit abzufinden.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um die trüben Gedanken zu vertreiben und zog den Rest seiner Kleider aus, warf sie achtlos auf den Boden. Er seufzte wohlig, als er zwischen die weichen Decken glitt. So müde... er hatte nicht gemerkt, wie sehr ihn sein Ausflug erschöpft hatte. Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke sank er in tiefen Schlaf...

xxx

Der Traum... immer der selbe Traum. Nicht jede Nacht, aber dennoch oft genug... Immer wieder die selbe Nacht... die Nacht, in der sein Leben sich verdunkelt hatte. Jene Juninacht vor anderthalb Jahren, in der sein Herz zum letzten Mal geschlagen hatte... Er hörte die Worte, als wären sie erst vor wenigen Minuten gesprochen worden. Spürte die Berührungen, schmeckte die Küsse...

_Mitternacht... die Fenster waren weit geöffnet um den Sommerwind einzulassen. Das Zimmer war erfüllt vom allgegenwärtigen Duft des Meeres, vom sanften Rauschen der Wellen, den gelegentlichen Rufen der Drachen. _

_Harry lag auf dem Bauch im Bett, die Decke nur lose über die Hüften drapiert und döste in der Wärme der Juninacht. Ein Drachenschrei vor dem Fenster ließ ihn etwas wacher werden und instinktiv im Bett neben sich nach dem vertrauten Körper seines Geliebten tasten. Als er nur das Laken spürte, schlug er die Augen auf, stützte sich auf den Ellbogen hoch und sah sich im Licht des Vollmondes um. Draco stand am Fenster und redete leise mit jemandem, Harry wusste, dass das einer der Drachen sein musste, die dort ihren üblichen Landeplatz hatten. _

„_Was machst du da?" Ein weiterer Gedanken bettelte um Aufmerksamkeit. „Und warum bist du angezogen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht... und vor nicht allzu langer Zeit warst du noch bei mir im Bett mit erfreulich wenig Kleidungsstücken am Körper."_

_Draco lachte leise. „Du hast wieder nicht zugehört, oder? Ich hab dir beim Abendessen gesagt, dass ich rüber nach Orkney muss. Heute Nacht."_

„_Hast du? Wo war ich denn da?"_

„_Das musst du Simon fragen, mit dem hast du dich unterhalten."_

„_Warum jetzt? Warum immer mitten in der Nacht?"_

_Silberne Augen wurde mit einem resignierten Seufzen verdreht._

„_Zum ungefähr siebenhundertdreiundachtzigsten Mal: Weil die Orkneys bewohnt sind. Und weil ein Drache am Tag zu sehr auffällt. Der Rat hat das vor über 2 Jahren beschlossen. Du hörst nur nie zu."_

„_Stimmt. Nicht, wenn Charlie schwadroniert." Harry setzte sich auf. „Und jetzt willst du mich verlassen? Wo ich doch morgen frei haben und wir den ganzen Tag im Bett bleiben könnten."_

_Draco setzt sich auf die Bettkante. „Sehr verlockendes Angebot. Gilt das nur heute?"_

„_Hm... mal sehen..." Harry ließ seine Finger über die hellblonden Haare gleiten, wickelte sich den dicken Zopf um die Hand und küsste seinen Freund langsam und tief._

„_... Versuch nicht, mich zu überreden, Potter."_

„_Keine Chance? Eine kleine Befehlsverweigerung?"_

„_Nein... besser nicht. Charlie würde nie wieder aufhören zu brüllen. Ich bin morgen Abend wieder da. Merk dir, woran du gerade denkst."_

„_Na schön... wenn ich dich so gar nicht überzeugen kann..." Ein Kuss auf die Nasenspitze - „Sei vorsichtig..." - ein Kuss auf das linke Augenlid - „...ich liebe dich..." - ein Kuss auf das rechte Augenlid - „...ich liebe dich..." - ein Kuss auf die Stirn - „...ich liebe dich..." - ein letzter Kuss auf die weichen Lippen, lang und mit dem Versprechen auf mehr und ein letztes Mal... „...ich liebe dich."_

_Draco lächelte. Harrys kleines Abschiedsritual brachte ihn fast dazu seine Meinung zu ändern. Er streichelte sacht über Harrys Gesicht. _

„_Ich liebe dich auch." Er stand auf und ging zum Fenster, glitt über die Fensterbank nach draußen auf den Rücken des wartenden Drachen. Harry schlang sich die Decke um die Hüften und folgte ihm. _

„_Hallo Amber." Er tätschelte dem rotgoldenen Drachenweibchen die Nase. „Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen, Malfoy und morgen Abend in diesem Bett da liegen und auf dich warten. Wehe, du kommst nicht."_

_Draco lachte. „Das werde ich. Leb wohl."_

Jene Küsse im Mondlicht, jenes „Ich liebe dich"... jenes „Leb wohl"... es war für alle Zeiten das Letzte.

TBC...

_I held you tight to me  
__But you slipped away  
__you promised to return to me  
__And I believed, I believed_

_(Within Temptation - The Promise)_

xxxx

A/N:  
Ich weiß, ein wenig optimistischer Anfang.

Wie immer kann ich euch nur um Geduld bitten und euch auf das Pairing und meine vorangegangenen Geschichten verweisen. Und auch diesmal gilt, manche Opfer, so schwer sie auch sein mögen, müssen gemacht werden.

Der Plot, so wie ich ihn bisher im Kopf habe ist düster aber nicht hoffnungslos ;o)

Ich hoffe, ihr findet Gefallen an diesem Sequel.

Eure Yulah

P.S. Kleine Info noch. Damit ich euch mit meinen Zeitsprüngen nicht vollkommen verwirren (ich schaff das gelegentlich bei mir selbst) hab ich eine Art Zeitrechnung eingebaut. VD heißt Voldemorts Death und ist als kleine Eselsbrücke gedacht, damit die Zeitrechnung hinhaut. Also VD 4 ist vier Jahre nachdem Voldi den Löffel geschmissen hat oder 4 Jahre nach Soul of a Dragon. Ich hätte auch SoaD 4 schreiben können, aber als Zeitrechnung innerhalb einer Geschichte passt der Todeszeitpunkt eines Despoten irgendwie besser fand ich. CU


	2. Chapter 1

Hallöchen, da bin ich schon wieder.  
Ihr glaubt aber nicht ernsthaft, dass ich euch jetzt schon verrate, was passiert ist, was noch passieren wird und wie es endet, oder?  
Dann könnte ich mir das ganze hier auch schenken. 'lach' 

Die nächsten 4 Kapitel werden jetzt erzählen, was in den letzten 4 Jahren passiert ist. Was dann kommt... wer weiß?  
(Gut, ICH weiß, aber ich kann schweigen. 'grins') Für alle, die es interessiert, ich schreibe gerade an Chap 7. Sehr dramatisch... ;o)

xxx

**Chapter 01**

Drei Jahre zuvor - Sommer VD 1

"Los George, komm schon. Trau dich. Er ist doch ganz zahm."

"Ich steige auf keinen Drachen, Charlie. Das hab ich dir schon tausendmal gesagt."

"Aber warum nicht? Es kann gar nichts passieren."

George schüttelte stur den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich seh sie mir an, ich streichle sie, ich helfe Bob sogar dabei sie zu behandeln, wenn sie nicht zu wild sind. Aber ich werde auf keinem Drachen reiten. Wenn es nach mir geht nie wieder. Die beiden Male, die ich hinter mir habe, reichen."

Charlie seufzte resigniert.

"Du weißt, dass du Mum und Dad nie besuchen kannst, wenn du nicht auf einen Drachen steigst, oder?"

"Das kann ich dann ja immer noch entscheiden, wenn es soweit ist. Im Moment geht es mir sehr gut hier, wo ich bin."

"Du bist hoffnungslos. Versuch es doch wenigstens mal."

Ginny, die bei Harry und Draco stand, die in einiger Entfernung auf der Brüstung saßen und Geschirre flickten, beobachtete ihre Brüder.

"Lass George doch einfach mal in Ruhe Charlie. Nicht jeder ist ein Drachenreiter."

"Aber er will es ja gar nicht erst versuchen! Wie kann man wissen, dass man etwas nicht mag, wenn man es nicht versucht?"

Harry mischte sich ebenfalls ein.

"Na, ich weiß ja auch, dass ich nicht von der Brüstung springen will und das hab ich auch noch nie ausprobiert. Oder halt! Warte... Doch. Ich wurde ja _runtergeschubst_!" Er warf Draco einen strengen Blick zu.

Der ignorierte ihn und wandt sich an Charlie.

"Ich weiß überhaupt nicht, warum du so versessen darauf bist, dass George fliegen lernt, Charlie."

"Du wolltest doch auch, dass Harry fliegen lernt."

"Nein, ich wollte, dass Harry aufhört zu jammern und sich zusammenreißt." Draco grinste. "Hat ja auch geklappt."

George brachte ein paar Schritte mehr zwischen sich und Charlie und setzte sich neben Draco, bei dem er sich sicherer fühlte als bei seinem älteren Bruder.

Während des letzten Jahres hatte er sich fast vollständig von seiner Gefangenschaft und der Folter erholt. Er war geistig und körperlich wieder gesund und er hatte die Verzweiflung verloren, die ihn im Anfang so gequält hatte. Dennoch würde er nie wieder der Alte sein. Er war stiller, ernster geworden. Und sehr viel vorsichtiger. Er ging keine Risiken ein. Früher wäre er auf Flames Rücken geklettert, noch bevor Charlie den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hätte. Jetzt war er vollkommen zufrieden damit die wunderschöne, riesige Echse aus der Ferne zu betrachten. Dabei fürchtete er sich nicht vor den Drachen. Im Gegenteil. Er hielt sich mit Vorliebe im Hort auf, kümmerte sich um die frisch geschlüpften Jungdrachen oder die werdenden Mütter. Und er wusste auch, dass er irgendwann nicht umhin kommen würde auf den Rücken eines Drachen zu steigen. Aber er würde bestimmen wann und es würde zu seinen Bedingungen geschehen.

Charlie seufzte. Er war froh, dass es seinem Bruder wieder gut ging, aber tief in seinem Herzen wünschte er sich den übermütigen Zwilling zurück. Doch der war mit Fred im Keller von Malfoy Manor gestorben.

"Ist ja schon gut. Ihr müsst mich nicht gleich vierteilen."

Ginny grinste.

"Wie schade. Ich wollte gerade in die Küche und mir Gregs großes Schlachtermesser leihen."

Sie wich seinem Schlag lachend aus und setzte sich neben George.

"Sag mal, großer Bruder, hat sich David eigentlich schon wieder zurück gemeldet? Ich wollte mir gestern ein Buch zurückholen, dass ich ihm vor ungefähr fünfhundert Jahren mal geliehen hab, aber er ist immer noch nicht da. Ich hab ihn auch schon ewig nicht gesehen."

David Mullins und sein Drache Spirit waren vor ein paar Wochen zu einem Flug aufgebrochen und seither nicht mehr gesehen worden.

Charlie verzog das Gesicht. "Nein. Aber eins sag ich dir, der Kerl kann sich auf was gefasst machen, wenn er zurück kommt. Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich ungefragt Urlaub nimmt und wochenlang verschwunden bleibt. Und langsam hab ich echt die Schnauze voll davon."

"Ach auf einmal? Das sind ja ganz neue Töne." Draco sah Charlie spöttisch an.

Harry sah auf. "Wer ist dieser David?"

Ginny grinste. "Einer der Reiter aus dem Hauptschwarm. Charlie wollte David vor zwei Jahren in unseren Schwarm stecken. Er und Draco hatten einen Riesenkrach deswegen, weil Dray sich geweigert hat, David aufzunehmen."

Harry wusste inzwischen, dass der Hauptschwarm das Sammelbecken all jener Drachenreiter war, die es nicht geschafft hatten, in einen der kleineren Schwärme aufgenommen zuwerden. Diese kleinen Schwärme waren die wahre Stärke der Drachenarmee. Kleine Gruppen aus fünf bis maximal zwölf eingeschworenen Gefährten, die sich blind aufeinander verließen und sich todesmutig jeder Gefahr entgegenstellten. Der Hauptschwarm hatte die Aufgabe die Festung und die Inseln zu schützen, sollten sie jemals angegriffen werden. Die Auswahl der Reiter eines Schwarmes lag in den Händen des Schwarmführers. Und Draco war als extrem kritisch und ungnädig bekannt.

"Und ich hatte Recht. Ich wusste, wie unzuverlässig Mullins ist."

"Ja, ja, ja. Ich weiß. Fang nicht wieder damit an. Das haben wir damals alles zur Genüge ausdiskutiert. Himmel. Harry, wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf, fang niemals an, mit Draco zu diskutieren. Er argumentiert dich in Grund und Boden und du schaffst es nicht mal ein 'aber' einzuwerfen."

"Dafür, dass du nicht zu Wort gekommen bist, hast du aber ne ganze Menge gebrüllt."

„Weil ich es nach wie vor nicht haben kann, wenn man meine Befehle verweigert."

„Mein liebster Charlie, als du mich vor drei Jahren überredet hast, den Schwarm zu übernehmen, hab ich dir vorher klipp und klar gesagt, dass ich das nur zu meinen Bedingungen tue. Davon abgesehen obliegt die Wahl der Mitglieder eines Schwarms einzig dem Schwarmführer, wie du sehr wohl weißt."

„Das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du einen Befehl deines direkten Vorgesetzten, der ich nun mal nach wie vor bin, nicht zu verweigern hast."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Hätte ich bloß nicht nach David gefragt. Das geht jetzt den Rest des Nachmittags so weiter."

In diesem Moment öffnete sich jedoch die Tür zum Wachtturm und Narcissa trat auf den Wehrgang.

„Hallo zusammen. Draco? Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?"

„Klar. Was gibt's?"

Sie lächelte ein wenig verlegen. „Unter vier Augen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ok..." Er legte Ashes Geschirr zur Seite und stand auf.

Narcissa lächelte den anderen entschuldigend zu. „Dauert nicht lange."

Draco folgte seiner Mutter in den Turm und die Treppe hinunter.

„Ist was passiert?"

„Nein. Aber es gibt etwas, das ich gern mit dir besprechen würde. Ich hätte bis heute Abend gewartet, aber es betrifft nicht mich allein und die andere Person kann nicht warten."

„Mum, muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

Sie lachte. „Keine Panik. Es ist nichts schlimmes." Sie waren an Narcissas Zimmer angekommen und traten ein. Drinnen stand jemand am Fenster und sah hinaus.

„Robert? Wir sind da."

Der Mann am Fenster drehte sich um und Draco erkannt erstaunt den Drachenheiler.

„Bob? Was machst du denn hier?"

Narcissa setzte sich auf den Sessel der neben dem Fenster stand und lächelte Bob aufmunternd an. „Er möchte dich etwas fragen, Liebes."

„Aha..." Der Drachenreiter sah Bob fragend an.

Der, sonst nie um Worte verlegen, stand da und zupfte am Saum seiner Ledertunika, als müsste er erst nach Worten suchen. Dann straffte er die Schultern und sah Draco direkt in die Augen.

„Ich möchte dich um die Hand deiner Mutter bitten."

Draco blinzelte und öffnet eine paar Mal den Mund, ohne das ein Ton herauskam. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er die Sprache wiederfand. „Bitte?" Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.

Narcissa lachte leise. „Robert und ich möchten heiraten. Es ist dir vielleicht aufgefallen, dass wir viel Zeit miteinander verbracht haben. Und jetzt hat er mich gefragt, ob ich seine Frau werden will und ich habe ‚ja' gesagt. Nur besteht er darauf, das du uns deinen Segen gibst."

Draco schüttelte leicht fassungslos den Kopf und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.

„Ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich sagen soll... Ist das nicht eigentlich die Aufgabe des Brautvaters... Ich meine, Kinder werden in der Regel nicht um ihre Meinung gefragt."

Bob schüttelte stur den Kopf. „Was andere machen interessiert mich nicht. Ich möchte deine Mutter heiraten und ich möchte es richtig tun. Also? Was sagst du?"

„Du fragst mich doch jetzt nicht im Ernst um meine Erlaubnis? Bob! Ihr seid erwachsen! Warum sollte es mir etwas ausmachen, wenn ihr heiratet? Wenn sie ‚ja' gesagt hat, dann versteh ich nicht, was _ich_ da noch zu sagen hätte." Langsam legte sich der erste Schock und Dracos Humor gewann wieder die Oberhand. „Wenn du dich allerdings nicht benimmst, werd ich dich mit meinem Schwert filetieren und an deinen Drachen verfüttern."

Narcissa lachte. Dabei wusste sie sehr genau, dass diese Aussage nur halb im Spaß gemeint war. Sie stand auf und legte Bob den Arm um die Taille.

"Wir wollte auch, dass du es als Erstes erfährst."

Draco betrachtete die beiden und lächelte. Sie passten optisch vielleicht nicht so perfekt zusammen, wie seine Eltern es getan hatten, aber sie strahlten schon jetzt mehr Liebe und Zufriedenheit aus, als er während seiner ganzen Kindheit jemals zu sehen bekommen hatte. Für Lucius war Narcissa ein Schmuckstück gewesen um sein eigenes Ansehen zu vermehren. Auch Bob betrachtete sie wie etwas unendlich Kostbares. Aber nicht als etwas, das es zu besitzen galt, sondern als etwas, das man pflegen und behüten musste.

Er grinste den Drachenheiler an. „Aber ich werd nicht Daddy zu dir sagen."

Bobs entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck entschädigte ihn für den Schock, den dieser ihm versetzte hatte.

„_Untersteh dich!"_

xxx

Eine halbe Stunde später schlenderte Draco wieder auf den Wehrgang. Die anderen saßen noch immer auf der Mauer und warteten gespannt auf seine Rückkehr.

„Und? Ist irgendwas passiert?" Harry blinzelte gegen die Sonne. Draco lachte, setzte sich neben seinen Freund und küsste ihn.

„Nein. Aber ich hab Neuigkeiten."

„Was denn? Erzähl! Ich sterbe vor Neugierde."

Draco sah Ginny amüsiert an.

"Tja, es sieht fast so aus als würde ich demnächst einen neuen Daddy bekommen." Er lachte, seine Silberaugen funkelten vergnügt.

"Einen neuen... Was? WER?!?"

"Da kommt ihr nie drauf."

Ginny überlegte fieberhaft. "Moment... gibt es irgendjemanden, dem Narcissa mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenkt als anderen... Hm... Sie versteht sich ja eigentlich mit allen gut... Und ich weiß ein halbes Dutzend Männer, die sie sofort nehmen würden..." Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Bruder.

„DU verbringst sehr viel Zeit mit ihr George! Gibt es da etwas das wir wissen sollten?"

„Ja klar. Ihr habt mich ertappt. Du hast doch ne Macke, Ginny!"

Es stimmte, das George und Narcissa sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Die Jahre gemeinsamer Gefangenschaft hatten ein Band geschmiedet, dass sie für immer verbinden würde.

Ginny grinste und maulte dann wieder ihren Schwarmführer an: „Och Mensch, Dray, jetzt komm schon! Mach es nicht so spannend!"

"Er heißt Robert."

"Robert? Welcher Robert?"

"McAllister."

Harry klappte den Mund auf und starrte Draco an. Ginny runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich kenn keinen Robert McAllister."

"Doch. Glaub mir. Du kennst ihn."

"Charlie? Kenne ich einen Robert McAllister?"

Charlie sah von Flames Klaue auf, die er mit einer groben Feile bearbeitete um gerissenes Horn abzuschmirgeln.

"Klar. Das ist Bobs voller Name."

Ginny schnappte nach Luft, dann sah sie zu Draco.

"BOB??? Unser Bob? Bob, der Drachenheiler?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Ja. Bob. Du weißt schon: Schotte. Sieht aus wie ein Waldschrat. Riecht immer leicht angekokelt."

"Ich fasse es nicht."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. In Gedanken versuchte er sich den bärbeißigen, behaarten Hünen und die sanfte, elegante Narcissa als Paar vorzustellen.

"Also auf alles wäre ich gekommen, aber darauf nicht."

Er sah Draco an. "Was hältst du denn davon?"

Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Sie ist alt genug, das selbst zu entscheiden, oder? Sie hat schon eine arrangierte Ehe hinter sich, bei der ja bekanntermaßen nicht viel Gescheites rausgekommen ist."

„Anwesende natürlich ausgeschlossen." warf George grinsend ein.

Draco neigte anmutig den Kopf. „Herzlichen Dank. Davon abgesehen betet Bob sie an und würde alles für sie tun. Solange es das ist, was sie will, misch ich mich nicht ein. Sie hat es verdient glücklich zu sein."

Ginny seufzte. "Ich hätte ja zu gern gesehen, wie er ihr den Antrag macht. Das muss unglaublich süß gewesen sein."

Sie erntete kollektives Stöhnen.

"Ach Männer! Keine Ahnung von Romantik." Sie drückte George das Geschirr an dem sie gearbeitet hatte in die Hand und stand auf. "Ich werd jetzt Angie suchen. Sie hat bestimmt mehr Verständnis, als ihr Pack! Und DIE Neuigkeit kann ich nicht für mich behalten!"

"Gin, wenn in zwei Tagen die ganzen Insel Bescheid weiß, sag ich Bob, dass du es warst, die gepetzt hat, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."

"Ja, ja. Mach dir nicht ins Hemd. Ich werd's nur Angie erzählen."

"Ja klar. Und die erzählt es Eric und der erzählt es Simon und dann können wir es auch gleich in drei Meter hohen, roten Buchstaben an die Mauer pinseln."

"Willst du damit andeuten, dass Simon eine alte Tratschtante ist, mein liebster Draco?"

"Wie könnte ich? Das wäre doch eine glatte Verleumdung, oder?"

Harry schnaubte. „Ich würde das eher als die reine Wahrheit bezeichnen. Simon ist das größte Waschweib diesseits des Äquators!"

"Hab ich da eben meinen Namen gehört?"

"Das war ja klar. Wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Ginny verdrehte die Augen. "Ich bin weg, Jungs."

Simon schlenderte näher und schaute von einem zum anderen.

"Wovon redet ihr? Ich hab nur meinen Namen gehört."

"Davon, dass es Zeit wird, dass du deinen Dienst anfängst."

"Willst du mich verarschen, Charlie? Was meinst du, wo ich gerade herkomme. Du hast sie ja wohl nicht mehr alle! Seit wann hab ich Doppelschichten?!"

"Seit jetzt, wenn du nicht ein bisschen aufpasst, mein Freund!"

"Was hab ich denn jetzt wieder getan?"

"Du bist respektlos! Überleg mal, mit wem du hier redest!"

"Ja, ja, reg dich mal wieder ab."

Draco grinste. "Er ist bloß sauer, weil Stella nicht da ist und auch noch ein paar Wochen weg bleiben wird. Unser furchtloser Anführer ist halt nicht mehr daran gewöhnt allein zu schlafen."

Charlie wurde puterrot.

"Das hat nicht das geringste mit Sex zu tun!"

Draco lächelte sanft. "Hab ich ein Wort über Sex gesagt?"

Charlie öffnete und schloss ein paar mal den Mund wie ein Goldfisch auf dem Trocknen, dann drehte er sich um und stapfte davon.

Simon lachte laut auf.

"Sauber ausmanövriert, Dray."

"Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du vermutlich den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hast." Harry grinste breit.

Draco streckte sich. "Er hat's halt nicht leicht. Eine Festung voller Leute, die nicht auf ihn hören und dann desertiert ihm auch noch die Frau."

"Er hätte sie ja begleiten können. Molly hätte sich bestimmt gefreut."

"Warum glaubst du, wollte er mich vorhin dazu überreden, auf den Drachen zu steigen?"

George spielte mit einer Niete die sich von einem der Geschirre gelöst hatte.

"Er brauchte ne Ausrede um ebenfalls zum Fuchsbau zu fliegen. Zugeben, dass er seine Frau vermisst und wieder zu Hause haben will kann er ja schlecht. Da würde sein Mr.-Obercool-Super-Mega-Macho-Image drunter leiden."

Simon grinste boshaft. "Na warte. Das kriegt er unter die Nase gerieben."

Er sah George an. "Kommst du mit?"

"Klar. Ich hab eh Hunger."

Harry sah den beiden nach. "Und schon wären wir allein."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und was sagt uns das?"

"Dass, so gern ich die Bekloppten alle hab, sie mir manchmal irrsinnig auf den Keks gehen mit ihrem Gesabbel. Und außerdem gibt es eine ganze Menge Sachen, die ich lieber mit dir allein mache." Harry grinste, dann zog er Draco an sich und küsste ihn.

xxx

Sechs Wochen später...

"Wollen Sie zur Hochzeit?"

Harry sah den Mann, der soeben hinter ihm die Festhalle betreten hatte fragend und etwas ratlos an. Eigentlich erübrigte sich die Frage. Narcissas gesamte Familie bestand aus Draco, der mit all ihren Freunden bereits vorne in der Halle saß, Bobs Verwandtschaft lebte in Schottland und würde nicht kommen und eigentlich warteten alle nur noch auf das Brautpaar.

Harry vermutete vielmehr, dass sich der Fremde einfach in dem Gewirr von Gängen verirrt hatte und überhaupt nicht hier sein wollte.

Kaum hatte er jedoch seinen Satz beendet, wurde er von einer großen, bärengleichen Pranke am Kragen gepackt.

"Der erste der lacht ist tot, ist das klar?"

"Bob?!?"

Harry starrte sein Gegenüber aus großen Augen an. Es schien tatsächlich Bob zu sein, nur dass er so vollkommen fremd aussah, dass Harry an ihm vorbei gegangen wäre. Die dichten, schwarzen Locken waren gekämmt und im Nacken ordentlich zusammengebunden. Alle angesengten, verbrannten Stellen waren sorgfältig herausgeschnitten. Umwogten die Haare ihn sonst wie die Mähne eines Löwen, lagen sie jetzt ordentlich und glänzend an Ort und Stelle. Die gleiche Behandlung hatte der gewaltige, dichte Bart erhalten. Er war ausgebürstet, von Brandstellen befreit und Teile des Bartes waren sorgfältig geflochten und gaben Bob ein sehr kriegerisches, irgendwie wikingermäßiges Aussehen. Harry ließ seinen Blick langsam tiefer wandern. Ein weißes Hemd mit breiten Manschetten und quer über der Brust eine Schärpe mit dem Tartan des McAllister-Clans. Und darunter...

"Ein _Kilt_?" Simon starrte von seinem Platz aus entgeistert auf das karierte Kleidungsstück und die nackten, knubbeligen Knie, die zwischen dem Saum des Schottenrocks und dem oberen Ende der langen, grauen Wollstrümpfe zu sehen waren.

Ginny, die neben im saß, versetzte ihm einen Schlag.

"Reiß dich zusammen. Wenn auch nur einer kichert, kann ich mich nicht mehr beherrschen."

"Ja, aber ein Kilt?!? Ich wusste nicht mal, dass er Schotte ist..."

Stella lehnte sich näher zu den beide.

"Alter Highlandadel. Und er ist verdammt stolz darauf, also wenn euch euer Leben lieb ist, lacht bloß nicht."

"Bob ein Highlander. Ich fasse es nicht." Simon schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da kann man jahrelang mit jemandem zusammen leben und entdeckt immer wieder neue Facetten."

Charlie, der am Kopfende der Halle stand und die laut geflüsterte Unterhaltung mitbekam warf ihnen einen mörderischen Blick zu.

"Könnt ihr euren Kaffeeklatsch vielleicht auf später verschieben?"

Simon setzte sich sofort kerzengerade hin und faltete die Hände im Schoß. Ginny kicherte.

"Sshht. Gott hat gesprochen." zischte Simon ihr zu.

Draco, der auf der anderen Seite neben Ginny saß grinste.

"Mummy, mir ist warm. Kann ich nicht spielen gehen?" Ben zupfte an Stellas Ärmel und sah sie flehend an.

"Gleich, Schatz. Es dauert hoffentlich nicht mehr lange."

"Es ist aber auch echt heiß hier drin." Simon sah zu den hohen Fenstern. "Kann mal einer ein Fenster aufmachen?"

Die Festhalle, kleiner als der große Speisesaal und wesentlich seltener benutzt wurde auf einer Seite von riesigen, prachtvollen Buntglasfenstern begrenzt, die ihr zusammen mit den Bankreihen das Aussehen einer Kapelle gaben. Da die Fenster nach Südosten gingen, war der kleine Saal im Sommer einer der heißesten Räume der ganzen Festung, die ansonsten auch im Hochsommer angenehm kühl blieb. Jetzt war der Raum mit Dutzenden von Menschen besetzt und die Luft wurde immer stickiger.

Charlie warf Simon einen bösen Blick zu. Dann sah er den Druiden entschuldigend an, der neben ihm stand und die Zeremonie durchführen würde. Der alte Mann in der nachtblauen Robe hatte seine Hände in den weiten Ärmeln verschränkt und wirkte vollkommen gelassen.

"Es ist tatsächlich recht warm. Mach das Fenster ruhig auf, mein Sohn."

Simon grinste triumphierend. "Sag ich doch." Er winkte Eric zu, der den Fenstern am nächsten saß. "Mach mal auf."

"Der erste gute Vorschlag, den ich heute höre."

Bob war mit Harry den Gang raufgekommen und stellte sich jetzt neben den Druiden, während Harry eilig auf seinen Platz neben Draco flüchtete. Ginny, die sich plötzlich aus nächster Nähe mit Bobs haarigen Knien konfrontiert sah, biss sich auf die Unterlippe um nicht doch noch die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Draco warf ihr von der Seite einen amüsierten Blick zu. "Sei tapfer, Gin. Du schaffst das."

"Ich hoffe... Ich bin nur froh, dass die Zwillinge bei ihrem Vater sind. Die würden bestimmt nicht ihren Mund halten."

"Stell dir vor Greg wäre Schotte, dann hätte er bei eurer Hochzeit auch nen Kilt getragen."

Sie wimmerte. "Oh Harry, _musstest_ du das sagen?" Ihre Unterlippe hatte gefährlich zu zittern angefangen und es war offensichtlich, dass sie nur knapp vor einem Lachanfall stand. Bob hatte die Stirn gerunzelt und musterte Ginny lauernd. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick etwas starr und jeder in ihrer Nähe schien die Luft anzuhalten. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden...

Zum Glück für alle Beteiligten wurden in diesem Moment die Flügeltüren weit geöffnet um die Braut einzulassen.

Narcissa blieb einen Moment lang in der Tür stehen und sah lächelnd auf den Mann, der sie am anderen Ende des Ganges erwartete. Sie trug ein langes, taubengraues Kleid, das am Saum, am Kragen und an den Säumen der weit geschnittenen Ärmel mit verschlungener, silberner Stickerei verziert war. Es betonte ihre Größe und ihren schlanke Taille und ließ das Silbergrau ihrer Augen strahlen. Ihre langen, blonden Haare fielen in weichen Wellen um ihre Schultern und auf ihren Rücken und ein schmaler Kranz aus weißen Sternblumen war der einzige Schmuck, den sie trug. Ein Strauß aus den selben Blumen lag in ihrem Arm. Sie wirkte auf alle Anwesenden jung, wunderschön und unendlich glücklich. Niemand, der sie sah, wäre auf die Idee gekommen, dass sie erst wenige Tage zuvor ihren 50. Geburtstag gefeiert hatte, und dass die letzten Jahre ihres Lebens nur Schmerz und Leid beinhaltet hatten. Noch überraschter wären sie vermutlich gewesen, wenn sie von dem kleinen Geheimnis gewusst hätten, in das Narcissa bisher nur ihren zukünftigen Mann und ihren Sohn eingeweiht hatte.

Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, dann schritt sie langsam durch den Gang auf den Mann zu, der ihr Herz wieder zum Leben erweckt hatte.

xxx

"Mama, warum hat Bob ein Kleid an?"

Monas Frage war unschuldig, neugierig. Sie hatte ihren Kopf zur Seite geneigt, in einer Geste, die sie ihrer Mutter abgeschaut hatte und betrachtete den Drachenheiler, der in der Mitte des großen Saals mit seiner neuen Frau tanzte. Ihre Frage war ernst gemeint und sie hatte eine ernste Antwort erwartet. Was sie nicht erwartet hatte war, dass ihr Mutter den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme legte und laut zu lachen anfing.

"Mum?"

Ginny sah ihre Tochter an und schüttelte hilflos den Kopf, unfähig auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Das Lachen, dass sei seit zwei Stunden so krampfhaft unterdrückt hatte, bahnte sich einen Weg und ließ sich durch nichts mehr zurückhalten.

Mona sah ihre Mutter verwirrt an, warf ihrer Schwester einen Blick zu, die aber nur Augen für Narcissas Kleid hatte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war zwar erst 6 Jahre alt, aber ihr wurde schon jetzt klar, dass es sich einfach nicht lohnen konnte erwachsen zu werden.

Simon tätschelte Ginny beruhigend den Rücken und zwinkerte Mona zu.

"Bob trägt ein Kleid, damit wir alle seine wunderschönen Knie bewundern können."

"SIMON!"

Ginny versetzte ihm einen Schlag und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen.

Draco verdrehte die Augen. "Sie wird nie wieder aufhören zu lachen, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst, Simon."

"Aber mal im Ernst. Schotte hin oder her. Wer solche Knie hat, sollte keine Röcke tragen."

"Na, deine Knie gewinnen auch keinen Schönheitswettbewerb."

"Woher kennst du meine Knie, Potter?"

"Simon, jeder kennt deine Knie."

"Gar nicht!"

"Doch. Allein in dem Jahr, das ich jetzt hier lebe bist du schon fünf Mal nackt über den Hof beziehungsweise durch die Festung gerannt. Ich kenne jedes deiner Körperteile. Zumindest vom Sehen."

Draco lachte. "Dein Körper ist das bestgehütete Geheimnis der westlichen Hemisphäre, Simon. Weißt du warum? Es wird von so vielen Personen gehütet."

Simon streckte Draco die Zunge raus.

"Du bist ja nur sauer, weil du meinen Prachtkörper nicht mehr anfassen darfst, sondern dich mit Gucken begnügen musst."

"Oh verdammt! Du hast mich erwischt. Bin ich wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

"Tja, wer mich einmal hatte, vergisst das nie wieder. Au! Was soll denn das?"

Ginny hatte sich, während die Unterhaltung um sie herum weiterging, von ihrem Lachanfall erholt und bewarf Simon jetzt mit Weintrauben.

"Wir wollen das nicht wissen, O'Leary! Deine Selbstüberschätzung kannst du dir für deine diversen Lover aufheben."

"Was heißt denn hier Selbstüberschätzung? Bisher hat sich noch keiner beschwert."

Draco verdrehte die Augen und blendete sich aus der Unterhaltung aus, von der er wusste, dass sie noch ewig so weitergehen würde. Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Halle wandern und betrachtete die Feiernden. Seine Augen blieben an Charlie und Paul hängen, die sich an der Seitentür mit Alan, einem der Drachenreiter aus Pauls Schwarm unterhielten, der die Halle vor wenigen Minuten in voller Montur betreten hatte. Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. Dann stand er auf.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz."

Er durchquerte die Halle und blieb neben Paul stehen.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Die Patrouille mit der Alan unterwegs war, hat Spirit gefunden, David Mullins' Drachen. Aber wir sollten das nicht hier besprechen. Lasst uns in mein Büro gehen."

xxx

"Wir hätten sie gar nicht mehr als Drachen erkannt und wären einfach weitergeflogen, wenn unsere Tiere nicht vollkommen aufgeregt gewesen wären. Ihr wisst ja, wie sie auf tote Artgenossen reagieren. Die Verwesung war schon sehr weit fortgeschritten. Ich schätze mal, zwei Monate liegt sie da bestimmt schon. Und bei der Hitze, die im Moment herrscht... "

"Seid ihr denn absolut sicher, dass es sich bei dem Kadaver um Spirit handelt?"

Alan nickte. Dann zog er etwa aus seinem Mantel.

"Hier. Das ist alles, was vom Geschirr noch erkennbar war."

Es war eine silberne Schnalle, in die das Wappen von Inis Draig graviert war. Ein breiter Streifen schwarzes Leder war durch die Schnalle gezogen und auf der Unterseite konnte man kleine Schuppenstückchen sehen. Jedes Drachengeschirr nahm im Laufe der Zeit diese hauchdünnen Bruchstücke an, die sich immer wieder von den Schuppen der Drachen lösten. Sie schimmerten wie Perlmutt und klebten an allem.

Paul zog eine der kleinen Schuppen ab. "Perlweiß... Eine seltene Farbe bei Drachen."

"Ja. Darum sind wir sicher, dass es Spirit ist. Erics Storm ist der einzig andere Drache dieser Färbung hier im Moment. Und er ist sicher im Hort."

"Irgendwelche Spuren von David?"

"Nein." Alan schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber da ist noch etwas, dass ich euch nicht erzählt habe... Es sah fast aus, als ob Spirits Unterseite aufgeschlitzt worden wäre. Vom Bauch bis zum Hals. Die Organe waren zum größten Teil schon von Raubvögeln und anderen Aasfressern rausgezerrt worden und dabei sind die Wundränder weiter ausgerissen, daher können wir nicht mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit sagen, wie es zu dem Schnitt oder Riss kam."

"Ein anderer Drache vielleicht? Außerhalb der Barriere sind sie sehr territorial."

"Dachten wir auch zuerst. Aber dafür ist der Schnitt eigentlich zu präzise. Und es gibt noch etwas."

Charlie trommelte ungeduldig mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte. Draco schwieg. Er kannte Alan nicht besonders gut, aber er sah ihm an, dass etwas ihn zutiefst erschreckt hatte, und dass er Zeit brauchte, bevor er es aussprach.

"Ihr Kopf..."

"Was ist mit ihrem Kopf?"

"Er war abgetrennt. Wir haben ihn nirgendwo gefunden."

Charlie starrte Alan an. "Was heißt das? Abgetrennt? Von einem Raubtier, oder was meinst du?"

"Nein. Er war abgeschlagen. Mit einem Schwert oder einer Axt."

"Denkst du, dass David..."

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, Charlie. Das ist unlogisch. Zum einen, wie soll er den Kopf allein fortgeschafft haben? Der bloße Schädel wiegt mehr als ein Mensch, ein intakter Kopf, mit Fleisch und Muskeln fast das doppelte. Und zweitens ist David Mullins einer von uns. Er hat seine Fehler, aber er hat seinen Drachen geliebt."

Draco nickte.

"Ich muss Paul in dem Punkt Recht geben, Charlie. Alles, was Alan sagt klingt danach, dass sie angegriffen wurden. Alles andere macht keinen Sinn. Mullins hätte Spirit nicht getötet. Nicht einfach so. Und gesetzt den Fall, sie ist abgestürzt und er wollte sie von ihrem Leiden erlösen, dann hätte er den Kopf nicht mitgenommen. In jedem Fall hätte er Kontakt zu uns aufgenommen. Sie haben den Drachen in einem Wald nahe der Küste gefunden. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen, die Druiden auf Orkney zu benachrichtigen. Und wo ist Mullins selbst? Irgendetwas an dieser Sache stimmt ganz und gar nicht."

"Du denkst, dass jemand David entführt haben könnte? Jemand, der zuerst seinen Drachen getötet hat? Und der den Kopf als Trophäe mitgenommen hat? Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit hergeholt?"

"Ich denke überhaupt nichts, Charlie. Ich sag nur, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Charlie nickte langsam.

„Wir werden den Fundort genauer untersuchen. Vielleicht findet sich etwas. Spuren eines Kampfes oder sonst was. Und vielleicht finden wir auch David."

„Hoffen wir es."

TBC...

xxx

A/N:

P.S. An all die lieben Reviewer da draußen, ihr seid ja alle sowas von süß. Das hat mir in den letzten 2 Jahren echt gefehlt. Fühlt euch alle geknuddelt.

Hey Shenen. Keine Ahnung, wie viele Chaps es diesmal werden. Das ist bei mir immer schwer zu sagen. ;o) Im Moment schätze ich so 15 bis 20. Aber das hab ich bei SoaD am Anfang auch behauptet und dann sind es 33 geworden. Also lass dich überraschen.

Kiralein? Was macht dein Herz? Besorg dir lieber schon mal ne Großpackung Baldrian, du wirst sie brauchen können. ;o)

Hey Schokokeks, ich bin deinem Hinweis mal nachgegangen. Also, bei mir funktioniert es einwandfrei. Ich kann mich komplett durch die Story klicken. Hast du mal das Dropdown-Menu mit den Chaptertiteln versucht? Falls nochmal jemand Probleme haben sollte: SoaD steht auch komplett in meiner Yahoogroup. Ein Link dahin ist auf meiner ProfilePage hier.  
HoaD werd ich über kurz oder lang auch da posten. Zusätzlich zu hier, versteht sich. ;o)

Bis die Tage bei Chapter 2.

H & K

Eure Yulah


	3. Chapter 2

Weiter geht's. 

Auf Wunsch einer einzelnen Dame (‚grins') und weil ich im Moment gut voran komme (bin bei Chap 9) und weil ich ja gar nicht so bin hier schon der nächste Teil.

Jetzt beginnen die wilden Spekulationen. ‚lach' Ich bin schon sehr gespannt. Was euren Verdacht wegen Narcissas & Bobs Geheimnis angeht: Ihr hattet Recht! Etwa 6 Monate nach der Hochzeit erblickte Greta Cassiopeia McAllister das Licht der Welt. Da ihre Geburt im Verlauf der Geschichte nicht weiter beschrieben wird, erzähl ich euch das mal schnell hier. ;o)

Viel Spaß mit Chap 2!

Eure Yulah

xxx

**Chapter 02**

Ein Jahr später - Sommer VD 2

Harry saß auf der Brüstung des Wehrganges und döste im Schatten des Wachtturms. Es war seit Tagen unerträglich heiß und er hatte nur wenig Ambitionen irgendetwas zu tun. Die übliche Geräuschkulisse des Drachenhortes, das Rauschen der Wellen gegen die Klippen und die heiseren Schreie der Möwen lösten ein warmes Gefühl von Geborgenheit in ihm aus. Er war Zuhause.

Er hatten den ganzen Vormittag über mit Smoke, seinem jungen Drachen trainiert und genoss es jetzt, einfach eine Weile nichts zu tun.

Smoke war gerade zwei Jahre alt geworden und noch übermütig und kaum zu bändigen. Es dauerte jedes Mal ewig, bis Harry ihm das komplizierte Geschirr angelegt und die Echse so weit beruhigt hatte, dass er auf ihren Rücken steigen konnte. Und war er erst mal oben, fingen die Probleme erst an. Smoke, nicht an das Geschirr oder einen Menschen auf seinem Rücken gewöhnt, tat alles, um seinen Reiter loszuwerden. Inzwischen konnte Harry gar nicht mehr zählen, wie oft er schon im Meer oder im Hof gelandet war bei dem Versuch den Drachen unter Kontrolle zu halten. Sehr zur Freude und zum nicht enden wollenden Spott seiner Freunde, die bei den täglichen Trainingsstunden zusahen, Harry anfeuerten und Wetten abschlossen, wie lange er diesmal im Sattel blieb. Manchmal begleitete Draco ihn mit Ashes, aber selbst die Anwesenheit seines fast anderthalb mal so großen Bruders hielt Smoke nicht davon ab mit Harry um die Herrschaft zu kämpfen. Wie Draco selbst es geschafft hatte Ashes unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der nicht nur größer und wesentlich kräftiger, sondern auch launischer und sehr viel aggressiver war, würde Harry ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. Es gab Tage, da zweifelte er daran, dass er es jemals zum Drachenreiter schaffen würde. Heute war Smoke jedoch wegen der Hitze ungewöhnlich friedlich gewesen und hatte ihm nur ein unfreiwilliges Bad beschert. In der Regel machte er Luftsprünge, schlug Salti, tauchte halb in die Wellen ein und unternahm alles, um seinen Reiter abzuwerfen. Dabei liebte er seinen Herrn heiß und innig, schmuste sich an ihn heran, wann immer Harry in seine Nähe kam, ließ sich mit Fischen füttern und rollte sich auf den Rücken wie ein Hund, um am Bauch gekratzt zu werden. In diesen Momenten vergaß Harry die Schrammen und Schwielen, die blauen Flecke und salzverkrusteten Klamotten. Und auch seine Drohungen Smoke zu Sushi oder Hundefutter zu verarbeiten. In diesen Momenten fühlte er nur innige, tiefe Liebe zu dem Drachen und konnte sich um nichts in der Welt vorstellen, sich von dem Tier zu trennen.

Er lächelte leicht vor sich hin ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

"Dummes Tier." murmelte er liebevoll.

"Ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht."

Harry schlug die Augen auf und sah sich nach der entrüsteten Stimme um. Simon stand vor ihm und sah ihn aus hellblauen Augen gespielt anklagend an.

"Sorry. Ich meinte nicht dich. Wobei... Wem der Schuh passt..." Harry grinste.

Simon erwiderte das Grinsen, nicht im mindesten böse. Wenn Harry eins gelernt hatte in den letzten Jahren, dann, dass es so gut wie nichts gab, das Simon O'Leary die Laune verderben konnte.

Der Drachenreiter setzte sich auf die Brüstung neben Harry und biss in einen Apfel.

"Und von wem _hast_ du jetzt gesprochen?"

"Smoke."

"Ah, hätte ich mir denken können. Hat dich wieder abgeworfen, was?"

"Aber nur einmal heute!"

"Bravo. Bei dem Tempo hast du es bald geschafft. Noch drei oder vier Jahre, dann können wir anfangen dich richtig zu trainieren."

Harry verzog das Gesicht.

"Na, danke. Das sind ja sehr aufmunternden Prognosen. Bist du nie abgeworfen worden?"

"Natürlich nicht!"

"Simon..." Harry trat nach seinem Freund, der ihm lachend auswich.

"Na gut. War nur'n Witz. Ich hab die ersten Monate auch mehr im Wasser als auf Freckles Rücken verbracht. Er ist immer durch diesen Felsbogen drüben bei den Fischgründen geflogen und hat mich abgestreift." Simon grinste. "Hat mir ständig die Klamotten zerrissen das Mistviech."

"Und ich hab schon befürchtet, ich wäre der Einzige, der sich so dämlich anstellt."

"Nein, Kumpel. Das machen alle durch. Naja, die meisten. Es gibt ein paar Ausnahmen."

"Zum Beispiel? Charlie?"

Simon lachte laut auf. "Nein, der nun wirklich nicht. Unser furchtloser Anführer hat sich bei einem Sturz sogar das Bein gebrochen und hat Celeste wochenlang damit genervt, dass er NIE wieder auf den Rücken eines Drachen steigt. Stella zieht ihn heute noch damit auf. Sie ist allerdings ein Naturtalent. Naja, kein Wunder eigentlich. Sie ist hier aufgewachsen und hat auf Jinxy das Reiten gelernt. Danach war es ein Kinderspiel. Sowieso haben die Leute, die auf einem alten Drachen lernen worauf es ankommt bessere Karten, wenn sie später ein Jungtier bekommen. Dray hat mit Ashes auch nie Probleme gehabt, nachdem er von Amber schon alles gelernt hatte. Aber er ist eh der Einzige, der mit diesem grünen Vieh aus der Hölle zu Rande kommt."

"Stimmt." Harry dachte kurz an den Flug damals nachdem er Voldemort besiegt hatte... Ashes hatten ihn nur aus einem Grund auf seinem Rücken geduldet, weil er Dracos Seele in ihm gespürt hatte.

"Mach dir auf jeden Fall nichts draus, mein Freund. Du kriegst das auch auf die Reihe. Das haben schon ganz andere geschafft. Ich hab manchmal den Eindruck, die Drachen machen das, um auszutesten, wie weit sie bei dir gehen können. Und du bist einfach zu gut für diese Welt."

"Na, herzlichen Dank."

"Lass dir von deinem Süßen Unterricht in Sachen Durchsetzungsvermögen geben. Dray lässt sich von niemandem auf der Nase herumtanzen. Auch nicht von einer übergroßen Eidechse."

Simon grinste ihn fröhlich an und aß weiter seinen Apfel.

Harry musterte seinen Freund von der Seite und wurde wieder einmal daran erinnert, wie seltsam es war, dass er sich ausgerechnet mit Simon so gut vertrug. Sie liebten beiden den selben Mann... und für jeden anderen wäre das ein unüberwindbares Problem gewesen. Nicht für Simon. Er akzeptierte, dass er verloren und Harry gewonnen hatte und sagte kein weiteres Wort darüber. Er hatte niemals irgendetwas versucht um die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Draco zu sabotieren und Harry wusste, dass er sich hundertprozentig und blind auf ihn verlassen konnte. Er war nicht sicher, ob er das umgekehrt auch geschafft hätte.

"Und? Was treibt dich aus deinem Bett? Du hast doch frei heute, oder?"

"Ach weißt du, wenn das Bett zu voll wird, sollte man gehen."

Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Und wie darf ich das verstehen?"

"Naja, wenn man wach wird und findet ZWEI Kerle neben sich und hat keine Ahnung wie die da hin kommen... Ich hab es vorgezogen zu gehen."

"Zwei Kerle? Liebe Güte... Du kriegst den Hals auch nicht voll, was?"

Simon warf den Rest des Apfels über die Schulter ins Meer.

"Wenn ich mich wenigstens _erinnern_ könnte! Aber nein, es ist alles weg."

"Ich hab da nen guten Tipp. Lass den Whiskey weg. Das könnte helfen."

"Meinst du? Aber ohne macht es doch nur halb so viel Spaß."

"Na, ich weiß nicht. Ich merk eigentlich ganz gerne noch, was ich tue."

"Du hättest aber auch schlechte Karten. Mich hat Dray schon rausgeschmissen, weil ich getrunken hatte. Nackt. Im Januar."

Harry lachte. Inzwischen machte es ihm nicht mehr wirklich etwas aus zu hören, was Draco vor ihrer Beziehung gemacht hatte. Im Anfang hatte er noch jedes Mal heißglühende Eifersucht gespürt. Mittlerweile wusste er nur zu gut, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, dass Draco mit Leib und Seele sein war.

"Tja, selbst schuld würde ich sagen. Draco hat eben Stil und Klasse. Da hast du keine Schnitte."

"Ganz schön hochnäsig, Potter."

Harry grinste schief.

"Tröste dich. Unter uns, ich hab auch schon auf dem Fußboden geschlafen."

"Tatsache? Wow! Und ich dachte, ihr beiden streitet nie."

"Oh doch. Und wie. Laut und deutlich. Aber jeder Streit bietet Gelegenheit für eine ausgiebige Versöhnung, wenn du verstehst..."

"Allerdings. Nur zu gut." Simon seufzte. "Vielleicht sollte ich auch endlich mal sesshaft werden und mich auf einen Kerl festlegen. Aber die Auswahl ist so groß..."

"Ich dachte dein Wahlspruch lautet: Es ist genug Simon für alle da."

"Wenn _ich_ das sage krieg ich jedes Mal Schläge von Ginny, der kleine Mistkröte." Simon grinste. "Wenn sie noch zu haben wäre, könnte ich durchaus schwach werden."

Harry schnaubte.

"Ja bestimmt! Ihr würdet euch innerhalb von drei Wochen gegenseitig umbringen."

"Aber diese drei Wochen wären heiß, mein Freund."

Er hob den Kopf, als in diesem Moment drei Drachen über der Festung auftauchten.

"Ah, wenn man vom Teufel spricht."

Harry sah ebenfalls auf und erkannte Blade, Ashes und Rusty, einen jungen Roten, der erst seit kurzem zum Schwarm gehörte, die nebeneinander auf der Mauer landeten.

"Willkommen Zuhause, oh edle Krieger. Habt ihr mir was mitgebracht?"

Ginny sprang von Blades Rücken Simon direkt vor die Füße. Sie schob ihren Schal zurück und warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, entließ ihren Drachen dann, damit er sich im Hort von seinem Geschirr befreien ließ.

Simon sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Was ist los? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Geist gesehen."

"So fühl ich mich auch."

Harry setzte sich auf und schob Ashes Nase zur Seite, die in seiner Tasche nach getrocknetem Fisch fahndete. Draco war ebenfalls abgestiegen und lehnte sich jetzt gegen die Flanke des großen Drachen, während er die Kapuze vom Kopf schob und den Schal aufwickelte. Harry fiel sofort auf, wie blass er war.

"Was ist passiert?"

„Wir haben Sapphire gefunden."

Harrys Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Kevin Donnahue, einer der Reiter aus Angelinas Schwarm war vor drei Monaten zusammen mit seinem Drachen Sapphire von einer Patrouille nicht wieder zurückgekehrt. Er war der fünfte innerhalb des letzten Jahres gewesen, der spurlos verschwand.

Simon sah Draco an, jede Spur von Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Kevin war sein Cousin.

„Und?"

„Wie bei den anderen. Der Kopf fehlt, das Herz auch... Und keine Spur von Kevin. Eric und Sam sind dageblieben um Sapphire zu... um ihren Körper fortzuschaffen. Und um nach Spuren zu suchen."

Harry schauderte. Genauso war es bei drei der anderen vier Vermissten gewesen. Alles was man fand waren die enthaupteten, ausgeweideten Kadaver der Drachen. Die verstümmelten Leichen der Reiter hatte man jedes Mal erst Tage oder Wochen später an weit von ihren Drachen entfernten Orten gefunden.

„Wer tut so etwas?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Aber wer immer es ist, weiß, _was_ er tut. Es werden immer nur Reiter angegriffen, die allein und mit alten oder sehr jungen Drachen unterwegs sind."

„Jemand von hier?"

„Nein. Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen... Niemand hier würde so etwas tun..." Draco sah an Harry vorbei in den Innenhof.

„Da sind Bob und Charlie..."

Der Kommandeur der Drachenarmee und der Drachenheiler kamen die ausgetretenen Stufen zum Wehrgang hoch.

"Wo zum Donnerwetter habt ihr gesteckt?!? Ihr hättet schon vor zwei Tagen zurück sein sollen!"

Charlie brüllte los, kaum dass er die oberste Stufe erreicht hatte.

"Wir wurden aufgehalten."

Dracos Stimme war kühl und gelassen. Wie üblich ließ er sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, von den allseits bekannten Temperamentsausbrüchen seines Anführers.

"Und wo sind Sam und Eric?"

"Charlie, müssen wird das hier im Hof besprechen?"

"Nein. Gehen wir in mein Büro."

Charlie war der Ausdruck in Dracos Augen ebenso wenig entgangen wie das leichenblasse Gesicht des jungen Drachenreiterkadetten, für den das die erste Patrouille gewesen war.

"Braucht ihr mich?"

Ginny zog ihre Handschuhe aus und steckte sie in den Gürtel.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Nein. Ich sag dir Bescheid, wenn doch. Josh, du kannst auch gehen. Kümmere dich um Rusty und dann nimm dir den Rest des Tages frei."

Der junge Mann nickte schweigend, tätschelte mit zitternden Fingern den Hals seines Drachen. Harry sah ihn mitfühlend an. Er konnte sich vorstellen wie Josh sich fühlen musste. Noch vor einer Woche hatte er vor Stolz regelrecht geglüht, als Charlie ihm sagte, dass er in Zukunft zu Dracos Schwarm gehören würde. Er war erst 19 und betete Draco an, setzte alles daran, seinem Idol näher zu sein und zu werden wie er. Harry musste jedes Mal lachen, wenn er sah, wie der junge Mann Draco aus großen Augen bewundernd anstarrte und jedes Wort, jede Geste in sich aufsog. Jetzt war er blass und verstört, hielt sich am Geschirr des Drachen fest, um nicht umzukippen.

Harry lächelte ihn warm an und sprang von der Brüstung.

"Na komm, ich helf dir."

"Nimmst du Ashes mit, Harry?"

"Du willst mich wohl unbedingt loswerden, was?"

Draco lachte leise und küsste Harry sanft.

"Sei lieb. Ich kann mich im Moment nicht um ihn kümmern und er lässt sonst niemanden an sich ran. Dich mag er."

"Ja, ja. Ich steck mir noch ein bisschen Petersilie hinters Ohr." Harry erwiderte den Kuss, dann nahm er Ashes Leitzügel aus Dracos schlanker Hand und sah seinem Gefährten nach, der zusammen mit seinem Stiefvater Charlie folgte, der schon voran gegangen war.

Dann wandt er sich an Josh.

"Na los. Bringen wir die Drachen weg und dann besorgen wir dir etwas zu essen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du es brauchen."

xxx

"Das ist der Fünfte... Erst David, dann kurz hintereinander Josie und Miguel, dann Jason und jetzt Kevin. Und bis auf Spike und Jason haben wir alle Drachen und ihre Reiter innerhalb von maximal drei Monaten nach dem Verschwinden gefunden. Die Drachen abgeschlachtet und ausgeweidet, die Reiter zu Tode gefoltert. Wer um alles in der Welt macht sowas? Und warum?"

Draco schob einige lose Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr und schloss die Augen. Er fühlte sich nach dem Grauen des Vormittags unendlich müde.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Charlie. Die Spuren waren alt. Wir haben nichts gefunden. Nichts, was uns irgendetwas sagen könnte. Nichts außer Sapphire... Und sie lag schon lange dort."

Charlie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

"Armes altes Mädchen. Das hat sie nicht verdient."

Dann schlug er mit der geballten Faust auf den Tisch.

"Verdammt!"

Er ließ sich in seinen Stuhl fallen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

"Ich kann einfach nicht glaube, dass so etwas passiert... Was für einen Sinn macht es? Mir ist klar, dass wir Feinde haben, denen daran gelegen ist, die Drachen auszuschalten. Aber wozu schlagen sie ihnen die Köpfe ab? Und warum töten sie die Reiter auf so grausame Weise?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dann wanderte sein Blick unwillkürlich zu dem hohen, dunklen Schrank, in dem die Schattenkristalle verwahrt waren.

Charlie unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er wusste, welche Erinnerungen die Leichen der Drachenreiter, die sie gefunden hatten in Draco geweckt haben mussten. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass Jason und Kevin verschwunden blieben und was möglicherweise in diesem Moment mit ihnen geschah.

"Ich will nach dem Essen alle Schwarmführer hier in meinem Büro sehen. Sag den anderen Bescheid. Wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen. Bis wir zu einer Entscheidung gekommen sind verlässt niemand allein den Schutzwall der Insel."

Draco nickte und stand auf.

"Und Dray? Behalte vorerst für dich, dass ihr Sapphire gefunden habt."

"Du weißt, dass diese Bitte etwas zu spät kommt, oder? Ginny und Josh waren dabei, als wir sie fanden und Simon, Harry und Bob haben alles mitbekommen. Inzwischen weiß es wahrscheinlich die ganze Festung."

Charlie seufzte resigniert. "Dann sorg bitte trotzdem dafür, dass das Thema nicht bis ins Unendliche aufgebauscht wird."

"Ich werd's versuchen."

Draco war schon halb zur Tür raus, als Charlie noch etwas einfiel.

"Ach so, wie hat sich Josh denn gemacht auf seinem ersten Patrouillen-Flug?"

"Etwas aufgeregt, aber gut. Aber im Nachhinein wäre es mir lieber gewesen, er wäre nicht dabei gewesen."

"Wie hat er es aufgefasst?"

"Nicht gut. Er ist zu jung. Zu unerfahren. Aber er wird damit fertig werden. Entweder das oder er ist nicht für das Leben geeignet, dass er sich ausgesucht hat. Wir werden sehen."

xxx

Wie Draco vorausgesehen hatte, kochte die Gerüchteküche bereits, als er in den Speisesaal kam. Einen Moment lang verspürte er den dringenden Wunsch sich in seinem Bett zu verkriechen und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Doch der Moment ging vorbei und er schaffte es, seine übliche Gelassenheit wiederzufinden. Während er durch den Saal auf den Tisch zuging, an dem er seine Freunde sitzen sah, blieb er hin und wieder stehen um den Schwarmführern Charlies Befehle weiterzugeben. Die letzten beiden, Angelina und Paul, hörte zusammen mit Harry, Simon, Stella und Greg Josh zu, der mit leicht unsicherer Stimme von den Ereignissen des Fluges erzählte.

"Josh. Das reicht."

Dracos Stimme war ruhig und kühl, ließ den jungen Drachenreiter aber zusammenfahren, als wäre er angeschrieen worden. Er sah erschrocken hoch und verstummte abrupt. Die anderen wechselten amüsierte Blicke.

"Hey, Dray. Schock den Kleinen doch nicht so." Simon wuschelte durch die braunen Locken des jungen Mannes. "Er hat dich doch sooo gern."

Josh gab einen ärgerlichen Laut von sich und schlug seine Hand weg.

"Lass das!"

Draco setzte sich neben Harry.

"Charlie will nicht, dass das Thema breitgetreten wird."

"Aber es stimmt? Ihr habt Sapphire gefunden?"

"Ja. Und es ist wie bei den anderen die wir gefunden haben."

Stella schauderte leicht. "Das ist so furchtbar. Was ist mit Kevin?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nichts. Wir haben alles abgesucht. Es fehlt jede Spur von ihm."

„Glaubst du, dass er noch lebt?" In Simons Stimme schwang ein flehender Unterton mit.

„Soll ich ehrlich sein?"

„Ja."

Draco schloss kurz die Augen, dann sah er Simon ernst an.

„Ich sag nicht, dass du dir keine Hoffnungen machen sollst, aber du weißt, wie es bei den anderen war."

Simon nickte schwach.

„Ja... Ich weiß."

Stella nahm Simon kurz in den Arm.

„Vielleicht finden wir ihn." Sie glaubte selbst nicht daran, denn bisher hatten sie nur Leichen gefunden, keine Überlebenden. Aber was sonst hätte sie sagen können?

xxx

„Also? Was machen wir jetzt, Charlie?"

Die Schwarmführer saßen zusammen in Charlies Büro und diskutierten seit zwei Stunden, was zu tun war, um die Gefahr in der zur Zeit alle zu schweben schienen, abzuwenden.

Charlie stand auf und lief eine Weile hin und her, überdachte noch einmal alle Vorschläge, die er in den letzten zwei Stunden gehört hatte. Schließlich blieb er mit auf dem Rücken verschränkten Armen hinter seinem Schreibtisch stehen und sah die versammelten Drachenreiter an.

„Niemand verlässt die Festung allein. Von jetzt an seid ihr mindestens zu zweit, besser noch zu dritt, wenn ihr rausfliegt. Niemand Fremdes betritt die Inseln, ohne genaustens unter die Lupe genommen worden zu sein. Gebt das auch an die Fischerdörfer und die Druiden weiter. Ich werden mit dem Rat der Druiden und dem Than reden. Wir sollten die magischen Schutzwälle um die Inseln verstärken. Wer immer David und die anderen vor ihrem Tod gefoltert hat, wollte Informationen. Wer weiß, was sie inzwischen wissen.

Behaltet besonders die junge und unerfahrenen Reiter im Auge. Sie werde am ehesten das Ziel sein, wenn es zu weiteren Angriffen kommt. Wir haben schon zu viele verloren. Wenn ihr auf Patrouille seid, versucht pünktlich zurück zu sein. Keine spontanen Extraausflüge mehr. Und wir werden alle Fundorte nochmal genau untersuchen. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel und Nicken folgte seiner Ansprache.

„Informiert eure Schwärme. Das war alles."

Charlie sah noch einmal in die Runde und trat dann ans Fenster, starrte blicklos aufs Meer. Er hörte, wie hinter seinem Rücken Stuhlbeine über den Boden kratzten als die Schwarmführer aufstanden. Erst als sich die Tür mit leisem Klicken schloss, sackte er nach vorn und stützte sich mit den Hände auf der Fensterbank ab. Das alles war zuviel. Wie sollte er damit fertig werden? Wie sollte er die Menschen schützen, die seinem Befehl unterstellt waren? Die Menschen, die er liebte, die sich auf ihn verließen.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihm und ließ Charlie erschrocken herumwirbeln.

Zwei der Stühle waren noch immer besetzt. Draco und Paul waren nicht mit den anderen Schwarmführer gegangen.

„Was macht ihr noch hier?" Charlies Stimme klang gereizt. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass sie seinen kurzen Moment der Schwäche mit angesehen hatten.

„Stella, Dray und ich haben uns unterhalten. Über den Zustand in dem die Drachen waren, als man sie fand. Aber wir wollten unsere Theorie nicht vor allen ausbreiten. Die Panik ist auch so schon groß genug."

Charlie sah Paul leicht irritiert an, setzte sich dann wieder auf seinen Stuhl.

„Und?"

„Die Art wie man sie ausgeschlachtet hat... wir haben überlegt, was der Mörder damit bezweckt. Was wäre, wenn er die Herzen und Köpfe der Drachen braucht? Für irgendeine Art Ritual?"

„Ihr denkt..."

Draco nickte. „Überleg mal. Das Herz eines Lebewesens ist ein mächtiges Objekt. Das Herz eines Drachen umso mehr. Erinnere dich daran, dass Drachenherzfasern Inhaltsstoff vieler mächtiger Zaubertränke sind. Die Kerne von Zauberstäben werden daraus gemacht. Wer immer die Drachen und ihre Reiter tötet, plant Magie damit zu wirken. Das erscheint mir beinahe sicher. Und ich weiß genug über die Dunklen Künste, um zu wissen, dass es nichts Gutes ist, was der- oder diejenige im Sinn hat."

Charlie sah Draco an und setze den Gedanken laut fort.

„Und zusammen mit den Informationen, die sie womöglich inzwischen durch die Folter sammeln konnten..."

„Wir denken, dass wir in weit größerer Gefahr sind, als uns bis jetzt bewusst war, Charlie."

Paul nickte. „Und es reicht nicht aus, nur Schutzmaßnahmen zu treffen. Wir müssen unser Möglichstes tun um herauszufinden, was wirklich passiert."

Der Anführer der Drachenarmee fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die roten Haare. Was Draco und Paul ihm da sagten machte Sinn. Mehr Sinn als ihm lieb war. Ein irrer Mörder, der wahllos tötete war schlimm genug. Ein irrer Mörder der einen finsteren Plan verfolgte und gezielt tötete war eine Katastrophe ungeahnten Ausmaßes.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

So, da bin ich schon wieder. 

Das folgende Kapitel ist vermutlich eines der traurigsten... Aber ich will nichts vorwegnehmen. Es schließt unmittelbar an die Ereignisse in Harrys Traum aus dem Prolog an. Der Morgen, nachdem Draco nach Orkney aufgebrochen ist...

Freue mich wie immer auf eure Reviews.

Ach ja, Ano & Nym, es sind jetzt knapp zwei Jahre seit dem Ende von Soul of a Dragon. Wurde langsam Zeit, gell. ;o)

Bis bald, Eure Yulah

**Chapter 03**

Sommer - VD 3

"Hey Harry. Isst du das noch?"

Simon ließ sich auf die Bank fallen und deutete auf Harrys Teller, auf dem noch ein Brötchen und ein Stück Käse lagen.

"Natürlich ess ich das noch! Warum denkst du, hab ich mir das geholt? Schwing deinen Hintern in die Küche und hol dir was eigenes."

"Ja, ja. Ist ja gut. Ich dachte ja bloß. Wo ist Dray? Pennt der noch?"

Harry begann damit sein Brötchen aufzuschneiden.

"Er ist nach Orkney unterwegs. Was du wüsstest, wenn du zugehört hättest gestern. Er ist letzte Nacht aufgebrochen und kommt heute Abend wieder."

"Ach stimmt ja. Jetzt wo du's sagst, da war was. Egal."

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern, dann stand er auf und verschwand Richtung Küche, um zehn Minuten später mit einem voll beladenen Teller wiederzukommen.

Harry betrachtete kritisch die mehr als farbenfrohe Zusammenstellung.

"Bist du schwanger?"

"Warum?"

"Na, die Kombination deines Frühstücks legt die Vermutung nah."

"Ich leg halt Wert auf eine ausgewogene Ernährung."

"Na, wenn du meinst."

"Ich bin noch im Wachstum."

"Klar. Simon! Du bist 32. Da wächst man nicht mehr. Höchstens in die Breite."

"Und das weißt du woher? Warst du schon mal 32?"

"Nein. Aber da man mit 26 auch nicht mehr wächst, geh ich mal schwer davon aus, dass das auch so bleibt."

"Warte nur ab, wenn du in Ende nächsten Monat 27 wirst. Da geht das dann los."

Ginny kam an den Tisch und setzte sich Harry gegenüber.

"Morgen, Jungs."

Harry verdreht die Augen. "Willkommen zu Biologie für Anfänger mit Professor O'Leary."

Simon streckte Harry die Zunge raus, dann sah er Ginny fragend an.

"Was hast du denn hier verloren?"

"Ich möchte frühstücken, wenn du gestattest."

"Ich dachte, du wärest mit Dray unterwegs nach Orkney."

"Nein. Erinnerst du dich, dass Blade sich letzte Woche mit Flame angelegt hat? Eigentlich dachte ich, dass das wieder ok wäre. Aber gestern Nacht sind wir nur bis zur äußersten Insel gekommen, dann konnte er nicht mehr weiter."

"Geht's Blade denn gut?"

"Ja. Er ist nur noch nicht wieder kräftig genug für den weiten Flug."

"Draco war bestimmt schwer begeistert, oder?" Harry grinste.

"Kann man so sagen."

"Mit wem ist der denn jetzt geflogen?"

Ginny zögerte. "Mit... niemandem. Er ist allein weiter."

Harry ließ sein Messer sinken und sah Ginny entsetzt an.

"Allein? Aber niemand darf die Insel allein verlassen! Nicht nach allem was passiert ist." Er spürte unwillkürlich Panik in sich aufflackern.

Ginny legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

"Ja. Aber ich denke, das geht schon in Ordnung. Orkney ist nicht so weit und Draco kommt schon allein zurecht. Auf der Strecke ist bisher noch niemand angegriffen worden. Dafür fliegen wir sie zu oft. Ich meine, auf dem Stück ist praktisch immer ein Drache in der Luft. Hey, jetzt mach dir bloß keine Sorgen, Harry."

Er nickte langsam.

"Ja. Wahrscheinlich hast du recht. Es ist nur wegen dieser ganzen Sache..."

Sie seufzte. "Ja, ich weiß, was du meinst. Aber keine Angst. Nach Orkney ist reine Routine. Amber kennt den Weg im Schlaf. Und das alte Mädchen ist zu ausgefuchst für irgendeinen Hinterhalt. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass Draco sich seiner Haut zu wehre weiß. Er ist der Letzte, um den ich mir Sorgen machen würde."

Sie behielt für sich, dass sie Draco praktisch angefleht hatte mit ihr zurückzufliegen und zu warten, bis jemand anderes ihn begleiten konnte. Es war seine Entscheidung gewesen allein zu fliegen. Aber Ginny hatte trotzdem ein mulmiges Gefühl gehabt. Zu viel war in den letzten zwei Jahren passiert. Inzwischen war die Anzahl der getöteten Drachen und Reiter trotz aller Vorsichtsmaßnahmen auf 15 angestiegen. Nur von Jason, seinem Drachen Spike, Simons Cousin Kevin und Laura, einer Drachenreiterin, die zu Pauls Schwarm gehört hatte fehlte nach wie vor jede Spur.

Als Ginny jetzt Harrys Blick sah, spürte sie wieder, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war, Draco allein fliegen zu lassen. Sie hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass er mit ihr zurück kam und den Flug auf den nächsten Abend verschob, zusammen mit einem anderen Begleiter. Auch wenn sie nicht ganz sicher war, wie sie seine Meinung hätte ändern sollen.

„Es wird schon nichts passieren." schaltete sich jetzt Simon ein. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Harry. Er kommt schon klar. Du kennst Dray." Er grinste schief und wandt sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

Harry nickte langsam. „Ja. Sicher. Ihr habt Recht. Ist ja nur ein kurzer Flug nach Orkney. Heute Abend ist er wieder da."

„Aber tut mir trotzdem einen Gefallen und sagt Charlie nichts. Er flippt aus, wenn er davon hört."

Simon sah sie entgeistert an.

„Bist du verrückt? Ich will noch ein bisschen länger leben! Charlie reißt uns allen den Kopf ab, ob wir was dafür können oder nicht."

Harry zuckte leicht zusammen bei der Bemerkung. Den gefundenen Drachen hatte man allen den Kopf abgeschlagen...

‚_Jetzt reiß dich mal zusammen!_' schalt er sich selbst. ‚_Immerhin ist Draco seit fast 10 Jahren ein Drachenreiter. Er kennt die Strecke nach Orkney im Schlaf_.'

Laut sagte er:

„Es ist auf jeden Fall gesünder, wenn Charlie nichts erfährt. Immerhin wollen wir dich noch ein bisschen behalten, Gin."

„Vielleicht solltest du dich besser versteckt halten für den Rest des Tages, Süße. Morgen kannst du dann mit Dray sprechen, damit er auch die Klappe hält, dann geschieht niemandem etwas."

Simon setzte seine Verschwörermiene auf und grinste Harry und Ginny an. Harry lächelte und hoffte dabei, dass seine beiden Freunde nicht bemerkten, wie sehr er sich zu diesem Lächeln zwingen musste.

xxx

In dieser Nacht wartete Harry.

Er lag im Bett, die Fenster geöffnet wie in der Nacht zuvor und wartete, dass Draco heimkam. Er versuchte nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken, dass Draco allein geflogen war. Dass er irgendwo da draußen war, ohne den Schutz seiner Freunde, auf sich allein gestellt, nur beschützt durch seinen Drachen und seine eigenen Fähigkeiten.

Er dachte an die vielen Nächte, die er in den letzten Jahren damit verbracht hatte auf seinen Gefährten zu warten. Bisher hatte er sich niemals Sorgen gemacht. Nicht wirklich. Da war das unsichtbare Band, das sie verband und auf das Harry sich blind verließ.

Er würde wissen, wenn etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Zumindest hatte er das bisher geglaubt. Aber in dieser Nacht konnte er nicht umhin daran zu denken, dass die Verbindung bisher nur funktioniert hatte, wenn Draco in seiner Nähe war. Wenn er sich in der Festung oder irgendwo auf dieser Insel aufhielt. Bereits wenn er auf einer der äußeren Inseln war, wurde die Verbindung schwächer. Außerhalb der magischen Barriere, die die Inseln umschloss brach sie ganz ab. Draco hatte ihm gesagt, dass das nur eine Frage der Übung sei, und dass Harry irgendwann auch über größere Entfernungen hinweg das Band würde spüren können.

In dieser Nacht wurde Harry den Gedanken nicht los, dass es dafür vielleicht zu spät sein könnte.

In dieser Nacht wartete er vergeblich.

xxx

Am nächsten Tag versuchte er sich zu beruhigen. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass Drachenreiter verspätet von einer Mission heimkehrten. Das geschah immer wieder...

Als er Ginny und Simon bei Frühstück begegnete beruhigten sie sich gegenseitig.

„Das ist ganz normal. Ich weiß von Cora, dass es letzte Nacht außerhalb der Barriere ziemlich gestürmt hat. Wahrscheinlich ist er auf Orkney geblieben und kommt morgen wieder."

Harry wurde den Verdacht nicht los, dass Ginny, ebenso wie er selbst, alles versuchte um sich einzureden, dass alles in Ordnung war, um nicht über die anderen Möglichkeiten nachdenken zu müssen.

Trotzdem nickte er.

„Ja. Du hast sicher recht."

„Genau, Leute." stimmte Simon zu. „Kein Grund gleich in Panik auszubrechen."

„Morgen." Charlie kam an den Tisch geschlappt und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. Er sah nicht aus, als ob er viel geschlafen hätte letzte Nacht.

„Na Chef. Wieder die halbe Nacht mit Stella Verstecken gespielt, was?"

Simon grinste.

„Ach halt die Klappe, Simon." Charlie zog sich eine Kaffeetasse heran und trank in tiefen Zügen.

„Fall nicht rein, großer Bruder. Da kriegen wir dich nicht wieder raus."

„Ha, ha." Er stellte die Tasse ab und sah Ginny an.

„Du bist ja schon wieder hier. Seit wann seid ihr denn zurück? Hat alles geklappt? Keine besonderen Vorkommnisse?"

Ginny errötete leicht. Sie versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass sie eigentlich mit Draco unterwegs war und nicht hier sein sollte. Oder besser gesagt, dass sie _beide_ zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätten zurück sein sollen.

Simon fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. „Oh man... ich schätze du beichtest besser, Gin. Desto eher hast du es hinter dir."

„Beichten? Was beichten? Was hast du ausgefressen?"

Ginny sah Charlie leicht zerknirscht an. „Bitte nicht schreien, Charlie. Ich... also ich war gar nicht auf Orkney..."

Sie zog unwillkürlich die Schultern hoch und den Kopf ein um gegen das Gebrüll gewappnet zu sein.

Dieses blieb jedoch aus.

Charlie blinzelte nur.

„Warum nicht?"

„Naja, Blades Schulter... Der Kampf mit Flame letzte Woche. Wir waren schon über den äußersten Inseln, als sein Flügel schlapp gemacht hat. Also sind wir wieder umgekehrt."

„Ist doch kein Problem. Aber warum sagst du mir das jetzt erst? Mensch, Ginny. Draco hätte doch gestern Abend mit nem anderen Begleiter fliegen können. Wo steckt er überhaupt? Versteckt er sich vor mir?"

Charlie grinste, weil er genau wusste, dass Draco der letzte war, der sich vor ihm verstecken würde.

Harry sah Simon an, der ein plötzliches Interesse an der Maserung der Tischplatte entwickelt hatte und konnte nicht umhin eine neue Woge der Sorge zu spüren.

„Tja... technisch gesehen... wenn ich ‚wir' sage, meine ich Blade und mich... Draco ist... auforkeny..." Ginnys Stimme war immer leiser geworden und brach schließlich ab.

„Wie bitte? Er ist wo? Ich versteh kein Wort, wenn du so nuschelst."

„Er ist auf Orkney."

„Mit wem?"

Ginny seufzte. „Er ist allein weitergeflogen."

Einen Moment war es totenstill am Tisch. Dann kam das Gebrüll, auf das sie alle gewartet hatte.

„WIE BITTE?!?! Was zum TEUFEL denkt ihr euch eigentlich?"

„Tut mir leid, Charlie! Ich hab versucht ihn davon abzubringen. Aber du kennst Draco. Er hat gesagt, die Nachricht für die Druiden wäre wichtig."

„Nicht so wichtig, wie sein _LEBEN_, verdammt noch mal!"

Harry zuckte zusammen. Ginny redete weiter, ihre Stimme klang flehend:

„Charlie, hör mal. Orkney ist ein Routineflug. Das weißt du. Und Dray ist einer der besten Drachenreiter und Schwertkämpfer überhaupt. Ganz von seinen magischen Fähigkeiten abgesehen."

„Ja, und nebenher ist er so _arrogant_ sich einzubilden, dass Regeln nur für andere gelten! Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass er meine Befehle missachtet."

Jetzt mischte sich Simon ein.

„Hey, jetzt wirst du aber unfair. Du weißt genau, dass das nicht stimmt!"

„Zum letzten Mal! Halt dich da raus, O'Leary! Ich bin es leid, dass mir jeder von euch Clowns meint sagen zu können, was ich zu tun habe!"

Er funkelte seine Schwester an.

„Du weißt, dass du mir sofort davon hättest berichten müssen! Wir hätten jemanden hinter ihm herschicken können. Dass er noch immer nicht zurück ist, sagt doch deutlich, dass es eben DOCH kein Routineflug war. Ich hoffe, du bist dir darüber im Klaren, dass du Mitschuld trägst, wenn ihm etwas zustößt!"

Harry und Simon starrten Charlie entgeistert an, während Ginny in Tränen ausbrach.

In der Halle war es inzwischen mucksmäuschenstill geworden. Die Gespräche um sie herum waren verstummt, alle starrten Charlie an.

Harry legte Ginny einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Charlie jetzt gehst du langsam echt zu weit! Meinst du, wir machen uns keine Sorgen? Da hab ich Neuigkeiten für dich: Ich bin _krank_ vor Sorgen! Aber _deine_ Sorge gibt dir nicht das Recht solche Anschuldigungen aufzustellen!"

Charlie atmete tief durch.

„Tut mir leid. Aber ihr verhaltet euch einfach unverantwortlich."

„Meinst du, das weiß ich nicht?" schluchzte Ginny. „Meinst du, ich hab mir nicht schon die schlimmsten Dinge ausgemalt, die passiert sein könnten?"

„Ich werde sofort eine Patrouille losschicken. Entweder sie treffen Draco auf dem Weg und können ihn sicher nach Hause geleiten oder sie erfahren, warum er zu spät ist." Die dritte Möglichkeit sprach er nicht aus.

Er sah zwischen der immer noch weinenden Ginny und Harry, der inzwischen totenbleich war hin und her.

„Wahrscheinlich ist es wirklich nichts Schlimmes..." sagte er etwas lahm. „Wir müssen einfach abwarten."

xxx

Drei Tage später kehrte die aus Paul, Alan und Angelina bestehende Patrouille von den Orkney-Inseln zurück.

Draco war dort niemals angekommen.

Nach zwei Tagen der Suche hatten sie Amber auf den Klippen vor der Küste gefunden.

Ihr Geschirr war zerrissen, die Schwertscheide hing leer in ihrer Halterung.

Der mächtige Körper des Drachen lag verkrümmt zwischen den scharfkantigen Felsen, die Flughäute waren zerfetzt.

Ihr Kopf und das Herz fehlten.

Ebenso wie ihr Reiter.

Sie fanden den zerrissenen, blutgetränkten Mantel, einige Strähnen blonder Haare, die sich in den Schuppen des Drachen verfangen hatten und das Schwert, das einige Meter von Amber entfernt zwischen den Felsen lag. Die Klinge war zerkratzt und blutig, das Onyxauge des Drachenkopfes aus der Fassung gebrochen.

Mit Hilfe ihrer Drachen brachten sie den Kadaver des roten Weibchens zu den Druiden auf Orkney, die ihn verbrennen und die Asche zur Insel schicken würden. Sie warteten die Verbrennung nicht ab. Die Nachricht, die sie zu überbringen hatten war wichtiger.

Während des Rückfluges waren die drei stumm. Angelina weinte lautlos, Alan starrte vor sich hin. Paul hielt eingewickelt in den blutigen Umhang das Schwert im Arm und fragte sich, wie er Harry sagen sollte, was geschehen war.

Als sie auf dem Wehrgang landeten wurde sie bereits von Charlie erwartet. Paul stieg von Dawns Rücken, während die anderen beiden zum Hort weiterflogen.

Charlie sah seinen Schwager an.

„Und?"

Pauls braune Augen waren voller Trauer, als er langsam den Kopf schüttelte und Charlie das Bündel in seinen Armen überreichte.

„Das ist alles."

Charlie zog die Falten des Mantels auseinander und starrte lange Minuten den Drachenkopf des Schwertgriffs an.

„Amber?"

„Die Druiden auf Orkney kümmern sich um sie. Draco ist dort nie angekommen. Es muss in der Nacht geschehen sein, als er hier aufgebrochen ist."

„Danke Paul. Ich kümmere mich um den Rest. Ruh dich aus."

Charlie fühlte sich als würden bleischwere Gewichte seine Beine umschlingen, als er langsam in Richtung der Haupttreppe ging. Er war sich der Blicke bewusste, die ihn trafen, der gewisperten Fragen.

Sie alle kannte und mochten Draco.

Sie alle wollten wissen, was mit ihrem Freund geschehen war.

Sie alle sahen das umhüllte Schert in seinen Armen und wussten, was das bedeutete.

Ein Krieger trennte sich niemals von seinem Schwert.

Nur der Tod konnte daran etwas ändern.

Die Nachricht von der Rückkehr des Suchtrupps hatte sich bereits herumgesprochen.

Als Charlie die Halle betrat waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Harry saß zusammen mit Ginny, Stella, Simon, Greg, Narcissa und den Kindern an ihrem üblichen Tisch. Als er ihre Augen sah hatte Charlie einen Moment lang das Gefühl, dass er nicht weitergehen konnte. Er konnte es ihnen nicht sagen. Nicht, wo in ihren Augen die flehende Bitte um Hoffnung stand.

Die Kinder, sonst laut und übermütig schienen zu spüren, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und hielten sich an ihre Eltern.

Charlie blieb vor dem Tisch stehen und sah in die wartenden Gesichter.

„Paul und die anderen sind gerade zurückgekommen..."

Seine Stimme klang seltsam fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren. Er spürte, dass sich ihm die Kehle zuschnürte.

Es war anders als bei den anderen Toten.

Sie waren nicht seine Freunde gewesen.

„Charlie... bitte..." Stellas Stimme zitterte leicht.

Er sah Narcissa an, dann Harry.

„Es tut mir leid."

Er legte das Schwert auf den Tisch und ließ sich neben seine Frau sinken.

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„Was... Charlie..."

„Sie haben Amber gefunden. Sie ist tot. Wie bei den anderen."

„Nein..." Narcissa schluchzte trocken auf. "Draco…?"

"Alles was sie gefunden haben ist das." Er deutete auf das Bündel auf dem Tisch. „Sein Umhang. Sein Schwert. Ein paar Strähnen seiner Haare."

Harry sprang auf. Seine Hände umklammerten die Tischplatte, die Knöchel traten weiß hervor. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„NEIN! Das ist nicht wahr! Du lügst! Er ist nicht…" Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Nein... nein... ich glaub dir kein Wort! Du lügst! Er lebt!"

„Harry..." Ginny umfasste sanft sein Handgelenk. Ihre braunen Augen schwammen in Tränen.

Harry riss sich los.

"NEIN! Nein… Ich glaub euch kein Wort…." Er starrte sie aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, dann riss er Schwert und Umhang an sich und rannte aus der Halle. Ginny sprang auf, wollte ihm folgen, aber Greg hielt sie zurück.

„Lass ihn..." Er zog sie an sich und hielt sie, während sie heftig zu weinen begann. Seine eigenes Gesicht war tränenüberströmt.

Stella sah Charlie flehend an. „Gibt es gar keine Hoffnung?"

Er stützten den Kopf in die Hände, kämpfte selbst mit den Tränen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Aber die Zeichen sprechen dagegen. Diese Klippe liegt mitten im Ozean. Selbst wenn er überlebt hat... Wie soll er da weg gekommen sein? Das Wasser ist zu tief, zu kalt, zu wild zum schwimmen."

„Wir müssen trotzdem weitersuchen, Charlie!"

Simon hatten die Arme um Narcissa geschlungen, die heftig schluchzte und ihre zweijährige Tochter Greta fest an sich drückte.

„Ja. Das werden wir auch."

xxx

Harry saß auf dem Felsplateau, auf dem Draco ihm seine ersten Schwertkampfstunden gegeben hatte und starrte mit tränenblinden Augen in den Sonnenuntergang.

Wie lange war es her, dass sie hier zusammen gesessen hatten? Erst wenige Tage und doch schienen es auf einmal Jahrhunderte zu sein.

Er hielt das Schwert in seiner Hülle aus schwarzem Stoff fest umklammert. Das Schwert, dass er seit fünf Tagen kaum losgelassen hatte. Das Schwert, dass ihm mehr als alles andere sagte, dass Draco fort war.

Er verkroch sich Tag für Tag hier, wo er keine Fragen beantworten musste, wo niemand ihn mitleidig ansah oder zu trösten versuchte. Hier, wo er allein war mit seinem Schmerz.

Er wusste, dass Charlie weiter Patrouillen aussandte, die jeden Meter der umliegenden Küsten absuchten. Aber er brachte es nicht über sich, sie zu begleiten, denn tief in seinem Herzen wusste er, dass diese Suche umsonst bleiben würde.

Sie würden Draco nicht finden.

Das Meer hatte ihn für sich beansprucht. Nur Ambers Größe hatte verhindert, dass auch sie ein nasses Grab fand.

Und trotzdem schrie jede Faser seines Herzens in ihm, dass er sich irrte, irren musste, dass Draco nicht tot war. Nicht tot sein konnte. Wie sollte das möglich sein? Wo er, Harry, doch noch lebte. Wo sein Herz doch noch immer schlug, seine Seele noch immer existierte.

Es war still hier draußen. Nur das beständige Tosen der Wellen, die unten gegen die Klippen schlugen und die Schreie der Möwen.

Und Ashes.

Er konnte die schrillen, gequälten Klagelaute des großen Drachen vom Hort aus hören. Der Drache wusste, dass sein Herr nicht wiederkommen würde. Und er schrie seinen Schmerz in die Welt hinaus. In seiner Raserei hatte er am Tag zuvor zwei andere Drachen getötet. Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken. Er selbst hätte am liebsten um sich geschlagen, irgendetwas verletzt nur um diesen Schmerz und die Wut loszuwerden, die sein Innerstes aufwühlten.

Ashes war jetzt im Hort angekettet und nur seine Schreie blieben ihm um seiner Qual Ausdruck zu verleihen.

Bob hatte davon gesprochen, dass sie ihn würden töten müssen, wenn er so weitermachte. Er war eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere. Aber das würde Harry nicht zulassen.

Smoke kreiste seit 5 Tagen unablässig um den Felsvorsprung, bewachte seinen Herrn, spürte, dass dieser ihn vielleicht brauchen würde.

xxx

Die Trauer war wie ein großes Tier, das die Festung eng in seinen Fängen hielt. Viele hatten Draco geliebt, jeder zeigte den Schmerz auf andere Art.

Narcissa weinte drei Tage fast ununterbrochen. Die ganze Zeit über hielt sie dabei ihre Tochter an sich gedrückt, solange bis Bob ihr das Kind behutsam abnahm. Er war hilflos dem Schmerz seiner geliebten Frau gegenüber. Wie konnte er ausloten, was es für sie bedeutete nach allem was ihr widerfahren war, ihren über alles geliebten Sohn doch noch zu verlieren? Er konnte nur abwarten, für sie da sein, wenn sie ihn brauchte.

Greta war noch zu jung um zu verstehen, warum ihr geliebter großer Bruder, der mit ihr gespielt und sie zum Lachen gebracht hatte auf einmal nicht mehr da war.

Simon trank bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit. Er wollte nicht denken. Nicht darüber nachdenken, dass er den einzigen Menschen verloren hatten, den er jemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Ihn an Harry zu verlieren war nicht schlimm gewesen, denn er war noch immer da gewesen, war noch immer sein Freund gewesen. Aber zu wissen, dass er ihn jetzt niemals wiedersehen würde brachte das Schlimmste in Simon zutage. Er trank und prügelte sich, bis Charlie ihn schließlich in seinem Zimmer einsperren ließ, damit er seinen Rausch ausschlief und sich wieder beruhigte.

Ginny machte sich bittere Vorwürfe. Charlies Anklage, sie sei mit Schuld falls Draco etwas zustoßen würde hatte sich tief in ihr Herz gegraben und ließ sie nicht los. Es WAR ihre Schuld, daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Wenn sie nur nicht zugelassen hätte, dass er allein flog. Wenn sie nur darauf bestanden hätte, dass er mit ihr umkehrte. Wenn sie sofort jemanden hinter ihm her geschickt hätte. Wenn sie Charlie rechtzeitig Bescheid gegeben hätte. Egal was die anderen sagten, sie allein hatte Schuld. Sie hatte das Leben ihres besten Freundes auf dem Gewissen und damit würde sie leben müssen.

Greg bemerkte die Verzweiflung seiner Frau, aber seine Versuche ihr zu helfen wurden von seiner eigenen Trauer vereitelt. Draco war sein bester Freund gewesen, seit er sich erinnern konnte. Er dachte an ihre gemeinsame Kindheit und Jugend. An die schönen und schrecklichen Dinge, die sie gemeinsam durchgemacht hatten. In den Tagen, die Dracos Tod folgten war er unausstehlich, schrie jeden an, der ihm in die Quere kam, brachte die Küchenmädchen zum Weinen, versalzte oder verbrannte das Essen und gab ihnen die Schuld. Schließlich trank er eines Nachts zusammen mit Simon um anschließend die Küche vollkommen zu verwüsten. Er schrie und weinte, warf Lebensmittel, Töpfe, Pfannen, Schüsseln und alles was ihm sonst in die Hände fiel an die Wände, bis er schließlich irgendwann einfach zusammenbrach. Am nächsten Morgen fanden seine Küchegehilfen ihn mit von Scherben zerschnittenen Händen inmitten eines vollkommenen Chaos.

Als Ron den Brief las, den George ihm und Hermine schickte, ging er in den Garten und fluchte eine geschlagene Stunde lang in den schillerndsten Farben. Anschließend brachte er die Kinder zu seinen Eltern und machte sich mit Hermine gemeinsam auf den Weg nach Orkney, von wo aus man sie abholen und zur Insel bringen würde. Dort angekommen versuchte er vergeblich an Harry heranzukommen, während Hermine sich alle Mühe gab Ginny zu trösten.

xxx

Drei Wochen nachdem Amber gefunden worden war standen die Bewohner der Festung bei Sonnenaufgang auf dem Wehrgang um sich von zwei ihrer Gefährten zu verabschieden.

Charlie, als Oberhaupt des Ordens stand an der Brüstung und hielt eine große silberne Schale in Händen, die Ambers Asche enthielt. Am Abend zuvor hatten die Druiden der Insel in einer Zeremonie Dracos Schwertscheide, seinen blutgetränkten Umhang sowie die Strähnen seiner Haare verbrannt, die man auf Ambers Körper gefunden hatte.

Mehr gab es nicht.

Diese Asche war mit der des Drachen vermischt.

Es gab keine Gräber auf Inis Draig. Die Toten wurden dem Wind und den Wellen übergeben.

Charlie sah in die blassen Gesichter, die ihn umgaben.

George und Paul, beide stumm, beide reglos. Jeder in Gedanken versunken, die ihnen ihren Freund zeigten.

Narcissa, die auf Bob gestützt leicht schwankte, als würde sie jeden Moment umkippen.

Ginny, die Zwillinge vor sich, die immer wieder leise aufschluchzte.

Greg, der hinter seiner Frau stand und seine kleine Familie umschlungen hielt.

Stella, die Ben im Arm hielt, dessen Schultern leicht zitterten.

Simon, den die Trinkgelage der letzten Wochen gezeichnet hatten.

Ron und Hermine, die hergekommen waren, sobald sie erfahren hatten, was geschehen war und die jetzt ein wachsames Auge auf Harry hatten, der stumm und mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht zwischen ihnen stand. Niemand hatte ihn bisher weinen sehen und seit seinem Ausbruch in der Halle hatte er kaum gesprochen. Charlie wusste nicht, ob er seinem Schmerz freien Lauf ließ, wenn er allein war. Er konnte es nur hoffen.

„Freunde. Wir sind hier, weil wir uns von zwei Seelen verabschieden wollen, die uns verlassen haben."

Er stellte die Schale mit der Asche auf die Brüstung, dann nahm er eine Handvoll und warf sie in den Wind.

„Leb wohl, Amber. Tochter der Flammen, Schwester des Windes. Bis zum Tag deiner Wiedergeburt."

Charlie spürte wie seine eigenen Tränen langsam über sein Gesicht liefen, als er eine zweite Handvoll Asche nahm.

„Leb wohl, Draco. Geliebter. Sohn. Bruder. Freund. Wir erwarten voller Sehnsucht den Tag, da deine Seele zu uns zurückkehren wird. Möge sie hoch fliegen und dich weit tragen."

Während er die letzten Worte sprach, nahm er die Schale wieder auf und schüttete die gesamte Asche in den Wind, der sie erfasste und forttrug.

Aus dem Hort wehten Ashes' Klagerufe über das Meer.

TBC...

_In my hands  
__a legacy of memories  
__I can hear you say my name  
__I can almost see your smile  
__feel the warmth of your embrace_

_But there is nothing but silence now  
__around the one I love  
__Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling, you worry too much  
__my child, see the sadness in your eyes  
__you are not alone in life  
__although you might think, that you are._

_Never thought  
__this day would come so soon  
__We had no time to say goodbye  
__How can the world just carry on?  
__I feel so lost, when you are not at my side._

_But there is nothing but silence now  
__around the one I love  
__Is this our farewell?_

_Sweet darling, you worry too much  
__my child, see the sadness in your eyes  
__you are not alone in life  
__although you might think, that you are._

_So sorry, your world is tumbling down  
__I will watch you through these nights  
__Rest your head and go to sleep  
__because my child,  
__this is not our farewell  
__this is not our farewell._

_(Within Temptation - Our Farewell)_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Sommer VD 3

_Sie waren nur noch sechs, von den acht die ausgezogen waren und sie kehrten in den grauen Stunden vor der Dämmerung von ihrer Mission zurück. Wieder waren sie erfolgreich gewesen. Wieder hatten sie gefunden, was sie seit drei Jahren ohne Unterlass sammelten. Bald würden sie genug haben um einen Anfang zu machen._

_Diesmal war es nicht problemlos vonstatten gegangen. Dieser hatte sie zu früh bemerkt, hatte sich gewehrt, hatte verbissen gekämpft, hatte zwei getötet, drei der anderen verletzt, bevor man ihn überwältigen konnte. Aber das machte nichts. Es gab Dinge, höhere Ziele, die Opfer rechtfertigten. _

_Vier von ihnen kümmerten sich um die Artefakte, die sie vom Körper der roten Bestie getrennt hatten. Die übrigen beiden schleppten das in schwarze Tücher gehüllte Bündel, das sie ebenfalls mitgenommen hatten durch die labyrinthartigen Gänge ihres Unterschlupfs. Dieser war für ihre Herrin. Sie liebte den Tod, liebte das Blut. Sie würde erfreut sein, würde sie belohnen. _

„_Gebieterin, wir haben Euch ein Geschenk gebracht."_

_Sie warfen das Bündel vor die Stufen des Podests, auf dem sie in ihrem hohen Stuhl saß. Langsam stieg sie herab, stieß mit dem Fuß nach den Tüchern._

„_Was bringt ihr mir da?"_

_Einer von ihnen zog die Falten des Stoffs zur Seite, enthüllte ein totenbleiches Gesicht. Helles blutgetränktes Haar klebte an der wächsernen Haut._

_Ihre Herrin lächelte, als sie den leblosen Körper sah._

„_Das habt ihr gut gemacht, meine Getreuen. Er ist einer von jenen, deren Sturz ich am meisten ersehne. Er, der mir zweifach raubte, was mein war. Ich werde euch reich belohnen."_

_xxx_

Drei Wochen waren seit der Trauerfeier vergangen.

Harry ging noch immer jedem aus dem Weg. Er verbrachte die meiste Zeit allein in seinem Zimmer oder draußen auf dem Plateau. Er wollte mit niemandem reden, wollte nicht hören, dass alles wieder gut wurde, dass der Schmerz weniger werden würde. Er wusste, dass das gelogen war. Der Schmerz würde für immer bleiben. Der Gedanke, dass es anders sein könnte, war unerträglich.

Die anderen schienen seinen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit zu respektieren. Man ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Umso überraschter war Harry, als an diesem Morgen plötzlich Paul durch die schmale Pforte in der Felswand auf den Vorsprung trat und sich neben ihn setzte. Harry hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass irgendjemand sonst diesen Ort kannte.

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, Paul bitte konnte, zu gehen, hob dieser die Hand.

„Ich weiß, ich bin nicht erwünscht. Du bist im Moment lieber allein. Aber genau darum bin ich hier. Mir wurde aufgetragen dir etwas zu zeigen. Einen Ort, der dir die Ruhe gewährt, die du suchst. Einen Ort an dem trauern kannst. Bitte komm mit. Anschließend kannst du wieder hierher zurückkehren. Niemand wird dich weiter stören."

Harry wollte protestieren, wollte sagen, dass er alle Ruhe hatte, die er brauchte, dass er hier genauso gut trauern konnte wie anderswo. Aber er hatte nicht die Kraft für eine Auseinandersetzung.

Langsam nickte er und stand wortlos auf.

Paul führte ihn stumm durch die gewundenen, verworrenen Gänge, die den Felsen unter der Festung durchzogen. Harry achtete nicht auf den Weg, aber irgendwann hatte er das Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr wusste, wo er war. Diesen Teil der Insel kannte er nicht.

Nachdem sie fast eine Viertelstunde gelaufen waren, endete der Gang vor einer hohen, eisenbeschlagenen Doppeltür ohne Klinke oder Schloss, die sich auf eine Berührung von Paul hin öffnete.

Hinter der Tür erstreckte sich eine hohe, säulengestützte Grotte. Wie die Höhle der Quellen und auch der Hort war sie aus dem lebendigen Stein der Klippen geschlagen und trug die deutlichen Zeichen geschickter Handwerker längst vergangener Tage. Durch geschickt angebrachte Lichtschächte in Decke und Wänden fielen lange Strahlen Tageslicht auf den glatten Boden. Auf den ersten Blick schien die Höhle nichts zu enthalten außer einer Anzahl von Steinbänken, die um die Säulen herum gruppiert standen. Einige der Plätze waren belegt, von Menschen, die stumm an die Wände blickten.

„Wo sind wir?"

Harry sah Paul nicht an, sondern ließ seinen Blick weiter durch den hohen Raum gleiten.

„Dieser Ort wird die Tränengrotte genannt. Es ist ein Ort der Trauer. Ein Ort der Erinnerung. Der Ort, an dem wir unsere Toten ehren."

Jetzt sah Harry doch auf.

„Ich verstehe nicht..."

Paul trat weiter in die Halle, bedeutete Harry ihm zu folgen. Vor einer der hohen Wände blieb er stehen. Als Harry näher hinsah entdeckte er, dass sämtliche Wände bis hoch unter die Decke mit steinernen Tafeln bedeckt waren. Namen waren in diese Tafeln graviert, teilweise auch Daten und andere Worte. Unter vielen Tafeln waren schmale Nischen oder Simse, in und auf denen verschiedene Dinge lagen. Dinge wie Blumen, kleine Bilder, Steinfigürchen, Schmuckstücke.

Harry streckte die Hand nach einer der Steintafeln aus, die alt und verwittert wirkte, berührte sie aber nicht.

„Was ist das?"

„Gedenktafeln. Wer immer seit Gründung der Festung gestorben ist, ist hier zu finden. Die Alten, lange Vergessenen oben, jene, derer man sich noch immer erinnert weiter unten. Wir haben keine Gräber hier, so wie anderswo. Wir übergeben unsere Toten dem Kreis der Elemente."

Paul wanderte langsam an der Wand entlang, während er weitersprach. Leise, um die nicht zu stören, die hier ihre Toten besuchten.

„Wir übergeben ihre Körper den Flammen, streuen die Asche ins Meer, überantworten ihre Seelen dem Wind. Und hier, im Schoß der Erde trauern wir um sie."

Er blieb vor einer Tafel stehen, unter der auf einem schmalen Sims eine einzelne weiße Rose lag.

Harry las den Namen auf der Tafel: ‚_Selene Fairchild'_

Er brauchte nicht zu fragen. Ein Blick in Pauls braune Augen zeigte ihm die Wahrheit. Hier war der Ort, an dem sein Herz lag.

„Warum hab ich noch nie von diesem Ort gehört?"

„Nur jene, die einen Grund haben herzukommen, kennen den Weg. So gewährleisten wir, dass jeder hier die Ruhe findet, die er sucht."

Harry ging langsam weiter und sah sich um, dachte dabei über Pauls Worte nach. Und dann wurde ihm mit einem Mal klar, warum er hier war. Bisher hatte er keine Verbindung zu diesem Ort und seinem eigenen Schmerz gesehen.

„Willst du sagen...?"

Paul nickte. „Komm."

Er ging quer durch die Halle, zu einer Wand, vor der im Moment niemand saß. Und dort sah Harry das, weswegen Paul ihn hergebracht hatte.

Eine Tafel in Augenhöhe, die zwei Namen trug. ‚_Amber'_ und darüber, in verschlungenen Buchstaben: ‚_Draco Malfoy'_

„Sie wurde drei Tage nach der Trauerfeier hier angebracht. Wir haben versucht es dir zu sagen, aber..." Paul zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Es war unmöglich gewesen an Harry heranzukommen.

Harry starrte die Tafel wie betäubt an.

Jemand hatte einen kleinen, stilisierten Drachen in eine Ecke der Tafel geritzt und in der Nische darunter lag ein schmaler Kranz aus Sternblumen. Jenen Sternblumen, die Narcissa bei ihrer Hochzeit im Haar getragen hatte. Damals, vor scheinbar einem ganzen Leben.

Paul lächelte, als er die Blumen sah.

„Die Blumen hat Stella gebracht. Das tut sie einmal in der Woche. Bei all jenen, die wir lieben." Er wartet kurz, aber als keine Antwort kam, seufzte er leise. Er verstand Harrys Wunsch allein zu sein. Dennoch wünschte er sich, seinem Freund helfen zu können. Aber das würde die Zeit besorgen müssen.

„Findest du den Weg zurück allein?"

Harry nickte leicht, ohne den Blick von der Tafel zu wenden.

Er bemerkte Pauls forschenden Blick nicht und auch nicht, als der Drachenreiter schließlich ging. Seine Augen hingen an dem Namen auf der Tafel, dem Namen des Mannes, den er mit ganzer Seele liebte und den er verloren hatte. Seinen Namen hier zu lesen hatte etwas unabwendbar Endgültiges. Nach fast zwei Monaten der Verzweiflung hatte Harry zum ersten Mal das Gefühl, dass es wahr war. Dass Draco wirklich tot war. Die Wucht der Wahrheit ließ seine Beine unter ihm nachgeben. Er sank vor einer der Bänke auf den Boden und zog die Knie eng an den Körper. Blicklos, ohne zu blinzeln, ohne Tränen starrte er auf die verschlungenen Buchstaben seines Namens.

xxx

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er stumm und reglos so dagesessen hatte. Die Zeit verstrich, ohne das er es wahrnahm. Erst als jemand ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, erwachte er aus seiner Trance.

Stella saß hinter ihm auf der Bank und sah ihn forschend an.

„Wie geht es dir, Liebes?"

Harry schloss kurz die Augen, dann stand er mit steifen Gelenken auf und setzte sich neben sie. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich lebe."

Sie legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn kurz an sich.

„Es wird einfacher." flüsterte sie. „Auch wenn du das jetzt nicht glaubst."

Er antwortete nicht. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen?

„Ich hab die Blumen hergebracht. Ich hoffe, das war in Ordnung..."

Er nickte. „Ja. Danke."

Eine Weile schwiegen beide. Stella sah immer wieder zu einer Säule ganz in ihrer Nähe. Nach einer Weile folgte Harry ihrem Blick und entdeckte Ben, der auf dem Boden kniete, die Wange gegen die Felswand neben einer der Tafeln gelehnt hatte und vor sich hin wisperte, fast als spräche er mit jemandem. In der Nische unter der Tafel lag eine alte Flickenpuppe.

„Was macht Ben da?"

Stella lächelte wehmütig.

„Er erzählt seiner Schwester eine Geschichte."

„Seiner...?"

Sie nickte. „Alice. Sie ist mit zwei Jahren am Fieber gestorben. Ben war damals fünf. Er spricht mit ihr, wenn wir hier sind. Heute wollte er sich von ihr verabschieden."

Harry schluckte. „Das tut mir leid, Stella. Das wusste ich nicht..."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Du konntest es nicht wissen."

Einige Zeit lang beobachteten beide Ben. Dann fragte Harry:

„Warum verabschiedet er sich? Wo geht Ben hin?"

„Charlie und ich haben beschlossen, ihn nach Hogwarts zu schicken. Naja eigentlich wollte Charlie das gern und Ben ist Feuer und Flamme, seit er weiß, dass er darf."

Harry lächelte schwach. Hogwarts... Sein erstes wahres Zuhause.

Stella erwiderte das Lächeln.

„Es fällt mir schwer, ihn gehen zu lassen. Wir werden darum schon nächste Woche fliegen. Dann kann ich Molly und Arthur besuchen und ich kann noch eine Weile bei Ben bleiben."

Harry nickte halbherzig. Sein Blick war wieder zu der Tafel mit Dracos Namen gewandert.

„Harry..."

„Hm?"

„Lass uns essen gehen." Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin. „Na komm."

Er wollte widersprechen, aber dann merkte er erstaunt, dass er hungrig war.

Er riss seinen Blick von der Tafel los und stand auf.

„Gut."

Stella lächelte warm und Harry sah, dass sie eine andere Antwort erwartet hatte und sich ehrlich freute, dass sie sich geirrt hatte.

„Komm, Benni. Wir gehen essen."

„Ok, Mum."

Er lehnte sich noch einmal vor und Harry sah, dass er einen kleinen Kuss auf die Gedenktafel mit dem Namen seiner Schwester hauchte.

‚_Alice Moira Weasley' _stand dort.

"Leb wohl, Ali. Ich komm dich bald wieder besuchen." wisperte Ben dem Namen zu, dann strahlte er Harry an.

„Rate mal was: Ich geh nach Hogwarts!"

Gemeinsam verließen sie die Tränengrotte mit ihren Geistern der Vergangenheit und machten sich auf den Weg zur Halle, zu den Lebenden.

xxx

Ein paar Tage später verließ Harry früh morgens sein Zimmer und wäre dabei fast über Hermine gestolpert, die mit erhobener Hand draußen stand, bereit zu klopfen.

„Harry! Oh Himmel hast du mich erschreckt..."

„Hermine, ich wohne hier. Was hast du erwartet, wen du triffst?"

Sie lachte, leicht atemlos.

„Sorry. Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon auf dem Sprung bist. Kann ich reinkommen? Ich würd mich gern mit dir unterhalten."

Harry zögerte. Er wollte mit niemandem reden. Aber er kannte seine beste Freundin. Sie würde nicht gehen. Müde nickte er und trat zurück ins Zimmer.

Hermine sah sich neugierig um. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie hier war.

Harry hob Dusty vom Sessel, deute auf die freie Sitzfläche und setzte sich selbst mit dem Kater aufs Bett.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Hermine setzte sich und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Dann atmete sie tief durch.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich, Harry."

Er ließ Dusty los und sah an Hermine vorbei zum Fenster.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich komm zurecht."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Harry! Meinst du, wir merken nicht, wie es dir geht?"

Seine Stimme war bitter.

„Was erwartet ihr denn? Dass ich zur Tagesordnung übergehe und so tue, als ob nichts geschehen wäre?"

„Nein! Aber du vergräbst dich in deinem Schmerz. Du lässt nicht zu, dass wir dir helfen. Ich weiß, dass es schwer für dich ist, zu verwinden was geschehen ist. Aber wir lieben dich, Harry. Wir sind für dich da. Lass dir von uns helfen!"

Ihre Stimme nahm einen flehenden Ton an.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er gewollt hätte, dass du aufgibst."

Seine Augen sprühten auf einmal Funken.

„WAGE es ja nicht! Wage es nicht zu unterstellen, was er gedacht oder getan hätte! Du _kanntest_ ihn nicht!"

Hermine sah ihn verletzt an.

„Mag sein. Ich hatte nie die Chance ihn wirklich kennen zu lernen. Nicht so gut wie du ihn kanntest. Das kann keiner für sich beanspruchen. Aber wenn ich an die Zeit denke, die wir bei der Suche nach dir gemeinsam verbracht haben, kann ich mir doch ein Bild machen. Und ich weiß..." sie sah ihn fest an und atmete wieder tief ein. „dass er dir sagen würde, dass du leben musst!"

Er wandt den Blick von ihr ab. In seinem Herzen wusste er, dass sie recht hatte. Aber es tat zu weh. Die Wunde war noch zu frisch.

„Harry..."

Sie stand auf und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um mit dir zu streiten. Ich möchte dir einen Vorschlag machen. Du weißt, dass Stella und Charlie Ben zum Fuchsbau bringen wollen, damit er sich an das Leben außerhalb der Insel gewöhnen kann, bevor er nach Hogwarts geht. Ron und ich werden mit zurückfliegen. George wird ebenfalls mitkommen. Und wir dachten, dass es vielleicht eine gute Idee wäre, wenn du uns begleitest." Sie sah seinen Blick und sprach schnell weiter. „Nicht für immer. Aber bestimmt würde es dir gut tun eine Weile von hier wegzukommen." Sie nahm seine Hand. „An einen Ort, wo du nicht an jeder Ecke von Erinnerungen überwältigt wirst. Nur eine Weile. Nur ein paar Wochen."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht, Hermine..."

„Harry bitte! Du brauchst Abstand. Du sollst die Insel ja nicht für immer verlassen. Wie könntest du, hier ist dein Zuhause. Aber du musst zur Ruhe kommen. Ich verlange nicht mal, dass du mit zu Ron und mir kommst. Aber im Fuchsbau ist immer ein Zimmer für dich frei." Sie flüsterte jetzt nur noch. „Dort ist nichts, was dich an ihn erinnern wird. Dort kannst du wieder Frieden finden."

Er schloss die Augen. Frieden finden, wenn auch nur für eine Weile... Es klang verlockend was sie sagte. Gleichzeitig erschien ihm der bloße Gedanke, den Ort zu verlassen an dem sie so glücklich gewesen waren, an dem sein Herz und seine Seele zuhause waren wie Verrat.

„Ich kann nicht..." wisperte er wieder.

„Du kannst, Harry. Bitte! Wir wollen dich nicht auch noch verlieren."

Er hob den Kopf und sah erschrocken, dass sie weinte.

„Hermine..."

xxx

Zwei Tage später...

„Also Paul, wenn irgendwas ist, schick einen Boten, dann komm ich sofort zurück."

„Ja Daddy. Und wir lassen auch nicht den Ofen an und machen alle Kerzen aus, bevor wir ins Bett gehen."

„Simon, halt die Klappe!"

„Charlie, meinst du, das gibt dieses Jahr noch was?"

Stella lehnte an Jades Flanke und sah ihren Mann ungeduldig an. Ben saß bereits auf dem Rücken des grünen Weibchens und verdrehte die Augen. Und ihm hatte sein Vater den ganzen Tag vorgeworfen er würde trödeln!

Harry stütze sich auf dem Rand von Smokes Sattel ab und warf Hermine, die hinter ihm saß über die Schulter einen resignierten Blick zu.

Er wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie es geschafft hatte, ihn zu überreden, aber er hatte zugestimmt sie zu begleiten. Schon jetzt, noch bevor sie überhaupt in der Luft waren, verspürte er Sehnsucht nach der Insel. Gleichzeitig war da aber eine seltsame Erleichterung.

„Wenn wir endlich ankommen ist _Greta_ soweit, dass sie den Schulabschluss machen kann, wenn du so weitertrödelst, Charlie!" maulte Ginny ihren Bruder an. Sie würde mitkommen um George sicher zum Fuchsbau zu bringen, aber auch um ihren eigenen Erinnerungen und den Schuldgefühlen eine Weile zu entkommen. George saß mit bleichem Gesicht hinter ihr und hielt ihre Taille fest umschlungen. „Paul hat nicht zum ersten Mal das Kommando. Also komm endlich aus dem Quark!"

Harry sah zu Narcissa hinüber, die vor Bob auf dessen Drachen Shade saß, die kleine Greta im Arm, die praktisch im Hort aufwuchs und irgendwann eine mutige und stolze Drachenreiterin sein würde. Harry lächelte ihr leicht zu. Sie war ein hübsches kleines Ding, mit den schwarzen, in dicke Zöpfe geflochtenen Locken ihres Vaters und der hellen Haut und den grauen Augen ihrer Mutter - und ihres Bruders. Sie hielt den Leitzügel in ihrer winzigen Hand und wirkte sehr viel sicherer auf dem Rücken der Echse als Narcissa, die sich ebenfalls auf den Boden zurück zu wünschen schien. Doch sie sehnte sich auch danach zu vergessen, der Erinnerung eine Weile zu entkommen und darum hatte sie Bobs Vorschlag zugestimmt ebenfalls eine Weile die Insel zu verlassen. Es fiel dem Drachenheiler schwer sich von seiner Frau und seiner Tochter zu trennen, aber er wusste, dass es das Beste war und er hätte alles getan um ihr zu helfen.

„Charlie können wir jetzt? Großer Merlin, wir wachsen hier noch fest!"

„Ja, ja..." Charlie warf seiner Frau einen strafenden Blick zu, sah Paul noch einmal an, versuchte in diesen Blick alle vergessenen Anweisungen zu legen und schwang sich dann hinter Ron in Flames Sattel.

„Na Halleluja! Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten."

Ginny versetzte Blade einen leichten Stoß in die Flanke und sofort warf der Drache sich in den Wind, Jade und Shade folgten ihm.

Harry warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Festung, dann folgte er seinen Freunden.

xxx

Der Garten des Fuchsbaus dampfte, als der Regen der letzten Stunden in der Hitze des Nachmittags verdunstete.

Harry saß im Schneidersitz auf der Bank vor dem Haus und sah Jamie und Greta zu, die zwischen den unordentlichen Beeten herumsprangen und Gnome jagten. Hermine und Rons fast vierjähriger Sohn und seine neue beste Freundin lachten und quiekten vor Vergnügen, wann immer die verärgerten Gnome laut schimpfend davonrannten.

Molly, die in einiger Entfernung Gemüse erntete warf immer wieder einen Blick in ihre Richtung um die übermütig tobenden Kinder im Auge zu behalten. Narcissa lag in der alten Hängematte die im Apfelbaum hing und las. Molly hatte ihr strikt jedwede Hilfe im Haushalt verboten.

Harry lehnte den Kopf gegen die Hauswand und schloss die Augen. Er war jetzt seit fast vier Wochen hier und langsam tat die Ruhe ihre Wirkung. Niemand bedrängte ihn, niemand löcherte ihn, wenn er den ganzen Tag nicht sprach, niemand erwartete, dass er lachte. Molly und Arthur hatten ihm Rons altes Zimmer überlassen und ließen ihn ansonsten in Ruhe. Er wusste, dass sie da waren, wenn er reden wollte, aber dass sie ihn nicht zwingen würden.

Hermine hatte Recht gehabt. Hier gab es nichts, das ihn an Draco erinnerte. Nichts, außer den Dingen, die er in sich selbst trug. Aber hier, wo es keine gemeinsame Vergangenheit gab, an die er sich erinnern konnte, war es einfacher mit den Erinnerungen zu leben, die da waren.

Manchmal, abends, wenn die Gefühle ihn zu ersticken drohten, führte er lange Unterhaltungen mit Narcissa. Sie teilten den selben Schmerz und es war gut mit jemandem zu reden, der Draco wirklich gekannt hatte. Auch ihr bekam der Abstand gut. Sie war wieder ruhig, ausgeglichen, weinte nicht mehr bei jedem noch so kleinen Anlass.

Ab und zu kamen Freunde vorbei um Harry zu besuchen und er konnte sich darauf verlassen, dass Molly in jedes Mal fragte, ob er Besuch empfangen wollte, und dass sie, ohne sich einzumischen, jeden fortschickte, wenn er sie darum bat.

Es hatte auch niemand ihm einen Vorwurf gemacht, als er eine Woche zuvor nicht mit nach Hogwarts gekommen war. Zwei Tage vor Beginn des Schuljahres waren Severus Snape und Celeste Crowley – die im neuen Schuljahr Madame Pomfreys Platz einnehmen würde – in der großen Halle getraut worden. Harry war eingeladen gewesen, aber er hatte es nicht über sich gebracht hinzugehen. Nicht nach Hogwarts, wo alles ihn an die Schulzeit oder die Zeit der Belagerung und somit zwangsläufig auch an Draco erinnern würde.

Narcissa, die Molly und Arthur begleitet hatte, versicherte ihm später, dass Severus und Celeste beide Verständnis für seine Entscheidung hatten.

George trat aus der Küchentür in den Hof und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Mum? Da ist eben eine Eule gekommen. Hermine fragt, ob wir den Zwerg über Nacht dabehalten können." Er grinste. „Offenbar hat Ron es doch mal geschafft an ihren Hochzeitstag zu denken. Er hat Lex bei den Schwiegereltern deponiert und will Hermine jetzt zum Essen ausführen." Zurück in seinem alten Zuhause hatte George in den letzten Wochen täglich mehr zu seinem alten Selbst zurückgefunden. Auch wenn der Schatten des Verlustes auf ewig in seinen Augen zu sehen sein würde. Er war sich auch noch nicht sicher, ob er hier bleiben oder irgendwann nach Inis Draig zurückkehren würde.

Molly richtete sich auf und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn.

„Natürlich. Ein bisschen Romantik tut den beiden mal ganz gut. Immer die Kinder um die Ohren. Und außerdem kann Hermine ihm dann endlich die Neuigkeit mitteilen."

„Was für eine Neuigkeit?" George konnte seine Neugierde nicht verbergen.

Narcissa ließ ihr Buch sinken und beschattet die Augen mit der Hand.

„Dass sie wieder ein Kind bekommt."

Molly nickte.

George sah die beiden Frauen verwirrt an.

„Dass sie... Woher wisst ihr das? Hat sie euch davon erzählt?"

„Nein, George. Aber als Frau weiß man das. Besonders, wenn man selbst Kinder zur Welt gebracht hat."

„Ja, wenn du meinst, Mum..."

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Harry an. Der zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Guck mich nicht an. Ich bin noch nie ne Frau gewesen."

„Nicht? Warst du nicht in einem früheren Leben Harriet?"

„Blödmann." Harry lächelte leicht und schloss wieder die Augen. Es fiel ihm in letzter Zeit wieder leichter, Georges Witze lustig zu finden.

Der wartete noch einen Moment, ob jemand das Thema fortsetzen würde, dann lehnte er sich zurück, zog einen Brief aus der Hosentasche und fing an zu lesen.

Molly kam mit einem Korb Karotten zum Haus und blieb neben ihrem Sohn stehen.

„Ist das Hermines Brief?"

Er faltete das Blatt zusammen und steckte es eilig weg.

„Nein."

„Von wem ist er denn?"

„Von niemandem." George sah seine Mutter mit Unschuldsmiene an.

„George Weasley... Manchmal..."

„Ich weiß Mum. Leg dich einen Moment hin, dann vergeht der Drang mich mit dem Teppichklopfer zu verhauen wieder." Er grinste frech.

Sie schnaubte, schüttelte den Kopf und ging dann mit ihrem Korb ins Haus.

George wartete einen Moment, dann holte er den Brief wieder hervor und las weiter.

Harry warf ihm aus halbgeschlossenen Augen einen amüsierten Blick zu.

„Und wer _ist_ niemand?"

„Och... niemand bestimmtes. Nur ein Freund."

„Jemand den ich kenne?"

George grinste. „Der Kenner genießt und schweigt, weißt du doch." Er zwinkerte Harry zu, stand auf und folgte seiner Mutter ins Haus.

xxx

Die Tage vergingen. Der Sommer verblasste allmählich und schickte sich an, dem Herbst Platz zu machen. In den Nächten gab es bereits den ersten Frost und die Blätter färbten sich.

Und von Tag zu Tag spürte Harry eine wachsende Unruhe. Zwei Monate waren vergangen, seit er die Dracheninsel verlassen hatte. Und mehr als vier Monate seit Dracos Tod.

Der September wich dem Oktober und schließlich stand Halloween vor der Tür und Harry wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis er hier gefangen sein würde bis zum Frühjahr. Denn genauso fühlte es sich auf einmal an. Hier zu sein und zu wissen, dass er jederzeit nach Hause konnte, war eine Sache. Hier festzusitzen ohne eine Möglichkeit zur Flucht war etwas vollkommen anderes. Und so fing er an Tag für Tag sehnsüchtig den Himmel nach einer Spur abzusuchen. Nach dem Glitzern von Drachenschuppen in der Sonne, dem Rauschen ledriger Schwingen im Wind.

Charlie hatte versprochen ihn rechtzeitig vor Einbruch des Winters abholen zu lassen. Aber was, wenn er das vergessen hatte? Oder wenn er beschlossen hatte, dass Harry ein paar Monate mehr gut tun würden? So wie damals, als sie ihn fünf Monate auf der Insel festgehalten hatten, damit er seine Erschöpfung überwand.

Die Weasleys spürten seine Rastlosigkeit. Eines Morgens sprach Arthur ihn darauf an.

„Harry, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja. Natürlich. Warum fragst du?"

„Du bist unruhig. Jeden Morgen gilt dein erster Blick dem Himmel und den ganzen Tag über stehst du immer wieder am Fenster. Du erwartest, dass man dich abholt, nicht wahr?"

Harry errötete leicht.

„Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nicht, dass es so offensichtlich ist."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich kann verstehen, wenn du Heimweh hast."

Heimweh... War es das, was er empfand? Aber der Fuchsbau war für ihn auch immer ein Zuhause gewesen.

„Ich bin wirklich gern hier. Und ich bin dir und Molly unendlich dankbar für eure Gastfreundschaft und Hilfe. Die Zeit hier hat mir so sehr geholfen. Aber in letzter Zeit fühle ich mich so rastlos... Ich hab ständig das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges passiert, und dass ich dort sein müsste." Er senkte den Kopf. „Bald ist es zu spät um heimzukehren. Dann muss ich bis zum Frühjahr warten."

„Nun, George und Narcissa werden beiden bis zum Frühjahr bleiben. Molly plant schon, wen sie alles zum Weihnachtsfest einladen soll. Wir würden uns freuen, wenn du auch da bist."

Weihnachten... Zum ersten Mal fiel Harry ein, dass in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft Weihnachten war. Das erste Weihnachten allein... das erste Weihnachten ohne... Er schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Nicht darüber nachdenken!

Und doch kam die Erinnerung. Die Erinnerung an ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest:

Sie hatten den ersten Tag von Morgens bis Abends im Bett verbracht. Hatten sich weder um Besucher noch um den gelegentlichen Tumult in den Gängen gekümmert. Hatten geredet, gelacht, sich geliebt und vollkommen die Tatsache ignoriert, dass es noch andere Menschen außer ihnen beiden gab. Und dann, am zweiten Tag, hatte sie mit ihren Freunden in der Halle gesessen.

Die Halle, mit Tannen und Misteln geschmückt, Charlie, der von Stella einen Elfenhut verpasst bekam weswegen Ben und die Zwillingen jedes Mal in wildes Kichern ausbrachen, wenn sie ihn sahen, Ginny, die jeden mit einem Mistelzweig ansprang, der leichtsinnig genug war in ihre Nähe zu kommen, Greg, der mit ergebener Miene, Engelsgeduld und einen ganz passablem Bariton mit seinen Töchtern immer und immer wieder das selbe Weihnachtslied sang, Simon und Eric die zusammen Flame mit Tannen und Schleifen dekorierten und dann Charlie in den Hof riefen damit er ihr Werk begutachtete - sein Gebrüll war noch in der äußersten Ecke der Bibliothek zu hören gewesen - und all die anderen lieben, verrückten Bewohner der Feste mit ihren seltsamen, irrsinnigen Ideen und ihrem verqueren Sinn für Humor. Harry war in diesem Jahr unsagbar glücklich gewesen.

Jetzt bei der Erinnerung merkte er, wie die Tränen, die er schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr gespürt hatte über seine Wangen liefen.

Der Gedanke, dass es nie wieder so sein würde, dass das Wichtigste in seinem Leben fehlte war grausam und quälte ihn.

Der Gedanke, Weihnachten weit weg von daheim und allem zu sein, was ihn erinnern würde, war jedoch unerträglich.

„Tut mir leid, Arthur. Ich kann nicht bleiben. Ich möchte nach Hause."

TBC...

It's late and morning's in no hurry  
But sleep won't set me free  
I lie awake and try to recall  
How your body felt beside me  
When silence gets too hard to handle  
And the night too long

And this is how I see you  
In the snow on Christmas morning  
Love and happiness surround you  
As you throw your arms up to the sky  
I keep this moment by and by

Oh I miss you now, my love  
Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,  
Merry Christmas, my love

Sense of joy fills the air  
And I daydream and I stare  
Up at the tree and I see  
Your star up there

(Sarah McLachlan - Wintersong)

xxxx

A/N: So, das war's erst mal mit den Rückblenden. Im nächsten Chap kehren wir wieder in die Gegenwart zurück.

Eine kleine Info noch zu Harrys Aussehen in der Gegenwart. Pate dafür hat Aragorn gestanden. So wie er im ersten und zweiten Teil aussieht. Nachher bei The Return of the King ist er mir dann ein bisserl zu ordentlich und zugewachsen. ;o) Aber vorher, Strider, der Waldläufer, so hab ich mir Harry vorgestellt.

Fällt mir ein, weil ich gestern die Filme mal wieder geschaut hab.

Bis demnächst.

Eure Yulah.

May Dragons fly forever in your Dreams...


	6. Chapter 5

Leute, ihr seid echt klasse! Dass ich euch schon wieder schlaflose Nächte bereite hier... –lach-

Ich verrate ja wie immer nichts, aber einige sind, nach allem was ich gelesen habe, auf einer schon recht warmen Spur. ;o) Ich sag natürlich nicht, wer und was genau. Hihi.

Davon abgesehen ist das Ende noch nicht in Sicht. Und am Ende dieses Chaps werdet ihr mich vermutlich lynchen. Also geh ich schon mal in Deckung. Wenn mich einer sucht, ich bin im Keller und versteck mich hinter den Kartoffeln. (Mist... ich _hab_ gar keinen Keller... muss ich den auch noch graben... -murmel-) ;o)

Bis bald,  
Eure Yulah

P. S. Sorry, dass es diesmal länger gedauert hat. Ich hab im Moment leider nur wenig Zeit. Ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ich es schaffe ein Kapitel pro Woche zu posten.

CU

P.P.S. Hey, Ödi, schön dass du auch wieder mit dabei bist.

xxx

**Chapter 05**

Gegenwart - Winter VD 4

„Guten Morgen Harry. Ich hab gehört, du hast wieder einen kleinen Ausflug gemacht letzte Nacht?"

„Hallo Simon... Gibt es auch was, was du nicht weißt?"

Harry setzte sich neben Paul auf die Bank und tastete müde nach der Kaffeekanne.

„Du siehst müde aus, Schatz. Schlecht geschlafen?"

Wie immer war Stella die Einzige, die sich Sorgen machte. Die anderen... vermutlich hätte er mit dem Kopf unterm Arm hereinkommen können und sie hätte ihn nur bemerkt, um über seine Frisur zu lästern.

Harry seufzte. Nein. Jetzt tat er ihnen unrecht. Sie waren seine Freunde, seine Familie. Sie konnten nichts dafür. Und ohne sie... Harry wagte zu bezweifeln, dass er ohne sie überlebt hätte nachdem...

„Schlecht nicht. Aber zu wenig. Und... geträumt."

„_Der_ Traum?"

„Mhm. Was sonst?"

Sie streichelte ihm sacht über den Handrücken und schenkte ihm ein besorgtes Lächeln. Er zwang sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Schon gut. Nur die Nachwirkungen, weil ich wieder bei den Klippen war. Vielleicht hat Charlie recht und ich sollte das endlich mal lassen."

Simon wedelte mit seinem Löffel herum.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum du da überhaupt immer noch hingehst... Was hoffst du dort zu finden?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Bei Tageslicht betrachtet erschien es tatsächlich dumm. Aber letzte Nacht... Der Drang war unbändig gewesen und er hatte ihn nicht länger unterdrücken können.

„Ich kann dich verstehen, Harry." Pauls Stimme war ruhig. Wie immer. Er sagte nichts weiter, gab keine Erklärung ab, aber sein Verständnis war alles, was Harry brauchte. Er lächelte schwach und wandt sich wieder seinem Frühstück zu.

xxx

Die letzten anderthalb Jahre waren hart gewesen für Harry.

Nach seiner Rückkehr auf die Inseln hatte es noch Monate gedauert, bis er sich soweit aus seiner Trauer und der Wut gelöst hatte, dass er wieder seinem normalen Leben nachgehen konnte. Bis er die Sorge und das Mitgefühl seiner Freunde ertragen konnte. Bis er den Gedanken ertragen konnte, dass der, den er liebte fort war und niemals wieder an seiner Seite sein würde.

Es waren Paul und George, die zuerst zu ihm durchdrangen. Die beiden, die seinen Schmerz nachfühlen konnten. Die wussten was er empfand. Und langsam fand er durch ihre Hilfe zurück.

Während dieser ersten Zeit schwankte Harry ständig zwischen herzzerreißender Trauer und unbändiger Wut.

Wut auf alles und jeden.

Wut auf Charlie, weil der die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht früher verstärkt hatte.

Wut auf Ginny, weil sie Draco hatte allein fliegen lassen.

Wut auf sich selbst, weil er nicht früher etwas unternommen hatte, weil er hätte spüren müssen, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war.

Wut auf Amber, weil sie nicht auf Draco aufgepasst hatte.

Wut auf Ashes, weil der seinem Herrn und seiner Mutter nicht zur Hilfe geeilt war.

Und schließlich sogar Wut auf Draco selbst, weil er zu stur gewesen war auf Hilfe zu warten, weil er fort war und nicht wiederkommen würde.

Eine Weile, während der ersten Wochen, während er Tag für Tag auf dem Felsvorsprung saß und ins Nichts starrte, war ihm der Gedanke verlockend erschienen einfach zu springen. Warum er es nicht getan hatte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht weil er wusste, dass Draco das niemals gewollt hätte.

Derweil ging das Leben auf der Festung weiter. Die Wunde, die der Verlust geschlagen hatte, würde niemals aufhören zu schmerzen, aber sie heilte nichts desto trotz.

Seit Charlie die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nach Dracos Tod noch weiter verstärkt hatte, war nur noch ein weiterer Drachenreiter getötet worden. Harry war froh darüber, aber er wünschte sich manchmal, dass das schon früher geschehen wäre.

Wenige Tage nach der Trauerfeier war es zu einer heftigen Auseinandersetzung zwischen Bob, Harry und Charlie gekommen, bei der es um Ashes Schicksal ging. Der Drachenheiler war nicht länger bereit den vor Trauer halb wahnsinnigen Drachen weiter im Hort zu behalten, wo er eine Gefahr für jeden darstellte, der in seine Nähe kam. Charlie war der selben Ansicht und hatte sich daher endlich dazu durchgerungen, dass der Drache getötet werden musste. Ihn freizulassen kam nicht in Frage, weil die Gefahr bestand, dass er weiter andere Drachen angriff. Sie versuchten Harry klarzumachen, dass das manchmal geschah. Normalerweise löste sich nach dem Tod des Reiters das Seelenband, dass ihn mit seinem Reittier verband und der Drache suchte sich einen neuen Herrn. Jemanden, in dem er Teile der Seele spürte, die er selbst trug. Aber manchmal kam es vor, dass sich der Drache nicht in sein Schicksal ergab. Dass das Band zwischen Herrn und Reittier so stark gewesen war, dass der Drache sich weigerte einen anderen Reiter zu akzeptieren. Dass der Drache sich verhielt, als habe er statt seines Reiters seinen Gefährten verloren.

Harry war außer sich gewesen vor Wut. Ashes zu töten nur weil er trauerte war derart barbarisch und unvorstellbar, dass er eher bereit gewesen wäre sich an das rasende Tier zu ketten, als zuzulassen, dass er starb.

In der Nacht, die diesem Streit folgte, war Harry in den Hort geschlichen und hatte Ashes befreit. Seltsamerweise hatte der grüne Drache ihn nicht angegriffen, hatte stillgehalten, fast als ahnte er, dass Harry ihm nichts Böses wollte. Seither umkreiste er die Inseln. Manchmal blieb er tage- oder wochenlang weg, nur um dann am Horizont wieder aufzutauchen.

Fast war es, als würde er suchen.

Bisher hatte er niemanden angegriffen. Dennoch stellte er eine fortwährende Bedrohung dar. Harry bereute nicht, was er getan hatte und er stellte sich Charlies Schimpftiraden ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Aber manchmal wenn er Ashes allein begegnete, so wie gestern Morgen, war ihm doch mehr als mulmig zumute und er fragte sich, ob es nicht eine andere Lösung gegeben hätte.

Stella hatte, mehr aus der Notwendigkeit heraus, als dass sie es wirklich wollte, das Kommando über Dracos Schwarm übernommen und Harry gehörte inzwischen dazu. Nachdem er seine Trauer überwunden hatte, stürzte er sich blindlings in seine Ausbildung zum Drachenreiter, übte mit dem Schwert, trainierte Smoke und lernte die stablose Magie der Inseln.

Über all dem schwebte der Vorsatz irgendwann Dracos Mörder zu finden und sich zu rächen. Dieses Vorhaben, zuerst vage und konturlos, hatte sich im Laufe der Monate immer tiefer in seinem Herzen festgesetzt, hatte langsam Formen angenommen und war, wenn auch unbemerkt und unausgesprochen, zum Ziel seines Lebens geworden. Er würde leben weil Draco das gewollt hätte. Aber auch um den zur Strecke zu bringen, der ihm alles genommen hatte, was ihm wichtig war. Und wenn er dabei sein eigenes Leben verlieren würde, war das ein geringer Preis.

Etwa fünf Monate nach Dracos Tod, kurz nach seiner Rückkehr zur Dracheninsel, flog Harry zum ersten Mal zu den Klippen. Paul, der seinen Drang den Ort zu sehen, an dem das Herz seines Geliebten das letzten Mal geschlagen hatte, am ehesten verstehen konnte, begleitete ihn. Während Paul auf Dawns Rücken über den Klippen kreiste, hatte Harry die zerklüfteten Felsen Millimeter für Millimeter abgesucht. Er wusste nicht, wonach er suchte, nur, dass es wichtig war. Er fand mehrere Schuppenstücke von Amber, die zurückgeblieben waren, als man den Drachen fortbrachte. Und schließlich, als er schon fast aufgegeben hatte etwas anderes zu finden entdeckte er die silberne Mantelspange, die Draco an dem Abend getragen hatte. Sie hatte die Form einer halb zusammengerollten Schlange mit Augen aus Smaragden. Ein altes Slytherin-Schmuckstück, dass Draco sehr gemocht und schon damals in der Schule gelegentlich getragen hatte. Als Harry die salzverkrustete Spange in der Hand gehalten hatte, waren ihm mit einem Mal tausend Erinnerungen durch den Kopf geschossen:

Hogwarts, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, Draco, der mit Greg und Vince Crabbe unter einem Baum stand und sich über Ron lustig machte.

Der Weihnachtsball im vierten Jahr und Draco, der mit irgendeinem Slytherinmädchen tanzte, lachte und dabei so gutgelaunt und natürlich wirkte wie er es in der Schule Harry gegenüber niemals gewesen war.

Der Quidditch-Umkleideraum der Slytherins, in den Harry, Ron und die Zwillinge eingebrochen waren, weil Fred und George ein paar Stinkbomben platzieren wollten und Draco, der, den Mantel mit der Spange über dem Arm, hereingekommen war und sie dabei ertappt hatte.

Der Nachmittag in Hogsmeade, als sich im Angesicht der Dementoren ihre Wege nach über 6 Jahren wieder gekreuzt hatten.

Die Vormittage in der Festung, wenn sie gemeinsam über den Hof gewandert waren und Draco ihm alles mögliche über die Drachenarmee und ihr Leben erzählt hatte.

In diesem Moment, überwältigt von der Flut der Erinnerungen, hatten die Beine unter ihm nachgegeben und Harry hatte auf den Klippen gekniet und haltlos geweint. So sehr geweint wie nie zuvor. In diesem Moment war der Verlust so deutlich greifbar gewesen, hatte ihn die Trauer mit voller Macht überflutet wie eine Welle eiskalten Wassers.

Nach diesem ersten Mal flog er oft zu den Klippen. Immer in Begleitung von Paul oder Stella. Simon wollte nicht mit, sagte Harry offen ins Gesicht, dass er seine Ausflüge verrückt fand. Und Ginny, die unter anderen Umständen mitgekommen wäre, wurde von ihren Schuldgefühlen festgehalten, egal wie oft Harry oder jeder andere ihr versicherte, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war.

Im Laufe dieser Besuche fand Harry noch andere Dinge, unter anderem den Onyx aus Dracos Schwert, ein paar Nieten von der Schwertscheide und immer wieder Schuppenstücke. Aber irgendwann musste er sich eingestehen, dass er nicht mehr finden würde. Egal was er Charlie gesagt hatte, Harry wusste, dass seine Flüge zu den Klippen sinnlos waren. Und doch war es wie eine Sucht. Eine Sucht, die ihn letzte Nacht allein in den Sturm hinausgetrieben hatte, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er damit mehr als leichtsinnig handelte und die Standpauke seines Kommandanten voll und ganz verdient hatte.

xxx

Etwa vier Wochen nach seinem erneuten Ausflug zu den Klippen saß Harry trotz der winterlichen Kälte auf seinem gewohnte Platz auf dem Wehrgang und übte Magie. Er hatte ein Buch auf den Knien liegen und versuchte den Anweisungen zu folgen, die ihm verrieten, wie er die Macht der Quellen aufspüren und nutzen konnte. Nach all den Jahren mit dem Zauberstab fiel es ihm schwer, sich auf etwas Neues einzulassen. Von allen Aspekten seines Daseins als Drachenreiter war es die stablose Magie, die ihm am schwersten fiel. Niemand konnte ihm sagen, warum das so war. Nur, dass es Menschen gab, denen der Zugang zu den Quellen leicht fiel und andere, die sich schwer taten damit. Es beeinträchtigte nicht seine Aufnahme in den Schwarm, aber Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er ohne die Magie kein vollständig ausgebildeter Drachenreiter war und es nie sein würde. Und dass die Magie ihm vielleicht eines Tages im Kampf fehlen könnte. Dass irgendjemand damals nach dem Sieg über Voldemort seinen Zauberstab geborgen und ihm mitgebracht hatte, und dass der Stab in diesem Moment in der Innentasche seines Mantels steckte war nur ein schwacher Trost. Hier auf den Inseln nützte ihm diese Art der Magie herzlich wenig.

Schließlich gab er auf und schloss das Buch mit einem Seufzer. Das würde heute doch nichts mehr werden. Er war einfach zu unkonzentriert. Seine Gedanken hingen noch immer an dem immer wiederkehrenden Alptraum, der ihn auch letzte Nacht gequält hatte. Ein Traum, in dem die Erinnerung aus Gregs Schattenkristall, die Bilder der getöteten Drachenreiter, die sie gefunden hatten und die dunklen Klippen verschmolzen und er Dinge sah, die ihn schließlich lange vor dem Morgengrauen schreiend aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatten. Er wusste, dass es nur ein Traum war, dass es nicht der Realität entsprach. Und dennoch ließ dieser Traum ihn nicht los, während er sich zum tausendsten Mal fragte, was in dieser Nacht auf den Klippen wirklich geschehen war. Was die noch immer Unbekannten Draco vor seinem Tod angetan haben mochten.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben und ließ seinen Blick aufs Meer gleiten, sah den Drachen zu, die ihrem Jagdtrieb nachgingen. Nur nicht darüber nachdenken... Nur nicht darüber nachdenken...

Ein Kichern ließ ihn wieder aufblicken. Ein Stück von ihm entfernt stand ein Pärchen auf dem Wehrgang und küsste sich. Harry lächelte wehmütig. Es schien ein Leben her zu sein, dass er und..., dass sie hier gemeinsam gesessen hatten. Eng umschlungen, ohne darauf zu achten, wer sie sah. Auch nach über anderthalb Jahren brachte Harry es nicht über sich Dracos Namen auszusprechen. Ihn nur zu denken oder aus dem Mund seiner Freunde zu hören war schwer genug.

Er seufzte leise und sah wieder aufs Meer. In der Regel gelang es ihm ganz gut seine Trauer und den stets gegenwärtigen Schmerz zu kontrollieren. Aber der Traum der letzten Nacht ließ ihn, ebenso wie die Flüge zu den Klippen, jedes Mal in einem seltsamen Schwebezustand zurück, in dem es ihm nicht gelang seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Ein Grund mehr, warum er endlich auf Charlie hören und zumindest seine Ausflüge einstellen sollte. Gegen die Träume konnte er kaum etwas unternehmen.

„Hi Harry."

Ben, der heute morgen für die Weihnachtsferien nach Hause gekommen war, kam die Treppe hoch, setzte sich neben Harry auf die Brüstung und hielt ihm eine Tüte hin.

„Bertie Bott's Bohnen. Kennst du die?"

Harry nahm sich ein paar der bunten Süßigkeiten. Erinnerungen stiegen auf.

„Natürlich." Er schob eine Bohne in den Mund, versuchte den Geschmack zu identifizieren.

„Und? Gefällt es dir immer noch in Hogwarts?"

Ben strahlte. Er war am 01. September 12 geworden und hatte während des letzten Jahres einen gewaltigen Wachstumsschub gehabt. Das kindlich weiche verlor sich allmählich und von Stella wusste Harry, dass Ben bereits eine kleine Verehrerin hatte, was ihm allerdings entsetzlich peinlich war. Immerhin war sie ein _Mädchen_!

„Hogwarts ist toll. Nur Quidditch find ich doof. Mein Dad ist fast tot umgefallen, als ich ihm das gesagt hab. Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, oder? Ich bin echt schlecht auf dem Besen, fall dauernd runter. Dabei brauch ich das doch eh nicht später. Immerhin werd ich einen Drachen haben, wenn ich erwachsen bin. Und Drachen sind doch wohl viel besser als Besen, oder?"

Harry musste lachen. Er konnte sich Charlies Entsetzen bildlich vorstellen.

„Ja. Drachen sind besser als Besen. Aber Quidditch ist auch nicht so schlecht, wenn man den Bogen erst mal raushat. Dein Dad und deine Onkel und deine Tante haben fast alle Quidditch gespielt früher."

„Du und Dray auch, oder? Hat Hermine erzählt."

„Ja. Das stimmt." Harry wechselte schnell das Thema: „Was magst du denn am liebsten, wenn schon kein Quidditch?"

Ben kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Also Verwandlung ist ziemlich cool, obwohl Professor McGonagall echt streng ist. Und ich mag Zaubertränke. Professor Snape meinte, ich wäre der erste Weasley, der ihm in seiner Karriere als Lehrer untergekommen ist, der Talent dafür hätte. Hab ich nicht so ganz verstanden." Ben zuckte mit den Schultern.

Harry grinste. Er konnte sich den Schock vorstellen, den es Snape bereitet haben musste, plötzlich einen rothaarigen, sommersprossigen Weasley-Spross in Kombination mit Talent und Interesse für Zaubertränke vor sich zu haben.

„Und alle fragen mich ständig über die Drachen aus. Als Mum mich im Herbst mit Jade zur Schule gebracht hat, haben sie alle gestaunt, als wäre ich das achte Weltwunder. Schade, dass wir jetzt im Winter dieses Portschlüsseldings nehmen müssen, das Professor Dumbledore und Großvater eingerichtet haben."

Harry lächelte wieder. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, wie Ben in den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause kommen konnte. Dumbledore hatte lange mit Stellas Vater, einem der hochrangigeren Druiden der Insel über eine Lösung beratschlagt. Schließlich hatten sie einen Portschlüssel hergestellt und die Druiden hatten für die beiden Zeitpunkte des Transports den magischen Schild an einer Stelle durchlässig gemacht. Es war Magie allerhöchster Ordnung, die Bens Besuche möglich machten. Aber da in Zukunft sicher mehr Kinder von Inis Draig nach Hogwarts gehen würden, war das Finden einer Lösung unumgänglich gewesen.

„Naja, normalerweise kommen die Schüler mit dem Zug an, nicht auf dem Rücken von Drachen."

„Selbst schuld." fand Ben. Dann sprang er auf. „So, ich geh jetzt Ali besuchen. Ich hab ihr so viel zu erzählen. Soll ich Dray von dir ‚Hallo' sagen?"

Harry vermied es in die Tränengrotte zu gehen. Dort, wo er nur stumm auf die Tafel mit _seinem_ Namen starren konnte, war der Schmerz unerträglich, unausweichlich. Der lockere Umgang mit den Toten, der für die Bewohner der Inseln so natürlich war, fiel ihm schwer. Er wusste aber, dass Bens Angebot ehrlich und unschuldig gemeint war, und dass der Junge ebenso mit Dracos Gedenktafel sprechen würde, wie er es mit der seiner Schwester tat. Für Ben war das selbstverständlich. Er hatte Draco sehr gern gehabt.

Harry nickte leicht. „Ja. Das ist lieb von dir."

Ben lief davon, blieb aber ein paar Meter weiter stehen.

„Ach ja, Simon will wissen, ob du noch an euren Kampf übermorgen denkst. Er meinte, du würdest dich bestimmt drücken wollen." Er grinste.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. Simon hatte ihn am Abend zuvor zu einem Übungskampf herausgefordert und jetzt verbrachte er seine Zeit mit dem Versuch Harry nervös zu machen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Sag ihm, ich denke an nichts anderes."

xxx

Zwei Tage später...

Es war früher Nachmittag und Harry stand in der Übungsarena und sah zu wie Simon mal wieder seine Show abzog. Es war jedes Mal das selbe. Er forderte jemandem zu einem Übungskampf heraus und dann gebärdete er sich wie eine Diva, sobald abzusehen war, dass er den Kampf verlieren würde. Er tat so, als würde er sich den Fuß verstauchen, kleine Verletzungen wurden zu tödlichen Wunden, der Wind war zu stark, die Sonne zu heiß, überhaupt war das Licht zu grell und er hatte sich einen Splitter von seinem Holzschwert eingezogen.

Wie üblich waren die Ränge voll besetzt. Übungskämpfe gegen Simon waren ein Ereignis, dass viel Spaß und Gelächter garantierte, und dass sich niemand entgehen ließ, der es irgendwie einrichten konnte zu kommen. Ganz besonders nicht mitten im Winter, wenn sich allmählich Langweile breit machte. Harry vermutete, dass sie reich werden könnten, wenn sie anfingen Eintritt zu nehmen.

Im Moment stand er einfach nur da und sah Simon zu, der behauptete Sand im Auge zu haben. Er hatte sich von einem Mädchen in der ersten Reihe einen Spiegel geliehen und drehte jetzt den Arm hin und her um einen Sonnenstrahl so einzufangen, dass er sein Auge beleuchtete und er den Sand entfernen konnte. Harry musste zähneknirschend seinen Einfallsreichtum bewundern. Wenn er Simon nicht schon in echten Kämpfen gesehen hätte und wüsste, dass sein Freund ein exzellenter Schwertkämpfer war, hätte er ihn in Momenten wie diesen für einen Riesentrottel gehalten.

„Hey, O'Leary! Was ist los? Ist der Eyeliner verschmiert?"

Der Kommentar aus dem Publikum erntete lautes Gelächter. Simon ließ sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

Harry seufzte und sah betont vielsagend auf sein Handgelenk, auf die Uhr, die er nicht trug.

„Simon, meinst du, das wird heute noch was?"

„Immer mit der Ruhe. Du kriegst deine Niederlage schon noch. Nur immer langsam. Ich will schließlich nicht mein Auge ruinieren. Mein Freund würde das gar nicht schätzen."

Kollektives Stöhnen, von allen, die den letzten Satz gehört hatten, war die Antwort. Simon behauptete seit Wochen einen Freund zu haben. Nur dass im Gegensatz zu jedem früheren, sogenannten Freund niemand wusste, wie er hieß oder wer er war. Ganz gegen seine Gewohnheit hielt Simon sich bedeckt. Und niemand hatte ihn in den letzten Monaten mit irgendeinem Mann gesehen.

„Ach bitte, Simon. Nicht wieder dein imaginärer Freund. Bist du nicht zu alt dafür? Sowas hat man normalerweise mit 5. Meiner hieß Barney und war ein sprechender Wäscheklammerbeutel. Meine Tante war mit mir deswegen beim Arzt."

Wieder Gelächter. Simon sah Harry hochnäsig an.

„Darauf antworte ich gar nicht erst. Ich schweige lieber, als mich auf dein Niveau herabzulassen."

„Es wäre aber schön, wenn du dich endlich mal zu dem Kampf herablassen würdest! Ich hab in drei Stunden Dienst im Hort." Das war Ginny. Sie stand in der ersten Reihe der Tribüne gegen die Brüstung gelehnt und funkelte Simon an.

„Und ich muss in einer Woche wieder in der Schule sein." Bens Kommentar wurde mit erneutem Gelächter quittiert. Die Weasleygene kamen jeden Tag stärker durch. Ben hatte inzwischen ein Mundwerk, dass George oder Ginny in nichts nachstand.

„Ein wahrer Meister braucht Zeit. Also bitte! Es ist außerdem nicht meine Schuld, wenn Harry soviel Sand aufwirbelt, dass er mir ins Auge weht."

„Sorry, mein Fehler. Ich werde versuchen ab jetzt über dem Sand zu schweben. Können wir jetzt?"

Simon gab den Spiegel mit einem breiten Lächeln zurück und Harry musste einen Moment an Lockhart denken. Gewinner des Preises für das charmanteste Lächeln. Was die Redaktionshexen von Witches Weekley wohl zu Simon O'Leary sagen würden?

Einen Moment später waren alle Gedanken an Preise und Hexenzeitschriften aus seinem Kopf vertrieben, als Simon so unvermittelte von Rumalberei in vollen Kampf wechselte, dass er Harry noch vor zwei Jahren überrumpelt und umgeworfen hätte. Doch Harry hatte einen guten Lehrer gehabt. ‚_Den besten_.' dachte er mit einem neuen Anflug von Wehmut, als er die Schläge geschickte parierte.

Der Kampf ging eine Weile quer durch die Arena und das Publikum war von seinen Sitzen aufgesprungen, um jede Einzelheit zu sehen.

Dann plötzlich zerriss ein Warnruf vom Wachtturm die Anfeuerungsrufe und alle Augen gingen zum Himmel.

Zwei Drachen jagten über den bleichen Winterhimmel. Eigentlich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Doch dann sahen sie alle, was der Wachtposten schon eher bemerkt hatte: Der vordere, kleinere Drache trug einen Reiter.

Und der hintere, der ihn über die Festung jagte, war Ashes!

In der Arena brach die Hölle los. Menschen schrieen durcheinander. Charlies Stimme überbrüllte alle anderen.

„HOLT DIESEN VERDAMMTEN DRACHEN VOM HIMMEL!!!!"

„Charlie NEIN!" schrie Harry, der ahnte, was Charlie vorhatte.

„Nein, Harry, vergiss es! Diesmal kommt er nicht davon! ER JAGT EINEN REITER, ZUM TEUFEL NOCH MAL!!!" Und dann, als ihm auffiel, was nicht stimmte: „WER IST DAS ÜBERHAUPT? NIEMAND VERLÄSST DIE FESTUNG UM DIESE JAHRESZEIT!"

Ein Großteil der Bewohner der Feste war auf die Wehrgänge geeilt, von wo aus man einen besseren Blick hatte.

Viele schrieen auf, als der gejagte Drache einen weiten Bogen um den Wachtturm machte, versuchte sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Harry sah, dass es sich bei dem Drachen um ein rotes Weibchen handelte. Dass Rot die am häufigsten vorkommende Färbung der Hochdrachen war, machte es unmöglich den Drachen zu identifizieren.

Ashes war seinem Opfer dicht auf den Fersen und fauchte den Roten wütend an. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Die Männchen kämpften normalerweise nur untereinander, die in der Regel kleineren Weibchen wurden in Ruhe gelassen Und wenn Ashes wirklich darauf aus war zu töten, warum spuckte er dann kein Feuer?

„Charlie warte! Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. Er will sie nicht töten. Er treibt sie nur!"

Stella, die in Harrys Nähe stand, beschattete die Augen mit der Hand.

„Er hat Recht, Charlie! Ashes will sie zum Landen zwingen. Wenn er sie töten wollte, hätte er das längst getan. Er ist viel größer als sie!"

In diesem Moment öffnete der große Grüne sein Maul und stieß einen jadegrünen Flammenstrahl aus, der den Schwanz des Roten streifte und ihr einen Schmerzensschrei entlockte. Eine Warnung, zweifellos, denn wenn dieser Flammenstrahl hätte treffen sollen, wäre das Weibchen in diesem Moment zu einer lebenden Fackel geworden.

Harry konnte den Reiter des Weibchens nur als vagen, schwarzen Schatten wahrnehmen, aber der Angriff ließ ihn sich fest an den Hals seines Reittieres klammern. Dann richtete er sich auf, drehte sich zu Ashes um, hob eine Hand und richtete einen Strahl Magie gegen den Verfolger. Feuer flog von der Hand des Reiters und traf Ashes an der Nase, der verärgert den Kopf schüttelte und einige Flügelschläge zurückfiel.

Inzwischen hatten einige andere Reiter auf Charlies Befehl hin ihre Drachen in die Luft gebracht um Ashes abzufangen. Als er die Verfolger bemerkte stieß er ein ohrenbetäubendes Brüllen aus und beschleunigte seinen Flügelschlag, so dass er innerhalb weniger Augenblicke wieder dicht an seinem Opfer war. Ein weiterer Flammenstoß, dem das Weibchen nur knapp ausweichen konnte, trieb sie vom Kurs ab. Sie versuchte sich zu fangen, war aber zu spät und schlug hart gegen den Wachtturm. Sie schrie auf, kam ins Trudeln, fing ihren Sturz jedoch in letzter Sekunde ab. Die Zuschauer konnten sehen, dass sie sich verletzt hatte. Ihre Flügelschläge waren ungleichmäßig, Blut troff in den Hof. Dann, mit letzter Kraft wie es schien, spreizte sie die Schwingen und ging in den Sinkflug. Die Landung war wenig elegant. Die Klauen gruben sich tief in den Sand der Übungsarena, dann schlug der schwere Drachenkörper auf den Boden auf. Die Flügel halb gefaltet blieb sie nach wenigen Metern einfach liegen. Der große, rotgoldene Kopf lag nur wenige Zentimeter von Harrys Füßen entfernt. Die großen Augen mit den geschlitzten Pupillen sahen ihn kurz an, dann schlossen sich die Lider.

Ashes, der ihren Sturz aus der Luft beobachtet hatte, gab einen triumphierenden Schrei von sich und einen Moment lang hatte Harry das Gefühl die mächtige Seele des Drachen zu spüren, die etwas in ihm streifte. Dann drehte der Grüne ab, wich seinen Verfolgern mühelos aus und verschwand über dem offenen Meer.

In der Arena herrschte atemlose Stille. Eine Menschenmenge hatte sich um den Drachen gebildete, der mit schwer pumpenden Lungen dalag und keine Anstalten machte aufzustehen. Beim Näherkommen sah Harry, dass das Geschirr des Drachen fremd war. Grober gearbeitet und weniger verziert als das übliche. Von dem Reiter war zwischen den Flughäuten nichts zu sehen.

Charlie tauchte neben Harry auf.

„Seht nach, ob der Reiter noch lebt."

Ein paar Männer, die dem Drachen am nächsten waren, schickten sich an, seinen Befehl auszuführen, als einer der Flügel zur Seite geschoben wurde und der Reiter des fremden Drachen auftauchte. Er war groß und schlank, trug mit fremdartigen Mustern bestickte, schwarze Roben, die ihn vollständig einhüllten, das Gesicht wurde von einer schweren Kapuze verdeckt. Er hielt in jeder Hand ein seltsam gekrümmtes Schwert und obwohl sie seine Miene nicht sehen konnten, war seine Haltung offen feindselig.

„Ruf deine Männer zurück." Die Stimme war leise und rau, fast als würde der Sprecher sie nicht oft benutzen.

Charlie machte eine Handbewegung, die die Drachenreiter innehalten ließ.

„Immer langsam, mein Freund. Wir sind nicht deine Feinde. Tut uns leid, dass der Grüne dich angegriffen hat. Er hat vor einer Weile seinen Herrn verloren und ist über den Verlust wahnsinnig geworden."

Er hob beschwichtigend die Hand und trat einen Schritt auf den Fremden zu. Der streckte ein Schwert drohend weiter vor, sah sich in beide Richtungen um, als erwarte er einen Angriff.

„Zurück!"

„Jetzt hör mal, sei vernünftig. Wir sind Hunderte und du bist allein. Du kannst uns nicht alle besiegen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass wir dir nichts tun wollen. Sag uns woher du kommst. Von einem der Außenposten, die nur selten Kontakt zu uns aufnehmen vielleicht? Hast du eine Botschaft für uns?"

Der Fremde lachte auf. Es war ein grausames, hartes Lachen.

„Meine Botschaft ist Blut und Tod. Denn das werdet ihr ernten für eure Verbrechen!"

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. „Ok... Ich denke, das reicht jetzt. Lass die Schwerter fallen, dann passiert dir nichts."

In diesem Moment hob der Drache den Kopf. Harry, gefesselt von dem bedrohlichen Fremden und seinen hasserfüllten Worten bemerkte es nicht. Es war Ginny, die ihn rettete.

„Harry pass auf!"

Er sprang zur Seite, bevor die Kiefer des Roten ihn packen konnten. Sofort wurden von allen Seiten Zauber geworfen, die den Drachen an den Sand fesselten.

Beim Klang von Harrys Namen hatte der Fremde sich umgedreht, ohne die Schwerter sinken zu lassen. Jetzt starrte er Harry direkt an.

Obwohl sein Gesicht im Dunkeln blieb, war das kalte Glitzern seiner Augen deutlich sichtbar.

„Harry Potter."

War die Stimme schon vorher kalt und grausam gewesen, troff sie jetzt vor Bosheit und blankem Hass.

„Meine Herrin will deine Vernichtung für die Gräuel die du ihr und anderen angetan hast! Mörder! Verräter! Sie wird dein Blut trinken, dein Herz essen. Und ich werde die Klinge sein, die ihr Urteil vollstreckt!"

Mit einem unmenschlichen Schrei stürzte sich der Fremde auf Harry, der geistesgegenwärtig zurücksprang und dabei das Übungsschwert hochriss um den Schlag zu parieren. Die scharfe Klinge drang tief in das Hartholz, als wäre es aus Wachs. Harry riss das Holzschwert zurück, wich zwei weiteren wuchtigen Angriffen aus und taumelte dabei weiter rückwärts, bis er gegen das Gestell stieß, in dem die Schwerter aufbewahrt wurden. Ein weiterer Treffer würde genügen, um das Übungsschwert in seiner Hand unbrauchbar zu machen und solange der Fremde zwei Klingen hatte, sich mit einer nach hinten sicherte und mit der anderen Harry angriff, würde sich niemand in den Kampf einmischen. Wenn er doch nur seine eigenes Schwert hätte. Seine Finger huschten hinter seinem Rücken suchend über das Holzgestell.

Die übrigen Drachenreiter bildeten jetzt einen engen Ring um sie, wagten, wie Harry vorausgesehen hatte, aber nicht anzugreifen. Nicht solange der Fremde zwei Schwerter in Händen hielt und Harry quasi unbewaffnet seiner Gnade und seinem offensichtlichen Hass ausgeliefert war.

„Hör zu, ich kenne weder dich noch deine Herrin. Und ich weiß auch nicht, was ich getan haben soll, dass ihr mich so hasst. Aber egal was es ist, du hast keine Chance. Du bist umzingelt und dein Drache ist verletzt. Selbst wenn du mich tötest, wirst du in Stücke gerissen bevor du die Festung verlassen kannst."

„Für meine Gebieterin zu sterben wird mir eine Ehre sein! Sie ist es, die mich aus einem Leben der Dunkelheit und der Sinnlosigkeit rettete. Mein Tod wird ihr Ehre machen. Und es werden andere kommen, die ihr edles Werk fortführen werden. Schon bald. Und dann werden die Drachen, diese Armee und diese Festung vom Angesicht der Erde getilgt werden!"

Während der Fremde mit immer lauterer Stimme die düsteren Zukunftsversionen seiner Herrin schilderte, hatten Harry tastende Finger gefunden, was sie suchten. Vor dem Kampf mit Simon hatte er sein Schwert hier abgestellt und jetzt umfassten er fest den kühlen Griff.

Er würde sein Leben teuer verkaufen!

Mir einem unartikulierten Aufschrei riss er das Schwert aus der Scheide und ging zum Gegenangriff über. Der Fremde taumelte überrumpelt einige Schritte zurück, doch dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen und es entbrannte ein hitziger Kampf. Harry war gut mit dem Schwert, aber das war der Fremde auch. Und er hatte zwei Klingen.

Doch Harry war plötzlich etwas klar geworden, dass seinem Kampf neue Kraft verlieh. Es passte alles zusammen. Dieser Fremde hatte mit den verschwundenen Drachen zu tun. Er hatte etwas mit den toten Drachenreitern zu tun. Er wusste, wer für Dracos Tod verantwortlich war, war vielleicht selbst daran beteiligt. Dieser Gedanke, das Wissen, dass er seiner Rache einen Schritt näher gekommen war, beflügelte Harry. Mit scheinbar unmenschlichen Kräften trieb er den Fremden immer weiter zurück. Schließlich schlug er ihm sogar eines der Schwerter aus der Hand.

Dann geschah alles auf einmal:

Der Drache, inzwischen sicher gebunden und angepflockt schaffte es, einen Flügel loszureißen. Er schrie auf und schlug die Schwinge auf und ab. Der Windstoß riss dem Fremden die Kapuze vom Kopf. Ein dichter Schopf schulterlanger, hellblonder Haare kam darunter zum Vorschein. Harry sah Simon, der hinter dem Fremden aufgetaucht war und sein Schwert in der Hand hielt, bereit zuzustoßen.

Harry schrie:

„SIMON, NEIN!!!"

Dann sah er nur noch das Gesicht des Fremden.

Ein bleiches Gesicht, bleich wieder der Tod.

Mit unmenschlichen, quecksilberfarbenen Augen, die ihn voller Hass anstarrten.

Harry merkte, wie das Schwert seinen plötzlich tauben Fingern entglitt.

Er sah, wie Simon ebenfalls erstarrte und dann den Schwertknauf auf den Hinterkopf seines Gegners niedersausen ließ.

Sah, wie dessen schlanke Gestalt in sich zusammensackte und reglos liegen blieb.

Die Beine gaben unter Harry nach, der Lärm um ihn herum schien plötzlich meilenweit weg.

Alles was er sah waren die silbernen Augen des Fremden.

„Draco..."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 6

So, nachdem ich mich aus der Reviewlawine befreit habe (ihr seid so klasse! Tausend Dank! Am liebsten würde ich euch allen antworten, aber dann komm ich zu gar nichts mehr hier...) hier das neue Chap.  
Die Sache wird verworrener und mysteriöser, das kann ich euch schon mal verraten. Aber ich verspreche, dass ich noch den Überblick behalte, und dass sich alles früher oder später aufklären wird. Ob zum Guten oder Schlechte behalte ich allerdings vorerst für mich. ;o)  
Es freut mich übrigens sehr, dass ihr den guten Simon inzwischen mögt. Er musste ja im ersten Teil einiges an Abscheu einstecken so als potentieller Draco-Freund. -lach- Da tat er mir schon leid. -Simon tätschel-  
Aber jetzt erst mal weiter mit der Story: 

P.S. Ich weiß übrigens gar nicht, was ihr mit Cliffhanger meint... So etwas würde ich NIE machen... -grins-

Bis zum nächsten Mal

Eure Yulah

**Chapter 06**

Die Drachenfestung war in heller Aufruhr.

Die wenigen, die das Gesicht des Angreifers gesehen hatten, waren wie betäubt; die anderen waren noch immer außer sich über den Angriff.

Harry versuchte sich einen Weg durch die Menschenmenge zu bahnen. Von allen Seiten klopfte man ihm auf die Schulter oder fragte ihn, ob er in Ordnung sei. Der Kampf gegen den fremden Drachenreiter, da waren sich alle einig, war einer der besten gewesen, die sie in den letzten Jahren zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Harry hatte nur einen Gedanken. Er sah das blasse Gesicht mit den hellen Augen und alles in ihm schrie.

Draco... Draco...

Wie konnte das sein? Wie konnte der Fremde, der ihn so hasserfüllt und in fester Absicht ihn zu töten, angegriffen hatte, Draco sein? Hatte er sich geirrt? Sah der Fremde Draco einfach nur ähnlich und Erschöpfung und Sehnsucht, Angst und Schock hatten ihr übriges getan und Harry glaube lassen, dass es das Gesicht seines Geliebten war, dass ihn aus den Tiefen der Kapuze anstarrte? Aber Simon hatte ihn auch gesehen. Harry hatte gesehen, wie er leichenblass geworden war, als er das Gesicht erkannte. Vorher schien klar zu sein, dass Simon den Fremden töten würde, doch in letzter Sekunde hatte er sein Schwert gedreht und ihn statt dessen mit den Schwertknauf bewusstlos geschlagen. Waren sie beide Opfer eines Zaubers geworden? Aber auch andere hatten gesehen, was sie sahen. Harry hatte Ginnys entsetztes Gesicht vor Augen. Charlie, der einen Moment wie erstarrt war und den Bewusstlosen dann schnell fortbringen ließ, nicht ohne vorher die Kapuze an ihren Platz zu ziehen und so das bleiche Gesicht zu verbergen. Er wollte offenbar nicht, dass andere sahen, was er gesehen hatte.

Harrys Gedanken zogen immer engere Kreise. Und in ihrem Zentrum stand ein Name: Draco.

Der Gedanke, dass er vielleicht nicht tot war, dass er hier war, war wundervoll und schrecklich zugleich. Wenn der Angreifer wirklich Draco war, wo war er die letzten anderthalb Jahre gewesen?

Und warum hatte er Harry angegriffen, versucht ihn zu töten?

Warum dieser abgrundtiefe Hass?

Er kämpfte sich weiter durch die Menschenmenge, die sich in der Arena und um den fremden Drachen gebildet hatte, den Drachen, der, wenn er darüber nachdachte, Amber mehr als ähnlich sah und gelangte schließlich völlig außer Atem zum Haupttor.

Wohin hatten sie ihn gebracht?

Jemand packte ihn am Arm.

„Hier entlang!"

Harry sah auf und blickte in Simons hellblaue Augen. Das sonst immer lachende Gesicht des älteren Drachenreiters war zu einer grimmigen Maske erstarrt.

Harry wusste, dass hinter dieser Maske die selben Fragen tobten, wie in seinem Kopf.

Sie eilten stumm durch die Gänge der Festung und schon nach wenigen Wegbiegungen erkannte Harry, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Krankentrakt waren. Natürlich! Simon hatte sehr hart zugeschlagen. Wer immer der Angreifer war, ob Draco oder nicht, er würde die Hilfe eines Heilers brauchen.

Als sie um die Ecke bogen, flogen die Türen des Krankenflügels auf und Charlie stürmte heraus. Er starrte die beiden einen Moment an, dann schlug er die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Kommt mit! Alle beide!"

„Charlie..."

Ein kalter Blick durchbohrte Harry. Er hatte Charlie noch niemals so gesehen.

„SOFORT!"

Simon und Harry warfen sich einen Blick zu, dann folgten sie ihrem Anführer. Mit ihm zu streiten schien in diesem Moment der schlimmste Fehler, den sie begehen konnten.

In seinem Büro wartete Charlie, bis die beiden Drachenreiter eingetreten waren, dann schlug er die Tür ins Schloss und bedeutete ihnen mit einer knappe Geste, sich zu setzen.

„Charlie, warum sind wir hier? Ich muss zu ihm! Ich muss..." weiter kam Harry nicht.

„Du musst dir vor allem klarmachen, dass das mit hundertprozentiger Wahrscheinlichkeit eine clevere, grausame Falle ist!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Woher ich das wissen will? HARRY! Du warst dabei! Ich weiß, was ihr gesehen habt oder zu sehen glaubtet! Ich habe das selbe gesehen. Umso mehr bin ich davon überzeugt, dass etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugeht!"

„Aber..."

„Kein Aber! Ich weiß nicht, _wer_ dieser Kerl ist. Aber er ist NICHT Draco! Draco ist tot! Er starb vor über 19 Monaten auf den Klippen. Das wisst ihr beide!"

Harry sprang auf.

„NEIN! Das wissen wir nicht! Wir haben seine Leiche nie gefunden! Was, wenn er überlebt hat? Wenn er irgendwo gefangen gehalten wurde und ihm jetzt die Flucht geglückt ist?"

Jeder rationale Gedanke war aus Harrys Kopf verschwunden zusammen, wie es schien, mit der Erinnerung an den hitzigen Kampf um Leben und Tod, den er vor nicht mal einer Stunde ausgefochten hatte.

„Harry, ich bitte dich! Wenn das wirklich Draco ist, warum hat er dann versucht dich zu ermorden? Wenn er dich in die Finger bekommen hätte, wärest du jetzt nur noch Hackfleisch! Ich habe noch nie jemanden so voller Hass gesehen!"

„Aber du hast sein Gesicht gesehen!"

„Du solltest wissen, dass es unzählige Möglichkeiten gibt, die Gestalt einer anderen Person anzunehmen. Auch die einer toten Person."

Harry spürte wie die Verzweiflung in ihm hochstieg, ihn zu ersticken drohte und alle Hoffnung, die so plötzlich in ihm erwacht war mit sich fortriss. Er wusste, dass Charlie höchstwahrscheinlich Recht hatte mit allem was er sagte und dennoch klammerte er sich verzweifelt an jeden Strohhalm.

„Aber wenn du dich irrst? Wenn das da drüben im Krankentrakt wirklich Draco ist...? Wer weiß, was sie ihm angetan haben um ihn zu zwingen... _das_ zu tun? Vielleicht steht er unter dem Imperius-Fluch oder etwas ähnlichem... Vielleicht..."

Charlie spürte eine Welle tiefen Mitleids. Er konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen, wie Harry sich fühlte. Er selbst hatte auch einen wunderbaren Moment lang gehofft, dass es wahr war, dass Draco wie durch ein Wunder überlebt hatte und zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. Aber dann gewann sein gesunder Menschenverstand die Oberhand. Er musste sicher sein. Und er musste diese Festung und die Menschen, die in ihr lebten, vor allen möglichen Gefahren schützen.

„Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, um herauszufinden, wer er ist. Aber bis dahin will ich nicht, dass irgendjemand, vor allem nicht du Harry, auch nur in die Nähe des Krankentraktes kommt! Sie haben ihn in einem separaten Zimmer untergebracht und solange seine Identität nicht eindeutig und ohne jeden Zweifel geklärt ist, geht niemand auch nur in Rufweite dieses Zimmers! Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt?"

„Aber..."

„Harry, nein! Ihr werdet euch fern halten! Das ist mein letztes Wort!"

Harry wollte erneut widersprechen, aber er wusste, dass es sinnlos war.

„Wie lange wird es dauern, bis ihr sicher seid, wer er ist?"

„Ein paar Tage. Es gibt Tränke, die den Vielsafttrank oder ähnliche Zauber aufheben und wir haben auch unsere Möglichkeiten Zauber wie den Imperius-Fluch aufzuspüren. Erst wenn eindeutig geklärt ist, wer er ist, sehen wir weiter. Es tut mir leid, Harry. Aber du weißt, dass ich das tun muss. Egal _wer_ er ist, wir wissen nicht, was ihn hierher geführt hat, wer seine Auftraggeber sind, was er vorhatte. Und wenn Ashes seinen Drachen nicht vom Himmel geholt hätte, wer weiß, was dann geschehen wäre."

„Ich schätze, Charlie hat recht, Harry." Es war Simons Stimme anzuhören, dass er das nicht gern sagte.

„Danke, Simon. Und noch etwas: Behaltet für euch, was ihr gesehen oder zu sehen geglaubt habt. Ich will nicht, dass Panik ausbricht oder falsche Hoffnungen geschürt werden." Er hielt kurz inne, dann sah er Harry ernst an.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ausgerechnet du es sehen musstest. Ich hätte dir das gern erspart."

„Das lag wohl kaum in deiner Macht, oder?"

Harry wartete keine Antwort ab. Er drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen. In seinem Inneren schien auf einmal alles wie tot. Langsam, ohne zu wissen wohin, ging er durch die stillen Gänge der Festung.

xxx

Natürlich gelang es Charlie trotz all seiner Bemühungen nicht, die Gerüchte zu ersticken. Wo immer Harry in den nächsten Tagen hinkam hörte er Dracos Namen. Man starrte ihn an, flüsterte hinter seinem Rücken. Seine Freunde ließen ihn keinen Moment aus den Augen, fast als fürchteten sie, dass er etwas Dummes machen würde, wenn er die Chance dazu hätte.

Dabei kam er gar nicht dazu etwas zu tun, nicht einmal, wenn er gewollt hätte. Alles um ihn herum schien wie durch eine unsichtbare Wand von ihm getrennt. Er nahm alles wie durch dicken Nebel wahr, konnte nicht denken, nicht fühlen. Sein Körper lebte wie von allein, ohne dass sein Herz oder seine Seele daran beteiligt waren. Es schien fast, als hätte sein Herz aufgehört zu schlagen, als wäre seine Seele aus seinem Körper geflohen.

Die Zeit schlich dahin und Harry wusste kaum, ob Tag oder Nacht war, ob er wach war oder schlief. Alles was zählte, war das unerträgliche Warten. Das Warten, an dessen Ende er wissen würde, ob alle Hoffnung umsonst gewesen war, ob das Schicksal ihm nur einen weiteren grausamen Streich gespielt hatte.

Jeden Tag verbrachte er Stunden vor Charlies Büro, wartete darauf, dass es Neuigkeiten gab. Jede Nacht träumte er. Träumte, dass er auf den Klippen stand und zusah wie eine in dunkle Roben gehüllte Gestallt Ambers Kopf abschlug und ihr Herz aus der Brust schnitt um es mit einem triumphierenden Lachen in der ausgestreckten Hand zu halten. Jedes Mal drehte sich die Gestalt dann zu ihm um und jedes Mal, wachte er schweißgebadet auf, in der Sekunde bevor er das Gesicht im Mondlicht erkennen konnte.

Es war am späten Nachmittag des fünften Tages und die Halle war fast leer, als Charlie schließlich mit Grabesmiene an ihren Tisch trat. Außer Harry waren nur Stella, Simon und Ginny anwesend und sie alle sahen ihren Kommandanten mit angehaltenem Atem an.

Und Harry nahm plötzlich alles mit zehnfacher Intensität war. Alle Gefühle, Eindrücke, Geräusche, die in den letzten Tagen von ihm abgeprallt waren, überfluteten ihn jetzt mit voller Wucht. Er wagte kaum zu atmen, als er Charlie ansah.

„Die Druiden sind soeben gegangen. Sie haben jeden Zauber angewendet, den sie kannten, die Heiler haben jeden Trank gebraut, den sie finden konnten."

„Und?" Stellas Stimme klang so atemlos, wie Harry sich fühlte. Er selbst wagte nicht zu sprechen.

„Nichts. Wenn es einen Zauber gibt, dann können sie ihn nicht entdecken." Er sah Harry an. „Ich kann es mir nicht erklären und es gibt immer noch eine Menge Ungereimtheiten, aber es scheint, als müssten wir im Moment davon ausgehen, dass das in diesem Zimmer wirklich Draco ist."

Harrys Herz, dass sich so beständig zu schlagen geweigert hatte, raste mit einem Mal. Hoffnung, Panik, Entsetzen, Freude, Sorge alles wirbelte wild in seinem Inneren durcheinander und offenbar spiegelte sich der innere Aufruhr in seinem Gesicht ab, denn Stella und Simon griffen beiden nach seinen Armen, stützten ihn.

„Harry!"

Er spürte, wie ein Glas an seine Lippen gehalten wurde.

„Trink das. Du kippst uns sonst noch um!"

Harry schob das Glas zur Seite und sprang auf.

„Ich muss sofort zu ihm!"

„Harry, warte! Es gibt da ein paar Dinge, die du vorher wissen solltest!"

„Das kannst du mir auf dem Weg erklären, Charlie!"

Und bevor jemand reagieren konnte, war er davongerannt. Er stob durch die Gänge der Festung, während sein Herz jeden Moment aus seiner Brust zu bersten drohte. Vor der Tür des gesicherten Teils des Krankentraktes kam er zitternd und keuchend zum Stehen.

Die Tür war verschlossen.

Er rief und trommelte gegen das dunkle Holz, aber niemand öffnete.

„Ich habe ihnen die Anweisung gegeben niemand reinzulassen."

Charlie war Harry in gemäßigterem Tempo gefolgt, und blieb jetzt neben ihm stehen. „Es gibt einige Dinge, die du wissen musst, bevor du da reingehst."

Harry funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Charlie, was? Bitte! Ich will nicht noch länger warten. Ich warte schon viel zu lange!"

Charlie seufzte. „Harry, du musst dir einiges klar machen. Selbst wenn das da drin wirklich Draco ist, wird er dich weder freudestrahlend begrüßen, noch wird er deinen Besuch auch nur zu schätzen wissen. Er hat sein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen kein bisschen geändert. Im Gegenteil. Er hat, kaum dass er zu sich gekommen war einem der Druiden sein Messer entrissen und die Heiler angegriffen. Zwei von ihnen hat er schwer verletzt. Wir haben vier Mann gebraucht um ihn wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Ich weiß nicht, was mit ihm los ist, aber er ist nicht er selbst. Wir haben mehrfach versucht ihn zu verhören, aber wir kriegen außer Beleidigungen und Drohungen kaum etwas aus ihm raus." Charlie zögerte kurz. „Nur der Hass auf dich ist mehr als deutlich. Er scheint der festen Überzeugung, dass du ihm und seiner sogenannten Herrin etwas Schreckliches angetan hast, dass nur durch deinen möglichst qualvollen Tod zu sühnen ist."

Harry spürte, wie sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzte. Was redete Charlie da? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie sollte das möglich sein?

„Er ist voller Zorn und Hass. Es ist fast, als würde er dich zwar kennen, als wären die letzten Jahre aber vollkommen aus seiner Erinnerung gelöscht. Wir haben versucht mit ihm zu reden, ihn dazu zu bringen sich zu erinnern... Vielleicht, wenn du mit ihm sprichst..."

Es war Charlie anzusehen, dass er nicht so recht daran glaubte. Wie er auch noch immer nicht überzeugt schien, dass es wirklich Draco war, von dem er hier sprach.

Er wartete noch einen Moment, ob Harry etwas entgegnete, dann zog er einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür.

xxx

Der Raum ähnelte mehr einer Zelle als einem Krankenzimmer. Die Einrichtung war schlich, bestand nur aus einem Bett, einem Nachttisch und zwei Stühlen. Das hohe Fenster war mit dicken Gittern versehen. Harry wusste, dass hier die untergebracht wurden, bei denen die Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich umbrachten. Und dass dieser Raum und die beiden anderen, gleicher Art ursprünglich für gefangene, verwundete Feinde gedacht gewesen waren. Nur das es diese in den letzten Jahren nicht gegeben hatte.

Bis heute.

Er lag still auf dem Bett, rührte sich nicht, als die Tür aufging. Das einzige Lebenszeichen war das leichte Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs.

Harry blieb neben dem Bett stehen und kämpfte mit den Tränen.

Sein Gesicht war schmaler, als er es in Erinnerung hatte, dunkle Schatten lagen unter den geschlossenen Augen. Die ehemals hüftlangen, silberblonden Haare waren auf Schulterlänge abgeschnitten und breiteten sich wie ein Heiligenschein auf dem weißen Kissen aus. Harry ließ den Blick tiefer wandern und sah entsetzt, dass die schlanken Handgelenke an den Bettrahmen gefesselt waren.

Charlie bemerkte seinen Blick.

„Es ist zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit. Nachdem wir ihn wieder in das Zimmer zurückgebracht hatten, hat er sich wie ein Wahnsinniger gebärdet, hat um sich geschlagen, jeden angegriffen, der die Tür öffnete. Jetzt geben die Heiler ihm mehrmals täglich einen Trank, der ihn ruhig stellt und fesseln ihn zusätzlich ans Bett. Ich weiß, das erscheint grausam, aber es ist die einzige Möglichkeit."

Harry nickte schwach. In all den Monaten, wenn er sich erlaubt hatte, das Undenkbare zu denken, sich ein Wiedersehen mit Draco auszumalen, _so_ hatte es nicht ausgesehen.

Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sacht die bleiche Wange. Die Haut war warm und lebendig unter seinen Fingern. Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern und schlang die Arme um sich selbst.

„Was haben sie dir nur angetan..." wisperte er.

Dann sah er Charlie an. „Gibt es..." er schluckte schwer. „gibt es Spuren von... von Folter?"

„Nein." Charlie wirkte, als habe er sich vor der Frage gefürchtet.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht. _Keine einzige_."

Die Betonung der letzten beiden Worte ließ Harry die Stirn runzeln.

„Du meinst nichts, außer den alten Narben?"

„Nein. Ich meine _überhaupt_ nichts. Weder alte noch neue Narben."

„Charlie, das ist nicht lustig!"

„Ich bin weit davon entfernt Witze zu machen. Die Heiler haben ihn von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht. Da ist nichts. Sein Körper ist vollkommen makellos. Keine Narbe, kein Muttermal, selbst die Tätowierung ist verschwunden. Das war es, was mich mehr als alles andere davon überzeugt hat, dass er unmöglich Draco sein kann."

Harry hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Er starrte Charlie lange Momente stumm an, dann wanderte sein Blick wieder zu der reglos schlafenden Gestalt auf dem Bett. Einen Moment verspürte er den unbändigen Drang nachzusehen, zu sehen, dass Charlie Unrecht hatte, aber er wusste, dass dieser die Wahrheit sagte.

Seine Gefühlte tobten. Er sah dieses Gesicht, das Gesicht, das er so sehr liebte, so sehr vermisst hatte, dessen Anblick er so sehr herbei gesehnt hatte. Und gleichzeitig war da der nagende Gedanke, dass das alles vielleicht nicht echt war, dass das Gesicht nur eine Maske war, hinter der sich ein Feind verbarg, dass jemand sich nur einen grausamen Scherz mit ihm erlaubte.

Mit einem leisen Wimmern presste er eine Hand vor den Mund und sank auf einen der Stühle.

„Warum...? Warum tut ihr mir das an? Was hab ich nur getan, dass ich das verdient habe?" Er konnte die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten und vergrub das Gesicht mit einem erstickten Schluchzen in den Händen.

Charlie trat neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wusste er nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Es dauerte lange, bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte, aber schließlich ließ er die Hände sinken und lehnte sich erschöpft zurück. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Was sollte er nur tun? Wie sollte er damit fertig werden?

Er stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie, den Kopf in die Hände und sah wieder zum Bett. Neben sich konnte er Charlie atmen hören. Dann runzelte er leicht die Stirn.

„Was ist das da an seinem Hals?"

„So genau wissen wir das nicht. Es ist eine Art Kropfband aus Drachenleder. Philomena wollte es zusammen mit den übrigen Kleidern ausziehen, aber es hat weder einen Verschluss noch eine erkennbare Nahtstelle. Zerschneiden lässt es sich auch nicht, jedenfalls ist es uns bisher nicht gelungen. Dazu ist es zu hart, fast als wären die Schuppen noch dran."

Harry beugte sich weiter vor, musterte das seltsame Band genauer.

Es war etwa drei Finger breit und aus blassem, weichem Leder, so hell, dass es auf der Haut kaum auffiel. Wäre diese nicht so extrem weiß gewesen, hätte man das Band wahrscheinlich nicht gesehen. Harry streckte eine Hand aus und schob behutsam die blonden Strähnen etwas zur Seite, um dem Verlauf des Bandes weiter zu folgen. Entsetzt sog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. Lange Kratzer zogen sich vom Halsband ausgehend über Hals und Schulter. Sie waren frisch verkrustet und schienen erst wenige Tage alt zu sein.

„Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das war er selbst. Das ist der Grund für die Fesseln. Als die Heiler anfingen ihm den Trank zu geben, der ihn ruhig stellt, hat er angefangen im Schlaf wie besessen an dem Halsband zu kratzen. Jeden Morgen war das Kopfkissen voller Blut und er hatte frische Striemen am Hals."

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

„Und es lässt sich nicht abnehmen?"

„Nein. Bisher nicht. Es scheint mit irgendeinem harten Material unterlegt zu sein, dass sich jedem Versuch es zu zerschneiden widersetzt."

Harrys Gedanken rasten.

„Vielleicht ist das der Grund! Vielleicht liegt der Zauber in diesem Band!"

Er konnte nicht fassen, dass sie noch nicht darauf gekommen waren! Es war doch offensichtlich!

„Harry, auf die Idee sind wir auch schon gekommen. Aber das Band hat nur die normale geringe Menge Magie, die Teilen eines Drachen immer anhaftet. Ein Zauber, der einen Menschen dazu bringt alles zu vergessen, was ihm wichtig war und grundlos zu hassen, was er vorher liebte, muss weit stärker sein. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dir auch diese Hoffnung zunichte machen muss."

Harry schloss einen Moment lang die Augen. Dann fragte er leise:

„Was wird jetzt mit ihm geschehen?"

Charlie seufzte schwer.

„Er wird erst einmal hier bleiben müssen. Wir könnten ihn in die Kerker bringen lassen, aber solange die Gefahr besteht, dass er sich selbst verletzt, wäre das zu riskant. Davon abgesehen können wir nur versuchen zu ihm durchzudringen, ihn irgendwie zu erreichen. Wenn..." Er sah Harry ernst an. „...wenn er wirklich Draco ist."

Harry atmete schaudernd aus. Ja, wenn...

Er betrachtete die schmale, weiße Hand, die ihm am nächsten lag. Die linke Hand. Wie Charlie gesagt hatte, war sie vollkommen makellos. Die feinen Narben, die vom Ledergeschirr und den Schuppen der Drachen stammten waren fort. Er ließ seinen Blick über die schlanken Finger wandern.

„Sein Ring... Habt ihr ihn abgenommen?"

Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein. Er hat keinen Ring getragen."

„Aber sein Seelenring... er muss doch da sein!"

„Nein. Wir haben ihm abgesehen von dem Halsband alles ausgezogen, was er am Körper hatte. Da war kein Ring." Dann erstarrte Charlie plötzlich, als ihm etwas einfiel, das er - und Harry offensichtlich auch - bisher vollkommen vergessen hatte.

„Harry... Auch ohne den Ring... Du kannst seine Seele erreichen!"

Harry starrte den älteren Drachenreiter einen Moment lang verständnislos an.

Dann dämmerte ihm, dass Charlie recht hatte. Mit heftig klopfendem Herzen schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. In wenigen Augenblicken würde er Gewissheit haben!

Früher war er in der Lage gewesen Dracos Seele sofort zu finden. Aber in den letzten anderthalb Jahren schien das Band verblasst zu sein. Dennoch erinnerte sich seine Seele, wusste, wonach sie suchte. Er streckte seine Hand aus, berührte die schlanken Finger auf dem Bett. Sie waren kalt und erwiderten die Berührung nicht. Harry tastete sich langsam vor, ließ seine Seele suchen. Er spürte Smoke, der am Rand seiner Aufmerksamkeit wartete und einen Moment lang streifte er sogar Ashes. Doch so sehr er auch suchte, mehr war da nicht. Niemand sonst antwortete auf seine stummen Rufe.

Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf, merkte, wie neue Tränen über seine Gesicht liefen. Da musste etwas sein! Draco war doch hier! Lag nur einen Meter von ihm entfernt und schlief!

„Bitte..." wisperte er.

„Wirklich tragisch." Die Stimme war sanft und spöttisch und fuhr Harry bis ins Mark. Er hörte wie Charlie scharf die Luft einsog.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Gefrorenes Silber funkelte ihm entgegen. Der feingeschwungene Mund, an dessen Küsse er sich so gut erinnerte, war zu einem höhnischen Grinsen verzogen.

„Sei froh, dass du _dazu_ nicht in der Lage bist, _Potter_! Ich würde deine armselige Seele in Fetzen reißen!"

„Draco..." Harry konnte den Blick nicht abwenden.

„_Draco_." äffte die kalte Stimme ihn nach. „Stell dir vor, Potty, ich kann mir meinen Namen auch merken, ohne dass du ihn ständig wiederholst."

Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zerrte jetzt an den Fesseln.

„Ihr seid Feiglinge! Traut euch nur her, solange ich gefesselt und wehrlos bin. Aber wartet nur, das wird sich ändern. Ich frage mich, ob du immer noch so selbstgefällig grinst, Weasley, wenn du dein Weib und dein Balg abgeschlachtet in ihren Betten findest!"

„Halt deinen Mund!" fauchte Charlie.

Harry nahm kaum wahr, was um ihn herum vorging. Er sah nur Dracos Gesicht, hörte seine Worte: ‚_Ich kenne meinen Namen..._'

„Du bist nicht Draco..." hauchte er.

„Oh doch! Warum sollte ich auch nicht?"

„Aber dann musst du dich doch erinnern! Du kannst nicht alles vergessen haben!"

„Woran soll ich mich erinnern? An dich? Natürlich erinnere ich mich! St. Potter, der Held, Freund von Schlammblütern und Blutsverrätern. Mörder größerer Männer. Aber du wirst bezahlen. Wenn nicht ich dich töte, dann andere, die nach mir kommen. Dich und deine ganze Sippschaft!"

Harry schüttelte wieder den Kopf. Jedes Wort durchbohrte sein Herz wie ein glühender Dolch.

„Was redest du da nur? Was haben sie mit dir gemacht, dass du so redest und denkst? Das bist nicht du, der da spricht! Draco! Erinnere dich. Du bist einer von uns. Du gehörst hierher. Hier ist dein Zuhause. Hier - bei mir..."

Das kalte Lachen, das seinen Worten folgte schnitt tief in seine Seele.

„Weasley, warum bringst du diesen armen Irren hierher? Glaubt er diesen ganzen Mist, den er da verzapft? So amüsant das alles ist, aber schaff ihn hier raus. Ich will nicht, dass sein Wahnsinn abfärbt!"

Charlie warf der wehrlosen Gestalt auf dem Bett einen kalten, tödlichen Blick zu, dann legte er Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und zwang ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür.

„Dir wird dein Hohn noch vergehen! Sei froh, dass es Menschen gibt, die mehr von Treue halten als du, sonst hätte ich dich längst den Drachen vorgeworfen."

Das harte, boshafte Lachen klang noch in seinen Ohren, als er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss warf.

Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib. Er ließ sich willenlos von Charlie zu einem der Betten führen und setzte sich. Den dampfenden Becher, den Philomena ihm hinhielt trankt er widerstandslos aus.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry. Du hättest ihn nicht so erleben dürfen. Ich dachte, der Trank würde noch länger wirken und er würde nicht aufwachen, solange wir dort sind. So ist es bis jetzt jedes Mal gewesen. Nichts was wir sagen erreicht ihn."

Harry reagierte nicht. Seine Gedanken hingen noch immer an den letzten zehn Minuten. Was war nur geschehen? Wer hatte es geschafft, dass Draco alles vergaß, was ihm wichtig gewesen war? Dass er sein Zuhause vergaß, seine Freunde? Dass er die Liebe vergaß, die ihn mit Harry verbunden hatte? Die Liebe, die alle Grenzen überwunden hatte, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, seine Seele zu opfern und doch sicher zu Harry zurückzukehren? Wer hatte die Macht ihn so vollkommen zu verändern? Es war, als hätten die letzten 10 Jahre nie existiert. Es war so, wie es geendet hätte, wenn Draco damals auf der Lichtung nicht seinen eigenen Weg gewählt, sondern weiter dem seines Vaters gefolgt wäre. Aber niemand von damals lebte noch. Voldemort war vernichtet, Lucius tot. Auch die anderen Todesser hatten ihre gerechte Strafe bekommen. Von einem Ausbruch aus Azkaban hätten sie erfahren. Kingsley Shacklebolt hielt ebenso wie Dumbledore ständigen Kontakt zur Insel. Er versuchte sich an jeden einzelnen Todesser zu erinnern, den er namentlich kannte und sich ihr Schicksal vor Augen zu führen, aber er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Alles was er wusste, war, dass Draco selbst Marcus Flint und Rodolphus Lestrange getötet hatte. Und Draco sollte auf einmal wieder sein Feind sein? Nein! Das durfte einfach nicht sein! Wie sollte er damit leben?

„Harry?"

Es war Stellas Stimme, die langsam zu ihm durchdrang. Er sah auf und blickte in ihre schokoladenbraunen Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sie herein gekommen war.

„Komm, Liebes. Ich bring dich in dein Zimmer. Du musst dich ausruhen. Das war alles zuviel auf einmal."

Er starrte sie verständnislos an. Dann ließ er sich auf die Füße ziehen und widerstandslos aus dem Krankentrankt führen.

TBC...


	8. Chapter 7

So, da bin ich endlich wieder. Ich hab's ja im Forum schon erwähnt, dass mein Internetzugang jetzt zwei Wochen platt war. Aber seit vorgestern geht es endlich wieder. Und hier ist das neue Chap.:

**Chapter 07**

Nach dem Erlebnis im Krankentrakt versuchte Harry nicht wieder Draco zu sehen. Er wusste, dass Charlie, der nach wie vor täglich versuchte etwas über seine Motive und Auftraggeber zu erfahren, ihn informieren würde, falls sich etwas änderte.

Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als zu Draco durchzudringen, die Erinnerungen an früher zu wecken, aber er ertrug den Gedanken nicht, noch einmal mit diesem Hass und Hohn konfrontiert zu werden. Gleichzeitig wollte er nicht aufgeben, wollte nicht wahr haben, dass es vielleicht keine Hoffnung mehr gab.

Als er an dem Abend zurück in seinem Zimmer war, dem Zimmer, in dem sie soviel Zeit zusammen verbracht hatte, ließ er sich einfach auf sein Bett sinken und von der Verzweiflung übermannen. Wieder und wieder hörte er die hasserfüllten Worte in seinem Kopf. Das Lachen und den Spott, der alles verhöhnte, was ihr gemeinsames Leben gewesen war.

Der Gedanken, dass Draco alles vergessen hatte, ihre Liebe, ihre gemeinsame Zeit, die Dinge, die sie zusammen durchgestanden hatten... war unerträglich. Harry wusste nicht, wie er damit fertig werden sollte. Fast wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sich herausstellte, dass es nicht Draco war, der ihn verhöhnte, sondern jemand Fremdes, der irgendwie die Gestalt seines Geliebten angenommen hatte.

Mit Dracos Tod zu leben erschien auf einmal so viel einfacher. Einfacher jedenfalls als seinen Hass zu ertragen, weiterzuleben in dem Wissen, dass ihre Liebe für immer zerstört war.

Drei Tage verkroch Harry sich in seinem Zimmer. Er reagierte nicht auf das Klopfen und auf die besorgten Stimmen seiner Freunde vor der Tür. Er ignorierte den Korb mit Essen, den Greg dort jeden Tag abstellte. Er wollte niemanden sehen, wollte nicht essen. Er wollte einfach nur still hier liegen bleiben und vielleicht irgendwann erwachen und feststellen, dass alles nur ein Alptraum gewesen war.

Es dauerte drei Tage, bis er seine Isolation wieder aufgab und bereit war sich dem zu stellen, dem er nicht entfliehen konnte. Er würde nicht wieder in den Krankenflügel gehen. Das brachte er nicht über sich.

Stattdessen verließ er sein Zimmer, ignorierte das nagende Hungergefühl und ging zum ersten Mal seit dem Kampf in der Arena wieder in den Hort. Er hatte Smoke in den letzten Tagen schändlich vernachlässigt, weil seine Gedanken unablässig um Draco gekreist waren.

Während er jetzt langsam durch die Gänge der Festung wanderte, gestand Harry sich ein, dass er noch einen anderen Grund hatte, in den Hort zu gehen. Er wollte den fremden Drachen sehen. Den Drachen, der Amber so ähnlich sah.

Als er den Hort betrat, umfingen ihn die vertrauten Gerüche und Geräusche der gewaltigen Höhle und ihrer Bewohner wie eine Umarmung. Es war beruhigend, wohltuend, dass es Dinge gab, die sich nicht änderten, die sich niemals ändern würden.

Harry ging zu Smoke, der vor seiner Schlafhöhle lag und ihn freudig begrüßte. Er befand sich mitten im Schuppenwechsel, der ihn zwang im Hort zu bleiben und war entsprechend gelangweilt. Da er noch nicht vollständig erwachsen war, wechselte er noch jedes Jahr seinen Schuppenpanzer. Eine langwierige Prozedur, die den Körper des Drachen empfindsam und schutzlos werden ließ. Smoke hatte seine alten Schuppen bereits vor zwei Wochen abgeworfen und trug schon die Neuen, die in ein paar Tagen vollständig ausgehärtet sein würden. Harry stellte fest, dass diese neuen Schuppen einige Nuancen heller waren als die alten. Langsam wandelte sich die Farbe seines Drachen von dunklem Rauchgrau zu hellem Silbergrau. Seine endgültige Färbung würde Smoke erst mit 5 Jahren haben und dann für den Rest seines Lebens behalten.

„Hallo, mein Freund. Ich weiß, ich hab dich sträflich vernachlässigt. Bitte entschuldige." Harry streichelte über die weichen Nüstern seines Drachen und schloss die Augen als er die sachte, vertraute Berührung in seiner Seele spürte. Er ließ zu, dass der Drache behutsam sein Innerstes erforschte, ließ zu, dass das Tier seinen Schmerz entdeckte. Einen Moment später umfing ihn die tröstliche Nähe der Drachenseele vollständig und er gab sich dem Gefühl vollkommen hin.

„Er hat dich vermisst."

Bobs dunkle Stimme klang weder anklagend noch vorwurfsvoll. Es war eine einfache Feststellung. Harry sah sich nach dem Drachenheiler um und lächelte entschuldigend.

„Ich hatte eine Menge andere Dinge im Kopf..."

Bob nickte. „Ich weiß. Ich hab davon gehört." Er trat neben Harry und tätschelte Smokes Hals. „Ich wünschte alle meine Patienten wären so lieb und umgänglich wie er." Behutsam untersuchte er eine der neuen Schuppen. „Zwei, drei Tage noch, dann kann er wieder raus." Er schob Smokes Kopf zur Seite, der in seiner Tasche nach Fisch suchte. Als er weitersprach sah er Harry nicht an.

„Ist es wahr?"

Harry atmete schaudernd aus. Er hatte mit der Frage gerechnet und doch wusste er nicht, wie er antworten sollte.

„Ja. Und ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Seit Tagen drehe ich mich im Kreis und mir fällt einfach keine Lösung ein. Mein Kopf ist vollkommen leer. Und..." er schluckte schwer. „Wenn ich ehrlich bin, ich fürchte mich, wieder hinzugehen. Nach dem letzten Mal... Es war so furchtbar..." Er wandt das Gesicht ab, damit Bob seine Tränen nicht sah.

Der Drachenheiler kraulte nachdenklich Smokes Nüstern. „Ich bin froh, dass Narcissa nicht hier ist. Sie würde daran zerbrechen."

Harry nickte. Er selbst stand kurz davor von der Ungewissheit und dem Schmerz zerrissen zu werden.

„Sie ist bei Molly, oder?"

„Ja. Molly hat sie über den Winter eingeladen. Sie wollte, dass ich mitkomme, aber das geht wohl schlecht. Und solange Greta noch klein genug ist, dass es ihr egal ist, wo sie Weihnachten verbringt, soll sie ruhig gehen. Es tut ihr gut."

Harry nickte vage. Dann konnte er die Frage, die auf seiner Zunge brannte nicht länger zurückhalten.

„Bob, was ist mit dem Drachen? Dem Roten, der D... der ihn hergebracht hat?" Harry brachte es auf einmal nicht mehr über sich seinen Namen auszusprechen.

Der Drachenheiler seufzte. „Schwer zu sagen. Sie ist eine wesentlich schwierigere Patientin als Smoke. Sie hat sich den rechten Flügel zerrissen, als sie gegen den Turm gekracht ist und dabei eine Menge Blut verloren. Und der Sturz hat ihr ein paar Krallen abgebrochen. Beides nichts, was ich nicht hinbekommen würde. Aber dieser Drache ist genauso aggressiv wie sein Reiter, nach allem was ich gehört habe. Sie greift an, sobald man in ihre Nähe kommt und bisher konnte ich sie weder genau untersuchen, noch sie vernünftig behandeln. Alles was ich machen konnte, war ihr ein paar Tränke gegen die Schmerzen und gegen Infektionen mit ihrem Futter zu verabreichen."

Er deutete zu einer Nische im hinteren Bereich der Höhle, wo das rote Weibchen lag, einen weiten Kreis um sich, den niemand betrat. Sie war mit einer schweren Eisenkette um beide Hinterbeine an die Wand gekettet.

Harry konnte nicht umhin wieder die Ähnlichkeit festzustellen.

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass sie aussieht..."

„...wie Amber?" unterbrach Bob ihn. „Ja. Ist mir aufgefallen. Aber sie ist es nicht, das kannst du mir glauben."

„Woher weißt du das so sicher?"

„Du meinst abgesehen von der Tatsachen, dass wir Amber tot und enthauptet auf dieser Klippe gefunden haben?" Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kannte Amber vom Ei an. Sie war größer als dieses Weibchen und ihre Schuppen hatten eine kräftigere Farbe. Und sie hat mir nie Schwierigkeiten gemacht, wenn ich sie behandeln wollte. Diese da sieht aus, als hätte sich seit Jahren niemand richtig um sie gekümmert. Sie ist nicht ordentlich ernährt, hat die Sonne seit Monaten, wenn nicht Jahren kaum gesehen und ihre Flügelansätze sind gerissen, was bedeutet, dass sie nur selten fliegt und der Belastung eines langen Fluges nicht standhalten konnte. Das kann ich sogar von hier aus sehen. Davon abgesehen hätte Ashes sie niemals angegriffen, wenn es wirklich Amber wäre."

Harry nickte langsam. Das Tier war vernachlässigt, sagte Bob. Draco hatte sich immer um seine Drachen gekümmert. Eher hatte er seine eigenen Bedürfnisse vergessen, als die von Amber und Ashes. Aber er hatte sich so sehr verändert. Vielleicht waren die Drachen im auch nicht länger wichtig...

Er betrachtete den Drachen nachdenklich. Sie war nur ein Tier, dass in die falschen Hände gefallen war und es fiel ihm schwer etwas Negatives für sie zu empfinden.

„Die Schuppen um ihren Hals sehen merkwürdig aus. Sie sind dunkler als der Rest, oder?"

„Ja, ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Noch etwas, das seltsam ist. Normalerweise sind Drachen nicht gezeichnet."

„Nicht? Was ist mit Freckles? Er ist gescheckt."

„Ja, aber nur, weil er als Jungdrache während des Schuppenwechsels eine Pilzinfektion bekommen hat. Die hat die Pigmentbildung gestört. Danach hatte er diese unregelmäßige Fleckenzeichnung. Ein solcher Kragen andersfarbiger Schuppen ist sehr merkwürdig."

„Vielleicht ist sie normalerweise angekettet? Ein eisernes Halsband könnte doch verhindern, dass die Schuppen an der Stelle ausbleichen, oder?"

„Hm... möglich ist das."

Harry fiel plötzlich etwas ein. Er wusste, dass er nach Strohhalmen griff, aber er musste Gewissheit haben.

„Bob, ein Halsband aus Drachenleder... könnte das einen Menschen beeinflussen? Ich meine, wäre der Zauber stark genug, um das Verhalten eines Menschen zu ändern?"

„Nein. Drachenleder ist so magisch wie Kuhleder."

Harry blinzelte. „Aber Charlie sagt alle Teile eines Drachen sind magisch..."

Bob schnaubte. „Charlie sollte sich um Dinge kümmern, mit denen er sich auskennt. Die Haut eines Drachen ist so wenig magisch wie deine oder meine. Magisch sind das Blut, die Herzfasern und natürlich die Schuppen. Das gilt im übrigen nur für die Hochdrachen. Die Schuppen der niederen Drachen sind zwar ebenso fest, aber nicht besonders magisch."

„Die Schuppen..." Irgendetwas kratzte an Harrys Unterbewusstsein. Etwas das Charlie über Schuppen gesagt hatte. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu dem hellen Lederband, dass um Dracos schlanken Hals geschlungen war. Ohne Verschluss, ohne Naht, fast so als wäre es dort gewachsen. Dazu die langen, blutigen Kratzer, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte. So als würde er im Unterbewusstsein gegen das Halsband ankämpfen, es von seinem Hals reißen wollen... Nur wenn er schlief, nie wenn er wach war... Harry dachte fieberhaft nach. Das Halsband hatte etwas zu bedeuten. Mehr, als Charlie wahrhaben wollte. Die nächste Frage stelle er rein instinktiv, ohne genau zu wissen warum das, was er wissen wollte, wichtig war.

„Welche Farbe hat Drachenleder normalerweise? Ich meine das Leder, dass man aus der Haut eines Hochdrachen machen könnte."

„Drachenleder wird heute nur noch aus der Haut der niederen Drachen gewonnen. Heutzutage würde niemand mehr auf die Idee kommen einen Hochdrachen zu häuten."

„Ja aber, wenn man es tun _würde_?" Harry hatte das Gefühl einer wichtigen Sache auf der Spur zu sein, er konnte sie nur nicht in Worte fassen.

„Hm... Früher, bis vor 100 Jahren oder so war es gang und gäbe auch die Haut von gestorbenen Hochdrachen zu verarbeiten. Ich kann mich an einige sehr schöne Stücke im Haus meines Großvaters erinnern. Die Häute hatten jeweils die selbe Färbung wie die Schuppen des Drachen. Etwas dunkler meistens."

Harry spürte einen Anflug von Enttäuschung. Es gab keine cremeweißen Drachen. Weder unter Hochdrachen noch bei den gewöhnlichen. Weiße Drachen waren eine Seltenheit und ihre Schuppen waren perl- oder silberweiß. Harte Farbtöne, nicht der warme, weiche Sahneton des Lederbandes.

„Oh..."

„Allerdings nur die Außenseite. Die Innenseite ist weiß, wenn sie richtig gegerbt wird. So wie Sahne."

Harry starrte Bob an. "Die Innenseite ist weiß?" Er wagte kaum zu atmen.

„Und was wäre, wenn man jetzt ein Halsband aus Drachenhaut fertigen würde, die Schuppen dranlässt und die Innenseite nach außen trägt... hätte das einen Einfluss auf den Träger?"

„Schwer zu sagen. Ich weiß, dass früher Halsbänder für Haustiere mit Drachenschuppen benäht wurden. Mein Vater sagte immer, dass ein paar Schuppen am Halsband Gehorsam garantieren. Kann sein, dass das nur ein Aberglaube ist. Es ist auf jeden Fall aus der Mode gekommen. Aber die Jagdhunde meines Vaters hatten alle ein Schuppenstück vom Drachen meines Vaters am Halsband. Wenn man allerdings einen Menschen mit einem Drachenlederhalsband beeinflussen wollte, müssten schon mächtigere Zauberkomponenten damit verbunden sein. Selbst wenn man die Schuppen dranlässt. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass der Drache, von dem die Schuppen stammen, leben muss und eine Seelenbindung zum Träger des Halsbandes oder zu der Person die ihn kontrollieren will haben müsste. Alles in allem sehr unwahrscheinlich."

Harrys Herz raste. Er war der Lösung ganz nah, das spürte er.

„Drachenschuppen sind quasi unzerstörbar, oder? Ich meine, es gibt nichts, womit man sie durchschneiden könnte..."

„Sicher kann man. Mit dem richtigen Werkzeug ist das kein Problem." Bob zog eine dünne gebogene Klinge aus dem Gürtel. „Hier, ein Schuppenmesser. Ich muss oft abgesplitterte, gebrochene Schuppen zurechtschneiden, damit sie nicht einwachsen oder irgendwo hängen bleiben. Aber jetzt erklär mir mal bitte, woher dein plötzliches Interesse an Drachenleder und Drachenschuppen? Ich dachte, du bist mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt im Moment."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann ich dir noch nicht erklären. Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Kann ich mir das Messer mal ausleihen?"

„Da steht aber ‚Wiedersehen' drauf! Das ist eine von Orins Spezialanfertigungen."

Bob reichte ihm das Messer und sah kopfschüttelnd hinterher, als Harry davonrannte ohne eine nähere Erklärung abzugeben.

xxx

Das Zimmer war vollkommen still. Nicht einmal das Tosen der Wellen schien hierher zu dringen.

Der Trank der Druiden tat seine Wirkung. Außer langsamen, gleichmäßigen Atemzügen zeigte die stille Gestalt auf dem Bett keinerlei Lebenszeichen.

Harry trat neben das Bett und betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang.

Seine Haltung hatte sich nicht verändert. Alles war wir vor drei Tagen. Harry schloss kurz die Augen, als die Erinnerungen an seinen letzten Besuch über ihn hereinbrachen. Dann zwang er sich zur Ruhe.

„Ich hoffe, ich mache das Richtige."

Er schickte ein kurzes Stoßgebet zu jedem Gott der zuhören mochte, dass der Schlaftrank weiter wirken würde, dann zog er die schmale Klinge des Schuppenmessers aus dem Gürtel und beugte sich über das Bett. Vorsichtig schob er die Spitze des Messers unter den Rand des Halsbandes. Seine Hand zittere so sehr, dass er unabsichtlich in die weiße Haut schnitt. Ein schmales Blutrinnsal rann über den bleichen Hals und sammelte sich in der Kuhle über dem Schlüsselbein.

Harry wimmerte leise, als er das Blut sah. Doch der Schnitt blieb unbemerkt und folgenlos. Harry wartete einige Herzschläge, bevor er sich sicher war, dass alles ruhig blieb, dann ließ er den angehaltenen Atem entweichen.

„Verzeih mir..." hauchte er.

Er zwang sich ein paar Augenblicke lang ruhig zu atmen und seine Hand still zu halten. Dann setzte er die Klinge erneut an und schob sie langsam, unendlich langsam weiter. Als nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit die Spitze am oberen Rand des Bandes wieder zum Vorschein kam, drehte er das Messer vorsichtig, so dass die stumpfe Seite gegen den Hals drückte, während die Schneide sich ins Leder grub. Einen Moment lang spürte er Widerstand, dann gaben das Leder und was immer darunter lag mit einem harschen, knirschenden Geräusch nach.

Als die Hälften des Bandes zur Seite fielen entwich Dracos Kehle ein schaudernder Atemzug.

Harry achtete nicht darauf. Er zog das Halsband unter seinem Nacken hervor und betrachtete es eingehend. Die Innenseite war tatsächlich dicht mit kleinen, scharfkantigen Schuppen besetzt, die auf der weißen Haut ein unregelmäßiges Muster feiner Schnitte hinterlassen hatten. Sie hatten eine stumpfe, schlammgrüne Färbung, die Harry noch bei keinem Hochdrachen gesehen hatte. Deren Schuppen funkelten für gewöhnlich wie Juwelen. Harry hielt das Halsband näher ans Fenster wo es heller war. Da waren feine, dünne Fäden, die zwischen den Schuppen sichtbar waren. Fast als wären sie hineingeflochten worden. Behutsam zog er am Ende eines solchen Fadens. Einen Moment lang spürte er Widerstand, dann riss das hauchdünne Material. Er hielt das kurze Stück, das zwischen seinen Fingern zurückgeblieben war gegen das Licht. Der Faden schimmerte an manchen Stellen silbrig an anderen rubinrot.

Harry wollte gerade mit dem Messer eine der Schuppen lösen um ein größeres Stück des Fadens zu bergen, als er vom Bett ein leises Wimmern hörte.

Draco hatte angefangen unruhig den Kopf hin und her zu werfen, seine Lider flatterten hektisch, sein Atem kam schnell und unregelmäßig.

Erschrocken ließ Harry Halsband und Messer zu Boden fallen und starrte panisch zum Bett.

„Was hab ich getan..." Seine Hände begannen wieder zu zittern.

„Draco?" flüsterte er, ängstlich, besorgt. Er streckte die Hand aus und legte sie behutsam auf die blasse Stirn um den Kopf ruhig zu halten.

In der Sekunde als seine Finger die weiße Haut berührten, durchfuhr ihn wie ein Blitzschlag ein einzelnes Bild: Er sah Draco inmitten vollkommener Dunkelheit stehen und aus voller Seele schreien.

Das letzte was er wahrnahm, bevor er bewusstlos neben dem Bett zusammenbrach, war ein leises Wispern in seinem Kopf:

„Hilf mir..."

xxx

„_Harry... Harry, wach auf... __Harry komm schon, der Tag ist zu schön zum schlafen." Die lachende Stimme durchdrang den Schleier seiner Träume und lockte ihn aus dem Schlaf._

_Er schlug die Augen auf. Die Sonne schien ins Zimmer und malte Muster auf die Bettdecke. Draco saß auf dem Bettrand und lächelte ihn warm an. Die silbernen Augen strahlte voller Liebe und Zärtlichkeit._

„_Na du Murmeltier. __Ich dachte schon, ich krieg dich gar nicht mehr wach."_

_Harry blinzelte, versucht sich an etwas zu erinnern. Irgendetwas Wichtiges. Aber da war nichts. Nur die warme, zufriedene Trägheit eines Sommermorgens._

_Er merkte, wie ihm die Augen wieder zufielen._

„_Nur noch fünf Minuten, Draco..."_

_Draco..._

"Draco..."

"Ich glaube er kommt zu sich. Harry?"

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und blinzelte ins Licht mehrerer Kerzen. Dunkle, verschwommene Gestalten saßen um ihn herum.

„Mein Brille..." murmelte er.

„Du brauchst keine Brille mehr, Schatz. Deine Augen sind in Ordnung..."

Die Stimme hatte recht... Seine Brille war fort... Aber warum konnte er dann nicht sehen?

„Lasst dem armen Jungen doch mal Luft!"

Die Schemen verschwanden, machten einer einzelnen Gestalt Platz.

„Hier, trink das. Dann geht es dir gleich besser."

Ein Becher mit einer scharf riechenden Flüssigkeit wurde an seine Lippen gehalten. Jemand stützte seinen Kopf. Er trank und ließ sich dann wieder in die Kissen sinken. Einen Moment blieb er mit geschlossenen Augen einfach reglos liegen, dann merkte er, wie sich seine Gedanken langsam entwirrten. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war sein Blick klar. Er sah Stella, Ginny, Simon und Charlie, die um sein Bett herumstanden und -saßen.

„Hey. Da bist du ja wieder." Stella strahlte ihn aufmunternd an. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er setzte sich vorsichtig auf.

„Ein bisschen matschig... Was ist passiert?"

„Wir dachten, das kannst du uns sagen, Kumpel. Phil hier hat uns geholt, weil sie dich schreien gehört hat, aber die Tür zum Zimmer nicht aufbekam. Als wir die endlich aufhatten, haben wir dich bewusstlos neben dem Bett gefunden."

Harry sah Simon verständnislos an.

„Aber ich hab doch gar nicht geschrieen... Oder?"

„Tja, das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Bob war bei mir und hat erzählt, dass du alles mögliche über Drachenleder und Drachenschuppen wissen wolltest und dir dann ein Messer geliehen hast und wie von Furien gehetzt davongerannt bist. Das kam mir reichlich merkwürdig vor. Also hab ich Stella, Gin, Simon und noch ein paar andere aufgescheucht um nach dir zu suchen. Wir hatten uns gerade darauf geeinigt, dass du nur noch hier sein kannst, als Philomena uns entgegen kam."

Langsam kehrte die Erinnerung zurück.

„Das Halsband... Ich hab mich mit Bob über den roten Drachen unterhalten und dass er möglicherweise normalerweise ein Halsband trägt, weil ein Teil seiner Schuppen nicht ausgeblichen ist. Und dann fiel mir ein, was du über das Halsband gesagt hast, das Draco trägt, dass es so hart wäre, als hätte jemand die Schuppen drangelassen. Ich wollte wissen, was das bewirken könnte. Und Bob hat mir erzählt, dass Hunden früher Schuppen von Drachen an die Halsbänder genäht wurden, um sie gefügig zu machen."

Stella nickte. „Stimmt. Ich erinnere mich an Großvater Kellys Hofhund. Er trug eine Schuppe von Großvaters Drachen am Halsband. Das Seeleband, das zwischen Großvater und seinem Drachen bestand übertrug sich so ein wenig auf den Hund, der dann besser gehorcht hat. Aber bei Menschen ist sowas nicht möglich."

„Ich musste es trotzdem ausprobieren! Aber als ich das Halsband zerschnitten hatte und gerade dabei war es zu untersuchen, hat er plötzlich angefangen ganz hektisch zu atmen und ich dachte, dass ich ihn vielleicht verletzt habe. Ich hab ihm die Hand auf die Stirn gelegt und dann bin ich ohnmächtig geworden."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn.

„Hat er dich angegriffen?"

„Nein! Er hat geschlafen. Er ist nicht mal wachgeworden, als ich ihn versehentlich geschnitten habe. Aber... als meine Hand seine Haut berührte, dachte ich, ich würde ihn schreien hören..."

Er war sich der ungläubigen Blicke mehr als bewusst.

„Philomena sagt, sie ist sicher, dass du geschrieen hast, nicht er."

„Ich hab ihn ja auch nur... in meinem Kopf gehört. Er hat nicht wirklich geschrieen." Harry hatte selbst das Gefühl, dass das an den Haaren herbei gezogen klang.

„Er ist noch immer gefesselt, Charlie und er ist erst vor fünf Minuten aufgewacht, schlecht gelaunt wie immer. Er hat von dem ganzen Aufruhr nichts mitbekommen."

Paul war unbemerkt neben Harrys Bett getreten. Er hielt das Halsband und Bobs Messer in der Hand.

„Das lag neben dem Bett."

„Er ist wach?!"

„Ja. Gerade eben."

„Gut. Ich will mit ihm reden, wissen, was er mit Harry gemacht hat! Simon, such die anderen und sag ihnen, dass wir Harry gefunden haben und das er in Ordnung ist. Paul, komm mit."

Paul legte Halsband und Messer auf den Tisch neben Harrys Bett und folgte Charlie.

Stella und Ginny blieben bei Harry sitzen.

„Ich hab mir das nicht eingebildet. Ihr müsst mir glauben."

Stella nickte. „Das tun wir, Schatz."

Er nahm das Halsband und drehte es nachdenklich in der Hand. Im Licht der Kerzen konnte er erkennen, dass die Zwischenräume der Schuppen voller getrocknetem Blut waren. Es musste ihm permanente Schmerzen bereitet haben, das Band zu tragen, unfähig es abzunehmen... Er sah wieder die langen Kratzer vor sich. Sein Unterbewusstsein hatte versucht dem Schmerz zu entrinnen.

Und dann war da noch eine Erinnerung.

„Er hat mich um Hilfe angefleht... Kurz bevor ich ohnmächtig wurde. Es war seine Stimme. In meinem Kopf. Irgendwo tief in ihm ist noch etwas von seiner Seele übrig. Er braucht unsere Hilfe und er hat Angst!"

Die beiden Frauen sahen ihn aus großen Augen an.

„Harry... bist du dir ganz sicher?"

Er sah auf. In seinen Augen stand Entschlossenheit.

„Ja! Ich war mir noch nie in meinem Leben einer Sache so sicher. Das da drin _ist_ Draco! Und egal was mit ihm passiert ist, er wehrt sich dagegen. Aber er wird schwächer und er schafft es allein nicht. Er braucht mich, das weiß ich!"

TBC...

_Tell him through the winds I am here  
__whisper through the breeze not to fear  
__taste it by the rain, what I feel, when you hold me_

_Reach out for the winds, that we share  
__and you will feel I am near  
__taste it by the snow, I am here, where you left me._

_(Leave's Eyes - Mourning Tree)_

* * *

A/N: Hi ihr, 

da bin ich schon wieder. Natürlich verrate ich euch nicht, was hinter all dem steckt und was genau passiert ist und wer dafür verantwortlich ist und ob ihr mit euren Vermutungen recht habt und wenn ja, wer von euch und überhaupt. ;o) Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht im weiteren Verlauf der Geschichte. Wenn ihr brav seid... -lach-  
Eins kann ich aber verraten, für alle, die danach gefragt haben, ich bin jetzt bei Chap. 10. Wie viele es insgesamt werden kann ich nur schwer abschätzen. Im Moment würde ich sagen so um die 20, aber das hab ich bei SoaD auch gedacht und dann waren es 33. Also bleibt nur abwarten. Aber ihr werdet als Erste erfahren. ;o)

P. S. Seit Sonntagabend gibt es auch ein Forum, wo ihr euch austoben könnt. Ist ganz leicht zu finden, da es nur drei deutsche Foren gibt. ;o) Heißt Inis Draig.

CU

Eure Yulah


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

„Was ist das?"

„Hm, schwer zu sagen... sieht aus wie Seide... oder menschliche Haare oder so etwas... Wenn nur nicht alles so mit Blut verklebt wäre!"

Paul zog mit einer Pinzette behutsam etwas von den dünnen Fasern zwischen den Schuppen hervor und legte sie in eine Schale.

Seit zwei Tagen versuchte er zusammen mit Harry das Halsband auseinander zu nehmen und seinem Zauber auf die Spur zu kommen. Sie wären vermutlich schon längst damit fertig geworden, wenn nicht immer wieder neue Hiobsbotschaften ihre Arbeit erschwerten.

Wenige Stunden nach Harrys Zusammenbruch kam Bob atemlos in den Krankenflügel gestürzt, auf der Suche nach Charlie.

Ashes, der sich seit seinem Angriff auf den roten Drachen nicht mehr hatte blicken lassen, war etwa zu der Zeit als Harry wieder zu sich kam in den Hort eingedrungen. Die völlig überrumpelten Drachenreiter und -heiler hatten es nicht geschafft den großen Grünen loszuwerden.

Nicht bevor er ein Blutbad anrichten konnte.

Er war, rasend vor Wut, auf das fremde Weibchen losgegangen und hatte sie, ehe jemand ihn daran hindern konnte schwer verletzt. Bob tat was er konnte, aber er war sicher, dass er das Tier nicht würde retten können. Ashes war nach seinem Angriff wieder verschwunden und Charlie hatte trotz aller Prostete von Harry geschworen, dass er den Drachen im Frühjahr jagen und töten lassen würde. Sobald die Winterstürme nachließen und es erlaubten, dass die Drachenreiter sich wieder in die Luft wagten.

Harry wusste, dass er das nicht zulassen würde, aber um dieses Problem konnte er sich später kümmern.

Etwa zeitgleich mit dem Angriff im Hort verschlechterte sich Dracos Zustand plötzlich zusehends. Noch Augenblicke zuvor hatte er sich mit Charlie ein hitziges Wortgefecht geliefert, in dessen Verlauf er wie üblich keinen Hehl aus seinem Abscheu dem Kommandanten der Drachenarmee gegenüber machte, dann war er plötzlich kreideweiß geworden und hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Inzwischen hatte er hohes Fieber und war in einem fast so schlechten Zustand wie sein Drache.

Harry hatte sich nur einmal ins Zimmer gewagt, aber der Anblick hatte ihm fast das Herz zerrissen. Er wusste, dass er Draco nur helfen konnte, wenn er hinter den Zauber kam, der ihn gefangen hielt.

Darum brütete er zusammen mit Paul über dem einzigen Anhaltspunkt, den sie hatten.

Dem Halsband.

Sie hatten die Schuppen eine nach der anderen vom Leder gelöst und dabei festgestellt, dass sie nur teilweise angewachsen waren. Andere Schuppen schienen zwischen die natürliche Schicht geklebt und genäht worden zu sein und zu ihrem Erstaunen entdeckten sie dabei auch Schuppen von der Farbe des Sonnenaufgangs. Rotgolden und leuchtend wie Juwelen. Jetzt beschäftigten sie sich gerade mit den seltsamen Fasern, die um die grünen Schuppen geflochten und mit denen die roten festgenäht waren.

Harry drehte eine der roten Schuppen zwischen den Fingern. Die Farbe weckte Erinnerungen in ihm

„Die ist von Amber. Da bin ich sicher."

„Hm. Die Farbe würde stimmen... Aber es wäre sehr ungewöhnlich, oder?"

„Ich kann es beweisen. Bin gleich wieder da."

Harry sprang auf und lief eilig durch die Gänge zu seinem Zimmer. Mit zitternden Fingern durchstöberte er den Schreibtisch, bis er die Schatulle gefunden hatte, die seine kostbarsten Schätze enthielten. Mit dem Kästchen im Arm rannte er zurück zum Krankenflügel...

...und wäre um ein Haar mit Bob zusammengestoßen, der ihm entgegenkam. Der Drachenheiler wirkte grimmig und Harry sah, dass er etwas im Arm trug, dass wie eine Kette aus Drachenschuppen aussah.

„Was ist das?"

„Komm mit rein. Ich werde diesen Irrsinn nur einmal erklären."

Bob stürmte in das kleine Labor, das Philomena zähneknirschend frei geräumt hatte und in dem sich Paul gerade mit Charlie unterhielt.

„Bob..."

Der Drachenheiler schüttelte den Kopf und warf das Schuppenbündel, das er im Arm hatte auf den Tisch.

„Irgendjemand da draußen quält Drachen! Es ist eine Unerhörtheit sondergleichen. Wenn ich diese Kerle in die Finger kriege..." Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut.

Charlie sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Bob, würdest du uns freundlicherweise erklären, was los ist? Und was das da..." er wies mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck auf den Haufen Schuppen aus dem jetzt langsam und zähflüssig Blut auf den Boden tropfte. „..ist. Warum reißt du dem Drachen die Schuppen aus?"

„ICH?!? Du glaubst, das ICH das war???" Bobs Bart sträubte sich vor Wut, während seine Stimme sich vor Empörung fast überschlug. Harry zog unwillkürlich den Kopf ein. Er hatten den Drachenheiler noch nie so wütend erlebt.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ein Halsband. So eins wie der Junge es getragen hat."

Er wies auf das halb zerlegte Band, das Paul bearbeitet hatte.

„Ein...?" Harry starrte Bob entgeistert an.

„Ja. Der Drache ist kein Hochdrache. Er ist ein ganz gewöhnlicher walisischer Grüner. Ein altes Weibchen, das sein Gnadenbrot auf irgendeiner Drachenfarm genießen sollte. Jemand hat ihr einen breiten Streifen Haut samt Schuppen rund um den Hals abgezogen und ihr dann dieses Halsband aus den Schuppen eines Hochdrachen verpasst. Und durch irgendeinen Illusionszauber, der dem Halsband anhaftet, hat sie die Gestalt des betreffenden Drachen angenommen. Zumindest zum Großteil. Einige Dinge wie Größe und Farbe haben nicht hundertprozentig gestimmt. Aber darauf kam es wohl auch nicht an!"

Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und schnaubte, um seiner Empörung Luft zu machen. „Dieses arme alte Weibchen wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah."

Während Bob weitersprach hatte Harry, einem Instinkt folgend eine der Schuppenstücke aus seiner Schatulle gezogen und sie neben das breite Halsband des Drachen gehalten. Als er seinen Verdacht bestätigt sah, wich jedes bisschen Farbe aus seinem Gesicht.

„Amber..." hauchte er.

„Was?" Charlie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Die Schuppen des Halsbandes sind von Amber. Ebenso wie die kleinen, die wir in das Halsband genäht gefunden haben, das Draco getragen hat. Die Maserung der einzelnen Schüppchen ist identisch."

„Dann wissen wir ja jetzt, warum Ashes sie angegriffen hat. Er hat den Geruch seiner Mutter an einem fremden Drachen gewittert. Zusammen mit Dracos Witterung _musste_ ihn das ja rasend machen! Und da die Seelenverbindung zu Draco offensichtlich blockiert ist, konnte er nur nach dem Geruch gehen."

Bob wirkte irgendwie zufrieden. Fast als wäre die Tatsache, dass Ashes nicht grundlos angegriffen hatte für ihn Beweis genug, dass der große Grüne nicht bösartig war.

Paul hatte seine Arbeit zur Seite geschoben und drehte jetzt vorsichtig das große, breite Drachenhalsband um. Das Leder unter den Schuppen war mit einem dicht geflochtenen Gewebe unterlegt, das blutgetränkt, kaum zu erkennen war.

„Es wird ne Weile dauern, das zu analysieren."

„Kriegst du das hin?"

„Natürlich."

Charlie nickte. „Gut. Was ist mit dem Drachen, Bob?"

„Er lebt. Aber ich denke, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern."

„Bob, welche Farbe hat das Weibchen genau?"

„Ein ziemlich erdiges Grün. Sie ist alt. Und im Gegensatz zu den Hochdrachen behalten die Gewöhnlichen ihre Farbe im Alter nicht. Sie bleichen aus oder werden schmuddeliger. Warum?"

Harry hielt das Band hoch, das auf seiner Unterseite noch mit einzelnen schlammgrünen Schuppen besetzt war.

„Das ist das Halsband, das Draco trug. Du hast gesagt, dass ein Bann nur dann funktionieren würde, wenn der Drache dessen Schuppen man verwendet lebt. Nun, der Waliser lebte. Und Draco trug diese Schuppen direkt auf der Haut. Nach allem was wir wissen über anderthalb Jahre lang."

Bob nahm ihm den schmalen Streifen Drachenleder ab und drehte ihn nachdenklich zwischen den Fingern.

„Aber es ist auch ein Seelenband notwendig."

„Ja. Ein Rest dieser Verbindung findet sich in Ambers Schuppen." Harry fuhr mit dem Finger durch die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit auf dem Tisch. „Und ihrem Blut. Ich denke, ich fange langsam an zu verstehen was hier vorgeht. Jemand hat ein Seelenband zwischen Draco und diesem walisischen Grünen erzwungen um einen von ihnen oder beide dadurch zu kontrollieren."

„Harry... das ist ziemlich an den Haaren herbeigezogen, findest du nicht?" Charlie sah ihn skeptisch an.

„Weißt du, Charlie, in den letzten Jahren hab ich so viele Dinge erlebt, die unwahrscheinlich waren, dass ich aufgehört habe Dinge als unmöglich abzutun. Alles ist möglich."

„Und gar nicht mal so dumm..." Paul hatte das Ende des Gewebes gefunden und angefangen die Flechten aufzulösen. „Ich will keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen, aber das hier sieht mir so aus, als ob das Band aus mindestens drei verschiedenen Substanzen geflochten wäre: dünne Lederschnüre, Seide und Haare. Menschliche Haare." Er zog eine der besagten Fasern aus dem Gewirr. „Und ich wette, ich kann dir sagen, welche Farbe sie haben, wenn man das Blut abwäscht."

Bob maß das Band mit den Augen. „Etwa zwei Meter, etwas mehr vielleicht... Doppelt genommen kommt die Länge hin."

Charlie sah von einem zum anderen. Im Gegensatz zu Bob begriff er noch immer nicht, was hier vorging.

„Wovon redet ihr, zum Teufel?"

„Dracos Zopf." Harrys Stimme war tonlos. „Das ist der Grund, warum sein Haar abgeschnitten ist. Sie brauchten es."

„Haare sind mächtig. Ebenso wie Blut."

„Oh bitte. Ihr fangt mir doch jetzt nicht mit Voodoo an, oder?"

„Das hat nicht das geringste mit Voodoo zu tun, Charlie. Viele, vor allem dunkle Zauber benötigen Teile eines menschlichen Körpers als Ingredienz: Blut, Speichel, Tränen - oder eben Haar. Auch verschiedene Zauber der druidischen Magie beruhen auf diesem Grundsatz."

Während er sprach hatte Paul die Flechten weiter aufgelöst und tatsächlich schimmerten die Stellen, die besonders fest geflochten gewesen und vom Blut nicht erreicht worden waren in hellem, silbrigem Blond.

„Was ist das da?" Bob deutete auf eine dickere Stelle etwa in der Mitte des Geflechtes wo eine Art Knoten angebracht schien.

„Warte. Ich bin gleich da, dann sehen wir es."

Harry achtete nicht auf Paul. Er nahm das Schuppenmesser vom Tisch und zerschnitt den Knoten. Etwas schwarzes, rundes kam zwischen den zerschnittenen Fasern zum Vorschein, fiel klappernd zu Boden und rollte unter den Tisch

Harry ging auf die Knie und tastete unter dem Tisch, bis er etwas Hartes spürte. Als er seine Finger öffnete, setzte sein Herz einen Schlag aus.

„Was ist los? Was ist es?"

Einen Moment zögerte Harry, dann streckte er die Hand aus, so dass das kleine Ding im Licht lag.

Es war schmutzig, mit altem, getrocknetem Blut verklebt und doch hätte er es überall erkannt.

Er hörte, wie die anderen scharf nach Luft schnappten.

Auf seiner Hand, noch von einzelnen, feinen Haaren und Seidenfäden umschlungen lag Dracos Seelenring.

„Glaubst du jetzt, was Harry sagt, Charlie? Mit dem Ring war es ein Leichtes den Drachen an Dracos Seele zu fesseln. Und umgekehrt konnte wer immer den Drachen kontrolliert auch Draco beherrschen."

„Aber warum hat Harry dann nichts von alldem gespürt?"

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Das war die Frage, die ihm selbst auf der Seele brannte. Warum hatte er nicht gemerkt, was mit Draco geschah?

Paul nahm Harry den Ring ab und drehte ihn langsam zwischen seinen Fingern. Sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, während er nachdachte und seine Gedanken dabei aussprach. Erinnerungen waren in ihm aufgetaucht. Erinnerungen an eine Kindheit im Hain der Druiden, an eine längst vergangene Ausbildung in den Mysterien. Er war einst zum Druiden bestimmt gewesen. Bevor der Ruf der Drachen ihn erreicht hatte...

„Nein. Der Teil von Dracos Seele, der mit Harry verbunden ist wurde... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ausdrücken soll... unterdrückt, weggesperrt... Darum hast du keine Verbindung zu seiner Seele finden können, Harry. Wenn ich raten soll würde ich sagen, dass die Verbindung zu Amber und damit auch die zu Ashes, die weit mächtiger und stärker ist, auf den Waliser übertragen wurde. Und die Verbindung zu dir wurde blockiert. Ich gehe davon aus, dass wer immer hierfür verantwortlich ist, Draco irgendwie in der Gewalt hat und durch ihn den Drachen kontrolliert. Das ist die logischste Erklärung."

„Aber müsste der Zauber dann nicht jetzt gebrochen sein? Die Halsbänder sind zerstört. Wir haben den Ring wieder."

Harry sah zur Tür. Er wagte nicht zu hoffen.

„Wenn ihr meine Meinung hören wollt..." Bobs Stimme war leise. „Das Leben des Jungen ist noch immer an den Drachen gebunden. Wenn das Weibchen stirbt..."

„Aber was können wir tun? Wie können wir das Band zerstören, ohne Draco zu töten?"

Paul gab Harry den Ring zurück.

„Gar nicht. Er muss von selbst zurückfinden. Nur er selbst kann seine Seele befreien."

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann hat er nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich schätze, der Drache wird die Nacht nicht überstehen."

xxx

Harry stand auf, ohne weiter auf die anderen zu achten. Alles was er wahrnahm waren die letzten Worte seiner Freunde:

‚_Dracos Leben ist an den Drachen gebunden und der wird die Nacht nicht überstehen...'_

Musste es denn immer so sein? Musste jeder Funken Hoffnung gleich wieder zunichte gemacht werden? Er hatte gelernt mit Dracos Tod zu leben, nur um ihn dann lebendig wieder zu finden. Und um festzustellen, dass es Schlimmeres gab als den Tod seines Geliebten. Und jetzt, wo sie endlich auf dem richtigen Weg waren, wo der Bann sich langsam lockerte, war auf einmal nicht mehr genügend Zeit da. Ehe die Nacht zu Ende war, würde ihm Draco ein weiteres Mal entrissen werden. Diesmal für immer.

Harry fühlte sich vollkommen erschöpft und wie betäubt. Er handelte rein mechanisch, ohne darüber nachzudenken.

In einem Wasserbassin, dass auf einem der Tische stand reinigte er den Ring von Blut und Schmutz, zupfte die Haare und Seidenfäden ab, bis er wieder in seinem matten, silbernen Glanz schimmerte. Dem selben Glanz, den Harrys eigener Ring ausstrahlte.

Dann ging er langsam in Dracos Zimmer.

Er lag noch immer auf dem Bett, noch immer gefesselt, totenbleich und reglos. Nur die kurzen, abgehackten Atemzüge zeigten, dass er lebte.

Harry zog seinen eigenen Dolch aus dem Stiefel und durchtrennte behutsam die Fesseln. Wenn er schon sterben musste, dann nicht angebunden wie ein wildes Tier. Er legte die schlanken, kalten Hände auf die Bettdecke, zog einen Stuhl ans Bett und setzte sich hin. Lange saß er einfach nur da und starrte auf das blasse Gesicht, dass er so sehr liebte.

Dann, noch immer ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken, nahm er Dracos linke Hand in seine und schob den Drachenring auf den Ringfinger. Eine Weile hielt er die kalten Finger zwischen seinen eigenen, warmen, dann legte er die Hand knapp über dem Herzen auf Dracos Brust.

„Wie soll ich nur leben ohne dich? Ich dachte, ich hab mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt, aber ich werde das niemals können. Ich erinnere mich noch an den Tag vor fünf Jahren, als ich dir die selbe Frage stellen musste... Damals bist du zu mir zurückgekehrt... Ich wage nicht zu hoffen, dass das diesmal auch geschieht. Ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr übrig. Hoffnung ist nichts anderes als Selbstbetrug, das weiß ich...Warum nur muss das wieder und wieder passieren? Warum nur nimmt man mir immer wieder die Menschen, die mir am wichtigsten sind?"

Er strich behutsam die weichen Haare aus dem bleichen Gesicht.

„Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht hasst. Das warst nicht du, der da gesprochen hat. Ich wusste es die ganze Zeit über. Ich hab nie aufgegeben an dich zu glauben. Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr viel Zeit hast, dass du mich diesmal endgültig verlassen wirst... Aber ich werde dich nicht allein gehen lassen. Diesmal nicht. Egal wie viel Jahre ich noch hätte. Sie sind leer und hohl ohne dich. Ich bin nicht so stark wie Paul... Ich kann nicht mehr. Nicht ohne dich."

Er umfasste wieder Dracos schlanke Hand, so dass sich die Ringe leicht berührten, dann ließ er seinen Kopf nach vorn sinken, bis seine Stirn die Matratze berührte und wartete auf das Ende.

In dieser Pose fand ihn Stella zwei Stunden später. Sie blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie hätte in diesem Moment alles gegeben um Harry zu helfen. Schließlich trat sie neben ihn und berührte ihn leicht an der Schulter.

„Liebes?"

Er schrak auf, sah sie einen Moment lang an, ohne sie zu erkennen. Dann klärte sich sein Blick.

„Stella."

„Wie fühlst du dich?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, vermied es Draco anzusehen.

„Ich fühle gar nichts. Ich bin bereits tot und warte nur noch auf den letzten Atemzug."

Es auszusprechen war leicht. Es fühlte sich gut an. Es war die Wahrheit.

„Sag nicht so etwas. Harry..." Sie wusste nicht, was sie sagen, wie sie ihm helfen sollte.

„Es ist wahr, Stella. Tut mir leid. Bob sagt, dass der Drache die Nacht nicht überlebt. Und wenn der Drache stirbt, wird Draco mit ihm sterben. Und ich auch. Nochmal werde ich das nicht durchmachen."

Sie wusste, dass nichts was sie sagte, ihn von seinem Entschluss würde abbringen können. Mit einem leisen Seufzer setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante.

„Paul hat mir von dem Drachen und den Halsbändern erzählt."

Er antwortete nicht. Es gab keine Antwort.

Paul hatte die Halsbänder inzwischen vollkommen auseinander genommen und seine Theorien bestätigt gefunden. Das Band des Drachen war aus Leder, Seide, Dracos Haaren und, wie er später feststellte, Drachenherzfasern geflochten. Alles zusammen war in Drachenblut getränkt und anschließend mit Ambers Schuppen beklebt und benäht worden. Welche dunklen Zauber in die Herstellung des Halsbandes eingeflossen waren, ließ sich nicht feststellen. Aber es mussten mächtige Zauber sein.

Das alte Drachenweibchen hatte mit dem Verlust des Halsbandes jeden Lebenswillen und Kampfgeist verloren. Wie Bob sagte, freute sie sich wahrscheinlich darauf endlich Ruhe zu finden.

Das alles erzählte Stella Harry nicht. Er hätte es ohnehin nicht hören wollen. Stattdessen betrachtete sie Dracos regloses Gesicht. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sie sich, was er in den letzten anderthalb Jahren hatte durchleiden müssen. Wer immer es geschafft hatte, seinen stolzen, unabhängigen Geist zu brechen, er musste es schwer gehabt haben damit. Sie hätte nicht erwartet, dass es überhaupt jemals jemandem gelingen würde.

Behutsam strich sie eine der hellblonden Strähnen aus der blassen Stirn.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, mein Freund." wisperte sie.

Erinnerungen stiegen in ihr auf.

Der Tag, an dem sie ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte, mehr tot als lebendig, vollkommen gebrochen und ohne den geringsten Willen zu leben. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre Unterhaltung mit Charlie damals:

„_Wird er durchkommen?"_

„_Er ist in furchtbarer Verfassung, aber ich denke ja."_

„_Was ist mit Amber?"_

„_Sie ist draußen vor dem Fenster. Lässt uns keinen Augenblick aus den Augen."_

„_Also hat er eine Drachenseele?"_

„_Ja. Stärker als bei den meisten anderen die ich kenne. Wenn er durchkommt werden er und Amber ein wundervolles Paar abgeben."_

„_Hoffen wir, dass er es schafft."_

Und er hatte es geschafft. Zäh und willensstark hatte er gegen die Dämonen gekämpft und sie letztendlich besiegt.

Sie erinnerte sich an seine ersten Flugversuche mit Amber. Sie hatte ihn nicht einmal fallen gesehen. Er hatte dem Drachen, den er liebte, vom ersten Moment an klar gemacht, was sie sich erlauben konnte und was nicht. Er war ein geborener Drachenreiter gewesen.

Auch später, auf Ashes Rücken hatte er sich niemals etwas gefallen lassen. Das große, wilde Männchen, das niemanden auf seinem Rücken duldete war bei Draco so sanft geworden wie ein Kätzchen. Und seine Drachen hatten ihn beide geliebt.

In allem was er tat hatte er sich als Naturtalent erwiesen. Egal ob der Schwertkampf, in dem er in wenigen Monaten zu einem der besten geworden war oder die Magie der Quellen, die ihm zuzufliegen schien. Ihr Vater hatte damals einmal bemerkt, dass Draco ein mächtiger Druide sein könnte, wenn er wollte. Draco hatte darauf nur gelacht. Sein übermütiges, immer leicht spöttisches Lachen. Im Hain der Druiden eingesperrt den Weg der Sterne und der Elemente zu erforschen war so weit von allem entfernt, was seiner wilden, freiheitsliebenden Seele entsprach.

Ein Kind der Stürme hatte ihr Vater ihn genannt. Wild und ungebändigt.

Das war nur Harry gelungen. Er hatte das wilde Herz eingefangen und gezähmt. Und jetzt saß er hier, bereit die Welt mit seinem Gefährten zu verlassen, weil ein Leben ohne ihn undenkbar war.

Sie legte ihre Hand auf Harrys Arm und versuchte ihm stumm Trost zu schenken.

Harry war ihr dankbar, dass sie nicht sprach, dass sie ihn nicht zwang zu sprechen.

Er sah, wie sie erneut ihre Hand auf Dracos Stirn legte und dann ihre eigene in Falten legte.

„Was ist los?"

„Das Fieber ist gesunken. Seine Stirn ist ganz kühl."

Harry spürte Panik. War es etwa schon vorbei? Hatte er die letzten Minuten seines Geliebten verpasst?

Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Seltsam. Er atmet auch wieder ganz ruhig. Und er hat wieder etwas Farbe im Gesicht."

Harry starrte sie an. Dann sah er Draco an. Stella hatte Recht! Dracos Atemzüge waren wieder ruhig und gleichmäßig. Die tödliche Blässe war einem zarten Rosa auf Wangen und Lippen gewichen.

Er tastete mit zitternden Fingern nach Dracos Hand, die er irgendwann losgelassen hatte. Sie war kühl, aber nicht mehr so eisig kalt wie zuvor.

In diesem Moment flog die Tür auf und Charlie stürmte atemlos ins Zimmer.

„Ist er...?"

Stella sah ihren Mann stirnrunzelnd an.

„Würdest du etwas leiser sein! Was ist passiert?"

Charlie lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und keuchte hingebungsvoll.

„Der Drache. Er ist eben gestorben. Ich komme gerade aus dem Hort..."

Stella starrte ihn fassungslos an. „Wann?"

„Vor etwa einer Viertelstunde. Ich bin sofort hierher zurück."

Sie sah Harry an, der verwirrt den Kopf schüttelte.

„Charlie... wir haben gerade festgestellt, dass es Draco besser geht. Das Fieber ist fast weg und er atmet wieder normal."

Er sah an ihr vorbei zum Bett.

„Aber Bob hat doch gesagt... Wie ist das möglich?"

Harry streckte die Hand aus und strich leicht über die sanft gerötete Wange. Die Haut war warm, aber nicht mehr fiebrig heiß.

„Draco?"

Die Lider flatterten kurz, blieben aber geschlossen.

Dann, so leise, dass es kaum hörbar war:

„Harry..."

Er stieß Stella unsanft zur Seite und lehnte sich weit über das Bett, hielt Dracos Hand fest umklammert.

„Ich bin hier, Baby... Ich bin da. Es wird alles wieder gut, hörst du..." Er strich mit der freien Hand über die blasse Stirn, hauchte einen zarten Kuss auf die leicht geöffneten Lippen.

„Ich bin hier..."

Langsam hoben sich die Lider, bis ein schmaler Streifen Silber zwischen den langen Wimpern sichtbar wurde.

Harry spürte, wie ihm neue Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er achtete nicht auf Stella und Charlie, die hinter ihm standen. Alles was zählte war vor ihm.

Draco schlug unendlich langsam die Augen auf. Einen Moment lang sahen sie blicklos geradeaus, dann blieben sie an Harry hängen, der jetzt so sehr weinte, dass er keinen Ton mehr hervorbrachte. Seine Tränen tropften auf das Kissen, auf Dracos Gesicht, auf ihre verschlungenen Hände.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz jede Sekunde aus seiner Brust springen würde, weil in seinem Körper einfach kein Platz mehr war.

Draco hob langsam die rechte Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys nasse Wange.

„Harry..." wisperte er wieder.

Harry lachte zwischen den Tränen, dann warf er sich nach vorn und zog Draco in seine Arme.

Stella hatte ihre Arme um Charlie geschlungen und weinte ebenfalls. Als sie sah, wie Draco Harrys Umarmung erwiderte, zog sie ihren Mann wortlos aus dem Zimmer.

Harry bekam davon nichts mit. Alles was er fühlte, alles was zählte war der warme, lebendige Körper seinen Armen, den er so festhielt, als wollte er ihn nie wieder loslassen.

Draco wusste nicht was vorging, was passiert war. Er hatte das Gefühl aus einem Traum zu erwachen, an den er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Seine Gedanken war langsam und vollkommen durcheinander und er würde Zeit brauchen sie zu entwirren.

Irgendwie war wieder zu Hause gelandet. Wie und warum... das konnte warte.

TBC...

A/N: Glaubt bloß nicht, dass jetzt alles eitler Sonnenschein wird. -grins- Ihr kennt mich ja.

Das nächste Chap werd ich erst übernächste Woche posten können, da ich am Wochenende für ne Woche wegfahre und vorher wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen werde. (Heute morgen poste ich nur, weil ich den Bus verpasst habe und anderthalb Stunden auf den nächsten warten muss, eigentlich sollte ich längst bei der Arbeit sein. ;o))Aber danach die Woche hab ich auch noch Urlaub und dann werd ich mich hoffentlich wieder etwas intensiver um meine Geschichte kümmern können.

Bis dahin.

Hugs & Kisses

Eure Yulah


	10. Chapter 9

So, da bin ich wieder. Zurück aus dem Urlaub, halbwegs erholt und bereit zu neuen Schandtaten. ;o)

**Chapter 09 **

Harry wurde wach, weil ihm der Nacken wehtat und weil er das Gefühl nicht loswurde, dass jemand sich in seinem Zimmer leise unterhielt. Er versuchte beides zu ignorieren und sich zurück in seinen Traum zu flüchten. Diesen wundervollen Traum, der die üblichen Alpträume der letzten Nächte ersetzt hatte. Draco war wieder bei ihm gewesen, befreit von dem Bann, der ihn gefangen hielt. Sein Leben war nicht länger an einen sterbenden Drachen gebunden gewesen.

Harry wollte nicht aufwachen. Er wollte lieber weiter in dem Traum leben, in dem er eine Chance gehabt hatte wieder glücklich zu sein.

Jemand strich leicht durch seine Haare und kühle Fingerspitzen berührten erst seine Schläfe und seinen Nacken, begannen dann in trägen Kreisen durch sein Haar zu streicheln. Harry hätte am liebsten vor Behaglichkeit geschnurrt.

„Charlie, ich hab keine Ahnung... Ich bin im Moment froh, dass ich weiß, wo oben und unten ist. Lass mir erst mal Zeit meinen Kopf wieder zu ordnen. Im Moment erinnere ich mich an so gut wie gar nichts."

Die Stimme war leise, sanft und brachte es trotzdem fertig leicht genervt und resigniert zu klingen.

„Tut mir leid. Ich will dich nicht drängen. Aber es gibt so viele Fragen, die ich gern beantwortet hätte."

Das war Charlies Stimme. Was machte _Charlie_ in seinem Traum?

Harry gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Das heißt, er versuchte den Kopf zur Seite zu drehen, aber seine Wange schien an irgendetwas festzukleben.

Widerwillig schlug er die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er saß vorn übergebeugt auf einem, ausgesprochen harten, Stuhl und hatte den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gebettet. Seine Wange klebte an seinem Handrücken fest. Jetzt wusste er auch, warum sein Nacken so schmerzte.

Die Hand, die bis gerade eben noch langsam durch seine Haare gestreichelt hatte, wurde zurückgezogen.

„Sieh an, es erwacht."

„Halte die Klappe, Charlie..." nuschelte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen. Wenn er etwas hasste, dann direkt nach dem Wachwerden, noch bevor er sich erinnerte, wo und wer er war, schon veräppelt zu werden.

„Kleiner Morgenmuffel, was?"

Jemand lachte leise.

„Ärgere ihn nicht."

Harry hob den Kopf und drehte sein Gesicht der zweiten Stimme zu, jener Stimme, die er nur noch in seinen Träumen gehört hatte.

Draco saß mit untergeschlagenen Beinen auf der Bettdecke. Er trug einen seiner eigenen Schlafanzüge und hatte die blonden Haare hinter die Ohren geschoben. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein sanftes Lächeln als er Harry ansah, der einen Moment lang nicht wusste, ob er wirklich wach war.

Bis er Charlies amüsiertes Lachen hörte.

„Na, ich lass euch mal allein. Bis später. Du musst übrigens nicht hier drin bleiben, Dray. Ich denke, es ist vertretbar, dass du dir ein anderes Bett geben lässt."

„Du bist so gut zu mir, Charlie." Der Spott war nicht zu überhören.

„Also dein Mundwerk hat offensichtlich nicht gelitten..."

Harry hatte das Geplänkel ignoriert. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Dracos Gesicht und den hellen Augen, die ihn warm anfunkelten. Er setzte sich gerade hin und verzog das Gesicht, als Schultern, Nacken und Rücken protestierten.

Langsam erinnerte er sich wieder. Er hatte gestern lange auf dem Bett gesessen und Draco einfach nur fest an sich gedrückt gehalten. Solange bis dieser sich sanft aus der Umklammerung befreite, weil Harry kurz davor stand ihm die Rippen zu brechen. Danach hatte Harry auf seinem Stuhl gesessen und Dracos Hand gehalten. Sie hatten nicht viel geredet. Eigentlich gar nicht. Sie hatten sich nur angesehen, hatten sich an den Händen gehalten und hatten es ihren Seelen überlassen alles übrige zu tun. Denn mit einem Mal war die Barriere, die Harry vor 5 Tagen so schmerzlich in die Realität geholt hatte, verschwunden und das Band, das zwischen ihnen bestand hatte geleuchtet wie immer.

Irgendwann waren Harry dann die Augen zugefallen, aber er hatte sich geweigert seinen Platz zu verlassen. Als Draco einschlief, hatte Harry ihm versichert, er würde hier sitzen bleiben und über ihn wachen. Offensichtlich war ihm das nicht gelungen.

Jetzt lehnte er sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und streckte die verkrampften Muskeln. Draco beobachtete ihn amüsiert.

„Doch nicht so bequem, oder?"

Harry erinnerte sich, dass Draco ihm gesagt hatte, er solle ins Bett gehen, und dass er sich strikt geweigert hatte.

„Ich lass dich nie wieder aus den Augen, für den Rest deines Lebens!"

Er musste selbst grinsen, so albern klang das. Auf einmal hatte Harry den unbändigen Wunsch lauthals zu lachen.

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Das war eine so vertraute Geste, dass es Harry die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Du bist wirklich wieder da..." wisperte er.

Draco nahm seine Hand und drückte sie sacht.

„Ja..."

„WO IST ER?!?!"

Die Tür flog mit einem lauten Krachen gegen die Wand und ließ die beiden fast aus der Haut fahren.

Simon stand im Türrahmen, die Haare auf Sturm und einen unlesbaren Ausdruck in den Augen.

„Hi, Simon."

„Du... du gottverdammter Bastard!!!!" Simon gab einen Laut von sich, der verdächtig nach einem Schluchzen klang, schob Harry zur Seite und zog Draco in eine bärenhafte Umarmung.

„Mach das NIE WIEDER!!! Hörst du? NIEMALS FÜR DEN REST DEINES LEBENS!!!!"

„Simon... ich bin nicht taub... du brauchst nicht so zu schreien." Draco befreite sich mühsam aus der Umklammerung.

Der ältere Drachenreiter fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und schniefte.

„Red dich gar nicht erst raus, Malfoy! Ich schwöre dir, wenn du noch mal so'ne Nummer abziehst, bring ich dich um!"

„Da wirst du dich hinten anstellen müssen. Mein Skalp ist bereits reserviert."

Simon zupfte an einer der kurzen, blonden Strähnen und grinste.

„Wohl auch schon abgeholt, was?"

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass seine neue Frisur nicht seine Zustimmung fand.

„Wenigstens seh ich nicht so bescheuert aus wie du mit deinem Mob... oder du mit deinem Bart."

Er grinste Harry an, der rot wurde und sich über das Kinn fuhr.

„Tja, unser Harrylein hat beschlossen einen auf einsamer Rächer zu machen. Da braucht man nen Bart."

„Blöder Kerl."

Simon lehnte sich gegen die Wand.

„Jetzt verrat uns mal, wo du die ganze Zeit gesteckt hast, Kumpel. Wir haben echt am Rad gedreht hier."

Dracos Lächeln verblasste.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich erinnere mich an so gut wie gar nichts. Das letzte was ich weiß, ist dass wir auf dieser Klippe gelandet sind um einem Schwarm Hornschwänzen aus dem Weg zu gehen. Der Rest ist weg."

„Oh man... dann weißt du gar nicht von Amber..."

Draco sah zum Fenster, schloss kurz die Augen.

„Doch. Charlie hat es mir erzählt."

Er rieb mit den Fingerspitzen leicht über die bereits heilenden Kratzer und Schnitte an seinem Hals.

„Ich denke, dass mir einiges wieder einfallen wird, wenn ich Zeit habe darüber nachzudenken. Aber im Moment will ich nicht denken, wenn ich ehrlich bin." Er zog die Beine an den Körper und stützte das Kinn auf die Knie.

Harry sah ihn besorgt an. Da war ein leicht bitterer Unterton in Dracos Stimme, und etwas Neues, Fremdes. Etwas, das er nicht ausloten konnte.

„Auf jeden Fall tut es echt gut, dich wiederzusehen, mein Freund."

Simon strahlte Draco an.

„Gin ist in Tränen aufgelöst, seit Charlie es ihr heute morgen gesagt hat."

Harry blinzelte. „Wo steckt sie denn? Normalerweise wäre sie doch längst hier und hätte uns überfallen."

„Sie traut sich nicht. Du weißt schon..." Simon zuckte mit den Schultern, dann stieß er sich von der Wand ab. „So, ich muss wieder los. Hab in einer halben Stunde Dienst. Ich komm später noch mal vorbei."

Draco wartete bis Simon aus dem Zimmer war.

„Was ist mit Ginny? Wieso traut sie sich nicht her?"

Harry seufzte. „Sie denkt, dass sie Schuld ist."

„Schuld? Woran?"

„An dem, was dir passiert ist. Sie glaubt, dass sie dich im Stich gelassen hat, weil sie dich hat allein fliegen lassen. Wir versuchen sie seit Ewigkeiten davon abzubringen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht ihre Schuld..."

„Ich weiß."

„Ich werde mit ihr reden."

Harry nickte nur. Dann stand er auf, setzte sich neben Draco auf das schmale Bett, legte einen Arm um seine Schulter und zog ihn an sich.

Draco schmiegte sich in die Umarmung. Alles andere war vergessen. Auf einmal war nur noch wichtig, dass sie hier zusammen waren.

Harry strich durch die schulterlangen Haare.

„Deine Haare werden mir fehlen..."

„Die wachsen auch wieder."

Draco hob den Kopf und ließ sich von Harry küssen.

„Du kratzt..."

Er strich mit den Fingern durch den kurzen, unregelmäßigen Bart.

„Ich werd mich rasieren."

„Nein... Irgendwie hat das was. Es gefällt mir. Ich muss mich nur erst dran gewöhnen."

Harry strahlte zufrieden.

„Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich wiederhabe..."

xxx

Während der nächsten zwei Tagen pilgerte ein steter Strom von Besuchern in das kleine Zimmer. Es gab genug Tränen um, wie Simon es in gewohnt romantischer Art formulierte, in der gesamten Festung auf Wochen die Böden zu schrubben, und Draco beschwerte sich schließlich, dass er überall blaue Flecke von den ständigen rippenzerbrechenden Umarmungen hatte.

Ein Besucher musste allerdings wegen seiner Größe draußen bleiben. Ashes hatte sich, kaum dass er gespürt hatte, dass sein geliebter Reiter wieder Herr seiner Seele war, vor dem Fenster eingenistet und war ebenso schwer zu verscheuchen wie Harry. Dass er mit seinem gewaltigen Körper praktisch jedes bisschen Sonnenlicht aussperrte und die Personen im Zimmer zur Dunkelhaft verdammte schien den Drachen wenig zu kümmern. Sein zufriedenes Gurren, dass mitunter an eine übergroße Taube erinnerte füllte den Raum von Sonnenauf- bis Sonnenuntergang.

Und schließlich kam auch Ginny, was in der Praxis so aussah, dass sie von ihrem Mann, der in einem fort über ihre Sturheit schimpfte, ins Zimmer geschleift wurde. Sie versuchte sich hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken und kam nicht eher hervor, bis Draco aufstand und sie einfach und wortlos in den Arm nahm. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Ginny sich von dem folgenden Weinkrampf erholte. Aber als sie schließlich mit Greg wieder ging, schien sie endlich überzeugt, dass sie wenig bis keine Schuld an Dracos Schicksal getragen hatte.

Am Morgen des fünften Tages verkündete Philomena, der die ständigen Besucher auf die Nerven gingen, dass Draco praktisch gesund sei und die Reste von Erschöpfung und Simons gut gezieltem Schlag auch in seinem eigenen Bett auskurieren könne.

Die Tatsache, dass Harry, der vollkommen gesund war, sich standhaft geweigert hatte den Krankenflügel auch nur einen Moment zu verlassen und deshalb seit fünf Tagen ein Bett belegte, dass sie vielleicht brauchen könnte, tat ihr Übriges. Dass zur Zeit nur zwei weitere Personen ihrer Pflege bedurften und mit einer Massenepidemie kaum zu rechnen war, ignorierte sie dabei. Es ging ums Prinzip!

Auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer strahlte Harry jeden in Grund und Boden, der ihnen in die Quere kam. Anders wäre er vermutlich geplatzt vor Glück.

Draco, der die Freude seines Gefährten nicht schmälern wollte, behielt für sich, dass er mit sehr gemischten Gefühlen zurückkehrte. In den letzten Tagen, ohne dass er Harry davon erzählt hatte, waren nach und nach ein Teil der Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt. Es waren Erinnerungen an die letzten Tage bevor er aus seinem Bann erwacht war, an die Tage, seit er auf der Drachenfestung gelandete war. Erinnerungen, die tief in ihm gärten, an seiner Seele zerrten und ihm mehr zusetzten, als er in Worte fassen konnte. Vielleicht hätte er mit Harry sprechen sollen, aber das hätte nur verschlimmert, was er empfand, wenn er die Bilder vor sich sah, seine eigenen Worte in seinem Kopf hörte.

So versuchte er die Erinnerung tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein zu vergraben. Manchmal, das wusste er besser als jeder andere, war es einfach sinnvoller zu vergessen.

Dennoch konnte er sich eines seltsam beklemmenden Gefühls nicht erwehren, als er zum ersten Mal seit über anderthalb Jahren sein Zimmer wieder betrat.

Es hatte sich kaum verändert, abgesehen davon, dass Harry grundsätzlich mehr Chaos verbreitete wenn er allein war.

Draco ließ seine Blick durch das Zimmer wandern und erfasste all die kleinen, unendlich vertrauten Details. Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, als ihn mit voller Wucht die Tatsache traf, dass er Zuhause war.

Zuhause...

Er trat ans Fenster und versank einen Moment in dem vertrauten Anblick.

„Ich hätte wohl doch aufräumen sollen..." Harry stand hinter ihm und wirkte leicht zerknirscht.

Draco lächelte.

„Warum? Ich kenn dein Chaos doch. Es gibt Dinge, die ändern sich nie."

Harry grinste.

„Hast du Hunger?"

„Schnell das Thema wechseln, was?"

„Du hast mich erwischt. Aber mal im Ernst. Du hast bestimmt Hunger, oder?"

„Schon..." Draco sprach nicht weiter, sondern sah wieder aus dem Fenster, wo Ashes soeben gelandet war.

Harry legte ihm von hinten die Arme um die Taille und stütze sein Kinn auf Dracos Schulter ab.

„Du magst nicht in die Halle gehen." vollendet er dessen Satz.

„Schlimm?"

„Nein. Ich kann dich vollkommen verstehen, wenn du noch ein wenig brauchst, bis du dich dem Verein da draußen wieder stellen willst. Sie sind ein Haufen Hyänen. Das hat sich auch nicht geändert. Aber ich könnte mit Greg schmusen, dass er uns was zu essen einpackt."

Draco musste lachen, als er sich Harry und Greg beim Schmusen vorstellte.

„Ihr wäret ein hübsches Paar."

„Nur keine Eifersucht. Es ist für eine höhere Sache."

„Ja, ja."

Harry küsste Draco auf die Wange, dann ließ er ihn los.

„Ich bin in 10 Minuten wieder da. Nicht weggehen!"

Draco öffnete die Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank. Sofort streckte Ashes seinen Kopf ins Zimmer.

„Ich werd hier sein. Beeil dich."

Harry grinste, dann verschwand er im Flur.

Draco lehnte sich leicht gegen Ashes schlanken Hals und strich über die weichen Nüstern seines Drachen.

„Hallo, mein Freund..." Er spürte die tiefe Zufriedenheit der großen Echse. Charlie und Harry hatten ihm erzählt, dass Ashes sich in den letzten anderthalb Jahren seit seinem Verschwinden wie wahnsinnig gebärdet hatte, dass er zwei Drachen getötet und mehrere andere verletzt hatte, und dass Charlie ihn mehrfach hatte töten lassen wollen, nur dass Harry immer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass das nicht geschah.

„Du hast mir auch gefehlt..." murmelte er jetzt gegen die schuppige Haut seines großen Freundes. Der Gedanke, dass sein geflügelter Gefährte nicht bereit gewesen war ihn aufzugeben schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Denn Ashes Gegenwart ließ seine Gedanken unweigerlich zu einem anderen Drachen wandern.

„Amber..." murmelte er.

Dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf, vertrieb die düsteren Gedanken.

Er gab Ashes noch einen Klaps, dann stand er auf und wanderte langsam im Zimmer herum. Harry hatte offenbar nichts weggeworfen. All seine Bücher waren noch da, sein Schwert hing an der Wand. Die Truhe am Fußende des Bettes stand offen und Draco konnte sehen, dass auch seine Kleider anscheinend alle an Ort und Stelle waren. Harry hatte ihn ebenso wenig aufgegeben wie Ashes, auch wenn es ihm vielleicht nicht so bewusste gewesen war.

Er ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und lehnte den Kopf zurück. Seine Hände strichen geistesabwesend über die breiten Armlehnen, Dustys Lieblingsplatz. Draco wunderte sich ein wenig, dass der alte Kater nicht hier war. Normalerweise verließ er seinen Sessel nur höchst ungern und gezwungenermaßen.

Als Harry mit einem voll beladenen Korb zurückkam, saß Draco immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen im Sessel.

„Da bin ich wieder. Hat ein wenig gedauert. Natürlich hat mir wieder jeder ein Loch in den Bauch gefragt. Dieses neugierige Pack da draußen!"

Draco schlug die Augen auf und sah Harry mit einem Lächeln an.

„Umso mehr bin ich dir dankbar, dass du mich davor bewahrst."

Er stand auf und setzte sich ans Fußende des Bettes, sah zu, wie Harry den Korb auspackte.

„Wo steckt Dusty? Ich hab ihn noch gar nicht gesehen. Sonst geht er doch nur unter Androhung körperlicher Gewalt aus dem Zimmer."

Harry hielt inne und sah seinen Geliebten betroffen an. Den Kater hatte er total vergessen.

„Oh Baby... Das hätte ich dir schon längst sagen sollen... Dusty ist tot. Er ist eines Morgens einfach nicht mehr aufgewacht. Vor etwas über einem halben Jahr. Es tut mir leid."

Draco sah Harry nicht an. Dann nickte er langsam.

„Er war alt."

Harry stellte den Korb zur Seite, trat neben Draco und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Er ist im Schlaf gestorben. Ich hab ihn draußen auf dem Plateau verbrannt und seine Asche ins Meer gestreut. So wie wir es mit den Drachen machen. Ich fand, er hat das verdient."

Draco erlaubte sich einen Augenblick lang in der warmen Umarmung zu versinken, dann befreite er sich behutsam.

„Es geht schon wieder. Ich denke ich war nur einen Moment lang irgendwie geschockt, dass sich hier doch einige Dinge verändert haben. Weißt du, in den letzten Tagen war es so beruhigend zu sehen, dass wenigstens hier alles beim Alten bleibt. Aber ich schätze, es ist zuviel verlangt, dass das wirklich für alles gilt."

Er lächelte vage und etwas wehmütig, dann küsste er Harry.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Es geht schon wieder."

Harry sah ihn forschend an.

„Sicher?"

Erst als Draco nickte, machte er sich wieder daran, den Korb auszupacken.

Sie aßen schweigend.

Harry konnte die ganze Zeit über den Blick nicht von dem Gesicht vor sich lassen. Dem Gesicht, dass er nie wiederzusehen geglaubt hatte. Er lächelte zwischendurch selig und es fiel ihm in seinem Glück nicht auf, das Dracos Lächeln vage blieb und seine Augen nicht wirklich erreichte.

Ashes, der noch immer vor dem Fenster hockte, machte sich ab und an mit leisen Rufen bemerkbar.

„Ich glaube, er hat dich gesucht. Darum war er immer wieder für Wochen verschwunden..." Harry hatte bisher nicht darüber nachgedacht, aber auf einmal erschien es nur logisch. Ashes hatte nie Ruhe gegeben. Er hatte gewusste, dass Draco lebte und seine Hilfe brauchte.

Draco nickte leicht, sah kurz zu seinem Drachen.

Dann legte er sich auf die Seite und stützte den Kopf in die Hand, sah Harry an.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry... All der Kummer, den du meinetwegen hattest..."

Der ehemalige Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. Er stellt den Korb auf den Boden und legte sich neben seinen Gefährten.

„Sag nicht sowas. Es ist ja nicht so, als hättest du eine Wahl gehabt, oder?" Er streichelte leicht über Dracos Wange. Seine grünen Augen sahen tief in die silbergrauen. Wie sehr hatte ihm dieser Anblick gefehlt.

Harry lächelte liebevoll, dann rutschte er noch etwas näher und begann Draco zu küssen. Erst sanft, dann, als lange vergessene Gefühle in ihm erwachten, hungriger, leidenschaftlicher. Er ließ eine Hand unter den Saum der dunklen Tunika gleiten, begierig die weiche Haut unter seinen Fingern zu spüren.

Draco, der den Kuss langsam erwidert hatte, zuckte leicht zurück, als er die Fingerspitzen auf seiner Haut spürte.

„Harry..."

„Was ist los?" Die grünen Augen waren voller Sorge. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?" Ihm war nicht ganz klar, wie er das gemacht haben sollte, aber _dass_ er irgendetwas falsches getan hatte schien sicher.

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist nur..." Er sah Harry mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln an. „Ich kann das nicht... Noch nicht. Tut mir leid..."

Harry sah Draco an, dunkle Ahnungen stiegen in ihm auf.

„Was haben sie dir angetan..." hauchte er.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf, dann stand er vom Bett auf.

„Das ist es nicht."

„Aber..." Harry setzte sich auf, sah seinen Geliebten besorgt an.

„Es fühlt sich im Moment einfach nicht richtig an..." Draco setzte sich wieder neben Harry, strich ihm leicht über die Wange. „Bitte lass mir etwas Zeit. Es ist zuviel passiert. Und an zu viele Dinge erinnere ich mich nicht."

Harry lächelte leicht, als seine Besorgnis etwas abebbte. Er konnte Draco sogar verstehen.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Ich kann warten. Und solange du hier bist, ist alles andere egal."

xxx

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen erwachte, genoss er eine Weile den Luxus mit geschlossenen Augen einfach nur dazuliegen und sich nicht zu bewegen. Seine Gedanken waren bei der letzten Nacht.

Es war wunderbar gewesen nach all den Monaten allein, wieder neben Draco einzuschlafen, die ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge neben sich zu hören, die Wärme eines anderen Körpers zu fühlen, die Gewissheit zu haben, dass er nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchte, um den Menschen, den er liebte zu berühren.

Als sie sich hinlegten, war Harry einen Moment lang unsicher gewesen, wie viel Nähe Draco zulassen würde. Aber diese Frage hatte sich erübrigt, bevor er sie stellen konnte. Draco hatte sich an ihn geschmiegt und ihn sanft geküsst, bevor er kurze Zeit später eingeschlafen war. Harry hatte lange wach gelegen und seinem Atem gelauscht.

Er nahm es nicht wirklich übel, dass Draco letzte Nacht nicht mit ihm hatte schlafen wollen. Im Gegenteil. Er konnte seinen Geliebten verstehen. Und da war immer noch die Frage, was seine Kidnapper ihm angetan hatten. Denn obwohl Draco sich sicher war, dass nichts geschehen war, erinnerte er sich doch nicht wirklich. Harry wurde mit einem Mal klar, dass diese Geschichte nicht mit Dracos Rückkehr und seiner Befreiung von dem Bann erledigt war.

Das Gefühl der Behaglichkeit ließ bei diesen ernüchternden Gedanken nach.

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und öffnete die Augen.

Das Bett neben ihm war leer.

Sofort fielen die Reste von Schlaf und Trägheit von ihm ab und er war hellwach. Sein suchender Blick glitt durch das stille Zimmer, das in warmes Dämmerlicht getaucht war. Die Vorhänge waren noch immer zugezogen und bewegten sich sanft im Wind, der durch die halb geöffneten Fenstern hereinwehte. Selbst jetzt, mitten im Winter, waren die Fenster nie geschlossen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Tür zum Bad und den Lichtschein, der durch eine Spalt ins Zimmer fiel.

Einen Moment lang war im schwindlig vor Erleichterung. Dann errötete er tief, weil ihm bewusst wurde, wie albern er sich gerade aufführte. Daran, was er getan hätte, wenn Draco einfach beschlossen hätte aufzustehen und irgendeinen anderen Ort der Festung aufzusuchen, wollte er gar nicht denken. Wahrscheinlich hätte er einen hysterischen Anfall bekommen und Alarm ausgelöst.

„_Du musst dir unbedingt mal angewöhnen erst zu denken, Harry..."_ murmelte er vor sich hin.

Draco stand im Bad und starrte in den Spiegel.

Er trug nur seinen seidenen Kimono, den er von den Schultern hatten gleiten lassen, so dass er nur lose auf seinen Armen hing. Das weiche Kerzenlicht malte goldenen Schatten auf die cremeweiße - und vollkommen makellose - Haut.

Harry blieb in der Tür stehen und wagte kaum zu atmen. Erst in diesem Moment fiel ihm ein, was Charlie gesagt hatte.

Die Narben waren verschwunden.

Draco sah auf und ihre Blicke begegneten sich im Spiegel.

„Sie sind fort..." wisperte er. Seine Stimme war tonlos, ohne jede Emotion.

Harry trat ins Zimmer und blieb neben seinem Gefährten stehen, folgte mit den Augen den weichen Linien des Spiegelbildes.

Draco war immer schon schön gewesen. Trotz der Narben, die seinen Körper bedeckt hatten. Jetzt war diese Schönheit perfekt. Und im selben Maße distanziert, unwirklich. Es war, als würde er einen Fremden ansehen. Einen Fremden, der die Augen seines Geliebten hatte.

„Das ist gut... oder?" Er merkte selbst, dass seine Stimme unsicher klang. War es wirklich gut? Er hätte Draco mehr als alles andere gewünscht, die Narben nie gehabt zu haben. Aber das war etwas anderes. Sie so plötzlich verschwunden zu sehen, wo sie so lange ein Teil seiner Selbst gewesen waren...

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht... Ich fühle mich seltsam, wenn ich mich ansehe..." Er drehte dem Spiegel den Rücken zu und zog die dunkelblaue Seide fest um seine Schultern.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war unsicher, hilflos.

Harry streichelte sanft über die blasse Wange, dann zog er Draco in seine Arme.

TBC...


	11. Chapter 10

So, da bin ich schon wieder. Hab mich diesmal extra ein bisschen beeilt, damit ihr nicht wieder so lang warten müsst. Allerdings werd ich ihn Zukunft wohl nicht mehr ganz so regelmäßig updaten können, wie bisher, da mir die vorgeschriebenen Kapitel ausgegangen sind. Daher kann ich jetzt nur schreiben, wenn ich wirklich Zeit hab, was wohl am WE der Fall sein wird. Ich hoffe, ihr habt etwas Geduld mit mir und lest trotzdem weiter. Ich tu mein Bestes und ich geb die Story auf keine Fall auf. ;o) Falls jemand von euch diese Befürchtung haben sollte. (Hab gerade mal meine Zettelsammlung durchgeschaut, in der ich meine Ideen zur Story festhalte und da ist noch einiges, was geschrieben werden will.)  
Ich freu mich auch weiterhin über jede Review und jede Diskussion im Forum. Besonders interessant find ich nach wie vor eure Spekulationen über die Dunkle Herrin und ihre Anhänger. -lach-  
Übrigens, irgendjemand schrieb in seiner Review, dass Voldi wieder da wäre, also, das kann ich hier schon mal verneinen. Der kommt definitiv nicht wieder. Zu allem anderen schweige ich. So, und jetzt zum neuen Chap.  
Bis bald  
Eure Yulah

**Chapter 10**

_Das Glas fiel krachend zu Boden und zersprang in tausend Stücke._

_Der Mann in der dunklen Robe zuckte zusammen._

„_Meine Herrin...?"_

_Die Frau in den burgunderroten, kostbar bestickten Seidengewändern sah ihn nicht an. Sie starrte auf eine Reihe schmaler Glasphiolen, die in einem hölzernen Gestell hingen._

„_Der Drache ist tot. Und _er_ hat das Band fast vollständig zerrissen... Er entgleitet mir!" Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und schlug wieder auf den Tisch, so dass Gläser und andere kleine Gegenstände hochsprangen._

„_So nah... ich war so nah! Um ein Haar wäre es ihm gelungen... Wenn dieser verfluchte Drache sich nicht eingemischt hätte." _

_Sie fuhr herum, funkelte den Mann an._

„_Wo ist der Verräter? Ich will ihn hier haben. Sofort!"_

_Er verneigte sich tief._

„_Wie Ihr wünscht, meine Gebieterin." Lautlos verschmolz er mit den Schatten._

_Sie drehte sich wieder dem Tisch zu._

„_Noch habe ich ihn nicht ganz verloren." murmelte sie. „Noch kann ich dafür sorgen, dass er den Tod bringt... Oder sich nach seinem eigenen Tod sehnt."_

_Ihre langen, eleganten Finger mit den dunkelroten Nägeln schlossen sich beinahe zärtlich um eine der schlanken Phiolen. _

_Im Inneren des zerbrechlichen Gefäßes schimmerten einige Tropfen roter Flüssigkeit, das glitzernde Bruchstück einer roten Drachenschuppe und eine Strähne silbriger Fäden..._

„_Noch bist du mein."_

xxx

Draco schrak aus dem Schlaf hoch und brauchte einige Minuten, um sich zu orientieren. Der Traum griff noch mit spinnendürren Fingern nach ihm, aber er konnte nicht mehr erfassen, wovon er geträumt hatte. Die Bilder und die Stimme verblassten, zurück blieb nur ein vages Unbehagen.

So ging das jetzt seit fast drei Wochen. Seit er den Krankenflügel verlassen hatte. Seit die Tränke der Heilerin seinen Geist nicht mehr zur Ruhe zwangen.

Er ließ sich zurück in die Kissen fallen und schloss die Augen. Das Bett neben ihm war leer und Draco war froh darüber. Trotz aller Liebe, die er für Harry empfand fiel es ihm im Moment schwer, die Gegenwart seines Gefährten zu ertragen. Die Hoffnung und Liebe in den grünen Augen zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er sie nur enttäuschen konnte.

Noch immer kämpfte er um die Erinnerungen, aber die letzten anderthalb Jahre blieben ein vager Schatten. Nichts was dem Angriff auf den Klippen folgte wollte ihm einfallen, nichts bis zu dem Tag, als er die Insel der Drachen wieder betreten hatte.

Die Erinnerung an _diesen_ Tag war kristallklar und schmerzte jeden Tag aufs Neue. Aber er hatte niemandem davon erzählt. Mit dieser Schuld musste er allein fertig werden.

Manchmal, wenn er mit Charlie gesprochen hatte, der ihn Tag für Tag fragte, ob ihm etwas neues eingefallen sei, wünschte er sich, dass die anderen Erinnerungen für immer in seinem Unterbewusstsein begraben blieben. Die wenigen Dinge, die er wusste, reichten ihm. Er wollte nicht wissen, was ihm angetan worden war. Mit der Erinnerung zu leben würde weit schwerer sein, als ohne sie.

Er hatte Phantasie genug sich alle möglichen Szenarien vorzustellen und keine davon war angenehm oder erinnerungswürdig.

Anderen Dingen konnte er nicht entfliehen: Der Anblick seiner makellosen Haut war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. So sehr er sich in den letzten 10 Jahren wieder und wieder gewünscht hatte, die Narben loszuwerden, so grauenvoll war es gewesen sie verschwunden zu sehen.

Wer hatte das getan? Und warum? Es machte keinen Sinn.

Draco hatte sich seit diesem ersten Morgen nicht wieder im Spiegel angesehen. Er zog sich um, wenn er allein war und vermied jeden Blick auf den eigenen Körper.

Und noch immer brachte er es nicht über sich Harrys Zärtlichkeiten zu ertragen. Jeder Kuss, jede Berührung fühlt sich falsch an. Noch hatte Harry Geduld, noch drängte er ihn nicht, aber wie lange würde er die Gefühle zügeln können, die er Draco so gern auf jede nur erdenkliche Weise zeigen wollte?

Noch schwerer als Harry zurückzuweisen war es, ihn anzulügen. Und trotzdem verschwieg Draco die Erinnerungen, die er hatte, verschwieg, warum er Harrys Annäherungsversuche zurückwies, verneinte jeden Tag aufs Neue die Frage, ob er sich wieder erinnere.

Er konnte und wollte nicht darüber sprechen. Die Schuld musste er allein tragen, auch wenn er früher oder später daran zerbrechen würde.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drehte er sich auf die Seite, zog die Bettdecke fest um sich und schloss die Augen. Egal wie sehr er sich wünschte, dass die Erinnerungen fort blieben, er wusste doch, dass er sich erinnern musste. Solange sie nicht wussten, wer all diese Morde begangen hatte, konnten sie sich nicht vor ihnen schützen, konnten dem Mörder nicht das Handwerk legen.

Draco wusste: vom Tag seines Erwachens an lag jeder weitere Tote in seiner Verantwortung. Er musste sich erinnern um die zu beschützen, die er liebte.

Davon abgesehen wusste niemand, ob seine Entführer sein plötzliches Verschwinden und den Tod des alten Drachen einfach so hinnehmen würden. Selbst wenn das Schicksal eines Einzelnen ihnen nichts bedeuten würde, bestand die Möglichkeit, dass Draco Dinge wusste, die sie geheim halten wollten.

Mit einem frustrierten Laut schon er die Decke weg und stand auf. Jeden Tag dasselbe. Wenn er schlief quälten ihn verworrene Träume, an die er sich nicht erinnerte, wenn er wach war, drehten sich seine Gedanken im Kreis.

Er zog sich an und verließ das Zimmer.

Durch wenig benutzte Seitengänge und schmale Treppen, ein Weg auf dem er sicher sein konnte, niemandem zu begegnen, erreichte er nach einer Weile die Seitentür der Küche und schlüpfte ungesehen in die duften Wärme von Gregs riesigem Reich. Einen Moment blieb er in den Schatten stehen und beobachtete das geschäftige Treiben, dann entdeckte er seinen Freund, der mit einem Klemmbrett und einem Stift vor den offenen Türen eines gewaltigen Schrankes stand und offensichtlich Inventur betrieb.

„Hey."

Greg hatte Draco bereits aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkt und war daher nicht erstaunt, seinen Freund zu sehen.

„Hey du. Immer noch keine Lust in der Halle mit den anderen zu frühstücken?"

Draco lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Dabei fielen ihm die schulterlangen Haare ins Gesicht und verbargen seine Augen.

Greg unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Ihm gefiel ganz und gar nicht, welche Wandlung sein sonst so lebensfroher, übermütiger Freund durchlief. Seine plötzliche Menschenscheu, die Schweigsamkeit, das waren Dinge, die nicht zu Draco passten. Nicht zu dem Draco, den er fast sein Leben lang kannte und wie einen Bruder liebte. Aber Greg zog es vor zu schweigen und abzuwarten, bis Draco so weit war zu sprechen. Das hatte er immer getan. Ihn zu bedrängen, würde nur bedeuten ihn tiefer in sein Schneckenhaus zu treiben, bis irgendwann niemand mehr zu ihm durchdringen würde. Auf der anderen Seite... vielleicht wurde es endlich Zeit, dass jemand das offensichtliche aussprach, Draco klar machte, was er auf's Spiel setzte.

„Na, bedien dich ruhig." Greg deutete auf einen halben Brotlaib, der zusammen mit einem Stück Käse und einem Kanten Schinken auf dem Tisch lag. Sein eigenes Frühstück.

Draco lächelte kaum merklich und ließ sich dann auf einen Stuhl sinken, der neben dem Schrank stand.

„Danke."

Greg grinste. „Das reicht schon für uns beide. Willst du Tee? Oder lieber Kaffee?"

„Tee."

Greg gab einer der Küchenhilfen ein Zeichen und widmete sich dann wieder seinem Schrank.

Draco lehnte den Kopf gegen die Seite des schweren Möbels und schloss die Augen. Die Geräusche und Gerüche der Küche umhüllten ihn, sperrten alles andere aus.

„Hier Liebes." Die Stimme war sanft und leise und als er die Augen öffnete sah er sich Henrietta gegenüber, die eine dampfende Tasse vor ihm abstellte. Einen Moment sah sie ihm tief in die Augen und Draco hatte das seltsame Gefühl von dem dunklen Grün mit den goldenen Einschlüssen festgehalten zu werden. Dann legte sich eine warme, runzlige Hand auf seine Wange.

„Du hast Freunde die dich lieben. Vergiss das nie. Sperr sie nicht aus, Kind. Sonst verlierst du dich in der Einsamkeit." Sie lächelte ihn noch einmal warm an, dann verschwand sie so lautlos, wie sie gekommen war.

Draco berührte nachdenklich die Stelle, wo ihre Hand sein Gesicht gehalten hatte.

Greg hatte die Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen beobachtet.

„Manchmal frag ich mich, was unsere Henrie gemacht hat, bevor es sie in meine Küche verschlagen hat."

Draco nickte nur schwach. „Sie ist mehr, als sie zu sein vorgibt."

Greg schob den Stift hinter das linke Ohr und schloss den Schrank.

„Da ist sich nicht die Einzige hier." Er setzte sich Draco gegenüber und begann dicke Scheiben von dem frischen Brot zu schneiden.

Draco stützte die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und den Kopf in die Hände und sah Greg nachdenklich an.

„Ich weiß, was du sagen willst."

Der Koch ließ das Messer sinken.

„Weißt du das wirklich? Draco... normalerweise misch ich mich nicht ein, das weißt du. Aber die letzten drei Wochen... Du hast dich verändert. Mehr verändert als du zugeben willst. Und ich bin nicht der einzige, dem diese Veränderung unheimlich ist." Er sah seinen Freund aus braunen Augen ernst an. „Ich sehe, dass diese Veränderung dir selbst Angst macht."

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Greg lächelte. „Das hingegen ist wieder typisch Draco. Du sperrst dich gegen alles, auch wenn du weißt, dass ich recht habe." Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Es sind nicht nur deine Haare oder die fehlenden Narben... Schau nicht so entsetzt, du kennst den Verein hier. Jeder kennt das Gerücht inzwischen. Und ich rede mit Harry... Im Gegensatz zu dir."

Draco zuckte leicht zusammen.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich das so unverblümt sage, aber es ist nur die Wahrheit."

„Ich _kann_ nicht mit ihm reden, Greg!"

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich... Ich kann einfach nicht..."

„Hm. Kein besonders guter Grund, wenn du mich fragst."

Greg legte das Messer weg und sah Draco ernst an.

„Draco. Du bist mein bester Freund und ich liebe dich wie einen Bruder, aber manchmal, wenn du so stur bist, würde ich dich am liebsten über's Knie legen! Egal warum du meinst, nicht mit Harry reden zu können, ich bin mir sicher, er versteht es." Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die dunklen Locken. „Merlin, du weißt, ich bin miserabel in sowas! Ginny ist die Beziehungsexpertin von uns... Harry liebt dich. Er würde dir alles verzeihen."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste, dass Greg recht hatte. Aber gleichzeitig erschien es ihm unmöglich, dass Harry ihm das Geschehene verzeihen würde. Wie könnte er, wo Draco selbst es nicht einmal schaffte, sich zu vergeben. Und bisher kannte niemand die ganze Wahrheit.

Seine Stimme war leise, kaum hörbar, als er antwortete.

„Ich habe ihn beinahe getötet, Greg... Wenn Simon nicht gewesen wäre... Das _kann_ er mir nicht vergeben."

Greg war einen Moment lang sprachlos. _Das_ war es also, was Draco so zu schaffen machte!

„Du erinnerst dich daran?"

Ein leichtes, kaum merkliches Nicken. „An jede Einzelheit von der Sekunde an, als Ashes mich und den Waliser vom Himmel geholt hat."

„Dann musst du Harry davon erzählen! Großer Merlin, er wird..."

„Nein, Greg!" Dracos Hand schoss vor und umfasste Gregs Handgelenk. Seine Augen waren von einer Sekunde zur anderen wie brennendes Quecksilber. Für einen Moment war das alte Feuer, die alte Leidenschaft zurück.

„Nein. Er darf nichts davon erfahren. Schwöre, dass du ihm nichts davon sagst!"

„Draco..."

„Schwöre es!"

Greg starrte auf die schlanken, weißen Finger, die sein Handgelenk festhielten. So zart, scheinbar zerbrechlich und trotzdem stark und unerbittlich.

„Also schön... ich verspreche, dass ich nichts sagen werde. Aber sag mir warum. Egal was du gesagt oder getan hast, du warst nicht du selbst. Wie könnte irgendwer dir das vorwerfen? Du wusstest nicht, wer Harry ist."

Draco ließ Gregs Hand los und stand auf. Das Feuer in seinen Augen war wieder erloschen, seine Stimme bitter.

„Doch, Greg. Ich wusste wer er ist. Und ich wusste auch, wer ich bin."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten ging er an seinem erschütterten Freund vorbei und verließ die Küche.

xxx

Harry saß auf der Brüstung des Wehrganges in der Sonne und sah Simon und Eric zu, die auf den Rücken ihrer Drachen einen Scheinkampf mit Übungslanzen ausfochten. Die vier Meter langen, armdicken Lanzen, die an die Sättel der Drachen befestigt zum Luftkampf dienten waren in den letzten Jahrzehnten nur selten benutzt worden, da nur wenige Feinde der Drachenarmee über Drachen oder ähnliche Reittiere verfügten. Aber seit klar war, dass ihre aktuellen Gegner zumindest über einen Schwarm gewöhnlicher Drachen geboten, wurde diese alte, fast vergessene Kampfkunst erneut ausgeübt. Zumindest versuchten sich die Drachenreiter daran. Natürlich wurde im Moment noch nicht mit den echten Lanzen gekämpft, die aus Stahl und Silber geschmiedete, tödliche Waffen waren. Statt dessen hatte man in den letzten Wochen eine ansehnliche Zahl hölzerner Übungslanzen angefertigt, die an Gewicht und Größe den echten Lanzen ebenbürtig waren, deren Spitzen aber mit dicken Polstern aus Stoff und Leder umwickelt waren, so dass die Verletzungen sich auf blaue Flecke und ein gelegentliches, unfreiwilliges Bad beschränkten.

Harry grinste, als Simon von einem Lanzenstoß fast aus dem Sattel gehebelt wurde. Freckles hatte nach der Waffe geschnappt und sie damit aus der Bahn gebracht, so dass sie ihr eigentliches Ziel, die Brust des Drachen, verfehlte.

Eric lachte.

„Sorry, Kumpel. Dich wollte ich nicht treffen."

Simon fluchte hingebungsvoll und zog sich wieder in den Sattel. Dann versetzte er Freckles einen Klaps.

„Du dummes Tier! Wenn du mich umbringen willst, kannst du das auch leichter haben."

„Na, jetzt mach mal halblang. Es hätte nur ein Bad gegeben."

„Na Klasse! Im Februar. Ich hätte mir den Arsch abgefroren!"

„Das würde deinem geheimnisvollen Freund sicher gar nicht gefallen."

Harry drehte sich nach der neuen Stimme um.

„Hey, Gin."

„Na, haben die beiden es schon geschafft, sich gegenseitig aufzuspießen?"

„Fast. Wenn wir noch ein wenig Geduld haben, gibt es heute Abend Simonschaschlik."

„Haltet ihr euch da raus, ihr Küken!"

Simon rieb sich die malträtierten Rippen und warf Ginny giftige Blicke zu.

Die lachte nur.

„Da mag es aber jemand gar nicht, zu verlieren."

„Wartet nur, bis ihr versuchen sollt einen Drachen und diese Riesenzahnstocher gleichzeitig zu bewältigen. Mal sehen, ob ihr dann immer noch lacht!"

Harry winkte ab.

„Nein danke. Smoke ist zu klein für den Lanzenkampf. Aber Ginny nimmt dein Angebot sicher gern an."

Die Angesprochene warf Simon eine Kusshand zu.

„Morgen bei Sonnenaufgang, Baby. Und bring schon mal ne Schaufel mit, weil wir dich anschließend begraben werden!"

Eric lachte so sehr, dass er fast von Dawns Rücken rutschte.

„Na los, O'Leary. Bringen wir die Drachen weg und besorgen dir ne anständige Massage. Danach trainieren wir, damit du gegen die Braut aus der Hölle gewinnst."

Simon schnaubte. „Ihr haltet euch alle für wahnsinnig witzig, was?!"

Eric schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sag mal, wer hat dir eigentlich heute die Petersilie verhagelt? Du hast eine Laune, das ist unglaublich."

Ginny setzte sich neben Harry.

„Er kriegt keine Sex mehr. Weil doch sein geheimnisvoller Freund nicht da ist, aber auf Treue besteht." vertraute sie ihm in verschwörerischem Tonfall und deutlich hörbar an.

„Halt die Klappe, Goyle! Das geht dich nicht das geringste an!"

Weiterhin meckernd und maulend und ohne auf das Gelächter seiner Freunde zu hören, zog Simon Freckles Zügel herum und steuerte auf den Hort zu.

Eric zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte seinem Freund.

Ginny grinste Harry an. "Voll ins Schwarze würde ich sagen. Ich würd ja zu gern wissen, wer Mr. Wonderful ist."

Harry lachte und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Turm.

„Ich schätze, da wirst du warten müssen, bis Simon die Geheimnistuerei zu langweilig wird."

„Nein, ich krieg ihn schon noch dazu sich zu verquatschen." Sie zog das Haarband aus ihrem Pferdeschwanz und schüttelte die langen, dunkelroten Haare aus.

„Und wie geht es dir?"

„Gut." Harry sah an ihr vorbei auf's Meer. Er wusste, was sie eigentlich wissen wollte, aber er hatte keine Lust sich auf ihre Spielchen einzulassen. Plötzlich war seine gute Laune verflogen.

Ginny schien zu spüren, dass etwas nicht stimmte und sah ihn aufmerksam an.

„Was ist los?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nichts eigentlich."

Sie zog eine schmale Augenbraue hoch. „Eigentlich?"

„Ach, es ist nichts."

„Du bist ein Lügner, Harry Potter und ein schlechter noch dazu. Los. Was ist passiert? Sprich mit mir. Mit Greg redest du doch auch."

Harry seufzte.

„Es ist wirklich nichts. Ich verlange wahrscheinlich einfach zuviel. Immerhin sind es erst drei Wochen und manche Sachen brauchen vermutlich einfach ne Weile..." Er brach ab und lehnte den Kopf gegen die Mauer des Turms. „Es ist nur nicht so einfach im Moment..."

„Draco?"

Harry nickte kaum merklich, schwieg aber.

„Wo ist er?"

„Als ich aufgestanden bin, hat er noch geschlafen. Wo er jetzt ist, keine Ahnung... Er spricht ja nicht mit mir." Der letzte Satz war so leise, dass man ihn hätte überhören können. Ginny registrierte ihn trotzdem.

Natürlich war ihr aufgefallen, dass man Draco seit seiner Rückkehr kaum jemals zu Gesicht bekam. Er kam nicht in die Halle oder wenn, dann zu Zeiten, wenn er wusste, dass seine Freunde nicht da sein würden. Von Greg wusste sie, dass er meistens in der Küche aß oder einfach etwas mit nach draußen nahm. Bob hatte ihn ein paar Mal im Hort gesehen und ab und an saß er allein auf dem Wehrgang. Alles in allem war er wie ein Geist, den man hin und wieder sah, aber der nicht mehr wirklich dazu gehörte.

Bis jetzt war Ginny allerdings davon ausgegangen, dass zumindest Harry einen Zugang zu ihm hatte. Dass er mit Harry sprach, sich ihm anvertraute, sich von ihm helfen ließ.

„Willst du darüber reden?"

Harry seufzte schwer. Bisher hatte er es vermieden über das zu sprechen, was ihm seit Wochen zu schaffen machte, hatte nur Greg gegenüber ein paar Andeutungen gemacht, die ihm mehr herausgerutscht waren und weil er wusste, dass der Koch es für sich behalten würde, aber plötzlich schien die Möglichkeit sich jemandem anzuvertrauen einfach zu verlockend.

„Eigentlich gibt es nicht viel zu reden. Er ist verschlossen wie ein Auster, lässt nichts an sich heran. Wenn er am Tag 5 Sätze mit mir spricht ist das viel. Ich komm einfach nicht an ihn ran, Ginny. Ich meine, dass es ihm schlecht geht, dass er sich Vorwürfe macht, dass er erst mal mit der fehlenden Erinnerung und den Veränderungen klar kommen muss, das kann ich alles verstehen. Was ich nicht verstehe ist, warum er sich nicht helfen lässt!"

Ginny nahm seine Hand in ihre und sah in mitfühlend an.

„Oh Harry. Das hab ich nicht gewusst... Dass er sich vor uns anderen versteckt ist mir aufgefallen und ich kann das sogar verstehen, aber ich dachte zumindest bei euch wäre alles in Ordnung. Ich meine, er ist soviel in eurem Zimmer und irgendwie schien es für alle klar zu sein, dass ihr viel Zeit miteinander verbringt und darum erst mal niemand anderen sehen wollt."

Er antwortete nicht, sah noch immer an ihr vorbei und kämpfte mit seinen Gefühlen.

„Immerhin bist du der Grund, warum er zurück gefunden hat. Wegen dir und dem Ring, oder?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Willst du die Wahrheit hören? Ich weiß nicht, warum er zurück gekommen ist. Es war Stunden nachdem ich ihm den Ring angesteckt habe, also denke ich nicht, dass es etwas damit zu tun hat. Wohl eher damit, dass er Drache gestorben ist und seine Seele freigegeben hat. Wenn ich ehrlich bin... ich bezweifle inzwischen, dass es überhaupt etwas mit mir zu tun hatte. Stella war auch da und hat mit ihm gesprochen. Vielleicht hat er ja ihre Stimme erkannt oder was weiß ich."

Seine Worte klangen bitter, als er zum ersten Mal aussprach, was ihm seit Wochen auf der Seele brannte.

Ginny war schockiert.

„Harry! Wie kannst du das sagen? Draco liebt dich! Das weißt du."

„Bist du dir da wirklich sicher?"

Er sah sie noch immer nicht an, damit sie seine Tränen nicht sah.

„Harry, sag doch nicht sowas!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Früher war ich mir genauso sicher wie du, aber inzwischen..."

Endlich wandt er ihr sein Gesicht zu. Seine grünen Augen schwammen in Tränen.

„Ich sage ihm jeden Tag wieder und wieder, wie sehr ich ihn liebe und wie sehr ich ihn vermisst habe und niemals bekomme ich eine Antwort. Nichts außer einem vagen, traurigen Lächeln, als wüsste er, dass er mir niemals wieder darauf antworten kann. Er lässt zu, dass ich ihn küsse und berühre und in den Arm nehme, aber er erwidert nichts von alledem. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihm bewusst ist, dass ich das merke, aber es ist so." Harry atmete zitternd ein. „Wahrscheinlich würde er sogar mit mir schlafen, wenn ich darauf bestehen würde, aber der Gedanke, dass er das dann auch einfach über sich ergehen lässt, ohne zu reagieren... Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll, Ginny. Ich liebe ihn so sehr und gleichzeitig habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich ihn für immer verloren habe. Er ist bei mir und doch tausend Meilen weit weg. Ich weiß nicht, was sie ihm angetan haben, aber es ist, als wäre jedes Leben, jede Leidenschaft, jedes Gefühl aus seiner Seele verschwunden. Es... es war einfacher mit dem Gedanken zu leben, dass er tot ist."

TBC...

_Heaven today is but a way  
__to a place, I once called home  
__heart of a child, one final sigh  
__as another love goes cold_

_Once my heart beat to the rhythm of the falling snow  
__blackend below, the river now flows  
__a stream of molten virgin snow_

_For the heart I'll never have  
__for the child forever gone  
__the music flows, because it longs  
__for the heart I once had._

_Living today without a way  
__to understand the weight of the world  
__faded and torn, old an forlorn  
__my weak and hoping heart_

_For the child, for the light  
__for the heart I once had  
__I'll believe and foresee  
__everything I could ever be_

_For the heart I'll never have  
__for the child forever gone  
__the music flows, because it longs  
__for the heart I once had._

_Time will not heal a Dead Boy's scars.  
__Time will kill_

_(Nightwish - For the heart I once had)_


	12. Chapter 11

Hallöchen, 

eigentlich sollte dieses Chap gar nicht existieren, weil ich das nächste schon fertig und als Chapter 11 gedacht hatte. Aber dann war mir der Übergang vom letzten Kapitel einfach zu abrupt, also, Glück für euch, ein Chap mehr. ;o)

So, und jetzt weiter im Text. H & K Eure Yulah

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Ginny starrte Harry an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal sehen.

„Harry... Das meinst du nicht wirklich!"

Er schüttelte schwach den Kopf, dann fuhr er sich durch die Haare.

Nein. Er meinte es nicht wirklich. Dracos Leben war ihm wichtiger als alles andere. Wichtiger als sein eigenes Leben. Und auch wichtiger als sein eigenes Glück.

„Nein. Vermutlich nicht. Aber es tut so verdammt weh, Ginny. Und ich hab solche Angst, dass er mich vielleicht wirklich nicht mehr liebt. Dass er nur bei mir bleibt, weil er mich nicht verletzen will."

Sie nahm seine Hand und sah ihn ernst an.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Harry Potter. Du darfst nicht einfach aufgeben. Nicht so ohne Weiteres. Du liebst Draco. Und er liebt dich, auch wenn er das vielleicht im Moment nicht zeigen kann. Und ich weiß, dass du dir lieber selbst den Kopf abschlagen würdest, als ihn im Stich zu lassen. Sprich mit ihm. Versuch herauszufinden, warum er sich so zurück gezogen hat. Er braucht dich jetzt mehr denn je, auch wenn er das nicht zugeben kann. Es sind erst drei Wochen, die er wieder hier ist. Willst du ihn wirklich so schnell aufgeben? Nach allem, was ihr zusammen durchgestanden habt?"

Während sie sprach, spürte Harry, wie sich der Knoten in seiner Brust ein wenig lockerte und der für ihn so untypische Anfall von Verzweiflung langsam wieder verflog. Sie hatte Recht.

Er konnte nicht aufgeben!

Er _würde_ nicht aufgeben!

Draco war alles, was ihm wichtig war und er würde alles dafür tun, seinen Geliebten und Freund zurückzubekommen.

Er lächelte schwach. „Danke, Ginny."

Sie erwiderte das Lächeln. „Wofür?"

„Für's Zuhören. Dafür, dass du immer da bist und das richtige sagst. Und dass du mir meinen Kampfgeist wiedergibst."

Statt einer Antwort nahm sie ihn in den Arm.

„Du weißt doch, meine Freunde sind mein liebstes Hobby."

„Ja. Ich weiß."

„Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass ich es mit Schmetterlingen oder Steinen einfacher hätte." Sie grinste ihn an.

Harry ging auf ihre Flachserei ein. Er war dankbar für ihre Hilfe, aber auch dankbar, dass sie das Thema jetzt fallen ließ und wieder zur Tagesordnung überging.

„Ich weiß noch, dass du Draco und mich in dein Sammelalbum kleben wolltest."

„Ja, aber ihr zappelt immer so rum und lasst euch nicht anständig pressen."

Sie sah ihn aus lachenden Augen an, und verbarg gekonnt die Sorgen, die sie sich weiterhin machte. Das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt.

Als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, weiteten Harrys Augen sich plötzlich.

„Oh mein Gott..."

„Was ist los?"

„Narcissa. Ich hab sie völlig vergessen! Sie ist noch immer bei Molly und ahnt nicht, dass Draco am Leben ist!"

Ginny atmete erleichtert aus.

„Himmel noch mal, Harry! Erschreck mich doch nicht so! Ich dachte schon, es wäre sonst was! Mach dir keine Gedanken um Narcissa. Bob hat ihretwegen schon alle Pferde scheu gemacht. Gleich als Draco hier aufgetaucht ist. Am liebsten hätte er sich gleich auf Shades Rücken geschwungen und wäre zum Fuchsbau geflogen. Charlie hat fast nen Herzanfall bekommen deswegen. Sie haben sich ewig lang gezankt, bis sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass Stella ihr schreibt, sobald wir genauer wissen, was mit Draco ist. Naja, und das hat sie sofort getan, als klar war, dass er überleben würde und wieder halbwegs er selbst ist. Bob hat die ganze Zeit wie ein Geier neben ihr gehockt und jedes Wort mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Er hätte ja selbst geschrieben, aber wir waren uns einig, dass Stella das taktvoller rüberbringen kann. Ben hat den Brief mitgenommen, als er nach Hogwarts zurück ist. Ich denke, inzwischen dürfte Narcissa Bescheid wissen. Allerdings hat Stella ihr die Details verschwiegen. Bob hat darauf bestanden und ich denke auch, dass es so das beste sein dürfte. Es reicht, wenn wir uns Sorgen machen. Sie wird noch früh genug die ganze Geschichte hören."

Harry nickte leicht und sah an ihr vorbei auf's Meer.

Ihre letzten Worte ließen die Sorge aufs neue entflammen.

„Falls _wir_ jemals die ganze Geschichte erfahren sollten."

Darauf fiel Ginny keine Antwort ein.

xxx

_Fuchsbau, 3 Wochen vorher..._

„Hey Mum, Post ist da."

George kam in die Küche geschlendert und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen, der protestierend knarrte.

„George! Sei ein bisschen vorsichtig, der Stuhl ist alt und hat ne Menge mitgemacht in diesem Haus."

„Na und? Ich bin auch alt und hab ne Menge mitgemacht. Und ich knarre nicht."

Molly unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Sie hasste es, wenn George auf seine Gefangenschaft anspielte, auch wenn es nur Winzigkeiten waren.

„Rede nicht immer so einen Unsinn, George Weasley!"

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit. Ich bin 30 wie du weißt und da ist der Lack ab."

Er grinste. „Behauptet Simon O'Leary zumindest."

Narcissa lachte.

„Ja, und Simon ist alt und weise, wie wir alle wissen."

George zwinkerte.

„Wenn man ihm glaubt, ja."

Er streckte die Hand aus und klaute einen Klumpen von dem Kuchenteig, den Narcissa gerade sorgfältig verrührte.

„Hm..."

Sie drohte ihm mit dem Löffel, den sie in der Hand hielt.

„Finger weg!"

Molly warf ihrem Sohn einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Es gibt in einer halben Stunde Abendessen."

„Ja, ist ja gut. Kein Grund mich gleich zu verhauen." Er grinste sie frech an. „Wann kommt Dad nach Hause?"

„Er ist bereits vor 10 Minuten nach Hause gekommen, was du wüsstest, wenn du dich bequemen würdest, einen Blick auf die Uhr zu werfen."

Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. „Hattest du nicht was von Post gesagt?"

„Ach stimmt." Er zog ein Bündel aus der Hosentasche. „Von Ben."

„Lies vor, ich hab nasse Hände."

George faltete den Brief auseinander und räusperte sich:

„'_Hallo Grandma, (und natürlich Grandpa, George, Hermine, Ron, Narcissa, Lex, Jamie und Greta.)_' Himmel, nur gut, dass wir nicht noch mehr sind, der Brief würde sonst nur aus Begrüßung bestehen. Und der Junge hat ne Schrift, das ist unglaublich..."

„Das sagt der Richtige! Deine Lehrer wussten bei deinen Aufsätzen und Hausaufgaben die halben Zeit über nicht, was du von ihnen wolltest, weil sie kein Wort entziffern konnten!"

„Nein, das war Fred. _Er_ hatte die Sauklaue. Ich schreib halbwegs ordentlich, dafür schwafel ich." Er grinste. „Hat der alte Snape mir sogar mal unter nen Aufsatz geschrieben. Irgendwas davon, dass ich einer der wenigen Schüler wäre, die es schaffen würden, zweieinhalb Fuß lange Essays zu schreiben, ohne zu verraten, _worüber_ ich eigentlich schreibe. Bei mir stand immer ‚_Thema verfehlt'_ bei Fred ‚_Thema nicht entzifferbar'_"

Inzwischen fiel es ihm leicht über seinen verstorbenen Bruder zu reden. Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden und konnte die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen.

Molly seufzte. „Lies einfach weiter. Ich hab keine Lust, mit dir zu diskutieren."

„'_Ich bin seit gestern wieder in Hogwarts und Mum hat gesagt, dass ich dir..._' Das ‚dir' hat er durchgestrichen und ‚euch' drübergeschrieben... Zumindest glaub ich, dass das ‚euch' heißen soll... Egal. _‚...schreiben soll. Die Ferien waren echt klasse und ziemlich aufregend. Es ist etwas Unglaubliches' _Das hat er dreimal unterstrichen.. _‚passiert, aber das darf ich nicht schreiben, weil Mum dazu einen eigenen Brief geschrieben hat und ich euch nur schocken würde, sagt sie.'" _

George verstummte und zog einen Augenbraue hoch.

Narcissa schmunzelte.

„Steht das wirklich da oder denkst du dir das gerade aus?"

„Nein. Das steht da, Ehrenwort!"

Molly schüttelte den Kopf. „Was denkt sich der Junge eigentlich?"

„Welcher Junge?" Arthur kam mit dem Tagespropheten und seiner Pfeife in die Küche und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn.

George wedelte mit dem Brief. „Ben. Übrigens, hi Dad."

„Hallo George."

„Arthur, die Pfeife bitte nicht hier in der Küche, wir backen gerade. Lies jetzt weiter, George. Was schreibt Ben noch?"

„Ja, ja, hetz mich doch nicht so. Ist ja eh nicht mehr so viel: ‚_Danke für die tollen Weihnachtsgeschenke. Hab sie gleich heute morgen ausgepackt, auch wenn Weihnachten schon vorbei ist. Aber so bekomm ich zweimal was geschenkt. Die Jungs in meinem Zimmer waren alle neidisch. So, jetzt muss ich auch Schluss machen, weil Kevin und Sean und ich noch ein neues Spiel ausprobieren müssen, was Seans Bruder ihm beigebracht hat. Ich schreib bald wieder. Ben. P. S. Mum's Brief tu ich dabei, sie hat ihn mir mitgegeben, weil im Moment können ja keine Briefe von der Insel kommen. Tschüss." _

Den zweiten Nachsatz verschwieg George:_ ‚P.P.S. Und es ist noch ein Brief für George dabei, von Du-weißt-schon-wem.'_

Statt etwas zu sagen, ließ er den besagten Brief unauffällig unter seinem T-Shirt verschwinden und blätterte ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen weiter.

„Ah, ab der zweiten Seite ist der Brief tatsächlich von Stella. Die Schrift ist gleich sehr viel ordentlicher." Er grinste. „_'Hallo zusammen... _blabla... Oh, der ist für dich, Narcissa." Er hielt ihr den Brief hin.

Sie hob ihre Hände, die mit Teig verschmiert waren.

„Scherzkeks. Lies vor."

„'_Es gibt Neuigkeiten und ich weiß nicht so recht, wie ich sie dir und wohl auch den anderen möglichst schonend beibringen soll. Also sag ich es am Besten direkt..._' Oh großer Merlin!"

George brach ab und starrte den Brief fassungslos an, las wieder und wieder, was seine Schwägerin schrieb.

„Das ist unmöglich!"

Narcissa hatte mit einem Mal Angst. Noch vor wenigen Minuten war sie guter Dinge gewesen, hatte über George und Mollys Kabbeleien gelacht und sich auf einen gemütlichen Abend im Kreis ihrer Freunde gefreut, in dem Wissen, dass ihr Mann sicher zu Hause war und ihre Tochter bei Hermine und Ron übernachtete und in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich mit Jamie Unfug machte, und plötzlich geriet alles ins Wanken. Das einzige Gefühl, das Stellas Worte in ihr auslösten, war Angst um ihren Mann. Bob musste etwas geschehen sein. Und wenn dem so war... dann wollte sie es nicht hören. Sie war nicht bereit für eine weitere Hiobsbotschaft. Sie konnte nicht noch einen Verlust ertragen!

Molly, die sah, wie ihre Freundin blass wurde, versetzte George einen Schlag auf den Oberarm.

„George Weasley! Was um Himmels Willen steht in diesem Brief?!"

Er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander. Jeder Unsinn war aus seinem Verstand verschwunden.

Molly riss ihm den Brief aus den Händen und überflog die ersten Zeilen. An der selben Stelle wie ihr Sohn blieb auch sie hängen. Sie ließ die Blätter sinken und schlug einen Hand vor den Mund.

„Was ist es?" hauchte Narcissa. „Geht es um Bob? Ist ihm etwas passiert?"

George schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Von Bob steht da nichts. Es geht um Draco."

Narcissa wagte nicht zu atmen. Hatten sie ihren Sohn endlich gefunden? Hatte das Meer seinen Körper freigegeben?

„Er lebt."

Einen Moment lang starrte Narcissa George nur verständnislos an, dann wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen.

xxx

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf der Couch. Jemand hatte ihr einen feuchten Lappen auf die Stirn gelegt und sie sorgsam zugedeckt. Sie hörte Stimmengemurmel am Rande ihrer Wahrnehmung.

Was war geschehen?

Dann kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ein Brief von Stella, in dem stand, dass man Draco gefunden hatte. – Dass er lebte!

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf, achtete nicht auf das nasse Tuch, dass ihr in den Schoß fiel. Molly, die mit Arthur und George am Fenster gesessen hatte, sprang auf.

„Sie ist wieder bei sich! Liebes, wie geht es dir?"

Sie setzte sich neben Narcissa und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf die Stirn ihrer Freundin.

„Was ist passier?"

„Du bist ohnmächtig geworden, meine Liebe. Der Schock."

Sie warf George einen finsteren Blick zu, der entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

Narcissa achtete nicht darauf.

„Draco..." hauchte sie.

George stand auf und kam zur Couch.

„Stella schreibt, dass es ihm gut geht, den Umständen entsprechend."

„Aber wie ist das möglich? Wie kann das sein? Es schien alles so hoffnungslos..."

Molly nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie leicht. Narcissa war dankbar für den Halt. Ein Bezugspunkt zur Realität, ein Anker in der Wirklichkeit war genau, was sie jetzt brauchte.

George setzte sich auf den Couchtisch. In Anbetrachte der Umstände beschloss Molly, dass sie ihre Prinzipien, was das Sitzen auf dafür nicht vorgesehenen Möbeln betraf, für heute ruhen lassen konnte.

„Stella schreibt nicht sehr viel. Nur, dass Draco vor etwas über einer Woche plötzlich auf der Insel aufgetaucht ist, zusammen mit einem fremden Drachen. Ich vermute mal, dass er sich irgendwie befreien und den Drachen klauen konnte oder so. Keine Ahnung."

„Was ist mit ihm geschehen?"

„Naja, wie es scheint, erinnert er sich an nichts, was nach seiner Entführung passiert ist. Aber Stella meint, dass er auf jeden Fall gesund und unversehrt ist. Ich würde sagen, das ist doch schon mal was."

Narcissa schlang die Arme um sich selbst. Tränen der Freude, der Erleichterung liefen über ihre Wangen.

Ihr Sohn lebte! Und es ging ihm gut.

Oft in den letzten Monaten hatte sie sich gefragt, ob ihr geliebtes Kind hatte leiden müssen vor seinem Tod. Der Gedanke daran war weit schlimmer gewesen, als der Tod selber. Noch zu genau erinnerte sie sich an das, was Lucius ihr gezeigt hatte. Und sie erinnerte sich an Dracos tonlose, emotionslose Stimme, als er ihr in knappen Worten selbst geschildert hatte, was geschehen war. Dieser Gedanke hatte ihr seit dem Verschwinden ihres Sohnes keine Ruhe gelassen.

Der Gedanke, dass Draco nach allem, was er schon hatte ertragen müssen, erneut leiden musste.

George, der ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er Narcissa nicht etwas schonender von den Neuigkeiten in Kenntnis gesetzt hatte, überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sie weiter aufmuntern konnte. Ein Satz, den er vor nicht mal einer halben Stunde gelesen hatte, kam ihm in den Sinn.

„Es gibt sogar noch mehr gute Nachrichten. Anscheinend sind alle Narben, die er von der Sache damals mit Voldemort hatte verschwunden."

Drei Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

„Woher weißt du das, George? Davon steht nichts in Stellas Brief."

Sofort wurde George flammrot. Verdammt! Er hatte sich solche Mühe gegeben seinen eigenen Brief heimlich zu lesen und jeden Hinweis darauf aus Bens Brief verschwinden zu lassen und jetzt hatte er sich doch verquatscht!

„Ähm... Also..."

Molly stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„George Weasley! Heraus mit der Sprache!"

„Naja, einer der Briefe, die Ben mitgeschickt hat, war für mich. Und da stand das halt drin."

„Und von wem war dieser Brief?"

George machte ein trotziges Gesicht, dass ihn mehr wie 13 als wie 30 aussehen ließ.

„Von niemandem."

Mollys Augen wurde schmal. Ihr Sohn, der den Blick nur zu gut kannte, hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Hey. Ich hab auch eine Privatsphäre, weißt du! Reicht es euch nicht, dass ich einen guten Freund auf der Insel hab, der mir schreibt und der mir davon erzählt hat?"

Mollys Blick versprach noch immer Unheil.

Narcissa drückte ihre Hand. Auf einmal spürte sie nur noch seliges Glück. Ihr Kind, ihr geliebter Sohn lebte! Alles andere, das wie und warum, spielte im Moment keine Rolle.

„Lass ihn, Molly. Es ist schön zu wissen, was sein Freund ihm geschrieben hat, egal wer er ist. Lass George seine Geheimnisse." Sie lächelte warm. „Es gibt Dinge, die man nicht unbedingt mit seinen Eltern besprechen möchte. Ich weiß über das Liebesleben meines Sohnes auch nur das Nötigste."

Die Röte auf Georges Gesicht vertiefte sich noch einige Nuancen.

„Wer hat denn was von Liebesleben gesagt?! Er ist _nur_ ein _Freund_!"

Arthur lachte.

„Ja, George. Wenn du das sagst, glauben wir dir."

„Hey! Da gibt es nichts zu glauben!"

Mollys strafender Blick wich einem wissenden Lächeln. Nicht umsonst hatte sie 7 Kinder aufgezogen.

„Wir sagen ja gar nichts, George."

George machte ein paar Mal den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, dann drehte er sich um und lief aus dem Zimmer.

Das wurde ja immer besser hier!

xxx

_Inis Draig, Gegenwart_

Draco saß allein auf der Mauer, am äußersten Ende des Wehrganges und starrte gedankenverloren auf's Meer. Er saß schon seit Stunden hier und ließ seine Gedanken treiben. Niemand hatte ihn bisher angesprochen und er ignorierte jeden, der in seiner Nähe vorbei ging. Dieser Teil der Mauer lag dicht am Fels der Klippen, in deren Umarmung die Festung geschmiegt lag.

Am entgegengesetzten Ende der Stelle wo er gewöhnlich saß.

Wo seine Freunde gewöhnlich saßen.

Nur selten kam jemand _hierher_.

Er lehnte sich gegen den rauen Fels und folgte mit dem Augen einem hellen Aufblitzen unterhalb der Klippen.

Ashes flog dicht über den Wellen dahin und jagte einen jüngeren, zierlicheren Drachen. Im Näherfliegen schnappte er spielerisch nach dem Hals des kleineren Tieres. Dieser schien keine Angst zu haben, sondern gab einen herausfordernden Laut von sich. Der kleine Drache war hellgrau und kam Draco vage bekannt vor.

„Was machen Ashes und Smoke da?"

Harry war nach dem Gespräch mit Ginny eine Weile in Gedanken versunken herumgelaufen und hatte sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Draco gemacht. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er seinen Freund auf der Mauer entdeckte, wo er still saß und die Drachen beobachtete.

Draco drehte sich beim Klang der vertrauten Stimme um. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand genähert hatte.

„Das ist Smoke?"

„Ja." Harry nickte leicht, dann deutete er auf die Mauer. „Darf ich?"

Draco blinzelte. „Was?"

„Mich zu dir setzen?"

„Oh. Natürlich."

Harry lächelte leicht. „Ich dachte, ich frag lieber, falls du allein sein willst."

Einen Moment schien es, als wollte Draco etwas darauf erwidern, dann schüttelte er nur leicht den Kopf.

Eine Weile waren beide ruhig, beobachteten die Drachen.

„Smoke hat sich verändert in den letzten Monaten. Ich hätte ihn wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt."

„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Seine Schuppen werden mit jedem Mal heller. Wenn es so weitergeht, muss ich ihm bald einen neuen Namen geben." Harry lachte leise.

„Ashes war auch dunkler früher."

„Charlie würde einen Herzanfall kriegen, wenn er sehen könnte, wie Ashes Smoke jagt. Er war nicht gerade umgänglich in letzter Zeit."

„Charlie oder Ashes?"

„Sowohl als auch."

Harry kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Unterlippe herum. Er dachte daran, was Ginny gesagt hatte, dass er mit Draco sprechen sollte. Aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. In den letzten zehn Minuten hatte Draco ihn nur einmal kurz angesehen. Durch nichts gab er zu verstehen, ob es ihm recht war, dass Harry hier war oder ob er nur höflich war.

„Es war für uns alle nicht einfach."

Draco drehte den Kopf und sah Harry an. In seinen Augen lagen Schmerz, Schuldgefühle und eine seltsame Angst, die Harry nicht einordnen konnte. Es dauerte nur einen Moment, dann wurde der Ausdruck der Silberaugen wieder unlesbar.

„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid."

Dracos Stimme war tonlos, leise. Er sah Harry noch einen Moment an, dann wandt er sich wieder dem Meer zu.

Harry seufzte leise. Dann beschloss er, das Thema für heute fallen zu lassen.

„Hast du schon etwas gegessen heute?"

„Ja. Ich hab bei Greg gefrühstückt."

„Das ist ja schon Ewigkeiten her! Was hältst du davon, wenn ich uns etwas zum Abendbrot besorge und wir essen im Zimmer?"

Draco sah ihn mit einem leichten Lächeln an. Es war nur ein Schatten des alten Lachens, aber es war nichts desto trotz ein Lächeln.

„Eine Menge."

Harry grinste schief.

„Dachte ich mir. Dann werd ich mal gehen und wir treffen uns in zehn Minuten unten, okay?" Er stand auf und wollte sich zum gehen wenden, doch dann folgte er einem Impuls und umarmte Draco schnell.

„Es ist in Ordnung, ich möchte, dass du das weißt."

Bevor der ehemalige Slytherin etwas erwidern konnte, drehte er sich um und lief in Richtung Küche davon.

Draco blieb auf dem Wehrgang zurück und sah seinem Freund nach. Das schlechte Gewissen, das ihn seit seiner Ankunft auf der Insel quälte, drohte ihn in diesem Moment zu ersticken.

„Ach Harry," wisperte er. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte es dir einfach sagen..."

TBC...

* * *

A/N:

Hey, Drake: Die Hochdrachen sehen auf keinen Fall alle gleich aus. Erst mal natürlich haben sie alle mehr oder weniger unterschiedliche Färbungen, wobei Rot (in allen möglichen Schattierungen) die am häufigsten vorkommende ist. Davon abgesehen unterscheiden sie sich in allem angefangen von der Größe und der Flügelspannweite bis hin zur Form der Schuppen oder Anzahl und Ausrichtung von Hörnern, Barten etc. Also, im Prinzip könnte man sagen, dass keine zwei Drachen gleich aussehen. (Wäre ja auch langweilig, oder) Bilder hab ich leider keine, da ich nicht besonders gern zeichne. (Schreiben fällt mir wesentlich leichter ;o)) Was die Namen angeht, das hat zwei Gründe. Zum einen finde ich persönlich, dass die englischen Namen besser klingen (Bernstein und Asche statt Amber und Ashes wäre nicht so meins.). Zum zweiten spielt die Story in einer Gesellschaft, die sich weitgehend aus britischstämmigen Personen zusammensetzt und daher ist es nur logisch, dass sie auch den Drachen englische Namen verpassen. Immerhin haben die Drachenreiter selbst ja auch keine deutschen Namen. ;o) Für alle, die so was interessiert, die offizielle Amtssprache der Inseln ist ein alter gälischer Dialekt, da die ersten Siedler vom heutigen Schottland und Irland aus nach Inis Draig ausgewandert sind. Die üblicherweise gesprochene Sprache ist englisch. Aber das nur so am Rande. ;o)


	13. Chapter 12

Hey ihr, sorry, dass es diesmal so lange gedauert hat. Ich hab im Moment ne Menge um die Ohren und ziemlich wenig Zeit. Leider. Aber ich hab euch nicht vergessen und meine Story schon überhaupt nicht. ;o) Ich gehören immer noch nicht zu den Leuten, die anfangen eine Geschichte zu erzählen und dann mittendrin aufhören. Also, auch diese Story ist erst vorbei, wenn Ende drunter steht.  
Danke für die Geduld  
Hugs & Kisses, Eure Yulah

**Chapter 12**

„_Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie stark du wirklich bist, mein schöner Drache."_

_Ihre Stimme war dunkel, weich, verführerisch. Die dunklen Augen glühten im flackernden Licht der Fackeln. Ihre schlanken Finger mit den heute in mattem Gold lackierten Nägeln - passend zu ihrer Kleidung, wie immer - bewegten sich in verschlungenen Mustern über die, auf den flachen, dunkelgrauen Granitstein gezeichneten Symbole. Es waren alte Symbole, magische Zeichen, Sinnbilder heidnischer Religionen und uralter Mythen. In der Mitte der Kreidezeichnung lag ein schmales, geflochtenes Band. Silberne und rote Fäden schimmerten leicht und gaben das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft preis. Die Zauberin nahm ein schlankes Glasgefäß auf und ließ einen einzigen Tropfen tiefroter Flüssigkeit auf das feine Gewebe fallen. Die Substanz war zähflüssig, hatte viel von ihrer ursprünglichen Konsistenz eingebüßt, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Heute würde sie zum letzten Mal gebraucht. Entweder der Zauber gelang oder der, in dessen Adern sie einst geflossen war, würde heute sterben. _

_Langsam. _

_Qualvoll. _

_Wie es seinen Sünden und Verbrechen angemessen war. _

_Wie er es verdient hatte. _

_Ihr feingeschwungener Mund verzog sich zu einem sardonischen Lächeln._

_Ja, einer würde heute sterben. Und im Grunde spielte es kaum eine Rolle, wer von ihnen es sein würde. _

„_Das ist deine letzte Chance dich zu beweisen, meine Schönheit. Deine letzte Chance mir zu zeigen, wem dein Herz und deine Loyalität wirklich gehören."_

_Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Ecke des Saales, wo der Verräter kauerte. Er blutete aus unzähligen Wunden; die Schläge ihres Folterknechtes waren ihm nicht gut bekommen. Vielleicht würde er sterben. Aber das war ihr ebenso gleichgültig wie das Schicksal ihrer anderen Opfer. Wer jene verriet, denen er Treue geschworen hatte, verdiente den Tod. _

_Aber er hatte lange durchgehalten. Länger als die anderen. Er war der Erste gewesen. Er war zu ihr gekommen. Er hatte ihr den Bund angeboten, aus dem er sich jetzt herauswinden wollte. Jetzt, wo es zu spät war. _

„_Herrin? Soll ich ihn wegschaffen?"_

_Die dunkle, raue Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Sie wandt sich dem Sprecher zu. Er war einer jener, die entkommen waren. Damals, als es dieser unseligen Bande von vagabundierenden Drachenbändigern gelungen war ihre Pläne zum ersten Mal zu durchkreuzen, ihr vorherbestimmtes Schicksal zu verhindern._

„_Ja. Sein Gewimmer geht mir auf die Nerven. Aber lass ihn leben."_

_Er war dumm, aber stark. Nützlich. Stellte keine Fragen, führte Befehle aus, ohne sie in Zweifel zu ziehen. _

_Während sie ihm nachsah, spielte sie kurz mit dem Gedanken, ob er auch in anderer Hinsicht zu gebrauchen war. Dann schüttelte sie angewidert den Kopf. Nein. So verzweifelt war sie noch nicht, dass sie sich dieses tumbe Tier ins Bett holte! _

_Es war lange her, dass ein gutaussehender Mann ihr Bett geteilt hatte. Bei genauerer Betrachtung, es war lange her, dass _irgendein_ Mann ihr Bett geteilt hatte. Die Männer mit denen sie sich umgab waren vieles, aber kaum attraktiv oder sie verbargen es zu gut._

_Die dunklen Druiden waren zu sehr auf ihren Glauben und ihre Mythen konzentriert, um ihren Reizen zu verfallen, die übrigen... Nun ja, Krieger mussten stark sein, nicht schön._

_Sie lächelte wieder._

„_Vielleicht kehrst du ja schon bald zu mir zurück, mein Drache. Dann werden wir sehen, ob ich dir nicht eine Gunst erweise. Falls du meine Befehle ausführst."_

_Sie schob die Ärmel ihrer seidenen Robe zurück und hob die Hände über die Granitplatte. Mit geschlossenen Augen stand sie da und konzentrierte sich auf die Macht, die den uralten Zeichen entströmte._

_Und dann, mit rauchiger, dunkler Stimme sprach sie den Zauber..._

xxx

Die Stimme war verführerisch. Sie sprach von Dingen, die er tun musste. Dingen, die wichtig waren. Dingen, die ihm reichen Lohn einbringen würden.

Er warf den Kopf unruhig von einer Seite zur anderen. Der Traum hielt ihn fest umschlungen, zerrte an seinem Unterbewusstsein. Er wehrte sich dagegen, aber er war zu schwach. Schon konnte er spüren, wie ihre Gedanken nebelgleich in seinen Kopf eindrangen.

„_Tu es für mich, mein Liebster..._" wisperte die Stimme.

„_Tu es und wir werden vereint sein..."_

„Nein..." murmelte er, ohne zu erwachen. Was sie verlangte war unmöglich.

Wer war sie? Warum hatte sie solche Macht über ihn?

„_Du musst es tun. Er liebt dich nicht... Er hasst dich. Er wird dich vernichten..."_

Ein leiser, klagender Laut drang über seine Lippen.

Lüge... Sie sagte nicht die Wahrheit... Nichts als Lüge... Und doch...

„_Tu es jetzt! Befrei dich von ihm. Befreie dich und kehre zu mir zurück."_

„Ich kann nicht..."

„_Doch, du kannst. Du musst! TÖTE IHN!"_

Schweißgebadet fuhr er aus dem Schlaf hoch. Sein Atem kam in schnellen, unregelmäßigen Stößen.

Um ihn war es dunkel, still.

Ein Traum... nur ein Traum...

Er schloss kurz die Augen, versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Nur ein Traum.

Dann fing sich ein verirrter Mondstrahl in hellem Silber, ließ es aufblitzen.

Er sah auf seine Hände, sah die Klinge, sah das Blut...

Mit einem erstickten Schrei schleuderte er den Dolch von sich und verkroch sich zitternd am Fußende des Bettes. Er zog die Beine eng an die Brust und schlang beide Arme fest darum.

Was hatte er getan?

Der Schrei ließ Harry aus dem Schlaf aufschrecken.

„Draco? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry versuchte in der mondbeschienen Dunkelheit etwas auszumachen, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Er tastete nach dem Kristall, der auf dem Nachttisch stand und auf seine Berührung hin hell aufflackerte.

Der Anblick, der sich ihm bot, ließ sein Herz einen Schlag aussetzen.

Draco saß zusammengekauert am Fußende des Bettes, die Augen waren riesig und starrten blicklos ins Leere. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und trug einen Ausdruck nackter Panik.

Harry streckte die Arme aus.

„Baby? Was ist passiert?"

Sofort wich Draco noch weiter zurück, wie ein Tier in der Falle. Seine Augen fixierten Harry, die Pupillen so stark geweitet, dass das Hellgrau der Iris kaum noch zu erkennen war.

„Draco..."

„Fass mich nicht an!"

Er streckte abwehrend eine Hand aus. Harry konnte Blut an den schmalen Fingern sehen.

„Draco du hast dich verletzte. Lass mich dir helfen..."

Die Antwort war ein heftiges Kopfschütteln.

„Nein... Geh weg. Bitte...Fass mich nicht an. Du darfst mich nicht anfassen... Ich..."

Draco schlug die Hände vor's Gesicht und schluchzte auf.

„Ich hätte dich um ein Haar getötet..."

„Oh Baby, nein. Das ist doch längst vergessen. Bitte, du darfst dich deswegen nicht weiter quälen."

Die silbernen Augen blickten einen Moment lang verständnislos. Dann sprang Draco plötzlich auf und hob den Dolch vom Boden auf, warf ihn auf die Bettdecke.

„Nicht damals. JETZT! Ich bin mit dem Dolch in meiner Hand aufgewacht! Ich wollte dich töten!"

Er wich vom Bett zurück und kauerte sich in den Sessel am Fenster.

Harry starrte den Dolch an, an dessen Klinge einige Tropfen Blut schimmerten. Draco musste sich verletzt haben, als er die Waffe im Schlaf gezogen hatte. Vorsichtig stand er auf und ging vor dem Sessel in die Hocke.

„Draco. Sieh mich an. Du würdest mir niemals wehtun. Das weiß ich. Egal was dich veranlasst hat, den Dolch zu ziehen, du hättest mir niemals etwas getan."

Draco sah ihn an, seine Augen schwammen in Tränen. Der Schock über das, was beinahe geschehen wäre ließ langsam nach.

„Harry, was geschieht mit mir?" wisperte er. Sein Stimme war leise, voller Angst.

Harry wusste darauf keine Antwort. Alles was er tun konnte, war seinen Gefährten in seine Arme zu ziehen und festzuhalten, während dieser haltlos weinte.

Zum ersten Mal seit er zurückgekehrt war, fühlte Harry, wie die Barrieren, die Draco um sich aufgebaut hatte ein wenig nachgaben.

xxx

_Die Männer im großen Saal der Bergfestung gingen in Deckung, als ein weiteres Glasgefäß krachend an der Wand zerschellte._

_Ihre Herrin war außer sich vor Wut und ließ diese an der Einrichtung aus. Ihr Temperament, sonst sorgfältig gezügelt und beherrscht, brach sich jetzt seine Bahn._

„_Dieser merlinverfluchte Bastard! Ich verfluche dich, Draco Malfoy! Ich verfluche dich bis ans Ende deiner Tage! Ich werd deinem armseligen Leben ein Ende bereiten. Ein Ende, dass du verdient hast. Ein Ende, dass dein Vater zu schätzen gewusst hätte!"_

_Ihre Stimme überschlug sich beinahe._

_So nah! Sie war so nah gewesen. Sie hatte den Dolch in seiner Hand gespürt. Nur ein Atemhauch hatte die Klinge von Harry Potters Hals getrennt. Um Haaresbreite wäre sie einen ihrer ärgsten Widersacher losgeworden. _

_Und dieser verdammte Hurensohn hatte alles zunichte gemacht! Hatte sich gegen den Zauber gewehrt und ihn zerrissen. _

_Einen Zauber, dem noch kein Mann entkommen war. _

_Wie hatte er das geschafft? Wie war ihm gelungen, was die Druiden, _ihre_ Druiden, als unmöglich bezeichnet hatten?_

_Aber es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Er würde bezahlen. Bitter bezahlen._

_Sie nahm die Phiole, die den Rest seines Blutes, seiner Haare und die Schuppe des Drachen enthielten. Ein schmales Lederband lag ebenfalls in dem schlanken Kristallgefäß. Ein Band, dass mit verschiedenen Runen bedeckt war. Mit spitzen Fingern zog sie den schmalen Streifen aus der Phiole._

„_Du willst dein altes Leben zurück? Ich gebe es dir wieder. Mit _allem_, was dazu gehört!"_

_Sie zog einen Dolch aus ihrem Gürtel und begann mit langsamen, systematischen Bewegungen die Runen aus dem Leder zu kratzen... _

xxx

Am späten Nachmittag saß Draco in ihrem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank. Er hatte sich wieder beruhigt und die Nachwirkungen der letzten Nacht waren langsam abgeklungen.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden, dass er in den Krankenflügel ging und erst nachdem Philomena bestätigt hatte, dass es Draco den Umständen entsprechend gut ging und er keinen ernsthaften Schaden genommen hatte, war er zufrieden.

Das Blut an Dracos Händen rührte von mehreren kleinen Schnitten her, die er sich wohl tatsächlich beim Ziehen des Dolches zugezogen hatte. Während die Heilerin sich um die kleinen Verletzungen kümmerte, scherzte Harry, dass er wohl froh sein konnte, dass Draco nicht versucht hatte an sein Schwert zu kommen. Er war sich bewusst, dass der Witz ziemlich makaber war, aber er hatte die Atmosphäre etwas gelockert und das war die Hauptsache.

Charlie hatte sich haarklein erzählen lassen, was passiert war und brütete jetzt in seinem Büro vor sich hin.

Harry war das herzlich egal. Er machte sich mehr Sorgen um Draco, den er keine Minute aus den Augen ließ. Und etwas, das sein Freund gesagt hatte, ging ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Jetzt saß er auf dem Bett und beobachtete Draco aufmerksam. Bisher hatten beide geschwiegen, aber plötzlich wollte Harry Gewissheit haben. Er dachte an sein Gespräch mit Ginny und ihren Rat, mit Draco selbst zu reden.

Er atmete tief ein.

„Wie lange hast du diese Träume schon?"

„Was?"

Die hellen Augen sahen ihn einen Moment lang ratlos an. Offensichtlich war Draco tief in seine eigenen Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Diese Träume. Es war nicht das erste Mal, oder?"

Draco sah wieder zum Fenster.

Harry seufzte und stand auf.

„Draco. Bitte. Sprich mit mir. Ich ertrag das nicht länger. Dein Schweigen, deine Verschlossenheit. Ich weiß langsam nicht mehr weiter. Ich liebe dich so sehr und möchte dir helfen, aber du lässt mich nicht. Du schließt mich aus und vergräbst dich in deinem Schmerz. Was hab ich getan, dass du mir nicht mehr vertraust? Oder..." er schluckte. „Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr?"

Draco fuhr herum, der Schock war deutlich auf seinem Gesicht lesbar.

„Was? Harry... Ich hasse dich nicht! Wie kannst du so etwas denken?"

„Was soll ich denn sonst denken? Du redest nicht mit mir. Du lässt zu, dass ich dich küsse und berühre, aber es ist, als ob ich eine Statue küsse. Du erwiderst nichts. Du stehst einfach nur da und hältst still. Meinst du, das merke ich nicht?"

„Harry..."

„Nein! Lass mich ausreden. Ich hab das alles schon zu lange in mich reingefressen. Ich war überglücklich, dich wiederzusehen. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie schlimm die letzten Jahre für mich waren. All die Zeit, in der ich dachte, dass du tot bist, dass ich dich nie wieder sehe, dass ich ohne dich leben muss. Und dann bist du auf einmal wieder da und gleichzeitig weiter weg als jemals zuvor. Du baust Mauern um dich herum auf und sperrst jeden aus. Ich hab versucht das zu verstehen. Ich hab mir fest vorgenommen, dir alle Zeit zu geben, die du brauchst. Ich hab mir vorgenommen für alles Verständnis zu haben. Dass du nicht reden willst, dass du mir aus dem Weg gehst. Auch dass du mich jede Nacht zurückweist, mir nicht mehr erlaubst als ein paar Küsse und Umarmungen, dass alles kann ich ertragen. Ich meine, dass du nicht mit mir schlafen willst kann ich sogar verstehen und ich kann auch damit leben. Merlin! Ich verzichte gern den Rest meines Lebens _darauf_, wenn ich _dich_ nur wiederbekomme! Aber ich kann langsam nicht mehr! Du bist hier und trotzdem muss ich ohne dich leben! Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich noch machen muss, damit du mich zu dir lässt. Ich brauche dich, Draco! Ich brauche dich so sehr."

Draco schloss die Augen und atmete zitternd aus. Jedes Wort traf ihn tief in seiner Seele, brachte die Wälle aus Eis zum schmelzen, die er so beharrliche aufrecht gehalten hatte.

„Wie kannst du das sagen, Harry?" wisperte er. „Wie kannst du einfach vergessen, was ich getan habe?"

Harry schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.

„WAS hast du getan, Draco? Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst."

Dracos Augen flammten silbern auf.

„Ich hätte dich um ein Haar getötet! Ich hatte es fest vor! Wenn Simon nicht gewesen wäre..."

Also hatte er sich doch nicht verhört. Draco _hatte_ in der letzten Nacht davon gesprochen, dass er schon einmal versucht hatte, Harry zu töten.

„Du erinnerst dich?"

Draco wich Harrys Blick aus.

„An jede Sekunde seit ich wieder hier bin."

„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?"

„Ich konnte nicht."

Harry nickte leicht, ging aber nicht weiter auf dieses Geständnis ein. Dafür würde später Zeit genug sein.

„Draco, es spielt keine Rolle, was du gesagt oder getan hast. Du warst nicht du selbst. Du wusstest nicht wer ich bin."

„Doch! Begreifst du das denn nicht? Ich _wusste_, wer du bist! Ich wusste nur zu genau, wer _du_ bist, wer _ich_ bin und wer jeder andere ist, den ich sah. Ich wusste es... und ich wollte dich trotzdem töten. Alles in mir hat nach deinem Blut geschrieen. Nach deinem Tod. Ich habe nur noch Hass gefühlt. Für jeden hier und vor allen anderen für dich."

Jede Farbe war aus Harrys Gesicht gewichen.

„Aber wie..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Stimme war leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Es war, als hätte ich alles Gute, alles Schöne, dass ich jemals gefühlt habe vergessen. Ich wusste, dass du mich liebst, und dass ich dich einst geliebt hatte und trotzdem wollte ich nichts sehnlicher als deinen Tod."

Harry ließ sich neben Draco auf die Fensterbank sinken und atmete tief durch. Dieses Geständnis ließ sein Blut zu Eiswasser werden. Niemals, auch in seinen dunkelsten Träumen hatte er sich das ausgemalt.

„Verstehst du jetzt? Wie kann ich deine Liebe annehmen, wenn ich diese Schuld mit mir herumtrage?"

Harry hob den Kopf.

„Hast du denn gedacht, dass ich dich nicht mehr lieben würde, wenn ich die Wahrheit erfahre."

Draco sah ihn nicht an. Antwortete nicht. Aber sein Schweigen war Antwort genug.

„Draco..." Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. Dann streckte er die Hand aus, berührte sacht die schlanken, weißen Finger, die ineinandergeschlungen in Dracos Schoß lagen.

„Nichts was du getan hast, ändert etwas an meinen Gefühlen für dich. Ich liebe dich. Du bist nicht verantwortlich für das, was du getan hast."

„Wie kannst du das sagen? Wie kannst du mir einfach so vergeben? Jedes Wort, dass über meine Lippen kam, seit ich hier bin sucht mich in meinen Träumen heim. Ich sehe wieder und wieder, wie du vor mir stehst mit dem Schwert in der Hand und spüre diesen Hass und den Wunsch dich zu töten. Es zerfrisst jede Faser meiner Seele. Wie kannst du sagen, dass du mich noch immer liebst?"

Harry legte zwei Finger unter Dracos Kinn und zwang in sanft, ihn anzusehen.

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist. Und selbst wenn ich von deiner Hand gestorben wäre, würde ich auf dich warten und dich lieben bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Draco schloss die Augen. Tränen quollen unter den langen Wimpern hervor und liefen über sein schmales Gesicht.

Harry hätte ihn am liebsten in den Arm genommen, aber er wusste, dass dafür nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt war.

„Draco. Was immer geschehen ist, lag nicht in deiner Verantwortung. Du hast unter einem Zauber gestanden, selbst wenn dir bewusst war, was du tust. Und ich weiß, dass unter der Wut und dem Hass und all den bösen Worten immer noch du warst. Du hast gegen den Bann angekämpft und hast ihn besiegt. Das ist alles was zählt."

„Aber was wäre, wenn ich Erfolg gehabt hätte? Was dann? Was, wenn ich dich getötet hätte? Du sagst, dass du mir das vergeben hättest, aber das kannst du nicht wissen. Und _ich_ kann mir das nicht vergeben."

„Es ist nicht geschehen. Egal wie oft du darüber nachdenkst, was gewesen wäre wenn. Du hast mich nicht getötet. Und ich weiß noch immer nicht, ob du es wirklich getan hättest. Irgendetwas in mir sagt mir, dass du es niemals getan hättest. Du wolltest es überhaupt doch nur tun, weil du den Auftrag dazu bekommen hattest. Von der Person, die dich gefangen gehalten und wer-weiß-was mit dir gemacht hat."

Draco schüttelte wieder den Kopf.

„Du irrst dich. Ich weiß, dass es nicht mein Auftrag war, dich zu töten. Ich erinnere mich nicht was es war, aber ich war aus einem anderen Grund hier. Ein Auftrag, von dem Ashes mich abgebracht hat. Aber als ich dich sah, da war nur noch ein Gedanke da. Der, dich umzubringen. Alles andere war wie ausgelöscht."

Harry schluckte. Dracos Stimme war ruhig und irgendwie resigniert. Die Wut auf sich selbst war alles, was daraus zu hören war. Und die Sachlichkeit, mit der er schilderte, was in ihm vorgegangen war, machte sein Geständnis nur noch schlimmer.

„Vielleicht sollte ich Charlie bitten, mich irgendwo einzuschließen. Ich bin eine Gefahr für jeden, der in meiner Nähe ist."

„Draco! Wie kannst du das sagen?"

„Weil es die Wahrheit ist! Wer sagt mir, dass ich nicht gleich heute Nacht wieder versuche, dich zu töten? Wenn kein Messer in der Nähe ist, dann erwürge ich dich vielleicht im Schlaf. Ich will nicht aufwachen und feststellen müssen, dass ich den einzigen Menschen, der mir jemals etwas bedeute hat ermordet habe. Solange ich wach bin, hab ich es anscheinend unter Kontrolle, aber ich habe Angst vor dem, was passiert, wenn ich schlafe."

Harry sprang auf.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Draco Malfoy! Du wirst auf der Stelle aufhören so zu reden! Ich weigere mich zu glauben, dass du irgendeine Gefahr für mich darstellst."

„Und du denkst, nur weil du daran glaubst, ist es auch wahr? Harry, sei bitte nicht so naiv. Es spielt offenbar keine Rolle, was ich will. Diese Frau, die für all das verantwortlich ist, hat mich doch offensichtlich noch immer in ihrer Gewalt."

„Aber du hast dich gegen den Zauber gewehrt! Du bist rechtzeitig aufgewacht. Du hast selbst gesagt, dass du dagegen angekämpft hast!"

„Ja. Diesmal! Aber was ist, wenn ich das nächste Mal nicht rechtzeitig wach werde?"

Harry lehnte sich gegen die Wand und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare.

„Es muss doch irgendeine Möglichkeit geben..."

Draco schloss die Augen. Er war auf einmal sehr müde.

„Harry..."

Eine Weile war es totenstill im Zimmer. Harry dachte fieberhaft nach und Draco versuchte nicht wieder in der Verzweiflung zu versinken.

Es war wundervoll gewesen zu hören, dass Harry ihn trotz allem liebte, dass er ihm verzieh, dass er ihm nichts nachtrug. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er panische Angst. Angst davor, was er tun würde, wenn er das nächste Mal die Kontrolle verlor. Angst davor Harry wehzutun oder schlimmer noch für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein. Lieber schnitt er sich selbst noch in dieser Minute die Kehle durch, als Harry etwas anzutun.

Der Gedanke an den Tod bekam mit einem Mal etwas verlockendes, beinahe tröstliches.

Harry hatte sich wieder neben ihn gesetzt und musterte aufmerksam sein Gesicht. Draco wich dem Blick der grünen Augen aus.

„Draco." Harrys Stimme war sanft, liebevoll und zugleich unendlich traurig.

„Lass mich dir helfen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie... Aber schließ mich nicht wieder aus. Lass mich nicht wieder allein. Ich vertraue dir, hörst du? Und wenn du es willst, dann verzeihe ich dir, auch wenn es nichts zu verzeihen gibt. Nur bleib bei mir. Ich brauche dich. Du bist alles, was ich habe."

Draco schloss wieder die Augen und ließ sich gegen Harry sinken. Er war so unendlich müde. Und er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich weiter gegen das zu wehren, wonach sein Herz so verzweifelt schrie. Er spürte, wie Harry sanft einen Arm um seine Schultern schlang und ihn fester an sich zog.

„Hilf mir, Harry..." hauchte er.

„Das werde ich. Ich bin für dich da, egal wie lange es dauert, bis alles wieder in Ordnung ist."

Lange Zeit saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander auf der Fensterbank. Dann hob Draco den Kopf und sah Harry tief in die Augen. Zum ersten Mal seit langem brannte in den silbernen Tiefen wieder so etwas wie Hoffnung und Zuversicht.

Harry lächelte warm, dann strich er durch die blonden Haare und schmiegte schließlich seine Lippen gegen Dracos Mund.

Draco gab jeden Rest von Widerstand auf. Er schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen, ließ Harry spüren, was er so lange in sich verschlossen hatte.

Es war ein langer Kuss, der langsam tiefer und leidenschaftlicher wurde. Ein Versprechen auf mehr.

Diesmal, als Harry seine Hand unter Dracos Tunika gleiten ließ und sacht über die nackte Haut strich, wurde er nicht zurückgewiesen. Statt dessen schmiegte sich der so vertraute Körper fester an ihn, während Dracos Arme sich um ihn schlangen, sich die schlanken Hände in seinen Haaren vergruben.

Harry lächelte. Sie würden es schaffen. Zusammen.

xxx

_Das Leder war wieder vollkommen glatt. Jedes Zeichen, jede Rune war verschwunden. Mit einem boshaften Lächeln schob sie den Streifen wieder in die Phiole. Einen Moment lang hielt sie das Gefäß zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen und betrachtete den Inhalt. Dann schleuderte sie das Kristallfläschchen in den Kamin. Langsam schmolzen die dünnen Wände, gaben den Inhalt den Flammen preis. Ihr Lächeln wurde breiter._

„_Leb wohl. Möge die Vergangenheit dein Tod sein!"_

xxx

Draco hatten den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und genoss das Gefühl von Harrys warmen Lippen auf seiner Haut. Er hatte seine Vorbehalte aufgegeben, erlaubte seinem Körper, seiner Seele endlich zu tun, wonach sie sich gesehnt hatten. Noch immer waren da die Schuldgefühle, die er nicht so bald verlieren würde, wenn überhaupt. Aber Harry würde zu ihm stehen, für ihn da sein, ihm helfen, mit der Schuld fertig zu werden. Das war alles, was zählte.

Er schloss die Augen und ließ seine Hände durch die dunklen Haare seines Geliebten gleiten.

Dann plötzlich zuckte ein weißglühender Schmerz durch seine Brust. Er schnappte nach Luft, riss die Augen auf. Was war das? Bevor er etwas sagen oder tun konnte, schoss ein weiterer Stich greller Schmerzen durch seinen Körper. Er keuchte auf und krallte unbewusst die Hand fester in Harrys Haar.

„Draco... Vorsicht... meine Haare. Draco?"

Harry starrte seinen Freund entgeistert an.

Er war leichenblass, die Augen waren weit aufgerissen und voller Schmerz.

Draco ließ Harrys Haar los und presste die Hand gegen das Brustbein. Der Schmerz ebbte langsam ab. Sein Blick klärte sich, er sah Harrys besorgtes Gesicht.

„Was ist mit dir, Draco?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... Es war, als würde mir jemand ein Messer in die Brust rammen... Keine Ahnung, wo das herkam."

„Ist es vorbei? Oder hast du immer noch Schmerzen?"

„Nein. Es hat aufgehört..."

Draco nahm die Hand von der Brust und erwartete fast, Blut zu sehen. Aber da war nichts. Er zog die Verschnürung der Tunika auf. Aber auch dort war die Haut weiß und makellos.

Der Schmerz war jetzt vollkommen verschwunden. Langsam kehrte die Farbe in sein schmales Gesicht zurück. Er strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und unterdrückte ein leichtes Schaudern.

Harry sah ihn besorgt an.

„Vielleicht sollten wir zu Philomena gehen..."

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Es ist ja schon wieder vorbei. Vielleicht nur die Nachwirkungen von der ganzen Aufregung heute."

Er lächelte Harry schwach und wenig überzeugend an.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, dann streckte er die Hand aus und berührte sacht Dracos Brustbein. Dieser zuckte unwillkürlich zurück.

„Hab ich dir wehgetan?"

„Nein. Nur... nur ein Reflex. Tut mir leid. Ich bin etwas überreizt heute."

Harry nickte leicht und starrte weiter auf den Streifen weißer Haut, der sichtbar war. Dann wurden seine Augen riesengroß.

„Draco..."

„Was ist los?"

„Die Runen... Sie sind wieder da."

Draco wurde blass. Er sprang auf und rannte ins Bad.

Im Spiegel sah er, dass Harry recht hatte.

An der Stelle, wo Lucius ihm vor über 11 Jahren die Runen in die Haut geschnitten hatte, waren feine, rote Linien zu erkennen.

Die Linien der Runen, deren Narben er seit jener Nacht mit sich herumgetragen hatte, bis irgendjemand diese Narben hatte verschwinden lassen.

Während er noch fassungslos sein Spiegelbild anstarrte, durchzuckte ein neuerlicher Schmerz seinen Körper. Diesmal traf es seinen Bauch. Er schob die Tunika hoch und sah die makellose Haut, auf der sich nach wenigen Augenblicken langsam die selben hauchdünnen, tiefroten Linien abzeichneten.

Und mit einem Mal wurde ihm klar was geschah.

Die Narben kehrten zurück.

Mit den selben Schmerzen, die sie ihm bei ihrer Entstehung vor über 11 Jahren bereitet hatten.

Draco schlug die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

Kraftlos sankt er in sich zusammen.

Wie sollte er das ein zweites Mal überstehen?

TBC...

Ich werde mir Mühe geben, das nächste Chap schnell zu posten.

Y. N.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Philomena hob den letzten Kristall und ließ ihn mit einem Seufzer in ihre Tasche fallen. Dann sah sie Harry an, der mit ungeduldiger Miene neben ihr stand.

„Und?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf die Tür.

„Nein. Sag es mir hier. Draco hat vor allen anderen das Recht zu hören, was du herausgefunden hast."

Er warf seinem Freund einen besorgten Blick zu.

Draco lag zusammengerollt auf dem Bett. Er hatte die Augen halb geschlossen und atmete flach und unregelmäßig. Es war erst wenige Minuten her, dass die letzte Schmerzattacke seinen Körper durchlaufen hatte.

Die Heilerin seufzte wieder, dann schob sie eine taubengraue Strähne, die sich aus ihrem Haarknoten gelöst hatte hinters Ohr.

„Es ist, wie ihr schon vermutet habt. Der Zauber, der die Narben von seinem Körper getilgt hat wurde aufgehoben. Sie kehren jetzt zurück. Mit den selben Schmerzen die sie bei ihrer Entstehung verursacht haben."

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern. Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Wie lange wird es dauern?"

Philomena wich seinem Blick aus.

„Das kann ich nicht genau abschätzen... aber ich befürchte, dass es die selbe Zeit in Anspruch nehmen wird wie die Entstehung der Wunden, die diese Narben verursacht haben."

Draco gab einen gequälten Laut von sich und fasste Harrys Hand fester.

Harry sah die Heilerin mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an.

„Philomena! Das ist nicht dein Ernst! Vier Tage und Nächte! Wie soll er das schon wieder ertragen können?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah die beiden jungen Männer mitleidig an.

„Es tut mir so leid. Aber ich fürchte, ich kann euch nichts anderes sagen."

„Kannst du denn gar nichts dagegen tun? Gibt es keinen Trank, keinen Zauber, der die Sache beschleunigt oder ihm zumindest die Schmerzen nimmt?"

„Ich fürchte nicht. Sein Körper hat in dem Sinne keine Schmerzen. Nicht in diesem Moment jedenfalls. Er erinnert sich an den Schmerz und fühlt ihn erneut. Egal was ich ihm gebe, es wird nichts ändern. Selbst ein Schlafmittel würde nichts nützen, fürchte ich."

Harry sah Draco an, sah die nackte Angst und Verzweiflung in den Augen seines Gefährten und dachte fieberhaft nach.

„Aber wir müssen ihm doch irgendwie helfen können! Wir können ihn nicht einfach dem Schmerz überlassen und nichts tun!"

„Harry. Es _gibt_ nichts, das wir tun könnten. Sein Körper wird keinen Schaden nehmen, denke ich. Er wird anschließend lediglich die selben Narben tragen wie zuvor."

„Oh, das ist ja _sehr_ beruhigend!" Harrys Stimme troff vor Sarkasmus, seine Augen funkelten zornig. Gleichzeitig fühlte er sich unendlich hilflos. Die Aussicht, dass Draco zu vier langen Tagen der Qual verdammt war und es nichts geben sollte, das er tun konnte war schier unerträglich.

„Bleib bei ihm, Harry. Wenn ich eine Vermutung anstellen soll: wer immer ihn mit dem Zauber belegt hat, der die Narben verschwinden ließ und diesen Zauber jetzt aufgehoben hat, verfolgt damit eine Absicht. Vielleicht hofft derjenige, dass Draco sich vor lauter Angst vor den Schmerzen und der damit verbundenen Erinnerung das Leben nimmt."

Harry starrte die Heilerin blicklos an. Konnte es sein, dass sie recht hatte? Ihre Vermutung klang mehr als logisch.

„Danke, Phil. Und entschuldige, dass ich dich so angefahren habe. Es ist schließlich nicht deine Schuld."

Sie nickte ihm zu.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wenn ihr mich braucht, holt mich. Egal wie spät."

Harry wartete, bis die Heilerin das Zimmer verlassen hatte, dann legte er sich zu Draco ins Bett und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Oh Baby... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir das ersparen!"

Draco klammerte sich fest an den beruhigend vertrauten Körper und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht über das nachdenken, was ihm bevorstand. Die Worte der Heilerin hatten jedes Leben, jede Hoffnung in seiner Seele betäubt. All die Jahre hatte er sich solche Mühe gegeben, zu vergessen und jetzt würde die Vergangenheit ihn einholen.

„Lass mich nicht allein, Harry." wisperte er. „Ich ertrag das nicht... Nicht schon wieder... Nicht allein..."

xxx

4 Tage später...

Harry schloss lautlos die Zimmertür und wollte sich auf den Weg zur Halle machen – und stieß beinahe mit Ginny zusammen, die ihm entgegen kam.

„Himmel nochmal, Gin! Schleich dich doch nicht so an!"

„Sorry. Kann ja keiner ahnen, dass du da aus dem Zimmer gestürmt kommst."

„Ich bin nicht gestürmt." Er brach ab und grinste sie an. Diese Unterhaltung konnte noch stundenlang so weitergehen oder jetzt enden, solange beide noch wussten, worum es ging.

Ginny schien seine Gedanken zu lesen und erwiderte das Grinsen. Dann nickte sie ihn Richtung der Tür.

„Wie geht es Draco?"

„Er ist vor ein paar Stunden eingeschlafen. Ich dachte, ich kann es verantworten ihn eine Weile allein zu lassen und mir was zu essen suchen."

„Gute Idee. Ich komm mit."

Ginny drehte sich sofort wieder um, hakte sich bei Harry unter und ging neben ihm her in die Richtung, aus der sie gerade gekommen war.

„Und?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich denke, er hat das Schlimmste hinter sich. Gib ihm noch ein oder zwei Tage um sich zu erholen, dann hat er es überstanden."

Sie seufzte erleichtert.

„Das ist gut. Die letzten Tage waren die Hölle."

„Wem sagst du das."

Die letzten vier Tage zählten in der Tat zu den Schlimmsten in Harrys Leben und er hoffte inständig, dass er nie wieder so etwas würde erleben müssen. Dracos Schmerzen mit anzusehen, unfähig ihm zu helfen, seine Qual zu lindern, war schier unerträglich gewesen. Zusammen mit Ginny, Stella und Simon hatte er während dieser vier Tage beinahe unablässig über Draco gewacht, hatte ihn im Arm gehalten, wenn die Schmerzen am schlimmsten waren, hatte neben ihm gelegen während der wenigen Stunden, in denen Draco in unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Wenn er selbst vor Erschöpfung im Sessel eingeschlafen war oder wenn er den Bedürfnissen seines eigenen Körpers nicht länger standhalten konnte, hatte einer der andere bei Draco gesessen, so dass er keine Sekunde allein gewesen war. Mindestens zu zweit hatten sie auf ihn acht gegeben, hatten versucht seine Qual, die sie ihm nicht abnehmen konnten, erträglicher zu machen.

Heute, kurz nach dem Morgengrauen war es dann endlich vorbei gewesen und Draco war in den tiefen, ruhigen Schlaf schierer Erschöpfung gefallen. Nachdem Harry noch einige Stunden gewartet hatten, ob sich etwas änderte, wagte er es jetzt zum ersten Mal seit vier Tagen das Zimmer zu verlassen, ohne dass jemand anderes an seiner Stelle über seinen Geliebten wachte.

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Phil recht hat."

Ginnys Stimme unterbrach seiner Erinnerung an die letzten Tage wieder.

„Was meinst du?"

„Naja... dass diese Sache Dray wirklich nicht geschadet hat."

Er nickte wieder. Dieser Gedanke ließ auch ihm keine Ruhe.

„Wir haben getan, was wir konnten. Jetzt können wir nur warten und hoffen, dass die Zeit den Rest besorgt."

„Zum Glück wirkt der Schattenkristall noch. Ich hab gestern mit Paul darüber gesprochen. Er meinte, da die Schmerzen von alten Erinnerungen ausgelöst wurden, Erinnerungen, die bereits einem Kristall anvertraut wurden, sollte der jetzt helfen, auch dieses Erlebnis zu absorbieren."

„Das wäre gut. Daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht."

Harry lächelte schwach. Trotz all der Jahre, die er bereits auf Inis Draig und mit den Drachenreitern lebte, einer von ihnen war; es gab Momente, da erschienen ihr Glaube und ihre Rituale so fremd, dass er sich fragte, ob er jemals vollständig ein Teil davon sein würde.

„Draco ist stark, Harry. Er wird das überstehen."

„Ja. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir irgendwann herausfinden, wer dafür verantwortlich ist. Ich würde mit diesem Weib gern mal ein paar Takte reden!"

„Da musst du dich beeilen. Charlie kocht seit Tage vor sich hin. Ich denke, die Sache mit Draco macht ihn mehr fertig, als er zugeben will. Der Gedanken, dass diese Frau, wer immer sie ist, trotz aller Magie die diese Inseln schützt einen Zugang zu Dray hatte und ihn beeinflussen konnte... Diese Sache mit dem Dolch, von der du erzählt hast. Das ist echt übel. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Verbindung jetzt endgültig durchtrennt ist."

Sie waren inzwischen an ihrem gewohnte Tisch angekommen und setzten sich. Simon hatte die letzten Sätze mitbekommen und mischte sich in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Ich muss die ganze Zeit daran denken, dass es noch drei weitere Drachenreiter gibt, von denen bisher jede Spur fehlt. Was ist, wenn sie wie Draco zurück kommen? Und genauso wie er versuchen im Auftrag dieser Frau zu handeln."

Ginny sah ihn an. „Du denkst an Kevin, hab ich recht?"

„Ja. Und mal ehrlich, wenn dieses Miststück Dray soweit hatte, dass er Harry umbringen wollte, dann will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, was sie den anderen angetan hat."

„Stimmt. Dray ist von den Vieren die wir nicht gefunden haben bei weitem der Mächtigste."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wovon redet ihr?"

„Magie, Harry." Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Im Gegensatz zu dir, der du noch immer keine stablose Magie auf die Kette kriegst, ist dein Süßer wirklich gut darin. Und wirklich mächtig. Hat Paul das nie erzählt? Sein Großvater wollte Draco zum Druiden ausbilden."

„Wow... Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Warum erfahr ich hier eigentlich immer alles als letztes?"

xxx

Als Draco erwachte, war es still im Zimmer. Statt der leisen Stimmen seiner Freunde, die ihn während der letzten Tage ständig begleitet hatten, waren da jetzt nur das ewige Lied der Wellen und die sehnsüchtigen, klagenden Rufe der Möwen.

Er blieb eine Weile still liegen und sah aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an die Decke. Die Sonne fiel durch einen Spalt in den Vorhängen und malte Muster an die weißen Wände. Während er dalag begann sein Verstand automatisch mit seiner morgendlichen Bestandsaufnahme.

Sein Körper schmerzte noch immer, aber es war nicht schlimmer als ein Muskelkater nach einen harten Tag. Die glühenden Schmerzen waren verschwunden. Er streckte sich vorsichtig, behutsam und testete aus, wie weit sein Körper ihm gehorchte. Alles schien an seinem Platz und intakt zu sein.

Er war ihnen auch ein zweites Mal entkommen. Der Gedanken ließ ein kurzes Lächeln aufflackern, in dem sich Bitterkeit und Triumph zu gleichen Teilen mischten.

Draco schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und setzte sich auf. Er trug nur eine Pyjamahose und der kühle Märzwind auf seinem nackten Oberkörper ließ ihn leicht erschauern. Langsam stand er auf.

Das Zimmer war verlassen. Harry hatte sich allem Anschein nach endlich losreißen können und war gegangen. Draco lächelte liebevoll bei dem Gedanken. Harry hatte ihm in den letzten Tage den Verstand und wahrscheinlich auch das Leben gerettet. Seine unablässige Gegenwart, seine sanften Berührungen, seine starken Arme hatten einen Anker dargestellt, der Draco in der Realität festhielt und ihn davon abhielt vollkommen im Grauen der Vergangenheit zu ertrinken. Sie alle waren hier gewesen. Seine Freunde, seine Familie. Selbst an Bobs leicht verlegene Stimme erinnerte er sich.

Im Bad tauchte der Kristall an der Wand sein Spiegelbild in warmes Licht. Es war das selbe Spiegelbild wie vor vier Tagen und dennoch vollkommen anders. Seine Haut hatte noch immer die Farbe frischgeschlagener Sahne, aber jetzt war da wieder das vertraute, verschlungene Geflecht von Narben, dass seinen Oberkörper bedeckte. Die feinen Linien waren zum Teil noch gerötet, aber das würde in den nächsten Tagen nachlassen. Draco neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und spürte eine seltsame Erleichterung. Er war dabei wieder er selbst zu werden, auch wenn einige Dinge noch nicht stimmten.

Mit beiden Händen fasste er seine schulterlangen Haare zu einem Zopf zusammen. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie die alte Länge wieder hatten, aber er konnte sich wieder vorstellen, wie er ausgesehen hatte und wieder aussehen würde.

„Du bist doch noch immer eitler als ich gedacht habe, mein Freund." schalt er sein Spiegelbild.

„Schönheit kann sich Eitelkeit erlauben, Liebes." schnurrte der Spiegel.

Draco lachte leicht. Dann band er die Haare zusammen und drehte sich leicht zur Seite. Auch auf dem Rücken waren die Narben wieder zu sehen, nur die Tätowierung fehlte.

„Es scheint fast so, als würden alle Veränderungen, die ich selbst verursacht habe noch eine Weile auf sich warten lassen."

Während er sich anzog rechnete er in Gedanken kurz nach. Paul hatte den Drachen auf seinen Rücken tätowiert, etwa drei Jahre, nachdem Draco auf die Insel gekommen war. Und es war kaum abzusehen, ob die Tätowierung wirklich zurück kommen würde, wie die Narben. Das würde erst die Zeit zeigen. Drei Jahre...

Er seufzte leicht.

„Und die Haare brauchen wahrscheinlich doppelt so lange."

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und löschte mit eine Handbewegung das Licht.

„Egal. Es gibt wichtigeres."

Sein Magen wählte diesen Augeblick um mit lautem Knurren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich denke, ein Ausflug in die Halle kann nicht schaden."

Draco wunderte sich ein wenig über sich selbst, dass der Gedanke, sich seinen Freunden zu stellen so gar keinen Schrecken mehr enthielt. Es schien fast, als wäre in den letzten Tagen mehr von seinem alten Selbst zurückgekehrt, als in all den Wochen zuvor. Und nicht nur das, auch sein Kampfgeist schien wieder erwacht.

Er würde sich nicht so einfach geschlagen geben!

xxx

In der Halle tat Simon Harrys Empörung mit einer wegwerfende Handbewegung ab. „Ist ja auch nicht so wichtig, jedenfalls haben Kevin und Laura bei weitem nicht soviel Talent was Magie angeht, von Jason mal ganz zu schweigen."

„Jason passt ohnehin nicht ins Bild."

Die neue Stimme war sanft und leise und ließ die Freunde trotzdem fast aus der Haut fahren.

„Dray! Himmel, du kriegst definitiv eine Glocke um den Hals!" Simon wischte mit dem Ärmel seiner Tunika Tee vom Tisch, den er vor Schreck verschüttet hatte.

Harry sah seinen Gefährten besorgt an.

„Was machst du hier? Ich dachte, du schläfst."

Draco setzte sich neben Harry.

„Ja. Aber dann bin ich wach geworden. Das passiert gelegentlich, wenn man schläft." Er zwinkerte Harry zu und lächelte leicht.

Ginny schob ihm ihre Teetasse zu. „Wie fühlst du dich, Süßer?"

„Ein bisschen verhauen, aber es geht schon wieder. Und Hunger hab ich."

Harry starrte Draco an, als wäre ihm plötzlich ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.

Der Blick war so zutiefst schockiert, dass Draco lachen musste.

„Was? Ich hab seit fast 5 Tagen nichts gegessen, entschuldige bitte."

Simon stand auf.

„Ich sag Greg Bescheid, Ich brauch eh neuen Tee. Aber sagt nichts Wichtiges, bis ich wieder da bin!"

Harry musterte Draco besorgt von der Seite.

„Baby, bist du sicher, dass du hier sein willst? Ich kann dir das Essen auch ins Zimmer bringen."

Draco lächelte warm und küsste Harry sacht auf die Wange.

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ich hab mich viel zu lange versteckt. Es wird Zeit, dass ich wieder mein normales Leben anfange."

„Amen Bruder!"

Ginny grinste ihre Freunde breit an. Dann wurde sie wieder ernster.

„Jetzt verrat uns aber mal, was du vorhin gemeint hast. Warum passt Jason nicht ins Bild?"

„Ich denk schon seit ein paar Wochen darüber nach. Alle Drachenreiter die überfallen wurden, einschließlich mir waren mit Hochdrachen unterwegs. Alle, bis auf Jason. Spike ist ein gewöhnlicher Drache."

Harry sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Du hast recht! Darüber hab ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht."

Ginny kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Hm... Aber muss das unbedingt etwas zu bedeuten haben? Ich meine, Jason war der erste, der verschwand. Vielleicht hatten diese ominösen Entführer einfach nur keine Erfahrung und wussten nicht, wie man Hochdrachen und gewöhnliche auseinander hält."

„Ginny. Ich bitte dich! Greta könnte das und sie ist drei!"

„Dann hatten sie vielleicht noch nicht gewusst, dass es unterschiedliche Rassen gibt und erst nachdem sie den ersten Hochdrachen erwischt hatten, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie ihnen mehr nützen."

„Möglich. Aber unwahrscheinlich. Es gibt aber noch eine Möglichkeit. Eine, die einen Zufall ausschließt."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Dracos helle Augen hingen an Ginny, die jetzt langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich weiß nicht, Dray. Ich meine, du und Jason, ihr seid nie miteinander klar gekommen, aber findest du nicht, dass das ein bisschen hart ist?"

Harry sah zwischen seinem Gefährten und seiner Freundin hin und her, dann dämmerte ihm plötzlich, wovon sie sprachen.

„Ihr denkt, dass Jason mit diesen Leuten unter einer Decke stecken könnte?"

„Ich will nicht sagen, dass er uns verraten hat oder so, aber es besteht doch durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass er versucht hat, sein Leben zu retten, in dem er sich für diese Frau und ihre Anhänger nützlich macht. Ich _weiß_, dass ich Jason gesehen habe, an diesem Ort. Und ich _weiß_, dass er kein Gefangener war!"

„Was meinst du damit, dass du das weißt? Erinnerst du dich?"

Draco zögerte kurz, dann atmete er tief durch und sah Harry und Ginny ernst an.

„Ja. In den letzten vier Tagen ist mir eine Menge wieder eingefallen. Ich weiß noch lange nicht alles, aber ich habe zumindest wieder eine Vorstellung."

Ginny sprang auf.

„Oh Merlin! Du musst mit Charlie darüber sprechen!"

„Ja, das werde ich, aber nicht jetzt."

„Draco! Bist du wahnsinnig? Du weißt, wie viel davon abhängt, dass du dich erinnerst!"

„Setz dich bitte, Ginny. Ich werde mit Charlie sprechen, aber nicht heute. Lass mir noch einen Tag Zeit. Ich weiß, dass das wichtig ist, aber ich will erst meine Erinnerungen soweit in Ordnung bringen, dass ich wirklich weiß, wovon ich spreche. Lass mir die Zeit zum Nachdenken. Ich werde mit Charlie reden."

Sie sah ihn einen Moment lang halb zweifelnd an, dann setzte sie sich.

„Entschuldige. Du hast recht. Ich hab deinem Urteil und deinen Entscheidungen immer vertrauen können." Sie grinste schief. „Darum bist du der Schwarmführer und nicht ich. Ich bin zu impulsiv und denke zu wenig nach."

„Das tue ich auch nicht immer. Mal abgesehen davon, dass mein Urteilsvermögen mich in diese Situation gebracht hat. Hätte ich damals auf dich gehört..." Seine Stimme klang leicht bitter. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um die düsteren Gedanken zu vertreiben. „Aber ich denke, dieses Mal tue ich das Richtige."

„Womit?" Simon stellte seine neue Teetasse auf den Tisch und ließ sich wieder an seinen Platz fallen. „Worüber redet ihr?"

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Ach nichts weiter. Wo hast du mein Essen gelassen?"

„Bringt der Chef persönlich. Allerdings fürchte ich, dass du anschließend drei Tage lang krank sein wirst, soviel wie der Mann wieder einpackt."

Tatsächlich hätte das Tablett, dass Greg wenig später brachte für fünf Personen gereicht. Aber da weder Harry noch Ginny oder Simon Skrupel hatten, sich fröhlich zu bedienen, machte das kaum einen Unterschied.

Greg ließ sich neben seiner Frau nieder und musterte Draco eingehend. Solange, bis dieser die Geduld verlor.

„Gregory, was?"

„Nichts eigentlich. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass es dir gut geht."

„Hast du schon mal jemanden gesehen, der deine - übrigens zum Sterben guten - Brathühnchen isst, wenn es ihm nicht gut geht?" nuschelte Simon zwischen zwei Bissen.

„Ja. Dich. Du isst _immer_! Eigentlich müsstest du inzwischen beim Rollen schneller sein als beim Laufen."

„Jaha, mein Freund, aber ich hab halt auch viel Bewegung und trainiere alles wieder ab."

„Wobei in letzter Zeit ja nicht so viel, wie man hört, oder?" fragte Ginny hinterhältig.

Draco grinste. „Ach ja, Simon. Ich hab schon davon gehört. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft, das Konzept der Monogamie zu begreifen? Wer hat denn das Wunder bewirkt?"

Simon sah seinen Freund gespielt unschuldig an. „Wer hat denn _das_ Gerücht in die Welt gesetzt?"

Harry warf ein Stück Käse nach Simon. „DU!!! Seit Monaten redest du praktisch von nichts anderem. Nur mit Namen bist du recht geizig!"

„Tja, wie heißt es doch so schön: Der Kenner schweigt und genießt."

„Allerdings beschränkt er sich im Moment wie gesagt auf's Schweigen."

„Hältst du jetzt mal deine Klappe, Ginny?!"

„Nein, Simon! Erst, wenn du mir sagst, wer dein geheimnisvoller Lover ist!"

„Vergiss es, Puppe! Ich sag dir kein Wort."

„Und dann werde ich immer weitersticheln, so lange, bis du aufgibst oder dich verquatschst!"

„Oder bis ich dir den Hals umdrehe und dich im Meer versenke!"

„HA! Du und welche Armee?"

„Dass wirst du dann ja sehen!"

„Ja? Da bin ich aber mal echt gespannt. Jetzt SAG SCHON!!"

„NEIN!"

Die Gesichter der beiden waren nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, ihre Augen blitzen und sie hatten ihre Umgebung vollkommen vergessen.

Greg schüttelte den Kopf und biss in einen Apfel.

„Das geht schon seit Monaten so. Sie ist besessen davon rauszukriegen, mit wem Simon zusammen ist."

„Deine Frau braucht ein Hobby."

„Harry, das IST ihr Hobby!"

Draco lachte leise. „Ich bin wirklich froh, dass es Orte und Menschen gibt, die sich niemals ändern."

xxx

Abends lagen Harry und Draco zusammen auf dem Bett und genossen nach dem Trubel des Nachmittags die Stille ihres Zimmers.

„Draco?"

„Hm?"

„Ich würd dich gern was fragen, aber ich hab Angst, dass du mich haust..."

Draco lachte leise.

„Ich hau dich nicht."

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und stützten sich auf dem Ellbogen ab. Forschend betrachtete er Dracos entspanntes Gesicht.

„Geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja. Wirklich. Es gibt immer noch einige Dinge, an die ich mich nicht erinnere, aber ansonsten ist alles in Ordnung." Er hob die Hand und fuhr sacht durch die schwarzen Haare, die Harry in die Augen hingen. „Ich bin froh, dass du so geduldig warst in den letzten Wochen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht einfach für dich war."

Harry lächelte.

„Ich wusste, dass es sich lohnt zu warten."

Draco ließ seine Hand in Harrys Nacken gleiten und zog ihn näher, küsste ihn sacht.

Der ehemalige Gryffindor seufzte zufrieden und schmiegte sich enger an den warmen Körper neben sich.

„Wirst du morgen mit Charlie über die Dinge sprechen, an die du dich erinnerst?"

„Ja."

„Erzählst du's mir?"

„Nicht heute, Harry. Ich fürchte, dass alles wieder wesentlich komplizierter wird, sobald ich meine Gedanken geordnet und vor allem ausgesprochen habe. Lass uns heute Nacht nicht davon sprechen. Morgen ist früh genug. Gönn mir eine ruhige, unkomplizierte Nacht."

Harry nickte leicht und küsste Draco dann wieder.

„Wir müssen gar nicht reden heute Nacht."

Seine Augen funkelten, als er seinen Geliebten ansah. Grün und Silber trafen aufeinander und verschmolzen. Hinter beiden Augenpaaren leuchteten die selben Gedanken.

Harry ließ seine Hand zwischen die Bänder der dunkelgrünen Tunika gleiten, die Draco trug und zog den Stoff langsam auseinander. Seine Finger trafen auf warme, samtige Haut und vertraute, seidenweiche Unebenheiten.

Draco beobachtete ihn aus halbgeschlossenen Augen, genoss die sachten Berührungen einige Augenblicke lang. Dann setzte er sich auf und zog das Kleidungsstück mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über den Kopf, warf es achtlos zur Seite.

Harry lachte.

„Auf einmal so ungeduldig?"

Draco antwortete nicht. Statt dessen zog er das Lederband aus den Haaren und schüttelte ein paar Mal schnell den Kopf. Die hellblonden Strähnen fielen federweich um sein Gesicht und rahmten es ein. Seine silbernen Augen glühten hinter einigen Fransen, die sie halb bedeckten. Es lag etwas wildes, raubtierhaftes in seinem Blick. Ein Verlangen, das Harry dort seit langem nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

Der Gryffindor streckte die Hand aus und schob die Haare beiseite, sah tief in die leuchtenden Augen.

Dann zog er Draco an sich und küsste ihn.

Hungrig diesmal, voller Begierde. Und noch während seine Gedanken ihren Fokus verloren und sein Körper die Kontrolle übernahm spürte er, dass seine Küsse mit der selben Intensität erwidert wurden.

Kühle Hände glitten unter seinen Pullover, zogen den Stoff über seinen Kopf. Schlanke Finger öffneten seinen Gürtel und ließen den Rest seiner Kleider ebenfalls auf dem Fußboden landen, auf dem Nachttisch, am Fußende des Bettes, wo auch immer.

Die selben Finger geisterten über seine nackte Haut, nach einer Weile gefolgt von weichen Lippen.

Als ihre Körper schließlich miteinander verschmolzen, hatte er einen Augenblick lang das schwindelerregende Gefühl von der schieren Flut der Empfindungen überwältigt zu werden. Es war so unendlich lange her, dass er einen anderen Menschen auf diese Art gespürt hatte. Es war so lange her, dass er und Draco eins gewesen waren.

Und dann war da die Erinnerung, die mit einem Mal glasklar in seinem Kopf stand. Das erste Mal, damals vor so langer Zeit. Damals, als sie endlich das Ziel ihrer beider wochenlanger Sehnsucht erreicht hatten. Als sie ihren umständlichen Balztanz, wie Simon es hinterher genannt hatte, aufgaben um zu tun, was sie wirklich wollten.

Als sie später, engumschlungen, mit schweißnasser Haut dalagen und die Welt langsam wieder in normaler Geschwindigkeit rotierte, sprach Harry diesen Gedanken aus.

„Ich musste gerade an das erste Mal denken, das wir zusammen waren. Weißt du noch?"

„Ich kann mich dunkel erinnern. Ich hatte eine gebrochene Hand und du ein angekratztes Ego."

Harry versetzte Draco einen spielerischen Schlag.

„DU warst der mit dem angekratzten Ego. Immerhin hatte dir so ein Grünschnabel völlig unvorbereitet die Schmach deines Lebens verpasst"

„Oh, hört ihn euch an! Mr. ‚Ich-hab-schon-mal-ein-Schwert-in-der-Hand-gehabt'! In einem fairen Kampf hättest du keine Chance gehabt, Potter. Und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert. Aber ich gestehe dir zu, dass du durchaus andere Qualitäten hast." Er drehte den Kopf und biss Harry leicht in die Schulter.

„Auch wenn ich davon heute noch nicht viel gemerkt habe."

„Wie charmant du wieder bist! Ich hatte ja gar keine Gelegenheit irgendetwas zu tun."

„Hattest du Grund zur Klage?"

„Nein. Das kann man nicht sagen. Und die Nacht ist ja auch noch nicht vorbei, Baby!"

Die silbernen Augen blitzten amüsiert.

„Ist das ein Versprechen oder eine Drohung?"

„Such's dir aus."

Harry stützten den Kopf in die Hand und grinste Draco herausfordernd an. Dann ließ er die andere Hand sacht über den flachen Bauch seines Gefährte gleiten.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt, Baby..."

Draco lächelte nur leicht und zog Harry wieder an sich.

Erst kurz vor dem Morgengrauen schliefen sie schließlich vollkommen erschöpft ein.

TBC...

A/N: Also diesmal hab ich eine gute Ausrede! Ich hab gerade den kompletten, noch kommenden Plot umgeschmissen und daher hat sich dieses Chap heftigst gewehrt. Ich hab dreimal neu angefangen, bis ich halbwegs zufrieden war. Es hat fast drei Wochen gedauert die ersten drei Seiten zu schreiben, danach ging es. ;o) Blöde, unzuverlässige Musen. Treiben sich immer rum. Aber meine kam mit einer Idee wieder, die ich unter Umständen demnächst verfolgen werde... -grins-  
Beim nächsten Mal geht's dem Geheimnis der Dark Lady auf die Spur. Könnte durchaus sein, dass sie sich mit ihrer letzten Aktion selbst ins Bein geschossen hat... Aber schauen wir mal. Wie immer verrate ich nichts.

Bis demnächst.

Eure Yulah


	15. Chapter 14

Tada! Da bin ich schon wieder. Diesmal ging's wirklich gut. Keine Umbauarbeiten, keine abwesenden Musen, keine tausend anderen Sachen... Daher schon jetzt das neue Chap.  
Mit Kapitel 15 hab ich auch schon angefangen, aber ich weiß noch nicht, ob das vor Weihachten noch klappt.  
Ihr werdet es aber als erste erfahren. ;o)  
H & K Yulah

**Chapter 14**

Draco wurde früh am nächsten Morgen wach und fühlte sich trotz der Tatsache, dass er in der vergangenen Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte vollkommen ausgeruht. Harry lag fest zusammengerollt neben ihm und schlief tief und fest wie ein Dachs im Winterschlaf.

Draco lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Harry jetzt wach zu bekommen wäre vermutlich ähnlich erfolgreich, wie besagten Dachs vom Schlafen abzuhalten. Darum versuchte er es gar nicht erst. Statt dessen stand er auf, sammelte seine verstreut auf dem Boden herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

In der Halle war es noch still. Kaum jemand, der nicht unbedingt musste war um diese Zeit, eine Stunde nach Sonnenaufgang, schon auf. Aber das war immer so gewesen. Und Draco hatte schon immer zu den wenigen gehört, die freiwillig früh aufstanden.

An dem Tisch, den er gewöhnlich mit seinen Freunden teilte, saß Stella allein vor einer Tasse Kaffee.

„Gute Morgen."

Sie blickte erstaunt auf, weil sie so früh am Morgen schon seit langem keine Gesellschaft mehr gehabt hatte. Als sie Draco sah, leuchteten ihre brauen Augen.

„Hey du. Ich hab schon gehört, dass du wieder unter den Lebenden weilst. Wie geht es dir?"

Er setzte sich ihr gegenüber und nahm sich ebenfalls Kaffee.

„Gut. Viel besser um genau zu sein. Es ist noch nicht wieder alles beim alten, aber ich bin auf dem Weg dahin."

„Das ist wunderbar, Dray. Wir haben dich vermisst."

„Glaub mir, Stella: Ich hab mich selbst vermisst. Ich hasse es, wenn ich nicht ich selbst bin und nicht weiß warum. Aus dem Alter mir meiner selbst nicht sicher zu sein, bin ich eigentlich raus."

Sie lachte. „Ja, ein Teenager bist du schon ne Weile nicht mehr. Ich kann mir zwar vorstellen, dass du mit 14 oder 15 ein Schnuckel gewesen bist, aber erwachsen bist du mir lieber."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht irrst. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, ich war ein arroganter Mistkerl als Teenager, wie dir jeder, der mich damals kannte, inklusive Harry, bestätigen wird. Du hast also nicht das Geringste verpasst."

„Es fällt mir sehr schwer, mir das vorzustellen!"

Draco grinste und nahm ein Brötchen aus dem Korb, der auf dem Tisch stand.

„Wo steckt dein dir Anvertrauter? Schläft er noch? Es gibt da ein paar Sachen, die ich mit ihm bereden muss."

„Oh, da wirst du dich ein paar Tage gedulden müssen, Schatz. Er ist beim Steinkreis. Die alljährliche Versammlung des hohen Rates. Als Anführer der Drachenarmee gehört Charlie auch dazu, wie er nicht müde wird zu betonen."

„Hm. Weißt du, ob wichtige Dinge anstehen?"

Draco kannte die Ratsversammlungen nur vom Hörensagen – so wie jeder andere auch, der nicht eingeladen war – aber er wusste, dass sich diese Treffen des Hohen Rates, der sich aus dem Than der Inseln, den ranghöchsten Druiden und den Vorständen der Fischerdörfer sowie eben dem Anführer der Drachenarmee zusammensetzte und die eigentliche Regierung der Dracheninseln darstellte, mitunter über Wochen hinziehen konnten, wenn es wichtige Dinge zu besprechen galt.

Stella zuckte mit den Schultern. Als Tochter eines der führende Druiden war sie an den unvorherbestimmbaren Rhythmus des Rates gewöhnt.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich denke die Sache mit den getöteten Drachen und wie wir uns vor weiteren Angriffen schützen können ist weiterhin ein Thema, aber ansonsten ist nicht viel passiert in letzter Zeit. Ich kann es dir wirklich nicht sagen. Warum? Was musst du mit Charlie besprechen?"

„Es gibt ein paar Dinge, an die ich mich erinnere seit die Narben zurück sind. Inwieweit das zusammenhängt oder bloß Zufall ist, sei dahingestellt und ich erinnere mich auch nicht an Sachen, die uns wirklich nützlich sind, aber ich würde trotzdem gern mit Charlie darüber sprechen. Außerdem..." Draco zögerte. Er war dabei etwas auszusprechen, was er bisher für sich behalten hatte. Dann schob er seine Zweifel beiseite. Er vertraute Stella und mit irgendjemandem _musste_ er reden. Außerdem war er die Geheimniskrämerei allmählich leid.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, welche Stellung ich im Moment einnehme. Ich möchte gern wissen, wo ich stehe, woran ich bin."

Stella blinzelte überrascht. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass sich etwas geändert haben könnte?"

„Stella, ich bitte dich! Es hat sich eine Menge geändert. _Ich_ habe mich geändert. Und nach allem was ich getan habe, seit ich wieder hier bin... Mal abgesehen davon, dass ich anderthalb Jahre weg war. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass ihr inzwischen nicht einfach abgewartet habt was passiert."

„Draco, was du gesagt oder getan hast, spielt keine Rolle. Ich denke, das weißt du inzwischen. Harry ist nicht der einzige, der dich liebt und der dir so ziemlich alles verzeiht. Was deine Stellung angeht: Natürlich haben wir nach deinem Verschwinden weitergemacht. Immerhin sind wir davon ausgegangen, dass du tot bist. Aber dein Platz ist deswegen nicht vergeben. Er ist immer noch da und wartet auf dich." Sie lächelte leicht. „Du bist noch immer unser Schwarmführer, wenn es das ist, was dich beunruhigt. Glaub mir, ich war nicht eine Sekunde scharf auf den Posten und seit ich dich vertreten habe, weiß ich, was es dich für Nerven kosten muss, diesen Haufen Irrer zusammenzuhalten und hätte ich einen Hut, ich würde ihn vor dir ziehen. Ich bin gern weiterhin deine Stellvertreterin, aber nur wenn du mir schwörst, dass du nie wieder ausfällst! NIE WIEDER hörst du?!"

Draco lachte auf. „Vielleicht sollte ich jeden von euch mal ne Weile einspringen lassen, damit mal Ruhe ist." Dann wurde sein Lächeln weich. „Danke, Stella. Es ist wirklich gut zu wissen, dass ich noch immer ein Zuhause hab."

„Immer, Süßer. Du wirst uns nicht los. Du hast uns an der Backe für den Rest deines Lebens."

Draco lehnte sich zurück und grinste.

„Wie gesagt, gut zu wissen. Ich vermute, Charlie wurde nicht nach seiner Meinung oder seinem Einverständnis gefragt?"

„Herzchen, ich liebe meinen Mann, aber in dem Punkt hat er kein Mitspracherecht. Du kennst die Regeln. Du müsstest schon jemanden umbringen, damit Charlie dir deine Stellung aberkennen kann. Ansonsten liegt es einzig in der Macht deines Schwarms dich abzusägen. Und das haben wir nicht vor. Ich hab mit den anderen gesprochen. Du bleibst wo du bist und Punkt. Wir wissen, was wir an dir haben. Ehrlich gesagt... ich denke die Jungs würden dir selbst einen Mord durchgehen lassen." Sie zwinkerte ihm fröhlich zu. „Komm aber deswegen nicht auf dumme Gedanken, wenn Charlie das nächste Mal nervt."

„Ich werde mich zusammenreißen. Dann klär mich mal auf, was ich alles verpasst habe, Frau Stellvertreterin."

„Nur den üblichen Wahnsinn. Davon abgesehen: Josh gehört jetzt fest zum Schwarm, nachdem wir ne Weile dachten, dass er es nicht packt. Erinnerst du dich, dass er dabei war, als ihr damals Sapphire gefunden habt?"

Draco nickte.

„Naja, das hat ihn schon ziemlich mitgenommen, aber als du dann verschwunden bist, das hat ihm den Rest gegeben. Du weißt, er betet dich an. Und dass sein Held doch nicht so unverwundbar ist, wie er dachte, war zuviel. Sam hat ihn schließlich davon überzeugt nicht aufzugeben. Du kennst ja Sam. Er redet keine zwei Sätze pro Woche, aber wenn er mal anfängt hat das Hand und Fuß. Josh macht sich auf jeden Fall sehr gut. Und dann haben wir seit einiger Zeit noch ein neues Schwarmmitglied, allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob du damit einverstanden bist."

Draco runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wer denn?"

„Harry."

„Welcher Harry? _Mein_ Harry?"

"Jap. Charlie fand die Idee, dass er sich unserem Schwarm anschließt nicht so gut, aber die Jungs, Gin und ich waren uns einig, dass er ein Recht darauf hat. Allerdings warst du da nicht dabei. Charlie wird sicher Angst haben, dass es Disziplinprobleme gibt, wenn ihr beide dem selben Schwarm angehört. Vor allem, weil du dann Harrys Vorgesetzter wärest."

„Schon klar. Das ist der gleichen Grund, warum er dich nie im Hauptschwarm haben wollte. Sex mit dem Chef untergräbt die Disziplin. Blablabla."

Stella lachte laut auf. „Ja, so kann man das formulieren. Erinnerst du dich, was er damals für einen Aufstand veranstaltet hat, als du mit Simon zusammen warst?"

„Und? Wann hätte es mich jemals interessiert, ob unser furchtloser Anführer den Aufstand probt oder nicht?"

„Auch wieder wahr."

„Warum hat Harry bisher nichts davon erzählt?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vermutlich hatte er wichtigere Sachen im Kopf. Oder er hatte Sorge, wie du reagieren würdest. Oder er war sich auch nicht sicher, wo du stehst. Immerhin hast du selbst Zweifel daran gehabt. Und Harry ist noch immer unsicher, was unsere Vorstellung von Disziplin und Respekt Vorgesetzten gegenüber angeht."

„Ja, ja. Quasi nicht vorhanden."

„Genau, Bruder! Oh, wie auf's Stichwort. Guten Morgen, Paul!"

„Morgen ihr zwei." Paul setzte sich neben seine Schwester. Bob, der mit ihm in die Halle gekommen war musterte Draco aufmerksam – wie einen seiner Drachen, wenn sie sich von einer Verletzung erholten. Dann setzte er sich ebenfalls.

„Guten Morgen."

Draco grinste. „Guten Morgen, _Dad_."

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du _sollst_ mich nicht so nennen! Verdammt noch mal! Deine Mutter und ich sind noch keine vier Jahre verheiratet, wie soll ich da bitte einen Bengel von fast 30 gezeugt haben?"

„Oh, Bob, wenn ich dir DAS jetzt ernsthaft erklären muss, dann frage ich mich gerade, wie ich an meine kleine Schwester komme. Mal abgesehen davon, muss ich erst mal 29 werden. Immer eins nach dem anderen bitte."

„Ja, ja. Deinem frechen Mundwerk nach zu urteilen bist du ja wieder vollkommen geheilt."

„So gut wie. Wo ist dein geliebtes Eheweib, das rein zufällig auch meine Mutter ist? Sag nicht, dass du sie schon vertrieben hast."

„Sie besucht Molly Weasley. Zum Glück möchte ich sagen. Die Aufregung der letzten zwei Monate wäre zuviel für sie gewesen. Deine plötzliche Rückkehr und dein seltsames Verhalten... Ich bin froh, dass deine Mutter das nicht erleben musste."

Draco nickte schwach. Das Lächeln war aus seinen Augen verschwunden. Stella legte ihm beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Ich hab ihr geschrieben, Dray. Sie weiß, dass es dir gut geht."

„Danke." Stella lächelte Draco an, dann wandt sie sich wieder an Bob.

„Sie wird doch sicher bald heim kommen, oder Bob?"

„Ich hoffe. Ich vermisse sie und Greta." Ein leicht wehmütiger Ausdruck lag auf dem bärtigen Gesicht des Drachenheilers. Dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er gerade dabei war Schwäche zu zeigen und er verfiel in sein übliches mürrisches Brummen.

Stella, Paul und Draco grinsten sich an.

„Ja, ja, lacht ihr nur. Junges Gemüse... keine Ahnung... aber immer die Klappe aufreißen und sich über Erwachsene lustig machen!"

Stella tätschelte Bob freundschaftlich die Schulter.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Bob. Wir lieben dich trotzdem."

Der Drachenheiler schnaubte bloß und wandt sich seinem Kaffee zu.

„Paul, hast du vielleicht nachher mal Zeit für mich?"

„Klar. Was gibt's denn?"

„Ja Draco, was willst du von Paul? Muss Harry sich Sorgen machen?"

„Guten Morgen, Ginny, du alte Nervensäge."

Ginny beugte sich über Dracos Schulter und gab ihm einen sehr lauten, sehr feuchten Kuss auf die Wange.

„Mein herzallerliebstes Dracolein. Ich hab dich ja sooooo vermisst!"

Er schob sie zur Seite und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Wange.

„Igitt. Sabber jemand anderen an. Deinen Mann oder deinen Drachen oder wen du willst. _Ich_ hab mich heute schon gewaschen!"

„Sag mir, was du von Paul willst!"

„Paul und ich wollen heiraten. Aber verrate es bitte nicht Harry. Er hätte kein Verständnis dafür."

„Du bist doof!"

„Ja, ich weiß. Das sagt man mir öfter."

Paul lachte. „Dray, so gern ich dich habe, aber ich fürchte, aus der Hochzeit wird nichts. Aber wenn ich sonst etwas für dich tun kann, immer raus mit der Sprache."

„Schade, ich hatte mich schon drauf gefreut, dass du dich vielleicht mit Harry duellieren musst. Nie prügelt sich jemand um mich. Wirklich tragisch."

„Ich kann Harry ja nachher für dich verhauen, wenn du willst. Wo steckt der überhaupt?"

„Von dir will ich aber nichts, Gin! Und Harry schläft noch. Letzte Nacht ist er irgendwie nicht dazu gekommen. Keine Ahnung warum."

Ginny grinste anzüglich. „Ich kann mir schon vorstellen warum. Vielleicht sollte ich mal in der Küche nachschauen, ob noch Honig da ist."

Draco schüttelte lachend den Kopf, dann wandt er sich wieder Paul zu.

„Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du dir nachher mal meine Tätowierung ansehen kannst. Beziehungsweise, mir sagen kannst, ob die wieder kommt oder nicht. Bisher ist keine Spur zu sehen und ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust drei Jahre zu warten."

„Hm. Schwer zu sagen. Im Prinzip würde ich fast sagen, dass sie nicht wieder kommt. Die Stiche der Nadeln hinterlassen eigentlich keine Narben. Es geht mehr um die Farbe unter der Haut. Und wenn die weg ist, wird es wohl dabei bleiben. Schade eigentlich. Dein Drache war eine meiner besten Arbeiten. Aber ich kann ihn neu stechen, wenn du willst."

„Auf jeden Fall. Ich seh ihn zwar nicht, aber irgendwas fehlt, wenn er nicht da ist. Bescheuert, oder?"

„Nein. Gar nicht. Ich verstehe, was du meinst."

„Wann hast du Zeit?"

„Sofort wenn du willst. Ich hab die nächsten paar Tage frei."

„Gut. Ich hab eh nichts zu tun, solange Charlie nicht wieder hier ist. Machen wir's sofort."

„Draco? Bist du noch ganz dicht?"

Er sah Ginny erstaunt an. „Warum?"

„Du hast gerade vier Tage schlimmster Schmerzen hinter dir. Und anstatt dich langsam davon zu erholen, was jeder verstehen würde, gehst du einfach zur Tagesordnung über, als ob nichts gewesen wäre und lässt dir obendrein freiwillig weitere Schmerzen zufügen!"

„Das Tätowieren ist nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Was den Rest angeht..." Draco zuckte, auf einmal leicht unsicher, mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht, warum es mir so wenig ausmacht. Diese vier Tage in meinem Zimmer waren der blanke Horror. Ich hab jede Sekunde der Folter von damals wieder neu erlebt. Und wenn ihr nicht da gewesen wärt, besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass ich mich aus dem Fenster gestürzt hätte, nur um der Erinnerung zu entgehen. Um ehrlich zu sein, während der schlimmsten Schmerzen hab ich mich danach gesehnt einfach zu sterben. Aber seit es vorbei ist... ich weiß nicht. Es ist innerhalb kürzester Zeit verblasst. Es ist kaum noch etwas von der Erinnerung da. Ich meine, ich hab nichts vergessen oder so, aber diese Erinnerungen sind bereits tief in mein Unterbewusstsein gesunken und sind nicht klarer, als das, was von 11 Jahren wirklich passiert ist. Ich erinnere mich, aber es hat keine Bedeutung."

Paul nickte langsam.

„Der Schattenkristall. Ich hab Ginny schon davon erzählt. Er ist noch immer auf den Rhythmus deiner Seele eingestimmt und er absorbiert noch immer deine schlechten Erinnerungen. Da die Schmerzen der Folter auch nur noch eine Erinnerung sind, selbst wenn du sie gerade erst wieder gespürt hast, ist der Zauber des Kristalls dennoch stärker. Und durch deine dir eigene Magie wird dieser Prozess noch beschleunigt. Ich hatte schon vermutete, dass das passieren könnte."

„So was ähnliches hab ich mir gedacht."

„Und durch die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen und die Rückkehr der Narben sind auch wieder Erinnerungen an deine Entführung hochgekommen?"

Ginny sah Stella überrascht an.

„Woher weißt du _das_ denn?"

„Hat Dray mir vorhin erzählt. Zumindest hab ich das so verstanden. Aber deiner Reaktion nach weißt du auch davon?"

„Ich hab Harry und Gin gestern davon erzählt. Und eigentlich wollte ich heute mit Charlie darüber sprechen. Aber da er nicht da ist, gibt mir das noch etwas Zeit um nachzudenken. Was mich wieder zum Tätowieren bringt. Ich kann mich nämlich erinnern, dass ich beim letzten Mal ziemlich schnell wie in Trance war und nichts mehr um mich herum mitgekriegt habe. Vielleicht hilft es mir diesmal."

„Nun, es gibt nur einen Weg, das rauszufinden."

xxx

Zwei Stunden später lag Draco mit nacktem Oberkörper, den Kopf auf die verschränkten Arme gestützt in Pauls kleiner Werkstatt auf dem Bauch und genoss die warme Stille. Paul hatte sich in einer der unzähligen Höhlen in der Nähe der Quellen eingerichtet, die Sommer wie Winter warm und gemütlich war. Hier ging er seiner Kunst nach, die er in den letzten 20 Jahren auf der ganzen Welt erlernt und perfektioniert hatte. Niemand, der nicht davon wusste, hätte vermutet, dass der stille, sanftmütige Drachenreiter ein Meister der Tätowierkunst war. Draco erinnerte sich, dass er damals auch mehr als überrascht gewesen war, davon zu erfahren.

„Möchtest du den selben Drachen, wie vorher? Oder soll ich etwas verändern?"

„Mach ihn größer. Wenn das geht."

„Hm..." Paul, der neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete, strich nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über Dracos nackten Rücken, berührte sacht die Narben und entwarf in Gedanken bereits ein Bild.

„Das Narbengewebe ist schmerzempfindlicher. Wenn ich ihn größer mache, werde ich mehr der Narben mit einbeziehen müssen."

„Ich weiß."

„Gut. Ich denke, ich hab schon ein paar Ideen. Willst du sehen, was ich mir vorstelle?"

„Nein. Ich vertraue deinem Urteil. Mach einfach."

Paul lächelte. „Du ergibst dich meiner Gnade?"

Draco lachte leise. „Ja, so kann man es nennen."

„Gut." Paul zog einen schmalen Pinsel und ein Töpfchen Farbe zu sich und begann mit schnellen, geübten Strichen das Bild vorzuzeichnen, dass er sich vorstellte.

Draco schloss die Augen und unterdrückte ein wohliges Schaudern, während der weiche Pinsel über seine Haut huschte. Er kannte diese Prozedur noch vom letzten Mal.

Paul war ein Meister seines Fachs. Er hatte mit 14 bei den Druiden der Insel die ersten Grundzüge der Kunst erlernt und war dann im Laufe seines Lebens bei den größten Tätowierern der Welt in die Lehre gegangen. Das meiste hatte er von einem alten japanischen Einsiedler gelernt. Aber auch die Maori, die Inuit Alaskas und ein versteckt im Amazonas lebender Stamm hatten dazu beigetragen, dass Paul heute einer der Besten war. Er hatte die uralten, traditionellen Handwerkszeuge und Techniken seines Lehrmeisters mit dem Wissen der Druiden und seiner eigenen Magie verbunden und eine neue Methode geschaffen, die vollkommen einzigartig war. Irgendwann würde er sich einen Lehrling suchen müssen, um sein Wissen weiterzugeben oder es würde auf ewig verloren gehen.

„Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht jemanden zu unterrichten?"

Paul lachte. „Du wirst lachen, aber Ben hat mich genau das selbe gefragt, als er Weihnachten hier war. Er hat zugesehen wie ich am Arm seines Vaters gearbeitet habe und hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihm das nicht beibringen kann. Charlie ist fast vom Stuhl gefallen."

„Oh ja! DAS kann ich mir vorstellen."

Danach war es lange Zeit still. Paul konzentrierte sich auf den Entwurf des Drachen und Draco merkte, wie er langsam, eingelullt von der Wärme und den sachte Berührungen auf seiner Haut, eindöste. Er hatte nur wenig mehr als zwei Stunden geschlafen und die letzte Nacht forderte ihren Tribut.

„So. Ich bin fertig." Pauls Stimme riss Draco aus seinem Halbschlaf.

„Es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und ich wäre weg gewesen."

„Das hab ich gemerkt. Aber das ist gut. Je entspannter du bist, desto einfach und schmerzloser wird es."

„Das kenn ich doch irgendwo her..."

Paul zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit solchen Kommentaren kannst du mich nicht schocken. Aber sei froh, dass Ginny nicht hier ist."

Draco grinste.

Während sie redeten hatte Paul den Pinsel zur Seite gelegt und sein Handwerkszeug hervorgeholt. Er betrachtete kurz die zwei Dutzend haarfeinen Nadeln, die an der Spitze eines etwa fingerdicken Bambusstabes aufgebracht waren. Das Werkzeug seines japanischen Lehrers, dass er selbst vor allen anderen bevorzugte. Er legte den Stab beiseite und suchte aus seinen hunderten von Farben die verschiedenen Grau- und Schwarzschattierungen, die er für den Drachen brauchte zusammen. Ein sauberes Tuch und eine Schale warmes Wasser vervollständigten seine Arbeitsgerätschaften.

„Bist du bereit?"

„Ja. Du kannst jederzeit anfangen."

„Gut. Du kennst die Prozedur. Wenn es zuviel wird, sag Bescheid."

Draco nickte leicht. Dann schloss er wieder die Augen. Einen Moment lang war sein ganzer Körper gespannt wie eine Bogensehne. Als die Nadeln seine Haut zum ersten Mal durchstachen hatte er einen Augenblick lang das Gefühl, den Schmerz unmöglich ertragen zu können. Doch mit jedem neuen Stich ließ dieses Gefühl nach, bis sein Körper sich an den rhythmischen, gleichmäßigen Schmerz gewöhnt hatte. Die Wärme der Quellen, die diese Höhle heizten, die Kräuter, die Paul in einem bronzenen Kohlebecken verbrannte, das leise Klappern der Nadeln, die gegen die tönernen Farbgefäße stießen und Pauls Magie, die mit jedem Stich in seine Haut floss ließen ihn langsam in eine Art Trance fallen.

Die Grotte und das weiche Licht der Kerzen und Kristalle verschwamm, wich einer anderen, düstereren Höhle, qualmenden Fackeln, rauchgeschwängerter Luft...

_Er hörte Stimmen, die im Hintergrund stritten und da war noch etwas anderes. Die Schreie von Drachen? _

_Ein Gesicht trieb in sein Blickfeld, das Gesicht einer Frau. Dunkel und schön. Ein bekanntes Gesicht. Dunkle Augen eingerahmt von schwarzem Haar._

„_Der kleine, hübsche Drache wacht auf."_

„_Sollen wir ihn töten, Gebieterin?"_

„_Nein. Er ist zu kostbar. Mit ihm hab ich etwas anderes vor. Schafft ihn hier weg. Ich kümmere mich später um ihn."_

_Das Bild verschwamm, veränderte sich. Ein Raum mit steinernen Wänden. Bestickte Wandteppiche in düsteren Farben mit grotesken Szenen._

_Die Stimme der Frau am Rande seiner Wahrnehmung._

„Zieht ihn aus. Ich will sehen, ob er verletzt ist." 

_Hände, die grob an seinen Kleidern zerrten, dann kalte Luft auf nackter Haut._

_Ein angewiderter Laut kam über die Lippen der Frau._

„_Was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?"_

„_Das waren wir nicht, meine Herrin."_

„_Wer dann?"_

_Eine dunkle Stimme, rau und vage bekannt mischte sich ein._

„_Sein Vater. Andere Anhänger des dunklen Lords. Auf seinen Befehl hin. Er ist ein Verräter."_

„_Ah. Ja. Ich erinnere mich wieder."_

„_Sollen wir das Werk fortführen?"_

„_Nein. Wie gesagt, er ist zu wertvoll. Aber ich werde diesen Anblick nicht länger erdulden. Ich werde die Zeichen tilgen, die andere hinterlassen haben. Er wird mir gehören. Mir allein! Kein anderer wird jemals wieder seine Spur auf seinen Körper oder in seine Seele brennen. Bringt mir meine Kristalle. Und sagt dem Druiden, dass er sich mit dem Halsband beeilen soll! Ich brauche die Kontrolle über ihn und ich brauche das Band zu dem Drachen. Diesmal MUSS es funktionieren!"_

_Schmerzen flackerten auf, verschwanden wieder._

_Die Szene wechselte._

_Ein Saal, von Fackeln erleuchtet. Ein schwerer Thron mit Gold umwirkt auf einem Podest aus schwarzem Marmor. _

_Ein sengender Schmerz der ihm die Kehle zuschnürte, dann eine Verbindung zu einem tierischen, wilden Geist. Grob und ungeschliffen nur, nicht fein nuanciert wie das Seeleband zu Amber oder Ashes, aber dennoch klar vorhanden._

_Kalte schwarze Augen, die ihn anstarrten._

„_Du hast ihn mir zweimal weggenommen! Dafür bezahlst du jetzt!"_

_Das Gesicht mit dem wütenden Ausdruck – bekannt, vertraut. Der Name? Unklar, vage._

_Die Augen funkelten in einem Aufflackern hellen Wahnsinns, dann wurde das Licht wieder weicher._

„_Es gibt viele Arten der Rache, kleiner Draco."_

_Das Lächeln war zuckersüß und beunruhigend._

„_Du wirst sehen. Bald wirst du jene töten, die dir am meisten am Herzen liegen. Und wenn du ihr Blut an deinen Händen hast, wirst du dich erinnern, was sie dir bedeuteten. Und du wirst mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass du ihr Leben ausgelöscht hast. Erinnerst du dich an sie? An deine Mutter? An deine Freunde? __An Harry Potter?"_

_Plötzlicher, unerklärlicher Hass flackerte in seinem Herzen auf. Der Wunsch zu töten, den Träger dieses Namens zu vernichten, bis nichts mehr übrig war._

_Die Frau lachte schrill auf._

„_Oh, es beginnt bereits. Wie ausgesprochen wunderbar. Mein geliebter Gebieter, dessen Leben verschwendet wurde, wäre entzückt von soviel Bosheit."_

_Andere Bilder._

_Eine junge Frau an Händen und Füßen an die Steinwand einer Höhle gekettet. Ihre helle Haut blutverschmiert, die dunkelblonden Haare ein Gewirr aus Schmutz und Blut. Ihre Augen flehend._

_Er kannte ihr Gesicht, ihren Namen._

_Laura Sawyer. Eine Drachenreiterin. _

_Der dunkle Druide an ihrer Seite schlug erneut zu. Sie schrie auf. Er spürte nichts bei diesem Anblick als vages Interesse._

„_Hilf mir... Bitte... Lass nicht zu, dass sie mich töten." _

_Ihre Stimme voller Qual und Angst._

_Wollte er ihr helfen? Nein. Warum auch? Sie bedeutete nichts._

_Eine Stimme neben seinem Ohr._

„_Ich fand immer, dass sie sehr gut aussieht. Meinst du nicht auch? Wie schade, dass ich nicht daran gedacht habe die Herrin zu bitten, sie mir zu schenken."_

_Der Mann neben ihm, ebenfalls bekannt, doch ohne Bedeutung._

_Erneut das Gesicht der schwarzäugigen Hexe. _

„_Warum hast du die Hinrichtung der Frau verlassen? Bist du so weich geworden? Dein Vater hätte ihr mit eigenen Händen die Augen herausgestochen. Weißt du, einst wollte ich deine Augen haben. So hübsch. Wie gut, dass ich es nicht getan habe, nicht wahr?" Sie lachte._

„_Ich erinnere mich, dass Lucius es dir nicht erlaubt hat."_

„_Ja, dein Vater konnte ein rechter Spielverderber sein. Trotzdem schade, dass du ihn getötet hast, Neffe. Er wäre eine Bereicherung für unsere Sache..."_

_Die Erinnerungen verschwammen._

_Nur ein Wort trieb an die Oberfläche._

_Neffe... Neffe..._

Jemand schüttelte ihn sanft an der Schulter und riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Draco, wach auf."

Harrys Stimme. Was tat Harry hier?

Draco schlug die Augen auf und versuchte sich zu orientieren.

Langsam trat seine Umgebung wieder in den Vordergrund. Die warme Grotte, der Duft der Kräuter, der leichte, prickelnde Schmerz auf seinem Rücken, der ihn erinnerte wo er war und was er hier machte.

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme klang rau und leicht unsicher.

„Du bist in Trance gefallen, während ich dich tätowiert habe und hast geträumt."

Draco setzte sich vorsichtig auf und sah erst Paul an, dann Harry, der mit blassem, besorgtem Gesicht neben ihm saß.

„Was tust du hier, Harry?"

„Du warst weg als ich wach geworden bin. In der Halle hat Stella mir gesagt, dass du hier bei Paul bist um deinen Tätowierung neu stechen zu lassen. Als ich herkam warst du völlig weggetreten. Paul meinte das wäre normal. Also hab ich ihm zugesehen und mich mit ihm unterhalten. Und dann, vor etwa einer halben Stunde hast du plötzlich angefangen vor dich hinzumurmeln. Ich hab versucht dich wach zu kriegen, aber du hast nicht reagiert. Bis gerade eben."

Paul reichte Draco eine Schale Wasser.

„Hier. Das wird dir helfen einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen."

Dankbar nahm er die Schale an und trank sie gierig bis auf den letzten Tropfen leer. Die Gedanken wirbelten immer noch in seinem Kopf durcheinander.

„Wie lange war ich weg?"

„Ich hab vor etwa vier Stunden angefangen. Was hast du gesehen?" Pauls braune Augen waren aufmerksam, forschend. Er kannte den Effekt den die rituellen Kräuter, die Magie und das rhythmische Schlagen der Nadeln haben konnten. Es war Teil des Prozesses, Teil der Erfahrung.

Draco sah Harry und Paul ernst an.

„Ich hab mich erinnert. An den Ort an dem ich gefangen war, an die Menschen die dort leben. Ich habe gesehen wir Laura starb. Und ich habe die Frau erkannt, die für all das verantwortlich zu sein scheint."

Harrys Augen wurden groß.

„Wirklich? Wer ist sie?"

„Bellatrix Lestrange."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: Wie ich schon Leylin geschrieben habe, hab ich die genauere Beschreibung der vier Tage absichtlich weg gelassen. Ich finde, dass die Folter zur Genüge in SoaD beschrieben wurde. Es steht auch so noch genug Drama auf dem Programm. ;o)  
Bis demnächst.

Yulah


	16. Chapter 15

Hallöchen,  
ich weiß, es ist lange her, ich hoffe, ihr habt mich trotzdem wieder erkannt. ;o) Nein, mal im Ernst, ich hatte in den letzten Wochen absolut keine Zeit, aber ich hab euch nicht vergessen. Ich hoffe, dass ich in der nächste Zeit wieder etwas regelmäßiger posten kann.  
Und weil ihr ja alle so geduldig gewartet habt, will ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter spannen. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel (ein bisschen länger diesmal):

**Chapter 15**

„Bellatrix Lestrange, also. Bist du _sicher_?" Charlie tigerte hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab und warf Draco ab und zu forschende und leicht zweifelnde Blicke zu.

Der jüngere Drachenreiter saß zusammen mit Harry, Stella und Paul im Büro des Kommandanten und hatte gerade die Zusammenfassung seiner Erinnerungen beendet. Jetzt seufzte er leise.

„Sie war dort. Daran besteht kein Zweifel. Glaub mir, ich wünschte, ich würde mich irren."

„Wer ist diese Bellatrix?" fragte Paul.

„Meine Tante. Die Schwester meiner Mutter. Sie war eine der glühendsten Anhängerinnen Voldemorts und hat Harrys Patenonkel und wer weiß wen noch auf dem Gewissen."

„Sie gehörte zum inneren Zirkel der Todesser. Und offensichtlich hat sie jetzt ihre eigenen Anhänger gefunden." Charlie ließ sich mit einem schweren Seufzer in seinen Stuhl fallen. „Das sind keine besonders guten Nachrichten."

Draco fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, schloss die Augen und ließ sich in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Die Erkenntnisse der letzten Stunden hatten ihn vollkommen ausgelaugt. Seine Gedanken waren noch immer ein einziges Chaos, nur das Gesicht seiner Tante stach klar und deutlich daraus hervor.

Harry warf seinem Gefährten von der Seite einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Wie ist es möglich, dass sie überlebt hat und frei ist? Alle Todesser, die nicht im Kampf unter dem Ministerium getötet wurden, sind von den Auroren gefangen genommen und nach Azkaban geschickt worden. Wie konnte jemand entkommen?"

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf.

„In dem Chaos das nach dem Kampf herrschte sind einige entkommen. Und wenn ich recht darüber nachdenke, wir haben Bellatrix damals nicht gefunden. Aber irgendwie hat auch keiner an sie gedacht."

Stella sah Draco nachdenklich an. Sie hatte während die anderen redeten besonders über einen Punkt von Dracos Bericht nachgedacht.

„Wer ist es denn, den du ihr weggenommen haben sollst?"

„Keine Ahnung. Der einzige, der mir einfällt, wäre Rodolphus." Draco unterdrückte ein Schaudern. „Ihr Mann. Ich habe ihn getötet."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Aber wieso dann zweimal?"

Draco schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Ich weiß nicht. Außer..." Er zögerte kurz. „Er war einer der fünf Todesser, die... ihr wisst schon. Und ich weiß, dass sie es gesehen hat. Sie war dort. Und sie war nicht glücklich über das, was sie sah."

„Du meinst, auf der einen Seite ist sie wütend, weil du ihn getötet hast und auf der anderen Seite ist sie _eifersüchtig_ auf dich? Das ist doch total krank!" Charlie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

„Das Motto meiner Familie." Dracos Stimme klang müde.

Harry streckte den Arm aus und nahm Dracos Hand, drückte sacht die schlanken Finger.

Charlie sah Draco eindringlich an.

„Was ist mit einem Ort? Erinnerst du dich an irgendetwas, das dir sagt, wo sie sich versteckt halten?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Ich erinnere mich an Steingänge, an Höhlen, aber auch an einen Saal mit Granitwänden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie dieser Ort von außen aussieht oder wo er sich befindet. Vom Flug auf diesem fremden Drachen ist jede Erinnerung ausgelöscht. Sie setzt erst wieder ein in dem Moment, als ich den Schutzschild durchflogen habe. Das ist übrigens ein Punkt, den ich beunruhigend finde. Wie bin ich durch den Schild gekommen? Das Weibchen mit dem ich herkam war kein Hochdrache. Ich dachte bisher immer, der Schild öffnet sich nur für die Hochdrachen?"

Charlie kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Das sollte er eigentlich auch. Ich kann nur raten, dass es vielleicht mit Ambers Schuppen zu tun hat."

Paul schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist unmöglich. Die Magie, die den Drachenschuppen noch anhaftete, wäre bei weitem nicht ausreichend gewesen."

„Ich weiß aber, woran es liegt." mischte Stella sich ein. Alle Augen richtete sich auf sie.

„Ben."

Draco blinzelte. „Wieso Ben?"

„Natürlich! Stella, du bist ein Genie!" Charlie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Da hätten wir aber auch mal selbst drauf kommen können!"

„Verratet ihr mir mal, was das mit Ben zu tun hat?"

„Sorry, Dray. Ben war in den Weihnachtsferien hier. Dumbledore und Dad haben einen Portschlüssel eingerichtet und für die Dauer der Ferien den Schutzschild an einer Stelle etwas abgeschwächt, um den Zauber durchzulassen. Offenbar hat der Drache diese Schwachstelle durchdringen können."

Draco nickte leicht.

Charlie stand wieder auf.

„Nun gut. Jetzt sind wir etwas schlauer. Ich weiß noch nicht wie uns das etwas nützen wird, aber jetzt wo wir wissen, wer hinter dem ganzen Unheil steckt, ist mir doch wohler. Ich habe es lieber wenn meine Feinde ein Gesicht haben."

xxx

Später beim Mittagessen war es ungewöhnlich still am Tisch. Alle hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. Jetzt, wo die Bedrohung einen Namen hatte, schien sie auf einmal wieder greifbar. Während der letzten Monate ohne Angriffe hatten sich die Bewohner der Festung fast in dem Gefühl wiegen können, dass alles in Ordnung war.

Harry stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

Es war seltsam gewesen ihren Namen zu hören. Nach all den Jahren hatte Harry nicht mehr damit gerechnet, noch einmal etwas von den Todessern zu hören. Mit Voldemorts Tod hatte er geglaubt, dieses Kapitel endgültig abzuschließen. Er hatte keinen Gedanken mehr an die Todesser und ihr Schicksal verschwendet. Ein Fehler, wie er jetzt nicht umhin konnte zu denken. Dass Bellatrix plötzlich aus den Schatten der Vergangenheit auftauchte und ihm erneut zusetzte war unfassbar, irgendwie unwirklich. Und gerade darum umso bedrohlicher.

Draco hatte den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin, während seine andere Hand mit der Gabel spielte.

Dass seine Tante sich als Quelle allen Übels herausgestellt hatte, überraschte ihn nicht wirklich. Und es berührte ihn auch nicht. Nicht sehr jedenfalls. Er hatte Bellatrix nie besonders gemocht. Auch nicht zu den Zeiten als sie noch im Haus seiner Eltern ein und aus gegangen war, nach ihrer Flucht aus Azkaban. Wann immer er ihr unter die Augen gekommen war, hatte sie ihn kritisiert und hatte Narcissa verspottet für ihre offensichtliche Liebe zu ihrem einzigen Kind. Ihre fanatische Glorifizierung Voldemorts war Draco schon damals sauer aufgestoßen. Sie waren einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er sich von den Idealen seines Vaters und dem Ziel, von dem er sein ganzes Leben überzeugt gewesen war, entfernt hatte. Ihr Fanatismus, gepaart mit dem ihr so eigenen, unterschwelligem Wahnsinn hatte ihn abgeschreckt.

Er erinnerte sich, wie sie an jenem Abend auf der Waldlichtung kurz in die Hütte gekommen war und lange Momente stumm zugesehen hatte wie die vier Todesser, unter ihnen ihr Mann Rodolphus, Draco quälten. Er erinnerte sich an den kalten Hass in ihren dunklen Augen. Nicht Hass auf ihren Mann, sondern Hass auf ihren Neffen. Dass Draco in dieser Situation kaum die Wahl gehabt hatte, war ihr offenbar entgangen. Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm am Tag darauf die Augen hatte ausstechen wollen. Eine für sie typische Geste der Rache.

Und trotzdem hatte sie ihn nicht getötet, obwohl er ihr anderthalb Jahre lang auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert gewesen war. Draco wusste nicht, _was_ sie mit ihm gemacht hatte, aber sie hatte ihn in keinster Weise gefoltert, dessen war er sich sicher.

Seltsam. Warum hatte sie ihn am Leben gelassen? War es damit er Harry tötete und damit selbst ihre Rache an sich vollzog? Denn die Schuld an Harrys Tod hätte auch sein Ende bedeutet. Mit Harrys Blut an seinen Händen hätte er keine Sekunde länger leben können. War das ihr Ziel? Den Mann, der ihr ihren geliebten, vergötterten Gebieter genommen hatte, durch die Hand des Menschen sterben zu lassen, der ihn am meisten liebte?

Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Der Gedanke war zu wirr. Auf der anderen Seite zeichnete sich auch Bellatrix' Geist nicht gerade durch klare Linien aus.

Trotzdem. Er wusste, dass es nicht sein Auftrag gewesen war, Harry zu töten. Er war aus einem anderen Grund hierher zurück geschickt worden. Er war...

„Großer Merlin!"

Sofort starrte ihn alle an.

„Was ist los?" Harry legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Besorgnis und Neugierde an.

„Ich weiß, warum ich hergeschickt wurde. Sie wollten, dass ich den Schild zerstöre. Sie hatten vor, die Inseln zu überfallen!"

Charlie starrte ihn mit bleichem Gesicht an.

„Das ist... Das hat... _Bist du sicher?!?"_

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Charlie hör auf, mich das ständig zu fragen! Wenn ich etwas sage, kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich mir sicher bin. Ich gehöre nicht zu den Leuten, die erst reden und dann denken."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Ich frag ja bloß. Immerhin ist das ja keine Kleinigkeit."

„Aber es macht Sinn." mischte sich Stella ein.

„Wenn man mal von der Tatsache absieht, dass Dray gar keine Möglichkeit gehabt hätte den Schild zu zerstören oder auch nur zu beschädigen. Das ist Magie, die weit über die Fähigkeiten von uns allen hinaus geht. Du wärest bei dem Versuch umgekommen. Die Quelle des Schildes ist mit magischen Bannen geschützt, von denen wir nicht mal zu träumen wagen. Ganz zu schweigen von den Druiden, die sie Tag und Nacht bewachen."

„Du hast Recht Paul. Aber das hat Bellatrix nicht gewusst. Und selbst wenn, hätte es sie wohl kaum gekümmert. Ich wäre ein verschmerzbares Opfer gewesen."

Harry unterdrückte ein Schaudern.

„Red nicht so. Als wärest du eine Schachfigur." murmelte er.

Draco lächelte leicht und hauchte ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange.

Charlie kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf.

„Dann wird sie inzwischen wohl gemerkt haben, dass du bei deiner Mission gescheitert bist, oder?"

„Davon können wir ausgehen. Darum hat sie versucht mich dazu zu bringen Harry zu töten. Und solange die Verbindung bestand, hatte sie eine gute Chance, dass wenigstens das gelingt. Aber ich schätze, als sie den Zauber aufhob, mit dem sie meine Narben entfernt hat, hat sie damit auch den letzte Zugang zu meiner Seele gekappt." Er lachte trocken. „Zumindest hoffe ich das."

„Draco!" Ginny sah ihn ebenso entsetzt an wie Harry.

„Jetzt regt euch nicht so auf. Das war nur ein Scherz. Ich spüre nichts mehr von ihr. Die Verbindung ist aufgelöst."

„Bist du..." setzte Charlie an.

„...sicher?" kam es sofort von allen anderen im Chor.

Draco grinste.

„Ja. Bin ich. Ich denke, ich würde..."

Er kam nicht dazu, den Satz zu beenden, denn in diesem Moment stürmte eine junge Frau mit zerzaustem braunen Haar in die Halle, fiel ihm ohne Vorwarnung um den Hals und riss ihn dabei fast von der Bank. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er zu seinem Erstaunen Hermine erkannte, die gleichzeitig lachte und weinte.

„Oh, es ist so schön, dass du lebst!" schluchzte sie.

Hinter ihr tauchte Ron und George auf und ehe Draco es sich versah wurde er in die nächste heftige Umarmung gezerrt, nur das diesmal vier Arme daran beteiligt waren statt zwei.

Harry sah Hermine verdattert an, nachdem sie auch ihn umarmt hatte.

„Was um alles in der Welt macht ihr denn hier?"

„Na, nach dem Brief, den Ben im Januar mitgebracht hatte, haben wir wie auf glühenden Kohlen gesessen. Wir konnten es einfach nicht fassen, dass Draco wirklich am Leben ist. Und als Bob gestern Abend auftauchte um Narcissa und Greta nach Hause zu holen, haben wir die Chance genutzt, dass er mit einer Eskorte da war und haben uns kurzerhand selbst eingeladen. Mum und Dad richten liebe Grüße aus. Sie passen auf die Kids auf, auch wenn Lex am liebsten mitgekommen wäre."

Draco hatte sich inzwischen aus der Umklammerung der Weasley-Brüder befreit.

„Himmel. Ich freu mich ja, dass ihr euch so freut, aber schockt mich doch nicht so."

„Du hast es gerade nötig!" schimpfte Ron. „Weißt du, was du uns für einen Schrecken eingejagt hast? Und dann kam dieser Brief, dass du lebst... Was denkst du dir eigentlich?"

Er hatte die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und stellte dabei ein so genaues Abbild von Molly dar, auch wenn er groß und schlaksig statt klein und pummelig war, dass seine Tirade nur allgemeines Gelächter erntete.

„Schon gut Ron." Draco lachte. „Ich werd's auch nie wieder tun, versprochen."

Dann sah er über Rons Schulter zur Tür und das Lachen erstarb.

Im Eingang zur Halle stand Narcissa. Sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest und sah mit leichenblassem Gesicht zu der kleinen Gruppe, in deren Mittelpunkt Draco stand. Es war eine Sache gewesen davon zu lesen, dass er am Leben war, doch ihn hier zu sehen, lebendig und offenbar gesund, lachend im Kreis seiner Freunde, gab ihr plötzlich das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren.

Sie hörte Bobs erschrockenes Aufkeuchen hinter sich, dann spürte sie seinen Arm, der sich stützend um ihre Taille schlang.

„Cissy, nicht umkippen!"

„Es ist wahr, Bob..." hauchte sie.

„Natürlich ist es wahr, mein Herz."

Draco hatte sich aus der Umarmung der Weasleys befreit und sah sie über Rons Schulter hinweg an. Dann kam er mit schnellen Schritten auf sie zu.

„Mum..."

Wortlos schlang sie die Arme um ihn und begann haltlos zu schluchzen.

Draco wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Es stimmte, was er seinen Freunden damals, bei der Suche nach dem Kreuzungspunkt der Quellen gesagt hatte: er und Narcissa hatten niemals dieses enge Verhältnis gehabt das Molly mit ihren Kindern verband, aber er liebte seine Mutter und ihm wurde erst in diesem Moment bewusst, wie sehr es sie gequält haben musste, ihren Sohn erneut tot zu glauben.

Er streichelte behutsam über ihren bebenden Rücken und sah Bob über ihre Schulter leicht hilflos an.

Der bärbeißige Drachenheiler lächelte ihm ermunternd zu, zumindest war das kurze Zähneblecken Bobs Vorstellung von einem aufmunternden Lächeln.

Nach einer Weile ebbten das Weinen etwas ab und Narcissa löste sich halb aus der Umarmung. Sie hob eine Hand und schmiegte sie gegen Dracos Wange. Ihr Lächeln war etwas zittrig und noch immer liefen Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, die den seinen so ähnlich waren und erwiderte das Lächeln. Dann legte er ihr den Arm um die Schultern und führte sie zum Tisch, wo die anderen sich wieder gesetzt und die Szene bei der Tür beobachtet hatten.

Narcissa ließ sich neben Stella auf die Bank sinken, die sofort ihre Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte.

Sie zog ein Taschentuch hervor und trocknete sich mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln das Gesicht. Dann sah sie Draco an, der sich ihr gegenüber zwischen Harry und Ron gesetzt hatte.

„Wer hat dir das angetan?"

Draco zögerte leicht. Er hatte sich vor dieser Frage gefürchtet, weil er nicht wusste, wie seine Mutter darauf reagieren würde. Aber früher oder später würde sie es ohnehin erfahren. Und wenn Narcissa durch ihre jahrelang Gefangenschaft eines bewiesen hatten, dann, dass sie stärker war, als man ihr zugetraut hätte.

„Bellatrix."

Das erschrockene Aufkeuchen kam nicht von Narcissa, sondern von Ron, George und Hermine.

Narcissa sah ihren Sohn nur ernst an. Dann nickte sie langsam.

„Also hat sie überlebt." Ihre Stimme war leise, aber gefasst.

„Allem Anschein nach, ja."

„Das überrascht mich nicht. Sie war schon immer zäh. Wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... ich hab mich schon gefragt, was wohl aus ihr geworden ist."

Stella sah sie besorgt an.

„Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?"

Narcissa lächelte.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Stella. Es geht mir gut. Ich kenne meine Schwester. Und ich weiß, dass sie ein zutiefst böser Mensch ist und schon immer zu allem fähig war. Der Sturz des dunklen Lords muss ihr schwer zugesetzt haben. Besonders, da es diesmal keine Hoffnung für eine Rückkehr gibt. Dass sie auf Rache sinnt, ist typisch für sie." Sie sah Draco an. „Aber warum du? Du hast ihr nichts getan..."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe Rodolphus getötet."

Narcissa schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Nein. Das ist kein Grund. Sie und Rodolphus haben sich nicht geliebt. Sie haben geheiratet, weil sie beide eine machtvolle Verbindung gesucht haben. Ihre Ehe war ebenso arrangiert wie meine Hochzeit mit Lucius. Sie waren einander ebenbürtig, was Grausamkeit und mangelnde Skrupel anging, sie haben sich perfekt ergänzt. Aber ich weiß, dass sie ihn nie geliebt hat. Sein Tod hätte sie nicht besonders betrübt. Im Gegenteil. Sie wäre dir vermutlich eher dankbar, dass du sie von einer Bürde befreit hast."

„Naja, als sie sah wie er mich..." Draco hatte seine Mutter nur einmal und nur sehr vage erzählt, was in jener Nacht geschehen war. Er war nicht bereit, es zu wiederholen. „Wie auch immer, sie hat es gesehen und sie erschien mir nicht sehr glücklich. Und sie schien mir die Schuld zu geben."

Narcissa sah nachdenklich aus.

„Sie wusste von Rodolphus' Vorlieben. Und ich bin mir sehr sicher, dass sie von all den jungen Männern wusste, die ihm im Laufe der Jahre... Gesellschaft geleistet haben." Sie lachte kurz und freudlos. „Ebenso wie ich von den Mätressen deines Vaters wusste"

Am Tisch herrschte schockierte Stille. Draco fasste sich als erster wieder.

„Er hat...? Davon wusste ich nichts."

Sie lächelte ihn warm an, nahm kurz seine Hand.

„Nein. Natürlich nicht. Lucius war sehr diskret, das muss ich ihm zugute halten. Ich denke, ihm war nie bewusst, dass ich es wusste. Versteht mich nicht falsch, ich war froh darüber. Es hat ihn von meinem Bett ferngehalten." Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Ich war ohnehin nie sein Typ. Er mochte dunkle, sinnliche Frauen. Im Grunde hätte Bella rein optisch immer viel besser zu ihm gepasst. Ich war ihm immer zu kühl. Ich erinnere mich, dass er mir einmal sagte, ich würde ihm das Gefühl geben, mit seiner eigenen Schwester zu schlafen."

Harry hatte bisher stumm zugehört, aber jetzt kam ihm ein Gedanken.

„Könnte es nicht vielleicht sein, dass Lucius und Bellatrix..? Ich meine, das würde erklären, warum sie es auf Draco abgesehen hatte. Er hat Lucius auch getötet."

Narcissa schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Mein Mann und meine Schwester haben sich aus vollem Herzen und tiefster Seele gehasst. Jeder hat im anderen die Wesenszüge gesehen, die er am meisten verabscheute. Lucius war kühl und beherrscht, hat über alles erst gründlich nachgedacht. Bella hingegen ist impulsiv und wie besessen, wenn sie von einer Sache überzeugt ist. Sie würde alles geben um ihr Ziel zu erreichen, während er an erster Stelle sich selbst und seinen Vorteil gesehen hat. Nein, die beiden hätten als Paar keine fünf Minuten überstanden. Davon abgesehen hat Bellatrix trotz all ihrer Fehler immer eine starke Loyalität zur Familie besessen. Mit meinem Mann ein Verhältnis zu beginnen, hätte dem Ehrekodex der Familie Black zutiefst widersprochen. Ehebruch gehört sich einfach nicht. Darum bin ich mir auch sehr sicher, dass sie Rodolphus immer treu war. Seine generelle Untreue wird ihr mehr zugesetzt haben, als die Frage, mit wem er sie betrog. Einfach, _dass_ er sie betrog war schlimm."

Charlie lehnte sich etwas zurück und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diese Frau ist vollkommen wirr im Kopf."

Narcissa lachte.

„Das hast du sehr gut erkannt, Charlie."

„In jedem Fall können wir uns darauf einigen, dass wir immer noch nicht im Geringsten wissen, warum sie das alles angezettelt hat, oder?"

Harry legte seine Gabel weg und sprach aus, was ihm schon seit einiger Zeit im Kopf herumging.

„Ich will mich ja nicht wichtiger machen als ich bin oder so, aber mir fällt nur ein Grund ein: Ihr habt mir geholfen Voldemort zu erledigen. Das macht euch zu Feinden. Und das ist Grund genug euch alle zu vernichten."

„Na, das sind doch sehr beruhigende Aussichten. Hallo zusammen."

Die letzte Bemerkung stammte von Simon, der sich jetzt mit einem breiten Grinsen neben George auf die Bank fallen ließ.

„Was macht ihr alle hier?"

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte den Drachenreiter abschätzig.

„Geht dich das was an?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Hast mich vermisst, was?"

„Ja, von wegen!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Und schon geht's wieder los."

Stella lachte, dann wandt sie sich an Narcissa.

„Wo ist Greta?"

„Oh, ich hab sie gleich ins Bett gebracht. Der Flug war ziemlich anstrengend. Wir haben nur kurz auf Orkney Halt gemacht und sind ansonsten ohne Unterbrechung geflogen."

„Und warum hast du deine Kids nicht mitgebracht, Hermine? Die Zwillinge hätten sich bestimmt wahnsinnig gefreut Lex wiederzusehen. Jetzt wo Ben in der Schule ist, fehlt ihnen der dritte Mann zum Unfug machen. Nicht, dass sie nicht allein auch genug Unheil anrichten." fügte sie mit einen Seitenblick auf Ginny hinzu, die bloß grinste.

„Lex und Jamie wollten auch unbedingt mit, aber es war einfach zu kurzfristig. Und Maggie ist noch zu klein. Ron wollte auch nicht, dass _ich_ mitkomme..." Sie warf ihrem Mann einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Ich hab nur gesagt, dass sie noch zu klein ist, um allein gelassen zu werden."

„Sie ist 14 Monate alt und _nicht_ allein, Ronald! Sie ist bei deiner Mutter, wie du sehr wohl weißt. Und da Molly es geschafft hat, sieben Kinder, darunter _dich_, großzuziehen, traue ich ihr durchaus zu, dass sie sich um Maggie kümmern kann." Sie sah wieder zu Draco. „Ich hätte sie nicht allein gelassen, aber ich hab mir gedacht, dass ihr vielleicht ein bisschen Hilfe gebrauchen könnt. Diese ganze Sache wird immer mysteriöser, wenn ihr mich fragt, und naja..." sie errötete leicht.

Draco lächelte und beendete ihren Satz.

„Und wir können einen klugen Kopf mehr durchaus gebrauchen. Umso mehr, wenn die Person, der dieser Kopf gehört, eine Vorliebe für Rätsel und Geheimnisse hat."

Die Röte in Hermines Gesicht vertiefte sich noch etwas.

„Ich gestehe, dass das Leben als Hausfrau und Mutter nicht unbedingt aufregend ist. Oh, sieh mich nicht so schockiert an, Ron! Nur weil deine Mutter die geborene Glucke ist, müssen nicht alle Frauen wie sie sein."

„Aber kein Stück!" pflichtete ihr Ginny sofort bei. „Ich liebe meine beiden Kröten, aber ich würde im Leben nicht mein Schwert und meinen Drachen aufgeben."

„Ja, DU hast ja auch einen geborenen Hausmann geheiratet."

Hermine warf Ron einen spöttischen Blick zu.

„Stimmt. Man kann dir einiges vorwerfen, aber das nun wirklich nicht."

Ron schnaubte bloß, dann sah er Harry an.

„Wisst ihr denn schon das Neueste? Celeste kriegt ein Kind!" Er grinste breit. „Der alte Snape wird Daddy."

Diejenigen, die Snape seit Jahren kannten, sahen jetzt alle Ron an. Die Blicke reichten von Überraschung über Unglauben bis zu völliger Fassungslosigkeit.

Narcissa versetzte Ron einen Klaps auf den Arm.

„Severus wird sicher ein guter Vater sein."

„Na ich weiß nicht..."

Harry lachte, dann lehnte er den Kopf an Dracos Schulter und sah seinen Gefährten aus halbgeschlossenen Augen an. Draco hörte dem Geplänkel um ihn herum zu, beteiligte sich an der Unterhaltung, lachte und scherzte, aber Harry konnte sehen, dass es hinter den grauen Augen unaufhörlich arbeitete.

Er wandt den Kopf und sah zu George und Simon, die sich hingebungsvoll über irgendetwas zankten. Eric saß grinsend daneben und sah wie beim Tennis immer hin und her. Als er Harrys Blick bemerkte, lachte er auf.

„Frag mich nicht, worum es geht. Ich glaub, das wissen die beiden selbst nicht."

„Simon versucht mir gerade zu beweisen, dass er ein größerer Unruhestifter war, als Fred und ich." spottete George.

„Und darum hab ich ihm mal ein paar Sachen erzählt, die wir so angestellt haben. Und er versucht das jetzt zu überbieten."

Draco lachte.

„Vergiss das gleich wieder, Simon. Gegen die Weasleys hast du in dem Punkt keine Chance."

George verneigte sich. „Danke, danke."

„Sag mal, George, hast du nichts in deinem Repertoire, mit dem wir Simon sein kleines Geheimnis entlocken können?"

Ginny war aufgestanden und hatte ihrem Bruder von hinten die Arme auf die Schultern gelegt.

„Was für'n Geheimnis?"

„Wer sein kleiner Freund ist. Seit Monaten nervt er uns schon damit."

Georges Augen funkelten. „Stimmt ja. Daran hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht. Hm... mal überlegen."

Simon schnaubte.

„Hab ich euch nicht schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass euch das nicht das Geringste angeht? _Mein_ Privatleben! PRIVAT, verstanden!"

„Habt ihr schon überlegt, wer in sein Beuteschema passen würde?" George warf Draco einen Blick zu.

„Sieh mich nicht an. Ich bin's nicht."

„Simon hat kein Beuteschema. Sein Motto lautet: Zähl laut bis drei und alles, was dann noch nicht auf'm Baum ist, ist fällig."

Ginny erntete schallendes Gelächter und einen bösen Blick von Simon.

„Ich versteh nur nicht, warum du uns nicht einfach sagen kannst, wer es ist, Simon. Hast du doch sonst auch immer gemacht."

„Ganz einfach, Stella. Ich WILL es euch nicht sagen!"

„Pah! Wahrscheinlich hängt dein geheimnisvoller Freund an deinem Arm."

Simon blinzelte Ginny leicht verwirrt an.

„Versteh ich nicht."

Ginny hob die rechte Hand und machte eine Geste, die sehr deutlich unterstrich, was sie meinte. Simon wurde sofort knallrot.

„ICH DENK MIR DAS NICHT AUS!!!!"

„Na, die anderen möglichen Varianten wären nur noch, dass du jemandem hier am Tisch den Freund ausgespannt hast, was aber nicht sein kann, weil das dann nur Dray oder Harry sein könnten, und die haben beide besseren Geschmack. Oder es ist jemand, von dem du nicht willst, dass wir es wissen, weil du dann Ärger kriegen würdest."

„Ach ja, und wer sollte das sein?"

Ginny sah ihn nachdenklich an.

„Jemand aus unserem Schwarm vielleicht."

„Wieso würde ich dann Ärger kriegen?" Simon sah Draco an.

„Weil es dann nur Josh sein könnte. Und dann würdest du tatsächlich Krach mit mir kriegen."

„Ach ja? Und warum? Josh ist volljährig. Das würde dich doch gar nichts angehen!"

„Und ob es mich etwas angehen würde."

„DU hast überhaupt nicht das RECHT..." schnaubte Simon. „Außerdem, was ist mit dir und Harry? Hä? Verrat mir das mal! Oder gelten für dich andere Regeln?"

„Nein. Für mich gelten keine anderen Regeln, auch wenn es etwas anderes ist."

„Ist es nicht! Harry ist in unserem Schwarm genau wie Josh."

„Ja. Aber trotzdem gibt es gravierende Unterschiede. Abgesehen davon, dass ich diese Entscheidung nicht getroffen habe, wie du weißt."

Harry spürte bei Dracos Worten einen seltsamen Stich. Er sah den ehemaligen Slytherin fragend und leicht verletzt an. Wollte Draco nicht, dass er in seinem Schwarm war? Die grauen Augen erwiderten seinen Blick kurz, doch er bekam keine Antwort auf seine stumme Frage.

Ginny verdrehte die Augen.

„Simon, wieso regst du dich eigentlich so auf? _Ist_ es Josh, mit dem du zusammen bist?"

Simon schnaubte. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein."

„Dann weiß ich nicht, wo das Problem liegt."

„Es geht um's Prinzip."

„Nein, es geht darum, dass du streitsüchtig bist, in letzter Zeit. Reg dich einfach ab, Simon. Da George nicht vorhat Drachenreiter zu werden, besteht keine Gefahr."

Gregs dunkle Stimme, die sich in die Unterhaltung einmischte, war ruhig und leicht belustigt. Simon und George wurden beiden leuchtend rot.

„Wie... Woher... Was willst du damit sagen? Ich und George! Ha... das ist... total... ich meine... Ha!"

Greg zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich hab euch im Gang vor der Küche knutschen sehen, an dem Tag, als George nach Hause geflogen ist. Und ich hab gehört, wie du Ben bestochen hast, damit er zwar deine Briefe weiterleitet, es aber niemandem verrät."

Ginny wirbelte herum.

„Gregory Goyle! Warum SAGST du mir das nicht! Ich bin deine Ehefrau! Du hast geschworen mich zu lieben und zu ehren!"

Greg grinste.

„Das tue ich. Aber ich hab nicht geschworen, dich mit Klatsch und Tratsch zu versorgen. Du bist viel zu besessen von dieser Geschichte."

George hatte den Kopf in den verschränkten Armen vergraben und stöhnte leicht gequält.

Simon starrte demonstrativ auf den Tisch.

Ginny funkelte die beiden mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck in den Augen an.

Draco grinste Harry an.

"Ich schätze, in nächster Zeit haben wir unsere Ruhe."

Harry nickte nur vage. Seine Gedanken waren immer noch bei dem, was Draco gesagt hatte.

xxx

„George und Simon...wer hätte das gedacht?" Draco lachte und stellt die Stiefel in die Ecke, die er gerade ausgezogen hatte. Dann zog er sich die Tunika über den Kopf, warf sie auf den Sessel und ging zum Fenster um nach Ashes zu sehen, der auf dem Sims hockte.

Harry saß auf dem Bett und sagte nichts. Er betrachtete Dracos schmalen Rücken, die blasse Haut mit ihrem Gespinst aus Narben und die neue Tätowierung, die sich größer und schöner als die alte, stark von ihrem cremeweißen Untergrund abhob.

Niemandem war aufgefallen, dass er den Rest des Abends kaum noch etwas gesagt hatte. Alle waren damit beschäftigt gewesen zu lachen, zu tratschen und wenigstens eine Weile die Gefahr zu vergessen, in der sie immer noch schwebten. Narcissa und Bob waren früh zu Bett gegangen, aber der Rest hatte noch lange zusammen gesessen. Es musste inzwischen weit nach Mitternacht sein. Sie hatten keine Uhr im Zimmer und eigentlich war es auch egal.

Harry fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich albern zu verhalten, aber Dracos Worte gingen ihm nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. ‚_Es war nicht meine Entscheidung..._'

Draco zog die Vorhänge zu und lehnte sich dann gegen die Fensterbank.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

Harry hob den Kopf.

„Was? Nichts. Alles in Ordnung."

Draco kam zum Bett und setzte sich mit untergeschlagenen Beinen ans Fußende.

„Nein. Es ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Irgendetwas bedrückt dich. Ich kenne dich, Harry. Die letzten drei Stunden hast du kaum ein Wort mehr gesagt."

„Ach... ich bin einfach müde."

„Harry, du hast mich gebeten ehrlich zu dir zu sein. Bitte tu mir den selben Gefallen. Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt oder getan?"

„Nein... Es ist nur..." Harry sah Draco an. "Was du zu Simon gesagt hast…. dass du nicht entschieden hast, dass ich in deinem Schwarm bin... irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dass du mich nicht aufgenommen hättest, wenn du die Entscheidung getroffen hättest..."

Draco schloss kurz die Augen. „Ach Harry... so war das nicht gemeint."

„Aber du hast gesagt, dass du es nicht gut heißen würdest, wenn Simon mit Josh zusammen wäre. Und ich finde, dass Simon schon recht hat, wenn er sagt, dass das nichts anderes ist, als mit dir und mir."

„Doch, Harry. Es ist etwas anderes. Josh ist gerade 20 geworden. Er ist zu jung und zu leicht zu beeindrucken. Er ist dem Druck, unter dem der Schwarm steht noch nicht gewachsen. Simon ist 14 Jahre älter als er und ehrlich gesagt nicht der verlässlichste Liebhaber, den man haben kann. Eine Beziehung der beiden würde den Schwarm über kurz oder lang durcheinander bringen. Und sie würde Josh aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. Simon weiß auch ganz genau, wie ich das gemeint habe. Das mit dir und mir ist etwas anderes." Er sah Harry ernst an. „Aber ich will nicht abstreiten, dass ich die Entscheidung, dich in unserem Schwarm aufzunehmen, nicht hundertprozentig gut heißen."

Harry zuckte leicht zurück.

„Harry nein. Bitte. Lass mich das erklären. Es hat nichts damit zu tun, dass ich dich nicht in meiner Nähe haben will. Du weißt, dass das nicht so ist. Merlin, wenn es nach mir geht, würden wir uns nie wieder auch nur eine Sekunde trennen. Ich liebe dich. Mehr als alles andere, das weißt du. Und das ist auch der Grund, warum es mir schwer fällt diese Situation nur positiv zu sehen. Ich weiß noch nichts über deine Fähigkeiten als Drachenreiter. Leider habe ich davon nicht viel mitbekommen, dabei gibt es so viele Dinge, die ich dir gern selbst gezeigt hätte, aber ich bin sicher, dass du gut bist. Besser als viele andere. Und trotzdem werde ich, wenn wir mit dem Schwarm unterwegs sind, immer das Bedürfnis haben, dich zu beschützen. Und das ist schwer. Denn ich trage die Verantwortung für den gesamten Schwarm und nicht nur für dich. Und ich darf mich nicht allein auf dich konzentrieren. Verstehst du das? Es hängen acht Menschenleben von meinen Entscheidungen ab, nicht nur eines. Und das ist es, was es mir schwer macht begeistert zu sein."

Harry nickte. Er verstand nur zu gut, was Draco meinte. Und er hatte es noch nie aus diesem Blickwinkel gesehen.

„Aber Draco... Ich erwarte gar nicht, dass du dich nur auf mich konzentrierst. Bisher bin ich noch nie mit dem Schwarm geflogen. Aber wenn es soweit sein wird, dann kannst du dich darauf verlassen, dass ich deine Befehle ebenso ausführen werde, wie jeder andere. Ich erwarte keine Sonderbehandlung von dir. Und so wunderbar ich das auch finde, du musst mich nicht beschützen. Nicht mehr als die anderen jedenfalls."

Draco lächelte.

„Das weiß ich. Und darum habe ich auch nichts gegen die Entscheidung der anderen gesagt."

Harry rutschte näher und schlang die Arme um Draco.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so empfindlich reagiert habe."

„Nein. Entschuldige dich nicht. Du hast ja recht. Ich hätte das vorhin nicht einfach so sagen dürfen, ohne Erklärung, ohne an dich zu denken. Aber ich wollte einfach den Streit mit Simon beenden, bevor er eskaliert. Ich kenne ihn, wenn er in dieser Stimmung ist. Ginny treibt ihre Sticheleien immer so weit, bis er ausflippt."

Harry schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Na jetzt, wo wir alle wissen, wer sein geheimnisvoller Freund ist, kann er sich ja wieder entspannen."

„Harry, du kennst Ginny, oder? Sie wird den beiden keine Ruhe mehr lassen, bis etwas Interessanteres passiert."

Harry grinste.

„Dann sollten wir aufpassen, dass wir so uninteressant wie möglich bleiben."

Draco lachte. Dann küsste er Harry.

Und für den Moment war jeder weitere Gedanken an Simon und George oder Bellatrix Lestrange aus seinem Kopf verschwunden...

TBC...

A/N: Na gut, ihr hattet Recht mit eurer Vermutung. ;o)  
Bis zum nächsten Chap.

H & K  
Eure Yulah


	17. Chapter 16

Da bin ich wieder. Willkommen zum Kurs: Drachenkunde für Anfänger und Infos für die Neugierigen. ;o) Hermine stellt all die Fragen, die euch schon immer im Kopf rumgingen (Hoffe ich, wenn ihr sonst was wissen wollt, einfach fragen. Am besten im Forum) und Stella bewirbt sich gerade für eine Stelle beim CSI. ;o) 

**Chapter 16**

„Also: Wir wollen wissen wer, wo und warum. Hab ich was vergessen?"

Hermine sah unternehmungslustig von einem zum anderen. Sie hatten gerade das Frühstück beendet und sich in der Bibliothek niedergelassen - und offensichtlich brannte Hermine darauf an die Arbeit zu gehen.

Ron sah seine Frau von der Seite an und verdrehte dann, Harry zugewandt, die Augen.

„Sie wäre am liebsten gestern Nacht noch hergekommen. Und als ich vorhin in die Halle kam, hat sie schon lebhaft mit Draco diskutiert. Hermine wie sie leibt und lebt."

Harry lachte und sah seine Freunde voller Zuneigung an. Es war auf einmal wieder wie früher in Hogwarts. Sie saßen zusammen und schmiedeten Pläne um ein gefährliches Rätsel zu lösen. Für einen kurzen Moment gelang es ihm sogar die Gefahr zu vergessen, in der sie schwebten. Erst als Draco ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue fragend von der Seite ansah, errötete er sanft und zwang seine Gedanken wieder in angemessenere Bahnen.

„Das ‚warum' ist erst mal zweitrangig würde ich sagen." meldete sich Charlie zu Wort. „Und das ‚wer' kennen wir. Bellatrix Lestrange ist die Wurzel allen Übels, an soviel hat Draco sich erinnert. Wir müssen vor allem wissen ‚wo', damit wir endlich etwas unternehmen können und nicht mehr hilflos warten müssen, bis etwas geschieht."

„Und das ‚Wo' ist gleichzeitig die am schwersten zu beantwortenden Frage. Über die Gründe könnte man zumindest spekulieren."

Charlie sah sie böse an.

„Ach nein, was du nicht sagst! So schlau waren wir auch schon."

Stella legte ihrem Mann eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Hey. Kein Grund unhöflich zu werden. Hermine ist hier, weil sie uns helfen will. Nicht weil sie deine Fähigkeiten als Kommandant in Frage stellen will. Wir wissen alle, dass du der Beste bist."

Charlies Ärger, der sich bei ihren Worten etwas besänftigt hatte, flammte bei ihrem letzten Satz erneut auf.

„Weißt du, verarschen kann ich mich auch gut allein! Da brauch ich euch nicht für! Und es gibt weit wichtigere Dinge um die ich mich kümmern muss. Da hab ich keine Zeit, mit euch Detektiv zu spielen, vor allem, wenn sowieso nur dummes Gerede bei rumkommt!" Er schnaubte, stand auf und stürmte davon.

Stella verdrehte lachend die Augen. „Ich bin mit einem Choleriker ohne Humor verheiratet." Dann wurde sie ernst. „Entschuldige ihn, Hermine. Er macht sich von uns allen die meisten Sorgen, weil er sich für die Menschen hier verantwortlich fühlt. Diese Morde gehen ihm näher, als er zugeben will. Seit drei Jahren versucht er dahinter zu kommen, wer uns das antut und was er für Gründe hat und sucht nach einer Lösung, nach einer Möglichkeit, wie wir uns schützen oder noch besser, wie wir diese Gefahr loswerden können. Er ist nur zu stur, seine Sorge zu teilen. Ich kann schon froh sein, wenn er sich _mir_ hin und wieder anvertraut. Er hat Angst, dass der hohe Rat früher oder später vielleicht auf die Idee kommt, ihm die Schuld zu geben und ihn durch jemand anderen ersetzt."

„Der Rat weiß so gut wie jeder andere, dass Charlie der Beste für den Job ist. Ich kann mich noch gut an einige seiner Vorgänger erinnern." Paul schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gab in der Vergangenheit eine Menge Kommandanten, die an Charlies Stelle längst das Handtuch geschmissen hätten."

Seine Schwester stimmte ihm zu.

„Du hast Recht. In der Zeit vor Charlie wurde der Posten eine Zeit lang ständig neu besetzt. Einige sind im Kampf gefallen, andere haben aufgegeben, weil sie einfach nicht damit fertig wurden die Bande hier unter Kontrolle zu halten. Als Kommandant der Drachenarmee hast du's mit einer Horde von Individualisten zu tun, die du alle unter einen Hut kriegen musst. Ich hab schon die Krise gekriegt, als ich fünf Drachenreiter kontrollieren musste."

Sie warf Draco einen gespielt vorwurfsvollen Seitenblick zu, den er mit einem charmanten Lächeln und einem Handkuss beantwortete, woraufhin sie ihm die Zunge rausstreckte.

Hermine ignorierte das freundschaftliche Geplänkel und sah die Drachenreiterin interessiert an.

„Kannst du mir etwas genaueres über die Armee erzählen?"

„Klar. Was willst du wissen?"

„Alles. Wie viele Menschen leben hier, wie viele Drachen? Wie ist alles organisiert? So was halt. Erzähl mir, was du kannst. "

„Hermine ist nicht sehr anspruchsvoll. Sie erwartet nicht viel. Nur den Schlüssel zur Festung und den für die Halle des Hohen Rates. Und wenn du schon dabei bist noch deine Seele auf einem Silbertablett." grinste Draco und lehnte sich dann näher zu Harry um Hermines Schlag auszuweichen.

Stella lachte. „Ein bisschen was kann ich dir schon erzählen. Mal sehen. Also zur Zeit haben wir im ganzen etwa 2.000 ausgebildete Drachenreiter, wobei nur etwa 300 hier auf Inis Draig leben. Der Rest ist auf die weltweit insgesamt etwa 30 Außenposten verteilt, die natürlich jeweils einen eigenen Kommandanten haben. Mein Mann ist nur für die Irren hier und für die Besatzung der nächstgelegenen 5 Außenposten verantwortlich und dafür herzlich dankbar wie ich ihn kenne." sie grinste. „Hier auf der Festung kommen zur Zeit noch etwa 50 Kadetten und Anwärter hinzu, von denen aber erfahrungsgemäß höchstens ein Drittel es wirklich in einen der Schwärme und somit in die Armee schafft. Die meisten der übrigen kehren zu ihren vorherigen Leben zurück oder sie finden Arbeit bei den anderen Meistern der Festung. Sie werden von Philomena zu Heilern ausgebildet, Orin nimmt sie als Schmiedegesellen auf, Greg gibt ihnen Arbeit in der Küche oder sie arbeiten sonst wo. Du weißt schon. Die Wäscherei, die Sattlerei, der Hort, die Bibliothek, Lehrer für die Kinder. Es gibt für jeden was zu tun. Einige wenige wenden sich auch den Mysterien zu und werden von den Druiden unterrichtet."

Hermine nickte beeindruckt. „Diese Inseln scheinen ein vollkommen unabhängiges Ökosystem darzustellen."

„Das ist richtig. Wir sind nicht auf die Außenwelt angewiesen. Das ist wichtig um die Geheimhaltung unseres Lebens zu gewährleisten. Wobei in den letzten Jahren eine Menge Menschen die nicht zu uns gehören von uns erfahren haben."

Sie zwinkerte fröhlich.

„Zum Glück. Wenn ihr euch nicht in den Krieg eingemischt hättet, wären wir verloren gewesen."

Stella lächelte Harry warm an. Dann lachte sie schelmisch.

„Du meinst wohl, dann hättest du nie erfahren, dass Draco noch lebt und ihr hättet einander nie gefunden."

Harry errötete heftig bei ihren Worten. Tatsächlich war ihm der exakt selbe Gedanke auch durch den Kopf gegangen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er zu Draco, der unter dem Tisch seine Hand nahm und sie sanft drückte.

Hermine lächelte einen Moment versonnen, dann wandt sie sich wieder an Stella.

„Kannst du mir etwas mehr über die Drachenarmee an sich erzählen?"

Stella nickte. "Natürlich. Wie gesagt, lebt nur ein Teil der Drachenarmee hier. Da wir aber ihr Hauptstützpunkt sind und sie hier ins Leben gerufen wurde, beherbergt Inis Draig die größte Gruppe Drachenreiter. Zur Zeit sind das etwa 300 voll ausgebildete Reiter. Sie sind auf 15 kleine Schwärme und den Hauptschwarm aufgesplittet. Die kleinen Schwärme bestehen aus 5 bis 12 Reitern und werden jeweils von einem Schwarmführer kommandiert, der fast uneingeschränkte Befehlsgewalt hat. Wenn du dir bitte die Beweisstücke A und B anschauen möchtest." Sie deutete lachend auf Draco und Paul. „Die restlichen Reiter sind im Hauptschwarm zusammengefasst, der von Charlie befehligt wird. Wobei im Ernstfall hat er auch das Kommando über die kleinen Schwärme. Bisher ist dieser Ernstfall jedoch zum Glück noch nicht eingetreten. Der Hauptschwarm bewacht in erster Linie die Inseln und schützt sie vor Eindringlingen. Sollte Inis Draig jemals angegriffen werden, dann sind sie es, die uns hier verteidigen. Die kleinen Schwärme kümmern sich um die Dinge, die außerhalb des Schildes geschehen. Sie unterstützen die Außenposten, fliegen Missionen oder helfen jenen, die mit dem Orden der Drachen verbündet sind. Normalerweise wird ein kleiner Schwarm mit fast allem allein fertig, daher sind sie unsere stärkste Waffe. Dass wir mehrere losschicken, wie es damals bei Hogwarts der Fall war, ist sehr selten." Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Hm... was kann ich dir noch erzählen. Außer der Armee und den Menschen, die in den Dörfern auf den Inseln rundum zu Hause sind, gibt es noch drei Druidenorden, die auf der Insel der Steine leben. Das ist die nächstgrößere Insel. Sie wird so genannt wegen dem riesigen alten Steinkreis, der dort steht und weil den richtigen Namen kein Mensch aussprechen kann. Darüber kann ich dir allerdings nicht sehr viel sagen, weil die Druiden einen strengen Kodex der Geheimhaltung haben. Sie sind jedoch Teil unserer... Kultur? Ja, ich glaube, man kann es Kultur nennen." Sie lächelte. „Mein Großvater gehört zu den Druiden. Die Inseln und mit ihnen die Armee und die Druiden, werden vom Than regiert. Er ist der Kopf des Hohen Rates, der die eigentliche Regierung von Inis Draig und der gesamten Drachenarmee darstellt. Sämtliche wichtigen Entscheidungen werden vom gesamten Rat getroffen und selbst die Reiter der am weitesten entfernten Außenposten unterstehen seiner Gerichtsbarkeit und kommen im Ernstfall her, um sei Urteil zu hören. Darüber kann ich allerdings auch nichts weiter sagen."

Harry sah Hermine fragend an. „Warum willst du das alles wissen, Hermine? Meinst du, dass dir das bei der Suche nach dem Ort helfen könnte?"

„Wahrscheinlich nicht, aber ich versuche erst mal, mir einen generellen Überblick zu verschaffen. Ich meine, ich kenne euch jetzt schon seit Jahren und weiß praktisch gar nichts."

Draco runzelte bei ihren Worten leicht die Stirn, als ihm ein anderer, beunruhigenderer Gedanke kam.

„Ich frage mich, wie viel davon _sie_ inzwischen weiß..."

Hermine wandt sich ihm zu.

„Du meinst Bellatrix? Kannst du dich denn erinnern, ob du ihr etwas erzählt hast?"

„Nein. Ich erinnere mich nur an die Bruchstücke, die ich dir heute morgen schon erzählt habe."

Harry blinzelte. „Heute morgen? Das hat Ron vorhin schon erwähnt. Seit wann bist du denn schon auf? Als ich wach wurde, warst du doch im Zimmer."

„Seit halb fünf." Draco lachte. „Jetzt guck nicht so schockiert. Ich bin immer so früh auf, das weißt du."

„Ja, aber nach letzte Nacht dachte ich eigentlich..." Harry brach ab, als er die interessierten und amüsierten Blicke sah. Er schob seine Haare über die Ohren um zu verbergen, dass sie ein leuchtendes Rot angenommen hatten und sah demonstrativ in eine andere Richtung.

Hermine grinste, dann wandt sie sich wieder an Stella.

„Was ist mit den Drachen? Wie viele sind es ungefähr und welche Rassen habt ihr hier?"

Stella sah Paul an. „Puh... gute Frage. Was meinst du, Paul?"

„Ich schätze, es leben etwa 350 bis 400 Drachen innerhalb des Schutzschildes."

Hermine riss die Augen auf. „Aber die sind riesig!"

Er lachte. „Ja. Aber du musst bedenken, dass der Schutzschild selber auch ein riesiges Gebiet umfasst. Die gesamte Inselgruppe und etliche Meilen offener See drum herum. Außerdem sind viele der Hochdrachen weit zierlicher gebaut als die gewöhnlichen Drachen, auch wenn sie durch ihre enorme Flügelspannweite und ihre generelle Körperlänge größer wirken. Es sind Tiere, die für ein Leben in der Luft geboren sind. Was die gewöhnlichen Drachen betrifft, davon leben hier nicht sehr viele. Drei Dutzend, vielleicht ein paar mehr. Es sind zum Großteil Stachelbuckel und Waliser. Einfach dadurch, dass die von Natur aus hier in der Nähe leben. Sie sind im Laufe der Jahre zufällig in den Schutzschild geraten und haben dann angefangen hier zu nisten, weil ihnen nichts anderes übrig blieb. Ein paar Einzelexemplare anderer Rassen haben wir aber auch. Charlie hat damals zum Beispiel zwei Hornschwänze mitgebracht, einfach, weil er sie retten wollte."

„Hm. Das würde heißen, dass ein fremder gewöhnlicher Drache relativ schnell auffallen würde, während ein Hochdrache eher unbemerkt bliebe, oder?"

Paul nickte. „Ja. Die gewöhnlichen Drachen sind alle bekannt und mehr oder weniger gezähmt. Sie sind normalerweise weit wilder und unberechenbarer als die Hochdrachen, die von Natur aus eher friedlich sind. Vor allem betrachten die Hochdrachen Menschen nicht als Beute, da sie sich ausschließlich von Fisch, Algen und so etwas ernähren." Er grinste Draco an. „Ausnahmen, wie Drays Ashes bestätigen die Regel."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Was ist mit dem Schutzschild? Wie funktioniert der?"

„Genau kann ich dir das nicht sagen. Das ist höhere Druidenmagie und die ist, wie Stella schon gesagt hat, geheim. Er wird von einer Quelle auf der Insel der Steine gespeist, wo sich die Linien kreuzen, auf denen die Inseln liegen. Ein Ort der Macht. Es waren unendlich komplizierte Beschwörungen und Formeln notwendig, den Zauber zu schaffen, aber er wurde so angelegt, dass er sich, einmal beschworen, fast von selbst aufrecht erhält und kaum zu zerstören ist. Darüber hinaus ist er so konzipiert, dass er nur von den Hochdrachen durchquert werden kann. Sie öffnen durch die ihnen eigene Magie quasi eine Art Portal im Schild, wobei allerdings ein dünner Schleier bestehen bleibt. Du erinnerst dich an das Kribbeln, wenn man ihn durchfliegt? Wie eine Art Wasserfall aus Magie. Ein Muggel würde es wahrscheinlich gar nicht bemerken, aber da wir von Natur aus auf Magie im allgemeinen eingestimmt sind, nehmen wir diesen Rest des Schildes wahr."

„Was ist mit den niederen Drachen? Kommen die auch durch den Schild? Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass sich die wenigen Arten, die hier nisten, hierher verflogen haben. Das klingt, als ob sie anschließend nicht mehr zurück konnten."

Paul nickte wieder. „Das ist richtig. Die gewöhnlichen Drachen haben keine Möglichkeit den Schild allein zu durchdringen. Sie können ihn nur in Begleitung eines Hochdrachen verlassen. Das Portal von dem ich vorhin sprach ist größer als der Drache, der es öffnet. Das erlaubt auch seinen Reitern den Schild sicher zu durchqueren. Andernfalls würden wir hier auch nicht wegkommen. Und die Öffnung schließt sich nicht unmittelbar wieder sondern bleibt lang genug geöffnet, dass auch ein andere Drache durchschlüpfen kann. Daher wird auf den äußeren Inseln immer Patrouille geflogen. Wenn ein Drache den Schild durchquert, gehen diese Wachtposten sicher, dass er nicht verfolgt wird."

„Was ist mit Booten? Könnte man von außen durch den Schild dringen?"

„Nein. Nur wenn du die entsprechenden Zauber kennst. Und wie gesagt, die werden von den Druiden gehütet. Niemand, der nicht einem der drei Orden angehört kennt die entsprechenden Beschwörungen."

Hermine nickte, dann machte sie sich ein paar schnelle Notizen.

Ron gähnte verstohlen.

„Schatz, ich will ja kein Spielverderber sein, aber denkst du nicht, dass sie an all das auch schon gedacht haben?"

„Doch, Ron. Mir ist klar, dass sie an all das auch gedacht haben. Aber manchmal kann ein Außenstehender Zusammenhänge erkennen, die jemandem der mittendrin ist verborgen bleiben. Aber du kannst ruhig gehen, wenn du dich langweilst. Geh und such Charlie oder George. Unterhalt dich mit deinen Brüdern, die du nie siehst."

„Willst du mich loswerden?"

„Ehrlich gesagt, ja. Wenn du helfen kannst, sag ich dir Bescheid."

Ron schien einen Moment zu überlegen, ob er sauer sein sollte, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und stand auf.

„Kommst du mit, Harry?"

„Ich glaub ja. Ich kenn mich mit den Inseln und allem noch nicht gut genug aus, um euch zu nützen. Ist doch ok, oder?" Er sah erst Stella dann Draco an.

Der nickte und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

„Ja. Wenn wir anfangen die Bücher auszugraben können wir dich eh nicht gebrauchen.

„Oh, sehr nett." Harry lachte. „Komm Ron, wir sind hier nicht erwünscht."

Nachdem Harry und Ron gegangen waren, wandt sich Hermine wieder an Paul.

„Um noch mal auf den Schild zurück zu kommen: mal angenommen, jemand der nicht in Begleitung eines Hochdrachen ist und der auch die Beschwörungen nicht kennt, versucht durch den Schild zu dringen. Was würde mit ihm geschehen?"

Pauls dunkle Augen waren sehr ernst.

„Das Energiefeld des Schildes würde ihn innerhalb von Sekunden zu Asche verbrennen. Es würde nichts übrig bleiben."

„Es gibt überhaupt keinen Durchlass? Was ist unter Wasser? Ihr habt hier reiche Fischgründe. Diese Fische müssen irgendwo herkommen. Und sie müssen ihre Wanderungen unternehmen. Ich meine, einige der Fische, die ich hier schon gegessen habe, kommen von weit her."

Jetzt lächelte Paul.

„Man könnte fast meinen, dass du eine Schwachstelle in unserer Verteidigung suchst."

„Nein... nun.. ja, aber das muss ich doch, oder? Wenn ich dahinter komme, werden es Bellatrix und ihre Spießgesellen genauso können."

„Du hast Recht. Nun, der Schild geht bis zum Meeresgrund. Aber du vergisst, dass er durch Magie erschaffen wurde. Fische werden von ihr nicht erkannt und können unbeschadet passieren."

Hermine schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber dann müsste ja nur jemand sich innerhalb eines Fischschwarms verstecken oder ein Unterseeboot bauen oder..."

„Hermine! Beruhig dich. Das wird nicht passieren. Wie gesagt, der Schild erkennt _Fische_ nicht. Es ist eine Frage der Seele. Die Seele eines Fisches, von der einige Religionen behaupten, dass sie nicht einmal existiert, und die Seele eines Menschen, selbst wenn er sich in einen Fisch _verwandeln_ würde, sind vollkommen verschieden. Die Magie des Schildes erkennt das. Immerhin lässt sie auch die Möwen unbehelligt passieren. Tiere, die eine einfache, unkomplizierte Seele haben, werden vom Schild nicht berührt. Nur Menschen und Drachen sind komplex genug, um von der Magie wahrgenommen zu werden. Die gewöhnlichen Drachen werden auch nur deshalb erkannt, weil die ihnen eigene, wenn auch im Vergleich zu den Hochdrachen schwache, Magie das Bild ihrer Seele verzerrt. Wahrscheinlich würden andere magische Geschöpfe, wie zum Beispiel Einhörner auch nicht durchkommen. Da uns aber mit Ausnahme der Drachen keine magischen Geschöpfe jemals nah kommen, kann ich dir das nicht mit absoluter Bestimmtheit bestätigen. Aber Wale zum Beispiel oder Seehunde, können den Schild ebenfalls passieren."

Stella sah ihren Bruder belustigt an.

„Du weißt, dass du gerade jemand Außenstehendem eine ganze Menge mehr verraten hast, als du eigentlich solltest?"

„Ich denke, wir können Hermine vertrauen."

„Wenn nicht, verwandelt sie einfach in eine Makrele und verfüttert sie an Jinx." lachte Draco.

Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Dann schob sie das Pergament zur Seite und sah Draco unternehmungslustig an.

„Ich denke, ich hab genug Informationen über die Inseln. Und ich glaub euch, dass hier niemand reinkommt, der kein Recht dazu hat. Also sollten wir uns jetzt unserer eigentlichen Frage zuwenden: Das Versteck von Bellatrix Lestrange. Wir sollten systematisch vorgehen, denke ich. Habt ihr irgendwo aufgeschrieben, wo die einzelnen Drachenreiter verschwunden sind?"

Er nickte. „Ja. Ich hab damit angefangen, nachdem der dritte verschwunden war und uns klar wurde, dass es keine Unfälle waren. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob jemand damit weitergemacht hat."

„Doch, haben wir. Ich hab deine alten Unterlagen benutzt und weitergeführt. Charlie hielt das zwar für Zeitverschwendung, aber nachdem ich deinen Posten als Schwarmführer geerbt hatte, fand ich, dass ich das auch tun sollte."

Stella zog ein Bündel Karten und Pergamentblätter aus einer länglichen Truhe, die neben ihr auf einem Stuhl stand und rollte sie auf dem Tisch aus. Auf einer Landkarte waren sorgfältig die Fundorte der Drachenkadaver und der Leichen der Drachenreiter eingezeichnet. Die zusammengehörenden Drachen und Reiter waren jedes Mal in der selben Farbe markiert. Auf einer Liste hatte sie die Namen von Reitern und Drachen, das Datum ihres Verschwindens und die Daten ihres Fundes notiert. Jeder einzelne Fall war noch einmal separat aufgezeichnet mit dem genauen Zustand der Kadaver und Leichen, den übrigen Fundstücken und allen Spuren, die zum jeweiligen Zeitpunkt wichtig erschienen.

„Du hast meine Notizen WEITERgeführt? Stella! Ich hatte bloß die Karte angefangen und die Namen notiert." Draco deutete auf die Liste, auf der in seiner ordentlichen, leicht verschlungenen Handschrift die Namen verzeichnet waren.

Stella errötete leicht.

„Naja, ich hab mich ein bisschen hinreißen lassen."

Während Draco lachte und Paul seine Schwester halb bewundernd halb überrascht ansah, beugte Hermine sich über die Karte und studierte sie. Ihre Augen blieben an der Stelle hängen, wo in grüner Tinte die Namen ‚Amber' und ‚Draco' vermerkt waren. Hinter seinem Namen war ein Fragezeichen, um zu verdeutlichen, dass man ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Sie berührte die Schrift leicht mit den Fingerspitzen und sah den ehemaligen Slytherin an.

Seine hellen Augen fingen ihren Blick auf. Dann sah er ebenfalls auf die Karte und auf die Stelle, die sie berührte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, seinen Namen dort zu lesen.

„Oh ja. Ich muss dich noch von der Liste streichen." Stella lächelte wehmütig. „Wir haben nie damit gerechnet, dass wir jemanden wiedersehen würden, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

Draco nickte leicht, dann musterte er die Karte weiter, strich leicht über einzelne Namen. An einem weiteren blieb er hängen.

„Laura ist tot. Daran kann ich mich erinnern."

„Ja. Das hast du gesagt. Was ist mit Kevin und Jason?"

Er betrachtete die beiden Namen, die ebenfalls jeweils mit einem Fragenzeichen versehen waren. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Manchmal denke ich, dass ich Jason zumindest an diesem Ort gesehen habe, aber dann wieder denke ich, dass ich mir das nur einbilde. Allerdings finde ich es nach wie vor seltsam, dass er der einzige ist, der mit einem gewöhnlichen Drachen unterwegs war. Und er ist der einzige, von dem jede Spur fehlt. Die verschwundenen Drachen wurden sonst alle gefunden."

„Das könnte Zufall sein."

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber irgendetwas sagt mir, dass es kein Zufall ist. Ginny denkt, dass sie vielleicht nicht wussten, dass ihnen die Hochdrachen mehr nützen werden, und dass sie Jason daher rein zufällig gefangen haben. Aber wenn dem so ist, frage ich mich, warum er noch lebt. Ich meine, sie haben bereits gezeigt, dass sie keine Skrupel haben zu morden. Warum sollten sie Jason verschonen? Wegen seinem einnehmenden Wesen? Wohl eher nicht. Aber Gin meint, dass ich mir das einrede, weil ich schon immer ein Problem mit ihm hatte." Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht hat sie recht. Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden."

Stella schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Nein. Das glaub ich nicht. Ich stimme dir zu, dass er nicht mehr am Leben wäre, wenn sie ihn nicht brauchen würden. Diese Bellatrix scheint mir sehr gnadenlos zu sein."

„Oh, das ist sie, glaub mir. Sie geht über Leichen und lacht dir ins Gesicht, während sie dich tötet." Draco war froh, dass Harry nicht mehr da war, als er weitersprach. „Mir graut davor mir vorzustellen, warum ich noch am Leben bin. Sie hasst mich, soviel weiß ich. Dass ich lebe heißt, dass sie etwas mit mir vorhatte. Und es war mit Sicherheit nichts Gutes."

TBC...


	18. Chapter 17

Hallöchen.  
Ja, ich lebe noch. Erstaunlich aber wahr. Ich weiß, es ist lange her, aber bei mir war in den letzten Monaten der Teufel los. Blöder Vermieter, schimmelige Wohnung, Suche nach nem neuen Domizil, Umzug und von der Arbeit reden wir lieber gar nicht erst. ;o) Dazu kam eine dicke Schreibblockade. Und bevor ich Müll schreib, schreib ich lieber gar nicht. Jetzt hat sich meine Muse, die treulose Tomate aber wieder eingefunden (würd mich mal interessieren, wo due sich rumgetrieben hat...) Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle noch an Bord und bereit für den Rest der Geschichte.

Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.  
Eure Yulah.

* * *

Chapter 17

Während der nächsten Tage wiederholte sich die Szene, die sich vor fast fünf Jahren in den Archiven der Drachenfestung abgespielt hatte: Hermine, Stella, Draco und Paul hockten zusammen und versuchten anhand von Karten und Stellas detaillierten Beschreibungen die Abläufe der einzelnen Morde haarklein nachzuvollziehen. Hermines Theorie zufolge würden sie so vielleicht den Ort finden oder zumindest eingrenzen, an dem sich Bellatrix und ihre Anhänger versteckt hielten. Harry und Ron hielten sich aus der Suche heraus, nachdem Hermine am zweiten Tag einen Wutanfall bekommen und sie aus der Bibliothek geworfen hatte. Sie behauptete, die beiden würden ihre Ordnung und ihr System durcheinander bringen. Zum Glück hatte Hermine weder den Blick und das Grinsen gesehen, dass Draco mit Paul austauschte, noch wusste sie von dem Gespräch, das in dieser Nacht zwischen Draco und Harry geführt wurde. Der Slytherin hatte kein Problem damit sich Hermines Diktat zu unterwerfen, weil er selbst in ähnlichen Bahnen dachte wie sie und sich von daher auch so verhielt, wie sie es erwartete. Dass er nicht trotzdem über Harrys freundlichen Spott lachen konnte, hatte ja keiner gesagt.

Auch an diesem Morgen, fünf Tage nach dem Beginn ihrer Arbeit hockten die Vier zusammen in dem Nebenraum der Bibliothek, den Phineas ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte und brüteten über ihren Aufzeichnungen. An der Wand hing eine riesige Karte Nordeuropas, des Nordatlantiks und aller umgrenzenden Gebiete. Farbige Fäden spannten sich quer über die Karte, verbanden Inis Draig mit den Fundorten von Drachen und Reitern und grenzten so ein Gebiet ein, in dem aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach irgendwo das Versteck ihrer Gegner lag. Die Fäden waren praktischer als gezeichnete Linien, da sie sich umstecken ließen. Außerdem hatte Phineas, sonst verständnisvoll für alles und die Ruhe in Person, fast einen Herzanfall bekommen vor Empörung, als er hörte, dass sie davon sprachen, eine seiner kostbaren Karten zu bemalen! Schlimm genug, dass sie mit ihren Nadeln Löcher ins Pergament stachen. Auch das hatte er nur erlaubt, nachdem Stella und Draco heilige Eide geschworen hatten, dass sie den Schaden später wieder beheben würden.

Hermine, die soeben einen weiteren Faden gespannt hatte, stützte die Hände in die Hüften, trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete ihr Werk.

„Kommt dir irgendwas davon bekannt vor?"

Draco verdrehte die Augen. Diese Frage stellte sie ihm ungefähr alle drei Stunden und ließ sich von der Tatsache, dass er immer die gleiche - negative - Antwort gab, nicht aus dem Konzept bringen. Aber langsam reichte es ihm.

„Ja! Sieht aus wie das Strickmuster meiner Großmutter. Hermine! Ich starre ebenso wie wir alle seit fünf Tagen auf diese Karte. NATÜRLICH kommt sie mir bekannt vor. Davon abgesehen, ist das unser übliches Fluggebiet. Und wenn du mich noch tausend Mal fragst, werd ich mich auch nicht schneller erinnern!"

Sein Ton war ungewollt scharf geworden. Seit Tagen zermarterte er sich den Kopf nach den fehlenden Erinnerungen, aber seit seiner unfreiwilligen Trance war ihm nichts mehr eingefallen. Noch immer klafften große Löcher in seinem Gedächtnis und raubten ihm die Ruhe. Gleichzeitig wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass ein Teil dieser Erinnerungen besser für immer begraben blieb. Aber er wusste, dass es wichtig war, dass er sich erinnerte und so versuchte er es wieder und wieder. Er hatte sich erneut in Trance versetzen lassen, während Paul die letzten Feinheiten an seiner Tätowierung vornahm, aber diesmal hatte er nur vor sich hin gedöst, ohne etwas greifbares zu sehen. Auch ein Kräutersud, den Philomena ihm nur unter heftigstem Protest gegeben hatte und der von den Druiden zu eben diesem Zweck benutzt wurde, verfehlte seine Wirkung vollkommen. Er hatte nur wirre Bilder gesehen und anschließend war ihm den Rest des Tages speiübel gewesen und er hatte sich schon Nachmittags mit heftigen Kopfschmerzen ins Bett verkrochen.

Im Moment blieb ihm also nichts weiter, als immer wieder über das nachzudenken, was er wusste und zu hoffen, dass irgendeine dieser Erinnerungen vielleicht den Anstoß geben würde, dass ihm auch der Rest einfiel.

Hermine hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut. Tut mir leid... Es ist nur alles so verdammt frustrierend. Beim letzten Mal hatten wir wenigstens ein klares Ziel vor Augen." Sie fuhr sich durch die Haare und setzt sich zu den anderen an den Tisch.

„Wenn wir doch nur mehr Spuren hätten..."

„Und wenn das nicht bedeuteten würde, dass es mehr Tote zu beklagen gibt." fügte Stella trocken hinzu.

„Du _weißt_, was ich meine, Stella!" Auch Hermines Stimme war eine leichte Ungeduld anzuhören. Die Nerven aller waren inzwischen zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Ja. Ich weiß." Die Drachenreiterin lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und sah wieder auf das Gewirr farbiger Fäden. „Vielleicht sollten wir deine Mutter fragen, ob sie von irgendwelchen Besitztümern deiner Tante weiß, die irgendwo in den Gebieten liegen, die am wahrscheinlichsten sind, Draco."

Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Kann ich machen. Aber du musst bedenken, dass Bellatrix bereits seit fast 30 Jahren verheiratet ist. Was sie in der Zeit mit ihrem Mann gekauft oder geerbt hat, weiß meine Mutter nicht zwingend."

„Ja. Aber es würde trotzdem vielleicht weiterhelfen."

„Ich werd sich nach dem Essen fragen."

xxx

Wie versprochen führte Draco an diesem Abend ein kurzes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, das aber das erwartete Ergebnis brachte: Sie wusste kaum mehr etwas über ihre Schwester und war auch nicht wirklich traurig darüber. Sie und Bellatrix waren einander ein Leben lang fremd gewesen.

Später saß Draco allein in seinem Zimmer auf der Fensterbank und sah dem endlosen Kreisen der Möwen zu, froh nicht denken oder mit jemandem sprechen zu müssen.

Als er hörte, wie die Tür aufging, spürte er eine Welle der Enttäuschung, dass seine Einsamkeit unterbrochen wurde.

„Hey, hier hast du dich versteckt."

Harry kam durchs Zimmer und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange.

„Alles klar?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du..."

„Harry! Frag mich bitte nicht, ob ich mich schon an irgendetwas erinnert habe! Es hat sich seit gestern nichts geändert! Ich hab noch immer eine Erinnerung wie ein Sieb!"

Harry blinzelte, erschrocken über die heftige Reaktion seines Gefährten.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du schon gegessen hast..."

Draco fuhr sich mit den Händen durch die Haare.

„Tut mir leid... Ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Ich bin im Moment einfach vollkommen genervt von dem Ganzen. Ich möchte nur einen Tag lang meine Ruhe haben. Nicht nachdenken, nicht versuchen mich zu erinnern. Einfach so tun, als ob alles in Ordnung und beim Alten wäre."

„Kann ich verstehen." Harry setzte sich ebenfalls auf die Fensterbank.

„Ich hab das Gefühl, dass alle mich anstarren und etwas von mir erwarten. Jeder scheint zu warten, dass ich endlich meine Erinnerung vollständig wiederfinde. Ich komme mir vor wie ein Hund, von dem man ein besonders schwieriges Kunststück erwartet... Heute Mittag hab ich schon Hermine angefahren und jetzt dich."

„Hey. Mach dir keine Gedanken darüber. Wir wissen alle, wie angespannt du im Moment bist. Ich bin sicher, dass Hermine es dir nicht übel nimmt."

„Darum geht es aber nicht. _Ich_ nehme mir übel, dass ich mich so verhalte. Wenn das so weitergeht, verwandle ich mich in den Draco zurück, der ich in Hogwarts war."

Harry lachte. „Da musst du aber noch wesentlich schlechtere Manieren entwickeln, dass du da wieder hinkommst."

Draco grinste schief. „Das ist ja fast schon beruhigend zu wissen."

„Dann noch etwas Arroganz, ein Faible für Snape und ein bisschen Gejammer und die Illusion ist perfekt."

Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Übertreib's nur nicht, Potter."

Harry lachte wieder. „Schon gut." Er sah Draco liebevoll an. Dann kam ihm eine Idee. „Sag mal, was hältst du davon, wenn wir zu den Quellen gehen? Wir legen uns irgendwo weit hinten ins Wasser, wo uns keiner sieht. Sollen sie ruhig mal einen Abend allein klar kommen."

„Das klingt sehr verlockend..."

„Na, dann los. Wir suchen seit Jahren nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem. Ein paar Stunden mehr werden keine Rolle spielen. Und du hast selbst gesagt, dass du mal eine Weile nicht denken willst. Ich versprech dir, dass du nicht denken musst. Du musst noch nicht mal reden."

„War das gerade eine anzügliche Bemerkung, St. Harry?"

„Kann schon sein."

xxx

Die Grotte der Quellen war ruhig und abgeschieden vom Rest der Festung – fast wie eine Welt für sich.

Draco trieb mit halbgeschlossenen Augen im warmen Wasser und genoss das träge Gefühl vollkommener Entspannung. Harry hatte recht behalten. Hierher zu kommen war die beste Idee seit langem.

Harry saß im seichten Wasser in der Nähe des Wasserfalls und beobachtet seinen Gefährten aufmerksam. Er versuchte seit Tagen, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, aber er machte sich Sorgen um Draco. Was in den letzten Monaten oder wahrscheinlicher noch in den letzten Jahren mit ihm geschehen war hatte Draco auf eine tiefsitzende Art und Weise verändert. Und noch war nicht mal die Hälfte von dem offenbar, was ihm wirklich zugestoßen war. Harry wagte nicht, daran zu denken, was weitere Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche bringen mochten. Er wusste, wie wichtig es war, dass sie den Ursprung alle diesen Übels fanden, aber um Dracos Willen wünschte er sich manchmal, dass sein Freund sich niemals mehr erinnern und Frieden finden würde. Gleichzeitig kannte er Draco gut genug um zu wissen, dass er niemals Frieden finden würde, solange dieses Geheimnis ungelöst blieb. Jeder weitere Tag der verstrich verstärkte nur die Schuldgefühle und die verzweifelte Hoffnung endlich den ausschlaggebenden Hinweis zu finden. Alles was Harry blieb, war für ihn da zu sein. Egal was die Zukunft bringen mochte. Das war etwas, das sie sich vor langer Zeit geschworen hatten.

Er stieß sich vom Rand des Beckens ab und schwamm zu Draco, schlang von hinten die Arme um die schlanke Taille und schmiegte sich fest an den nackten Körper.

Draco lächelte über seine Schulter. „Hey. Was ist los?"

Harry küsste ihn sacht auf die Schulter. „Nichts weiter. Ich hatte nur auf einmal den dringenden Wunsch dich zu spüren."

Er errötete sanft. Auch nach all den Jahren fiel es ihm manchmal noch schwer, sein Verlangen in Worte zu fassen. Zum Glück waren eine Erklärung auch nicht notwendig. Draco drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und legte ihm die Arme leicht auf die Schultern, die schlanken Finger glitten in die schwarzen Haare.

„Hey du."

„Hey." Harry lächelte. Dann zupfte er leicht an einer der schulterlangen, hellblonden Strähnen. „Wir müssen unbedingt was gegen deine Frisur unternehmen. Ich weiß, ich hab das schon mal gesagt, aber deine Haare fehlen mir wirklich."

„Ja, ja, aber _mir_ sagt man nach ich wäre eitel."

„Ja." Er grinste. „Aber nur ein bisschen. Gibt es keinen Zauber, der sie wieder wachsen lässt?"

„Bestimmt gibt es den." Die silbernen Augen funkelten vergnügt und zum ersten Mal seit langem schien dahinter keine Sorge, kein unausgesprochener Zweifel zu liegen. Für den Moment schienen die Probleme vergessen.

„Hm. Und würdest du es tun?"

Draco lachte. „Mir die Haare wieder lang zaubern? Warum? Sie wachsen doch auch von allein."

„Ja. Aber das dauert ja ewig! Wie lange hast du beim letzten Mal gebraucht, bis sie so lang waren?"

„Gute Frage. Waren schon ein paar Jahre."

„Siehst du. Während wir darauf warten, dass die Natur ihre Arbeit macht, werde _ich_ graue Haare kriegen!"

„Du hast einen herrlichen Vogel, Potter."

„Ich sag nur die Wahrheit." Harry lächelte. Er registrierte zufrieden, dass seine Ablenkungsstrategie funktionierte.

Draco schlang die Arme um Harrys Hals und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Wir können ja Phil mal fragen. Aber nicht jetzt. Jetzt möchte ich lieber andere Dinge tun."

Harry spürte einen wohligen Schauer der Erregung. Langsam ließ er seine Hände tiefer gleiten und fing an sanfte Küsse auf Unterkiefer und Hals zu hauchen. Seine Stimme war leise und rau.

„Ach ja? Was denn zum Beispiel?"

Die Silberaugen glühten vor Verlangen, während schlanke Finger langsam die Haut am Haaransatz im Nacken streichelten, was ihm kleine, lustvolle Schauer über den ganzen Körper jagte.

„Da fällt uns schon was ein."

Danach sprachen beide lange Zeit gar nicht.

Sich im Wasser unter dem Sprühregen der Kaskade zu lieben hatte etwas seltsam unwirkliches, losgelöstes. Um sie herum herrschte Stille, bis auf das Plätschern des Wassers und im sachten Nebel der durch die heiße Quelle immer in der Grotte hing wirkten alle Bewegungen weich und fließend.

Keiner von beiden bemerkte Simon, der auf der Suche nach Draco durch die Höhle polterte, beim Anblick ihrer Kleider am Ufer aber mit einem wissenden Lächeln innehielt und sich wieder davon machte. Takt war keine der herausragenden Charaktereigenschaften von Simon O'Leary, aber er wusste, dass seine beiden Freunde im Moment jeden der wenigen Augenblicke allein brauchen konnten.

Später lagen sie aneinandergeschmiegt im seichten Wasser. Draco hatte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf auf Harrys Brust gelegt, während Harrys Finger langsam über die Narben auf seinem Rücken geisterten. Es waren vertraute, beruhigende Berührungen, die ihn dazu brachten, sich seltsam beschützt zu fühlen.

Seine Stimme war träge, schläfrig.

„Wenn das alles vorbei ist, verkriechen wir uns irgendwo, wo uns kein Mensch findet und bleiben mindestens einen Monat im Bett."

Harry lachte leise. „Ja. Aber weit weg. Damit wir Charlies Gebrüll nicht hören müssen."

„Es gibt eine Menge weit entfernter Außenposten. Die würden uns ohne zu fragen aufnehmen."

„Ach nein. Da sind ja wieder Drachen und Kommandanten wie Charlie. Was hältst du von Hogwarts? Im Sommer ist da keiner und Dumbledore gewährt uns sicher Asyl."

Das Lachen in Dracos Stimme war deutlich zu hören.

„Du und Hogwarts."

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?"

„Nichts. Nur, dass du dort immer schon zu Hause warst. Vom ersten Tag an. Als hätte das Schloss nur auf dich gewartet."

Harry errötete leicht. „Ja. Das war es auch lange Zeit. Bis ich ein anderes Zuhause gefunden habe. Aber ich bin immer noch gern da."

„Ja, ich weiß." Draco lächelte.

„Ich war schon lange nicht mehr da. Als Snape und Celeste geheiratet haben, bin ich im Fuchsbau geblieben. Das war kurz nachdem du verschwunden bist... Ich wäre gern dabei gewesen, aber damals... Ich konnte damals einfach nicht zu einer Hochzeit gehen und fröhlich sein."

Draco umarmte Harry instinktiv fester. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie darüber sprachen, wie es für den Gryffindor gewesen war, seinen Gefährten zu verlieren.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry..."

„Jetzt hör aber auf! Das war doch nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch. In gewisser Weise schon. Es war meine Entscheidung allein zu fliegen. Charlie hat nicht ganz unrecht, wenn er sagt, dass ich arrogant bin und mich für unverwundbar halte. Irgendwie... es ist mir nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass mir das selbe passieren könnte wie allen anderen. Ich hab einfach zu lange Glück gehabt mit allem. Es ist immer alles gut ausgegangen. Ich denke, das hat mich leichtsinnig werden lassen."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war ungewöhnlich für Draco so über sich selbst zu reden. Er war normalerweise zwar weit davon entfernt sein arrogantes Verhalten von früher an den Tag zu legen, aber Selbstkritik gehörte trotzdem nicht zu seinen herausragenden Eigenschaften.

„Was genau ist damals auf den Klippen passiert, Draco?"

Der Slytherin zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.

„Viel weiß ich nicht mehr. Sie waren zu acht. Mindestens zwei habe ich getötet, bevor sie mich überwältigt haben. Danach erinnere ich mich erst wieder, dass ich irgendwo wach geworden bin und Bellatrix da war. Weißt du, am schlimmsten ist, dass Amber für meine Selbstüberschätzung bezahlen musste. Sie hat versucht mich zu beschützen und ist dafür gestorben."

Harry küsste ihn leicht gegen die Schläfe.

„Ich frag mich, ob sie sich an dich rangetraut hätten, wenn du mit Ashes unterwegs gewesen wärest."

„Im Leben nicht. Bisher waren alle Drachen alt oder sehr jung. Also komm bloß nicht auf die Idee mit Smoke allein irgendwohin zu fliegen!"

Harry spürte einen Stich von schlechtem Gewissen. Draco wusste noch nichts von seinen Ausflügen zu den Klippen oder der Schatulle mit den Fundstücken. Irgendwie hatte sich bisher nie die Gelegenheit ergeben davon zu erzählen.

„War das jetzt ein Befehl, Herr Schwarmführer?" versuchte er die auf einmal wieder viel zu ernste Unterhaltung etwas aufzulockern.

Draco hob den Kopf und sah ihn ernst an.

„Wenn es hilft, dass du dich dran hältst, ja!"

Dann legte er den Kopf zurück und seufzte. „Ich sollte mich wohl sowieso mal wieder an meine Pflichten erinnern. Es ist viel zu lange her. Und da Stella mir unmissverständlich klar gemacht hat, wo mein Platz ist..."

„Es hat ihr keine Sekunde lang gefallen, deinen Platz einzunehmen."

„Ja. Das hat sie mir sehr deutlich gesagt." Draco lächelte leicht. Dann seufzte er wieder. „Ich werde mich auch im andere Dinge kümmern müssen. Es ist ewig her, dass ich ein Schwert in der Hand hatte."

Harrys Gedanken schweiften zu einem Nachmittag im Januar zurück. Zu dem Tag, als Draco unverhofft wieder in ihrer Mitte gelandet war.

„Du wirst ein neues brauchen. Dein altes ist ziemlich mitgenommen. Ich weiß nicht ob Orin es reparieren könnte."

„Hat er es sich schon angesehen?"

Harry errötete sanft. „Nein. Ich hab es nicht aus der Hand gegeben seit Paul es mir mitgebracht hat, nachdem sie Amber auf den Klippen gefunden haben."

„Du warst nicht bei ihnen?"

„Nein. Nicht an dem Tag. Später bin ich mit Paul hingeflogen."

Draco setzte sich auf, sah Harry an. „Warum?"

„Ich wollte es selbst sehen. Den Ort, wo... Ich hab nach Anhaltspunkten gesucht, wieder und wieder, aber nur Bruchstücke gefunden."

„Wieder und wieder?"

Harry unterdrückte einen Fluch. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er beschlossen, dass Draco vorerst nichts von seinen Ausflügen wissen brauchte und dann verplapperte er sich! Er versuchte dem aufmerksamen Blick der grauen Augen auszuweichen.

„Naja, ich war ein paar Mal öfter da, als normal ist schätze ich."

„Was heißt das?"

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die nassen Haare. Dann beschloss er ehrlich zu sein.

„Ich war immer wieder dort. Alle paar Wochen hatte ich den unbezwingbaren Drang, dorthin zu fliegen, nach Spuren zu suchen, den Ort zu suchen, wo du... Ich weiß nicht, warum. Ich weiß auch, dass es absolut irrational und verrückt ist und dass ich mich jedes Mal in Gefahr gebracht hab, aber es war wie ein innerer Zwang. Ich konnte nicht anders. Es war, als könnte ich dir auf diese Art wieder nah sein..." Zum ersten Mal sprach er wirklich aus, was ihn all die Monate zu seinen heimlichen Ausflügen bewegt hatte und plötzlich spürte er Tränen hinter den geschlossenen Augen.

Draco hatte noch immer nichts gesagt, aber als Harry aufblickte, waren die hellen Augen unverwandt auf ihn gerichtet. In ihnen lag eine Mischung aus Liebe, Trauer und Schmerz, die Harry das Herz schwer werden ließ.

Draco hob nach einer scheinbaren Ewigkeit die Hand und strich ihm sacht über die Wange. Als er sprach war seine Stimme sanft und leise, trotzdem konnte Harry die plötzliche Anspannung darin hören.

„Lass uns gehen. Es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht weiter bereden möchte, während ich nackt bin."

Harry schluckte. Dann nickte er.

Sie schwammen zurück ans andere Ufer, trockneten sich ab, zogen sich schweigend an. Harry warf immer wieder besorgte, fast ängstliche Blicke in Dracos Richtung. Der Slytherin ließ jedoch durch keine Regung erkennen, was in ihm vorging. Auf dem Weg zurück in die Festung lastete die Stille schwer auf Harry. Er wusste nicht, wovor er sich fürchtete, aber etwas in Dracos Augen machte ihm Angst. Fast hoffte er, sein Geliebter würde ihn einfach wegen seines Leichtsinns anschreien. Das wäre leichter, als dieses beharrliche Schweigen.

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer waren, lief Harry sofort zum Schreibtisch, zog die Schatulle aus ihren Versteck und hielt sie Draco hin. Einen Moment lang kam er sich vor wie ein Hund, der seinem Herrchen einen Knochen bringt, um ihn von dem verdächtigen nassen Fleck auf dem Teppich abzulenken. Mit eine Stirnrunzeln schüttelte er diesen seltsamen Gedanken ab.

Draco betrachtete lange Moment den Inhalt des Kästchens: die Bruchstücke von Ambers Schuppen, den Onyx, die Mantelspange, die Nägel. Er berührte sacht ein oder zwei der Dinge, sagte aber noch immer nichts.

„Draco...?" Harry hasste seine eigene Stimme in diesem Moment. Sie war ängstlich, flehend, unsicher. „Bitte sag was. Sprich mit mir..."

Als Draco den Kopf hob, trat Harry unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück.

Die silbernen Augen standen in Flammen, hielten seinen Blick fest, ließen ihn bis ins Innerste seiner Selbst erschaudern.

Das Kästchen glitt aus langen, weißen Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden, ergoss seinen Inhalt über die Steinfliesen. Harry sah nicht hin, seine Augen noch immer im Quecksilber gefangen. Er hielt dem Blick stand, zitterte aber innerlich, wartete auf den Schlag, gleich in welcher Form. Egal was sein Geständnis offenbar in Draco ausgelöst hatte, er würde es bis zum Ende durchstehen. Auf das was geschah war er dennoch nicht vorbereitet.

So plötzlich, dass Harry keine Chance hatte zu reagieren, erlosch das Licht in Dracos Augen und er sank wo er stand zu Boden, als wären mit einem Mal alle Knochen aus seinem Körper verschwunden. Ohne einen Laut vergrub er den Kopf in den Händen, so dass die blonden Haare nach vorn fielen und sein Gesicht verschleierten.

Harry gab einen erschrockenen Laut von sich und fiel neben seinem Gefährten auf die Knie.

„Baby... Was ist los?"

Draco brachte nur ein schwaches Kopfschütteln zustanden. Seine Seele schrie, Grauen zerrte mit eisigen Klauen an seinem Herzen.

Als Harry ihm von seinen einsamen Flügen zu den Klippen erzählt hatte und ihm bewusst wurde, wie oft der Mann, den er liebte dem selben Schicksal entronnen war, dem er anderthalb Jahre schutzlos ausgeliefert gewesen war, hatte das etwas in seinem Inneren in Gang gesetzt. Zuerst schwach und undeutlich hatten sich immer klarere Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge entfaltet, die ihn von Grund auf erschütterten.

Er sah Harry, nackt und blutend, angekettet an den schwarzen Stein einer Festung tief im Stein. Sah eine Frau mit schwarzem Haar und roten Nägeln, die sich über den Gefangenen beugte, ihm Unvorstellbares antat, sah schließlich sich selbst, wie er ein Schwert in der Hand vor Harry stand, sah, wie er das Schwert hob und es in die Brust des Wehrlosen stieß, seinen Körper aufschlitzte – sah die grünen Augen, die ihn voller Liebe und Schmerz ansahen.

Sah, wie sie brachen, wie das Licht in ihnen erlosch.

Er wusste tief in seinem Inneren, dass das nur eine Illusion war. Ein Trick seiner Einbildung vermischt mit Fragmente seiner Erinnerung. Er spürte Harrys Hände, die ihn streichelten, hörte die warme, besorgte Stimme, die seinen Namen rief.

Er fühlte, wie sich seine Sicht klärte, wie der Raum, die Realität wieder klar wurden. Doch noch während das Zimmer und Harry immer weiter in den Vordergrund traten, veränderte sich das Gesicht in der Vision, verlor Harrys Züge, wurde zu einem anderen Gesicht.

Einem Gesicht, dass er kannte.

Dann war sein Geist wieder frei.

Zurück blieb der Geschmack von Asche in seinem Mund und eine eisige Gewissheit, die seine Seele betäubte:

„Ich habe ihn getötet..."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, dass das nächste Update keine 10 Monate dauern wird. ;o) Bis demnächst.

Yulah


	19. Chapter 18

Und da bin ich auch schon wieder. Und weil ihr auf das letzte Chap so lange warten musstet, gibt es jetzt schon das nächste. Als Ausgleich sozusagen. Aber gewöhnt euch nicht dran. ;o) Das geht nur, weil ich die Woche zwei Tage krank war und nichts zu tun hatte.  
Bis bald, Eure Yulah

Chapter 18

Einen Moment lang war Harry sich sicher, dass er sich verhört hatte. Er legte Draco vorsichtig den Arm um die bebenden Schultern, zog ihn an sich.

„Hey... nicht. Das bildest du dir nur ein."

Draco befreite sich aus der Umarmung, stand auf und begann, unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu laufen. Sein Stimme war bitter.

„Ich bilde mir das nicht ein, Harry. Ich wünschte, es wäre so."

Der Gryffindor sah vom Boden aus zu seinem Gefährten auf. Seine Gefühle wirbelten durcheinander. Noch vor einer Stunde hatten sie bei den Quellen miteinander geschlafen und jetzt das. War das wirklich eine Erinnerung oder einfach nur die Folge von Erschöpfung und nachträglicher Sorge, als Harry ihm von den Flügen zu den Klippen erzählt hatte?

Langsam stand Harry auf und setzte sich aufs Bett. Er wagte nicht, Draco erneut zu berühren, kannte er seinen Freund doch gut genug um zu wissen, dass das jetzt das letzte war, was der Slytherin wollte. Das einzige was blieb, war abzuwarten.

„Draco... es ist nicht so, dass ich dir nicht glaube... aber..."

„..bist du sicher?" beendete Draco den Satz mit einem freudlosen Lachen.

„Ja, Harry. Ich bin sicher." Er setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, fuhr mit beiden Händen durch die feuchten Haare. „Ich wünschte, ich würde mich irren."

Mit einem Mal klang seine Stimme resigniert, müde und Harry spürte Angst in sich aufsteigen. Dann stellte er die Frage, vor der er sich fürchtete:

„Wen glaubst du getötet zu haben?"

Lange Momente blieb es still. Als Draco aufsah waren seine Augen stumpf und voller Schmerz.

„Kevin Donnahue."

xxx

„Sagt mal, hat einer von euch Harry oder Draco gesehen? Die sind schon den ganzen Abend verschwunden. Die werden doch nicht schon im Bett sein, oder?"

Simon grinste Ginny breit an.

„Die brauchst du nicht zu suchen. Ich hab sie vor zwei Stunden oder so bei den Quellen gesehen. Naja, gesehen ist übertrieben. Ich hab ihre Klamotten am Ufer gesehen. Und ich hab einige sehr aufschlussreiche Geräusche gehört."

„Was denn für Geräusche?"

„Himmel, bist du naiv, Josh." Simon beugte sich näher an den jungen Drachenreiter und machte ein verschwörerisches Gesicht. „Laute der Liebe, wennduverstehstwasichmeine..." raunte er. „Schon mal was davon gehört?"

Josh wich zurück und wurde puterrot. „Simon! Sowas belauscht man nicht!"

Der ältere Drachenreiter lachte laut über die Empörung seines Schwarmkameraden.

„Kleiner, ich hatte ja gar keine Wahl als es zu hören. Ich freu mich schon, wenn sie irgendwann wieder auftauchen." Er warf Ginny einen Blick zu, der nichts Gutes verhieß. Sie grinste breit.

„Oh ja, Bruder! Sich vor der Arbeit drücken um Spaß zu haben, das haben wir gern."

„Ihr werdet Draco in Ruhe lassen! Und Harry auch. Mann, die beiden haben ja nun wirklich mal ein bisschen Privatsphäre verdient."

Simon sah Josh mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

„Meine Güte, komm mal wieder auf den Teppich. Seit wann bist du der Wächter ihrer Intimsphäre?"

„Euch ist das ja vollkommen egal."

Stella kam an den Tisch und betrachtete amüsiert Joshs empörtes Gesicht.

„Was ist denn hier schon wieder los? Ärgert ihr wieder den armen Josh?"

„Sie wollen Draco schon wieder ärgern."

„Was hat er angestellt?"

Simon grinste. „Er hat mit Harry Spaß bei den Quellen und ich hab sie dabei... belauscht könnte man sagen."

Stella verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte, du bist voll und ganz mit George beschäftigt und lässt die beiden endlich mal in Frieden."

„Ich hab durchaus Zeit für beides. Und Gin ist ja auch noch da."

„Genau. Und außerdem stehen die beiden drauf, dass wir sie auf den Arm nehmen. Die würden glatt was vermissen, wenn wir damit aufhören."

„Ja, wenn ihr meint." Stella lachte.

„Und Joshie hier ist bloß eifersüchtig."

Die Röte im Gesicht des jungen Mannes vertiefte sich noch.

Stella zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Simon?"

„Na, das weiß doch wohl jeder. Unser kleiner Josh würde gern selbst Spaß haben mit dem lieben Draco. Nur ist der leider, leider rettungslos und unwiderruflich vergeben. Joshie ist in Dray verknallt und das bis über beiden Ohren."

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht!" Josh sprang auf. „So... so... ein Un...Unsinn. Bin ich ga... gar nicht!" stammelte er. Er machte noch ein oder zwei hilflose Gesten, dann drehte er sich um und floh aus der Halle.

„Treffer, versenkt."

Stella schüttelte den Kopf.

„Simon. Lass ihn in Ruhe, ok? Es ist schlimm genug, dass du wahrscheinlich recht hast. Reib es ihm nicht noch unter die Nase. Josh ist ein lieber Junge und er wird schon drüber weg kommen. Aber nicht, wenn du ihn auch noch aufziehst. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Dray dich vierteilt, wenn er dahinterkommt."

„Dass Josh in ihn verknallt ist?"

„Dass du Josh damit ärgerst."

Ginny lachte. „Ich fürchte, sie hat Recht, Simon. Dray bringt uns alle beide um."

„Na gut. Ich geb mich geschlagen. Jetzt wo wir wieder einen anständigen Schwarmführer haben, sollten wir uns wohl besser benehmen, damit wir ihn behalten dürfen."

„Hey, was heißt das denn bitte, O'Leary?"

Er grinste.

„Nichts gegen dich, Herzchen, aber du bist einfach zu sanft. Du lässt uns viel zu viel durchgehen. Gin und ich brauchen Disziplin."

„Seit wann das denn?"

„Schon immer. Du hast das nur nie erkannt."

„Das werd ich Charlie erzählen. Der weiß das sicher auch noch nicht."

Dann entdeckte sie Greg, der zusammen mit Narcissa und George in die Halle kam.

„Hey, Gregory, weißt du schon das Neueste? Deine Frau und unser zukünftiger Schwager hier brauchen Disziplin."

Greg setzt sich neben Ginny und sah sie von oben bis unten an.

„Na, das ist wirklich gut zu wissen. Virginia, räum dein Zimmer auf!"

„Ha, ha, sehr witzig." Sie kicherte und streckte ihrem Mann dann die Zunge raus.

George setzte sich neben Simon. „Wieso zukünftiger Schwager? Wissen die was, das ich noch nicht weiß?"

Simon wurde entgegen seiner Gewohnheit knallrot.

„Ach, die spinnen doch nur rum! Heiraten ist nichts für mich. Und überhaupt, ich hab jetzt Dienst!"

Er stand auf, gab George einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange und lief dann eilig aus der Halle.

George zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihm nach, dann grinste er.

„Na, da hat jetzt aber einer Panik gekriegt."

Stella lachte. „Allerdings. Eine monogame Beziehung ist Neuland für den guten Simon."

Ginny stieß ihren Bruder an. „George, tust du mir einen Gefallen? Lass in nächster Zeit doch öfter mal das Thema heiraten und so fallen. Ich will sehen, wie Simon sich windet."

„Klar. Und am Ende kriegt er so ne Panik, dass er mit mir Schluss macht. Vergiss es, Schwester!"

„Bist du in ihn verliebt?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Kann schon sein."

„Was ist das jetzt bitte für ne Aussage?"

Narcissa, die bisher geschwiegen hatte, lächelte wissend.

„Eine die besagt, dass man manche Dinge erst eine Weile allein für sich behalten muss, bevor man bereit ist sie mit anderen zu teilen."

„Da hat sie recht. Jeder von uns war schließlich schon verliebt und weiß, wie das ist."

Ginny sah ihren Mann wieder an, diesmal nachdenklich. In ihrem Geist tauchten Bilder auf, die viele Jahre zurück lagen. Ein jüngerer Greg Goyle, der, eine einzelne Rose in der Hand schüchtern vor ihr stand und sie fragte, ob sie mit ihm am Strand spazieren gehen wollte. An Greg, wie er sie mit Furcht und Liebe in den Augen um ihre Hand bat. An seine Augen, als sie ihm zum ersten Mal die Zwillinge zeigt und er seine Töchter behutsam in die starken Arme nahm.

Sie lächelte.

„Ja, das stimmt. Es gibt Momente, die man nur mit dem Menschen teilen will, den man liebt."

„Genau. Und darum bin ich auch mit Josh einer Meinung, dass ihr Draco und Harry in Ruhe lassen solltet. Sie sind an eure Flachserei gewöhnt, das stimmt schon und im Normalfall würden sie vermutlich wirklich was vermissen, aber im Moment sind alle viel zu angespannt und gerade Draco braucht jemanden der ihm Halt gibt. Er hat zuviel durchgemacht und an zuviel erinnert er sich nicht. Und wer weiß, was die Zeit noch ans Licht bringen wird. Wir können davon ausgehen, dass diese Sache noch lange nicht zu Ende ist."

Während sie ihre Unterhaltung lachend und scherzend fortsetzten, ahnte keiner, wie recht Stella genau in diesem Moment mit ihrer Vermutung hatte...

xxx

Harry wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Gefühle, Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Inneren durcheinander. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das _durfte_ nicht wahr sein!

„Nein..." wisperte er.

Draco schloss fest die Augen und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Harry konnte sehen, wie seine Schultern unkontrolliert zuckten, als trockene Schluchzer den schlanken Körper schüttelten.

Er stand auf, setzte sich neben Draco und wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch der Slytherin wich vor ihm zurück.

„Nicht... Fass mich nicht an."

Harry spürte Schmerz in sich aufwallen und das Entsetzen verdrängen.

„Bitte, Draco... lass mich dir helfen."

„Du kannst mir nicht helfen."

„Es muss eine Erklärung geben. Ich glaube einfach nicht, dass du so etwas getan hast."

„Tja, es spielt kaum eine Rolle, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, es ist trotzdem wahr."

Harry zuckte bei Dracos harten, bissigen Worten zusammen. Es war ein Leben her, dass er diese höhnische, kalte Stimme zuletzt gehört hatte.

„Das war gemein."

Draco schlang bei dem verletzten Tonfall in Harrys Stimme die Arme um sich selbst, schloss die Augen und atmete schaudernd aus. Er war über sich selbst erschrocken. Warum griff er Harry an? Es war nicht seine Schuld.

„Draco... bitte rede mit mir. Sperr mich nicht wieder aus."

„Harry... Du kannst mir nicht helfen... diesmal nicht. Ich habe ihn umgebracht. Ich weiß es. Ich weiß es..." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch geflüstert.

Langsam glitt er von der Fensterbank und ließ sich zu Boden sinken.

Harry amtete tief durch. Dann setzte er sich neben Draco auf den Boden.

„Erzähl es mir. Was ist geschehen?"

Der Slytherin hatte die Stirn auf die angezogenen Knie gelehnt, die Arme fest um die Beine geschlungen. Einen Moment lang sah es so aus, als würde er nicht antworten. Als er zu sprechen anfing, war seine Stimme leise und tonlos.

„Kevin war schon da, als ich kam. Zusammen mit Laura und Jason. Was mit Jason geschah weiß ich nicht. Vermutlich ist er auch tot oder er ist wirklich der Verräter, für den ich ihn halte... Laura.… Ich sah sie sterben... Ich sah, wie sie getötet wurde. Aber ich habe nichts dabei empfunden. Es war mir gleichgültig. Ich stand damals schon unter dem Einfluss des Zaubers. Es war, als wäre sie eine Fremde..."

Harry atmete scharf ein. Das hatte Draco vorher nicht erzählt. Nur, dass er gesehen hatte, wie Laura starb. Aber er schwieg, ließ Draco weitersprechen.

„Kevin..." Draco schluckte schwer. „Sie haben ihn in einem großen Saal an die Wand gekettet. Sie war da. Bellatrix. Sie hat auch Kevin gefoltert. So wie Laura vorher. Wollte Informationen. Sie hat mich wieder dazu gebracht zuzusehen... Am Ende... Sie sagte, er müsse sterben, weil er nutzlos wäre... Ich hab..." Draco schüttelte den Kopf, seine Hände waren so fest um die Arme gekrampft, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Ich hab ihn getötet. Er hat mich angesehen, hat mich angefleht..." Er brach ab. Vergrub das Gesicht wieder auf den Knien. Während er sprach war die Erinnerung zurückgekehrt, mit jeder Einzelheit. Er erinnerte sich mit einem Mal an jedes noch so kleine Detail. An den Ausdruck in Kevins blauen Augen, diesen Augen, die Simons so ähnlich waren. An das Gefühl, wie sein Schwert durch Haut, Fleisch und Muskeln drang, Knochen streifte. An das Blut, das heiß über seine Hände sprudelte. An das Licht, das mit einem Mal aus den gebrochenen Augen verschwand. Und er erinnerte sich an noch etwas. An das Gefühl des Triumphes, der tiefen Befriedigung über den Tod dieses Mannes. Dieses Mannes, der sein Freund gewesen war.

Draco gab einen hohlen, klagenden Laut von sich. Er hatte einen Menschen ermordet. Kaltblütig getötet. Und diesmal war es kein Feind gewesen, der ihm Schmerz und Leid zugefügt hatte. Diesmal war es ein Mann, den er kannte, mit dem er gelacht, den er gemocht hatte.

Wer würde es beim nächsten Mal sein?

Jemand, den er liebte?

Er dachte an das, was Stella vor kurzem zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Die Jungs würden dir selbst einen Mord durchgehen lassen..."

Sie hatten darüber gelacht. Doch diesen Mord würde sie ihm nicht verzeihen. Diesen Mord würde er selbst sich nicht verzeihen.

Harry berührte ihn sacht an der Schulter.

„Draco..."

Und dann brachen die Dämme. Draco ließ sich in Harrys Arme fallen, klammerte sich an ihn, während er seinem Schmerz, seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

„Wie konnte ich so etwas tun? Was haben sie mit mir gemacht, dass ich so etwas getan habe?"

Harry hielt ihn, streichelte ihn sacht, murmelte beruhigende Worte.

„Du standest unter dem Bann des Halsbands. Unter dem Zauber, den Bellatrix über dich gelegt hat. Es ist nicht deine Schuld."

„Doch! Es ist meine Schuld! Es war wie bei dir. Ich wusste wer er ist. Ich wusste, dass ich ihn kenne, dass er ein Freund ist... Ich wusste es... Wenn ich nicht so dumm gewesen wäre allein zu fliegen..."

Harry glaubte nicht, dass das Kevin das Leben gerettet hätte, aber er teilte Dracos Wunsch. Denn dann hätte jemand anderes getan, was seinem Geliebten jetzt das Herz zerriss.

Eine scheinbare Ewigkeit verstrich, dann ebbten die Tränen langsam ab. Harry spürte, wie Dracos Umklammerung nachließ, konnte fühlen wie sein Gefährte in sich zusammensankt. Seine Stimme war rau und ohne jedes Leben, als er wieder sprach.

„Ich muss es Charlie sagen... Und Simon."

„Was wird Charlie tun?" An Simon wollte Harry jetzt nicht denken. Er hatte Jahre lang gesehen, wie der fröhliche, unbeschwerte Drachenreiter um seinen Cousin trauerte, mit dem er aufgewachsen und der ihm wie ein Bruder war. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass es Simon das Herz brechen würde zu hören, dass sein Cousin tot war. Getötet von dem Mann, der sein bester Freund war. Den er noch immer liebte.

Draco lehnte seinen Kopf an Harrys Schulter, schloss müde die Augen.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vermutlich wird er es dem Rat mitteilen müssen."

„Und dann? Was wird der Rat tun?"

Auch nach Jahren auf der Dracheninsel hatte Harry den geheimnisvollen Rat der Druiden noch nicht zu Gesicht bekommen.

„Sie werden mich anklagen. Über mein Schicksal urteilen. Ich habe einen der unseren ermordet."

Plötzliche Angst schnürte Harry die Kehle zu.

„Was... was können sie dir antun?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Mord und Verrat sind dem Gesetz der Inseln nach die schlimmsten Verbrechen, die man auf sich laden kann. Und ich bin schuldig."

„Draco, was ist die Strafe dafür?"

„Verbannung."

xxx

Charlie saß an seinem Schreibtisch und arbeitete im Schein mehrerer Kerzen. Ihm war bewusst, dass es in der Zwischenzeit weit nach Mitternacht sein musste, aber um diese Zeit bekam er am meisten geschafft. Der Großteil der Festung schlief oder hatte sich zumindest zurückgezogen. Niemand störte ihn. Tagsüber stand die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer selten still. Ständig kam jemand, der irgendwelche Probleme hatte, die gelöst werden mussten, der Hiobsbotschaften brachte. Streitereien mussten geklärt, Dokumente unterzeichnet, Entscheidungen getroffen werden. Manchmal kam Charlie sich vor, als würde er in der Hölle mit Schneebällen jonglieren und jeder warf ihm von allen Seiten neue zu. Aber er hätte seine Arbeit auch nur sehr ungern abgegeben. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, fühlte er sich am lebendigsten, wenn viel los war. In letzter Zeit etwas _zu_ lebendig für seinen Geschmack.

Für heute war die Arbeit allerdings geschafft und es waren ein paar Stunden, bevor sich neue Papierberge auf seinem Schreibtisch stapeln würden.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer malte er seine schwungvolle Unterschrift unter den letzten Bogen Pergament, den Antrag eines Kadetten, der für vier Wochen nach Hause wollte, weil sein Vater sich das Bein gebrochen hatte. Ein Fischer, der seiner Arbeit nicht mehr nachgehen konnte und jetzt seinen Sohn brauchte. Charlie hatte den Antrag genehmigt. Niemand hatte etwas davon, wenn der Fischer sein Boot verkaufen musste, weil er nicht in der Lage war, seinen Lebensunterhalt zu verdienen und auf einen Kadetten mehr oder weniger kam es im Moment nicht wirklich an.

Er rollte das Pergament zusammen, versiegelte es und warf die Rolle auf den Tisch, streckte sich und blieb mit im Nacken verschränkten Armen sitzen. Er würde noch kurz in der Küche vorbeischauen und sich einen Krug von dem frischen Bier besorgen, das Greg vor einigen Wochen angesetzt und heute Morgen für fertig befunden hatte und dann ins Bett gehen. Stella war sicher schon in ihrem Zimmer. Jetzt wo Ben in der Schule war, hatten sie sehr viel mehr Zeit allein. Eine Sache, die er bei seinen Protesten gegen Hogwarts nicht in seine Überlegungen einbezogen hatte. Charlie lächelte. Zum Glück dachte Stella besser nach als er. Er wollte gerade aufstehen und seine Pläne in die Tat umsetzen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Genervt verdrehte er die Augen.

„Was immer es ist, kann es nicht bis morgen warten? Ich will ins Bett."

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und gab den Blick auf Draco frei, der im Türrahmen lehnte.

„Nein. Kann es nicht."

Charlie sah den jüngeren Drachenreiter an und vergaß mit einem Schlag das Bier und sein Bett.

Draco war leichenblass und der Ausdruck seiner Augen jagte Charlie eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendetwas war passiert.

„Komm rein. Bist du allein?"

Draco nickte knapp, schloss die Tür hinter sich. Es hatte ihn einiges an Mühe gekostet Harry davon abzuhalten mitzukommen. Am Ende hatte er lügen müssen. Es war ihm schwer gefallen, aber er hatte keine Wahl gehabt.

Das hier musste er allein tun.

„Setz dich."

Draco ließ sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber Charlies Schreibtisch sinken. Einen Moment lang blieb sein Blick an dem Schrank hängen, der die Schattenkristalle enthielt. Diesmal würden sie ihm keine Hilfe sein...

Er überlegte kurz, wie er anfangen sollte, aber für das, was er zu sagen hatte gab es keine passende Einleitung.

„Ich hab mich an weitere Details meiner Gefangenschaft erinnert."

Charlie runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte in Dracos Gesicht mehr als deutlich lesen, dass diese Erinnerung nicht gut war.

„Woran genau?"

Draco sah Charlie nicht an. Statt dessen starrte er auf seine Hände, die er fest ineinander verflochten hatte.

Hände, an denen Blut klebte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er tatsächlich sehen zu können, wie sich rote Spritzer von seiner weißen Haut abzeichneten. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er den Impuls die Hände an der Hose abzuwischen.

„Ich weiß, was mit Kevin geschehen ist. Er ist tot."

Er schloss die Augen, zwang sich zu atmen, weiterzusprechen.

„Ich habe ihn getötet."

Charlies Augen weiteten sich. In diesem Moment gingen ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf, tausend Gefühle wechselten sich ab: Entsetzen. Fassungslosigkeit. Unglauben. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Aber ein Blick in Dracos Gesicht sagte ihm, was er wissen musste, sagte ihm, dass die Erinnerung echt war. Charlie kannte den Drachenreiter lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass er nicht leichtfertig eine solche Aussage treffen würde.

Er fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Eine Weile fehlten ihm die Worte. Dann sprach er aus, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam:

„Verfluchte Scheiße."

Draco lächelte bitter.

„Ja. Das trifft es relativ genau."

„Ich frage dich nicht, ob du dir sicher bist, denn ich weiß, wenn dem nicht so wäre, wärest du nicht hier."

Draco antwortet nicht, nickte nur leicht.

„Hast du es schon jemandem erzählt?"

„Harry."

„Merlin... und wie hat er reagiert?"

„Du kennst ihn."

„Ja. Wie hast du es geschafft, dass er dich allein zu mir kommen lässt?"

„Ich habe ihm gesagt, ich würde bis morgen früh warten. Ich bin gegangen, als er eingeschlafen ist."

„Das wird ihm nicht gefallen."

Draco sah auf, ein Funken des alten Widerspruchsgeists funkelte in den hellen Augen.

„Nein. Aber das hier betrifft ihn nicht. Das muss ich allein regeln. _Ich_ habe Kevin getötet, nicht Harry."

„Ich werde es dem Rat mitteilen müssen."

„Ich weiß."

„Du kennst die möglichen Konsequenzen?"

„Ja."

„Es wird vermutlich nicht so weit kommen. Sie werden dich vielleicht gar nicht anklagen. Du standest unter einem Zauber..."

„Charlie, hör auf. Ich weiß, was ich getan habe und ich werde jede Strafe auf mich nehmen, die der Rat für angemessen empfindet. Andernfalls wäre ich nicht hier."

Der Kommandant der Drachenarmee nickte resigniert.

„Ja. Du hast ja recht. Ich werde die Druiden umgehend informieren. Bis ich Antwort habe, stelle ich dich unter Hausarrest. Du darfst dein Zimmer nicht verlassen."

Draco nickte schwach.

„Was wirst du den anderen sagen?"

„Nichts vorerst."

„Was ist mit Simon?"

„Oh, großer Merlin, Simon... Es wird ihm das Herz brechen."

Draco schloss die Augen, spürte neue Tränen, obwohl er geglaubt hatte, das längst keine mehr übrig waren. Der Gedanke, was er Simon mit dem Mord an Kevin angetan hatte, brach _ihm_ das Herz. Simon, der liebe, treue, immer fröhliche Freund, den er liebte, der zu seiner Familie gehörte...

„Ich werde es ihm selbst sagen. Soviel bin ich ihm schuldig."

„Draco nein! Tu dir und ihm das nicht an. Es wird ohnehin schwer werden für ihn. Wenn er es aus deinem Mund hören muss, wird ihn das umbringen."

Dracos Stimme war kalt.

„Simon ist mein Freund. Ich werde ihn nicht dadurch beleidigen, dass ich mich hinter deinen Rockschößen verstecke! Wenn du Angst hast, dass er mir was tut, kannst du mitkommen. Aber du hältst den Mund!"

Charlie kannte den Ton und wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Und im Grunde war er gar nicht scharf darauf, Simon die Nachricht zu überbringen.

„Er würde dir nichts tun. Er liebt dich."

„Ja. Noch. Und wenn er mich vor deinen Augen umbringt... dann hat er jedes Recht dazu."

„Das wird die Sache kaum einfacher machen!"

Dracos Antwort war so leise, dass Charlie kurz dachte, sich verhört zu haben.

„Für mich schon."

Er beschloss das zu ignorieren. Statt dessen kramte er in einem Stapel Pergamente herum, bis er den aktuellen Dienstplan fand. Eine Aufstellung, wer wann wo Dienst hatte und der kaum jemals stimmte, weil die Dienste laufend untereinander getauscht wurden. Charlie hatte es schon vor einer Ewigkeit aufgegeben dagegen zu protestieren.

„Er hat noch bis um 3 Dienst im Hort. Ich denke, jetzt wäre der beste Zeitpunkt."

Draco nickte knapp. Um diese Uhrzeit würde kaum jemand mitkriegen was geschah. Am allerwenigsten im Hort.

Charlie stand auf.

„Ich begleite dich."

xxx

Simon lehnte im Hort an einem Felsen und sah Bob zu, er einem Jungdrachen die Krallen stutzte. Er mochte den Nachtdienst im Hort. Es war meistens ruhig und eigentlich war er nur dazu da dem diensthabenden Drachenheiler Gesellschaft zu leisten und darauf zu achten, dass keiner der Drachen Unfug machte, wie Bob es ausdrückte. Wie immer war der Heiler selbst auch da. Es kam nur sehr selten vor, dass man ihn nicht bei seinen Schützlingen fand. Wie er es nebenher schaffte eine Ehe zu führen und das offenbar erfolgreich, wenn man Gretas Existenz als Maßstab nahm, würde Simon ein ewiges Rätsel bleiben. Ob er es wohl selbst mal schaffen würde zu heiraten? Seit Stellas Bemerkung nach dem Abendessen ging ihm der Gedanken nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Was, wenn George das ernst nehmen würde? _Wie_ lang waren sie jetzt zusammen?

„Erde an Simon!"

„Was?" Der Drachenreiter blinzelte und sah Bob verständnislos an, der aus dem Nest zu ihm hochblickte.

„Ich hab gesagt, du sollst mir mal die Feile geben! Himmel, Jungchen, mit dir ist heute aber gar nichts anzufangen."

Simon reichte ihm das Werkzeug.

„Sag mal, Bob... Wann hast du eigentlich gewusst, dass Narcissa die Richtige ist?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?"

„Nur so. Sag schon."

„Hm... Ich denke als sie Weihnachten mit mir getanzt hat. Da wusste ich, dass ist ne richtige Lady, die würd ich gern immer in meiner Nähe haben. Na, und ein halbes Jahr später war sie meine Frau." Er nickte zufrieden. „Warum willst du das wissen? Trägst du dich mit Heiratsplänen?"

„Ich? Quatsch!"

„Ich sag dir mal was, Simon, du wirst auch nicht jünger. Und du bist doch jetzt schon ne ganze Weile mit Charlies Bruder zusammen, oder? Dass du es überhaupt so lange mit ein und dem selben Mann ausgehalten hast..."

„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich bin der Casanova der Festung." Simon lachte. „Das kenn ich schon. Aber bisher war es einfach nicht der Richtige."

Bob brummte nur.

„Weißt du, ich bin ja selbst Schuld. Eine Weile lang hatte ich den Richtigen gefunden. Aber ich war zu dumm das zu merken und hab alles kaputt gemacht. Ich will nicht, dass mir mit George das selbe passiert."

Bob nickte zustimmend. Die Beziehung zwischen Draco und Simon war nie ein Geheimnis gewesen. Ebenso wenig wie ihr eher unrühmliches Ende.

„Wenn ich Harry und Draco so zusammen sehe, frag ich mich manchmal, ob ich das auch kann. Mich so auf jemanden einlassen, dass es niemand anderen mehr gibt."

„Das kannst du nur selbst rausfinden, Junge. Aber ich an deiner Stelle würde nicht allzu lange warten. Das Schicksal ist sehr knauserig mit zweiten Chancen." Er stand auf und streckte sich.

„Na sieh mal einer an, wenn man vom Teufel spricht." Bob deutete mit der Feile in Richtung des Eingangs.

„Was führt euch beide denn zu so nachtschlafender Zeit hierher? Sagt nicht, ihr habt auch Liebeskummer. Mehr als einen Patienten behandle ich pro Nacht nicht."

Simon grinste.

„Bob macht nebenher ne Praxis für Beziehungsberatung auf."

Sein Lachen verblasste, als er die ernsten Gesichter sah. „Was ist passiert?"

Draco warf seinem Stiefvater einen kurzen Blick zu, dann sah er Simon an. Seine Stimme war leise, aber fest.

„Ich muss mit dir reden."

TBC...


End file.
